Sailormoon - Eternal Moonlight
by MysticMew
Summary: my own 9th part (german)


****

Sailormoon Eternal Moonlight

Mondlicht

[Kapitel 01: Der letzte Lichtstrahl][1]

[Kapitel 02: Der Anfang einer langen Reise][2]

[Kapitel 03: Der Aufstand][3]

[Kapitel 04: Alte Bekannte][4]

[Kapitel 05: Die erste Prüfung][5]

[Kapitel 06: Das Volk der Einhörner][6]

[Kapitel 07: Elysion][7]

[Kapitel 08: Wasserstadt][8]

[Kapitel 09: Das Element Wasser][9]

[Kapitel 10: Vereinigung][10]

[Kapitel 11: Opfer][11]

[Kapitel 12: Im Todeskrater][12]

[Kapitel 13: Unverhoffte Prüfung][13]

[Kapitel 14: Wassernot][14]

[Kapitel 15: Endlich Regen][15]

[Kapitel 16: Veränderungen][16]

[Kapitel 17: Liebe, Leben und Freundschaft – Teil 1][17]

[Kapitel 18: Liebe, Leben und Freundschaft – Teil 2][18]

[Kapitel 19: Schlacht][19]

[Kapitel 20: Stell dich deiner Angst][20]

[Kapitel 21: Der letzte Krieger – Teil 1][21]

[Kapitel 22: Der letzte Krieger – Teil 2][22]

[Kapitel 23: Ewige Nacht (Teil 1) - Menschenopfer][23]

[Kapitel 24: Ewige Nacht (Teil 2) - Solarsenshi][24]

[Kapitel 25: Ewige Nacht (Teil 3) - Der neue Morgen][25]

[Kapitel 26: Eternal Starlights][26]

[Kapitel 27: Eternal Senshi (Teil 1) - Im Berg des Lichtes][27]

[Kapitel 28: Eternal Senshi (Teil 2) - Der Angriff][28]

[Kapitel 29: Eternal Senshi (Teil 3) - Die Auferstehung des Lichts][29]

[Kapitel 30: Erlösung][30]

[Kapitel 31: Kampf der Mächte][31]

[Kapitel 32: Epilog][32]

__

Vorwort

Dies ist Staffel 9, bzw. Teil 4 meiner Fortsetzungsreihe. Ich werde hier keine Zusammenfassung meiner anderen drei FanFics geben. Entweder habt ihr sie schon gelesen und wißt was Sache ist oder ihr müßt es halt nachholen (natürlich könnt ihr es auch lassen). Auch wenn dies der vorerst letzte Teil ist, wird es noch weitere Geschichten um unsere Helden geben. Diese aber dann, in einer anderen Zeit...

__

Widmung

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner Emailfreundin Evelyn, die mir die erste positive Kritik geschickt hat und mich hoffentlich auch bei dieser Geschichte tatkräftig unterstützen wird.

__

Opening theme: Eternal Moonlight (kurze Version)

__

Opening

Wir sehen Metallia, neben ihr Tartarus und um sie herum der komplette Bund. Das Bild wechselt und zeigt die vier Inner Senshi, die zwei Twin Senshi und Sailormoon und Endymion in farbigen Gewändern am Rand einer Ebene über ein weites Tal in Richtung eines Berges mit einem silbernen Halbmond auf der Spitze blickend. Einblendung Staffeltitel. Jetzt ähnliches wie bei Sailor Stars. Im Splitscreen sehen wir links die Senshi auf geflügelten Einhörnern reiten und rechts mit ihren Elementen "spielen". Schnitt. Zur Erde. Auf dem Hintergrund Elysions sehen wir Serenity III und Helios in inniger Zweisamkeit. Beide werden in helles silbernes und goldenes Licht getaucht. Der Silberkristall eingehüllt vom Goldkristall füllt das Bild aus und geht über in ein Bild von Serenity in einem silbernem und goldenem Eternal Sailorfuku auf Pegasus sitzend. Um sie herum werden Uranus (links), Neptun (rechts) und Pluto (oben) ebenfalls auf Einhörnern und mit Gewändern eingeblendet. Unten sehen wir Cathy ebenfalls im (Eternal) Sailorfuku, ganz in Silber auch auf einem Einhorn. Jetzt werden Starlights mit Galaxia und Kakyuu (auch im Sailorfuku) eingeblendet. Im Hintergrund tauchen mehre unbekannte Sailorsenshi auf. Schnitt. Elf Elixiere in den Farben der Senshi bilden einen großen Kreis, der Berg füllt das Bild, jedes Elixier verwandelt sich in eine Eternal Senshi. Ganz kurz eine Einblendung von zwölf unbekannten Sailorsenshi in regenbogenfarbenen Eternal Sailorfukus, sie kreisen eine männliche Person ein, die nur schemenhaft zu erkennen ist (wird erst ab Episode 23 ganz gezeigt). Wieder der Berg, die Senshi fliegen auf ihn zu, dann blendet uns ein greller Lichtblitz und wir sehen das Sailorteam in adligen Kleidern auf dem Hintergrund des Mondpalastes.

__

Ending theme: You're just my love

__

Ending

Serenity und Endymion singen die erste Strophe ihres Duetts auf dem Hintergrund einer Nacht im Mondschein.

__

Prolog

Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab das Universum, hüllte es in seine grausamen, eisigen Fänge. In Angst und Schrecken leben die Bewohner dieser unserer Galaxie und fürchten sich vor dem Tag der totalen Vernichtung, der immer näher rückte. Nur noch hier und da schimmert ein mattes Glühen eines einst strahlenden Sterns. Der Untergang alles Leben stand unmittelbar bevor. Und die einzigen, die ihn verhindern könnten, sind ihm selbst zum Opfer gefallen.

Mit mutlosen Schritten und gesenktem Kopf wanderte die Prozession der elf Freunde, die an einen Trauermarsch erinnerten, durch die Straßen des zerfallenem Kristall Tokyos. Das blonde Mädchen mit den langen Zöpfen führte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Obwohl sie am meisten unter dem Vorgefallenem zu leiden hatte, ging sie erhobenen Hauptes voran. Dahinter folgten ihr Mann, der das junge Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren an der Hand hielt, das ihr ähnlich sehende blonde Mädchen, das ihre Haare zu einem langen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, und die hochgewachsene Frau mit orangerotem Haar, die viel von ihrer einstigen Würde verloren hatte. Den Schluß bildetet die Gruppe der sechs Mädchen, die enttäuscht und verbittert schweigend hinter ihnen herlief.

Ihr Ziel erhob sich wie ein wohltuender warmer Fleck in ihrer gequälten Seele. Ein letzter Ort der Hoffnung, den das zunehmende Böse nicht erreichen konnte. Die einstige Atmosphäre von Qual und Trauer war verschwunden. Die Läuterung durch das Licht hatte der einst düsteren Kathedrale gutgetan und machten sie zu einem unerschütterlichem Ort des Lichtes.

Usagi führte ihre geknickten Freunde hinein und verspürte so gleich die Wärme dieses Ortes doch ihre Schmerzen konnte sie nicht lindern. Sie waren besiegt, alles wofür sie gekämpft hatten war verloren - für immer.

__

Kapitel 1:Der letzte Lichtstrahl

Das Schloß oder eher die dunkle Festung war von Finsternis umhüllt. Im Thronsaal saß Königin Metallia auf ihrem Thron aus schwarzer Energie. Es war so schön endlich selbst einen Körper zu haben. Nicht unbedingt weil sie sich danach sehnte, sondern weil sie so endlich ihr Ziel verwirklichen würde. In einiger Zeit – lange sollte es nicht mehr dauern – würde das Universum in der absoluten Apokalypse verschwinden und von der wohltuenden Dunkelheit befreit werden. Das war ihr Ziel und ihre Aufgabe von Anfang an gewesen.

Die schattenhafte Gestalt hinter ihr erregte Metallias Aufmerksamkeit. "Tartarus. Berichte." Sie schwenkte mit ihrem Thron herum. Der kapuzenverhüllte Jüngling neigte leicht den Kopf. Er gehörte zu Metallias treusten Dienern und hatte es trotz einiger Verzögerungen geschafft ihr einen Körper zu beschaffen.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob wir die geflüchteten Senshi nicht fangen sollen?"

"Sicher. Aber später. Das eilt jetzt nicht mehr. Wie stehen die Vorbereitungen?" Der Hexer lächelte. "Wir sind bereit zur Invasion."

"Gut." Bald würde die ganze Galaxie ihr gehören. Dann wenn alles Licht erloschen war, würde das Böse die Herrschaft übernehmen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Metallia stark genug war um das Werk zu vollenden und die gewaltigen Energien der Dunkelheit freizusetzen. In der Zwischenzeit würde sie sich daran laben wie ihr Einfluß auf die schutzlose Galaxie immer größer wurde. Die dadurch entstehende Kraft würde den Prozeß noch beschleunigen.

Metallia erhob sich und sprach mit donnernder Stimme: "Sie sollen büßen dafür, daß ich solange in Verbannung leben mußte! Sie alle!"

Tief in Gedanken versunken hockte Yuki Toshaki auf einer der Bänke in der Kathedrale. Mit feuchten, von Tränen durchnäßten Augen kam Usagi hinein. Wortlos setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin. Lange Zeit saßen die beiden einfach nur da.

"Eine schöne Pleite. Ist denn jetzt alles vorbei?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Noch nicht." Überrascht sah Usagi auf. "Wieso? Wir können uns nicht mehr verwandeln. So können wir ja nicht mal kämpfen."

"Laßt mich etwas allein. Dann bekommt ihr alle Antworten auf eure Fragen. Glaub mir, noch gibt es Rettung." Galant erhob Yuki sich und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einigen rituellen Dingen, die für Usagi nicht den geringsten Sinn ergaben zurück und baute sie auf dem Altar auf.

"Was soll das werden?" Yuki ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Altar nieder. "Laßt mich allein", bat sie wieder und Usagi beschloß, daß es das Beste war keine Fragen mehr zu stellen. Sie verließ leise den Raum.

Rei, Hotaru und Naru warteten im Nebenzimmer auf Usagi. "Wißt ihr, was sie da macht?"

"Sie meditiert", antwortete Rei knapp. "Es scheint eine sehr starke Meditation zu sein", meinte Hotaru. "Komisch. Ich hab' sie noch nie so gesehen. Sind Ami, Makoto und Minako schon zurück."

"Noch nicht", sagte Naru jetzt. "Ich hoffe sie finden etwas." Die drei Freundinnen waren los zu ihrer alten Basis um nach Vorräten zu schauen.

Gut eine Stunde später, auch Ami, Makoto und Minako waren inzwischen mit Erfolg zurück, erhob Yuki sich aus ihrer Meditation. "Kommt rein!" Die Freunde betraten den großen Hauptsaal. "Setzt euch bitte." Sie kamen ihrer Aufforderung nach und setzten sich auf die Steinbänke.

Yuki drehte sich zu ihnen um und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die sogar Ami gänzlich unbekannt war. Auf ihrer Stirn erschien wieder der silberne Strahl und sie wurde zu Lady Cathy. Dann jedoch wurde das Strahlen immer intensiver und das Aussehen veränderte sich erneut ein wenig. Cathy hielt jetzt einen langen Stab in der Hand auf dem ein silberner Stern ruhte. Der Strahl verwandelte sich in das Zeichen, das auch Light trug. Ihr Kleid schimmerte in reinen Lichtfarben aus Gold, Silber und Weiß. Ehrfürchtig und gebannt starrten die Freunde sie an.

"Fürchtet euch nicht. Ich bin Custody Lucy, das zweite Ich von Lady Cathy."

"Das zweite Ich? Oh..." Usagi fielen wieder die Gerüchte ein. Also war es doch wahr. "Ja, das ist es, Serenity", entgegnete sie. Usagi wußte nicht, ob sie ihre Gedanken lesen konnte oder einfach nur geraten hatte. Custody sprach weiter. "Laßt mich euch erzählen von vor einer langen Zeit...

Zuerst gab es gar nichts im Universum. Dann entstanden Licht und Dunkelheit. Das Licht erschuf uns – das Leben. Die Dunkelheit war fortan bestrebt dieses Leben zu vernichten. Weitab, fern von allen uns bekannten Galaxien, wurde ein neuer Stern geboren um der Dunkelheit eine wirksame Waffe entgegenzustellen. In diesem System, das nur einen einzigen Planeten hat, liegt Silver – der Planet des Lichtes. Auf ihn befindet sich die Quelle des heiligen Mondlichtes. In jeder Generation werden bestimmte Personen gerufen um sich den Prüfungen zu unterziehen und die Macht des Lichtes, die in ihnen schlummert, zu erwecken.

Dies geschieht immer dann, wenn das Böse sich anschickt, den Sieg über das Gute davonzutragen. Wenn die Prüfungen bestanden werden, gelten diese Krieger als Repräsentanten des Lichts und ihre Kräfte sind unerschöpflich.

Ich bin die Wächterin des Mondlichts, die Hüterin dieses geheiligten Ortes. Ihr wurdet berufen, da ihr die einzigen seid, die stark genug sind dem Bösem zu trotzen. Doch dies ist eine Ausnahmesituation. Dem Bösen ist es schon fast gelungen das Werk zu vollenden und so bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Bis hierhin hatten alle gebannt zugehört, jetzt stellte Usagi eine Frage. "Was ist mit den anderen Senshi, meiner Mutter, wir können sie doch nicht..."

"Ihr könnt ihnen nur helfen, wenn ihr nach Silver kommt, Prinzessin. Aber auch sie werden sich Prüfungen unterziehen um ihre Kräfte zu schulen."

"Aber wie kommen wir nach Silver? Unsere Kräfte sind dahin und so ist es unmöglich." Custody neigte leicht den Kopf. "Lady Cathy wird euch hinbringen." Jetzt warf Usagi einen Blick auf Chibiusa. "Und sie?"

"Die Kleine Lady wird hier gebraucht." Usagi wollte etwas einwenden aber Chibiusa kam ihr zuvor. "Sie hat recht. Irgendjemand muß euch ja Zeit verschaffen. Ich werde mit Galaxia und Cathy hierbleiben." Widerwillig sah sie ein, daß es das Beste war. "Seid ihr also bereit euch den Prüfungen zu stellen?"

"Haben wir den eine Wahl?" Naru war aufgestanden und die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. "Wir haben eine Pflicht zu erfüllen (Hotaru)..."

"... und wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt (Ami)..."

"... werden wir vor nichts zurückschrecken (Makoto)."

"Wir werden das Leben mit allen Mitteln verteidigen (Minako)..."

"... und die Erde schützen (Rei)..."

"... mit all unseren Kräften (Usagi)!"

Dann stellten sich alle zusammen und legten ihre Hände aufeinander. "Für die Liebe und die Gerechtigkeit, für den Frieden und die Freiheit, das Leben aller Menschen und den Sieg des Lichtes!"

"So sei es denn."

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit neuem Mut ausgestattet, folgten sie Lady Cathy zu einem ganz bestimmten Ort, wie sie es formulierte. Es war zu gefährlich es direkt in oder vor der Kathedrale zu tun. Stillschweigend stellten sich Usagi, Mamoru, der auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Custodys ebenfalls mitkommen sollte, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru und Naru in einen Kreis auf. Cathy stand in ihrer Mitte.

Der kalte Wind heulte durch ihre Haare, die schwarzen Wolken kündigten von dem schrecklichen Unheil und den Verwüstungen des vergangenen Tages. Der Mond war nicht zu sehen am Himmel und hier und da zuckten Blitze auf die Erde nieder. Lange würde sich der Planet nicht mehr halten können.

Es lag nun also an ihr, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und das Sailorteam sicher nach Silver zu bringen. Ihre Aura flackerte, das Symbol auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete, dann erschien vor ihr der Stab mit dem fünfzackigen Stern. Cathy griff danach und helles silbernes Licht hüllte sie ein. Mit erhobenen Stab rief sie: "Im Namen des Mondes rufe ich die Mächte des Lichts!" Plötzlich riß die Wolkendecke auf und der Mond stach hervor. Das wohltuende Licht hüllte nun die acht Freunde ein. "Die Wächterin des Lichts ruft euch! Geleitet die Auserwählten auf ihrer Reise nach Silver! Die Krieger der Planeten Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Titan, Mond und Erde bitten um euer Geleit! Schützt und führt sie..." Ein einziger weißer Strahl traf auf ihren Stab. Der Stern breitete sich als Silhouette aus, bis jeder der acht Freunde eingeschlossen war. Cathy, die im Zentrum des Sterns stand, reckte ihren Stab jetzt mit beiden Händen gen Himmel und zielte auf einen bestimmten, für sonst jeden unsichtbaren Stern. "... auf dem Weg ins Licht!" Acht Strahlen in den Farben der jeweiligen Senshi trafen auf sie und kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden. Auf dem Weg zur einzigen Rettung, die der Erde und dem ganzen Universum jetzt noch blieb. "Viel Glück... Ihr werdet es brauchen."

"Seht ihr, Hoheit, eure ganze, mühsam zusammengeflickte Allianz zerfällt Planet für Planet. Und wenn ich erst einmal auf meiner höchsten Energieleistung bin..." Verächtlich hatte sie ihr bis jetzt zugehört aber nun traf etwas ihre Wahrnehmung. _Sie sind auf dem Weg._ Kaum hatte Serenity I den Gedanken zu ende gebracht, schossen acht Lichtstrahlen in den Nachthimmel empor. Erschrocken wirbelte Metallia zu dem kleinem Fenster herum. "Nein", schrie sie. "Das darf sie nicht!" Mit neu gewonnenem Mut entgegnete Serenity: "Eure Herrschaft wird nicht lange dauern."

"Ach, wirklich?" Sie drehte sich gelassen wieder zu ihr um. "Sie werden zu spät kommen, selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten. Vielleicht glaubt ihr es nicht aber auch auf Silver werden sie dem Bösen entgegen treten. Sie haben keine Chance."

"Das werden wir ja sehen", murmelte sie. "Das werden wir ja sehen."

Es erschien ihr wie ein Wimpernschlag. Obwohl die Distanz riesig sein mußte, erschienen sie nur einen Augenblick, nachdem sie die Erde verlassen hatten, wieder auf Silver. Sanft sanken sie zu Boden, auf eine weite grüne Wiese mit vielen verschiedenen Blumen. Die meisten davon kannte sie nicht und sie bezweifelte, daß diese auf der Erde auch wuchsen. Der Himmel war silberblau und die Sonne strahlte in einem hellen, angenehmen Weiß. Die Ebene war so riesig, daß sie erst weit am Horizont Berge entdeckte.

"Ein schöner Planet", bemerkte Makoto. "Und wohin jetzt", fragte Rei drängend. Ami hatte ihren Computer, der trotz allen immer noch funktionierte, hervorgeholt. "Dahinten, gen Westen, ist eine Siedlung wie mir scheint." Usagi drehte sich um und schaute angestrengt in die Richtung. Dann erkannte sie das Dorf, welches sich von der übrigen Szenerie abhob. "Gut, dann gehen wir", befahl sie. "Eine bessere Wahl haben wir nicht und ich fühle dort sind wir richtig." Die anderen stimmten zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Der Marsch erwies sich doch als länger, als sie erwartet hätten. Wegen der Weite des Landes, war es sehr schwer derartige Entfernungen abzuschätzen. Die Sonne schien immer noch gleich hell und sie fragte sich, ob es überhaupt eine, zumindest erkennbare Tag -, Nachtperiode gab. Das, was sie zuerst fälschlicherweise als Dorf eingestuft hatte, erwies sich als riesiger Tempelkomplex. Mehrere größere und kleinere Tempel waren hier nach einem, wie es schien bestimmten, System angeordnet. Zwischen den Tempeln erkannte sie Häuser und im Zentrum des Komplexes stand eine riesige Kathedrale, die von ihrer Form her das direkte Gegenstück zu der auf der Erde sein könnte.

Sie waren vielleicht noch zweihundert Meter entfernt, da hörten sie Geschrei und eine helle Glocke wurde geläutet. Gleichzeitig streifte etwas ihre Wahrnehmung, das sie selbst als Usagi Tsukino unmißverständlich deuten konnte. "Da vorn!" Ami deutete nach rechts, von wo sich eine Gruppe von vielleicht fünfzig Kreaturen der Stadt näherte. "Und jetzt, wir müssen doch etwas tun können." Minako starrte den Angreifern entgegen. Aber was sollten sie tun. Momentan waren sie völlig machtlos. "Vielleicht können sie sich selbst verteidigen", mutmaßte Naru. "Darauf können wir uns aber nicht verlassen", meinte Hotaru. "Es sieht mir auch nicht so aus", fügte Mamoru hinzu, der das chaotische Treiben zwischen den Tempeln beobachtete. "Aber was sollen wir tun..."

__

Schließt eure Augen! Wie in Trance gehorchte sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, es erschien ihr einfach richtig. _Und jetzt, laßt euren Geist treiben und konzentriert euch!_ Usagi verspürte einen Ruck, dann schlug sie die Augen auf...

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru und Naru stand in großen Sälen, vermutlich in den Tempeln. "Seid gegrüßt, Prinzessinnen des Lichts! Das Licht hat eure Ankunft akzeptiert! Empfangt nun die Macht eurer Sterne!" Sechs silberne Münzen fielen in die Hände der Sailorkrieger.

"Merkur, Kriegerin des Wassers! Mars, Kriegerin des Feuers! Jupiter, Kriegerin des Wetters! Venus, Kriegerin der Liebe! Saturn, Kriegerin des Lebens! Titan, Kriegerin der Freundschaft! Nutzt diese Macht weise, sie wird euch auf eurer Reise helfen!" Die sechs Freundinnen nahmen ihre Münzen.

"MERCURY LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"MARS LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"JUPITER LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"VENUS LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"SATURN LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"TITAN LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

... Usagi und Mamoru standen vor Custody Lucy in der großen Kathedrale. Sie hatten beobachtet wie die anderen ihre Münzen bekamen. "Kniet nieder!" Die beiden gehorchten. "Serenity II und Endymion II! Empfangt nun die Macht, die euch leiten wird! Nutzt sie um eure Freunde auf eurer bevorstehenden Reise zu führen!

Serenity und Endymion, Erben von Erde und Mond und Krieger des Lichts!" Zwei silberne Münzen mit goldenen Rändern erschienen.

"MOON LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"EARTH LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

Aus den sechs Tempeln und der Kathedrale stürmten gleichzeitig die acht Krieger hervor. Sie trugen Gewänder in den Farben ihres Schutzsterns und auf ihrer Stirn thronten die Diademe mit den verschiedenen Edelsteinen. Die langen Gewänder, die aber keineswegs in der Bewegung behinderten, wurden in der Mitte von der jeweiligen Münze zusammengehalten. Sailorearth trug genauso ein Gewand - in Gold – und auf seiner Stirn prangerte ebenso ein Diadem, Serenity – Sailormoon, trug ein silbernes Kleid.

Die Angreifer hatten den Komplex mittlerweile erreicht. Die acht Senshi trafen sich in der Mitte und stellten dich den Angreifern entgegen. Jede einzelne wußte wozu sie fähig war. Die Horde Dämonen stoppte irritiert über den Widerstand. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit wallenden schwarzen Haaren trat aus der Gruppe hervor. "Wer seid ihr?"

"Wir sind hergekommen um uns den, vom Schicksal auferlegten Prüfungen zu stellen! Ihr behindert uns unsere Reise anzutreten! Wir sind auserwählt! Wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"Das ich nicht lache! Los tötet sie!" Mit bestialischem Gebrüll gingen die Dämonen zum Angriff über. Merkur und Mars starteten die ersten Attacken.

"SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!"

"SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!"

Die beiden gewaltigen Attacken dezimierten die Angreifer fast um die Hälfte. Wütend schoß ihr Anführer mehrere Blitze ab aber Venus war schneller und baute blitzschnell einen Schild mit Hilfe von Saturn und Titan auf. Die Deckung nutzte nun Jupiter. "THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Das Blitzgewitter reduzierte die Gruppe erneut. Jetzt griff Sailorearth an. Er sprang vom Boden ab und zog in der Luft ein Gold glänzendes Schwert. Er richtete es auf die Angreifer und ein greller Lichtblitz verschlang sie. Dann waren nur noch drei übrig. Sailormoon nahm ihr Diadem. "CRESCENT MOON TIARA ACTION!" Das Diadem wurde zuerst zum Mondstein dann aber zu einer grellen Halbmondsichel, die wirbelnd die drei Dämonen vernichtete. Wütend verschwand ihr Anführer und eine leicht bedrückende Stille kehrten ein. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando, jubelten alle kurz.

"Willkommen!" Sie fuhren herum und erblickten Custody, die sie bewundernd ansah. "Ihr habt eure Tauglichkeit bewiesen. Willkommen auf Silver, dem Planet des Lichtes!"

__

Anmerkungen:

Der Name Custody habe ich von den lateinischen Wörtern custos und lux abgeleitet. Übersetzt heißt es soviel wie "Wächter(in) des Lichts". Da sieht man wozu Latein alles gut sein kann (natürlich auch Dank eines guten Lexikons). Endymion als Sailorkrieger darzustellen paßt einfach. Er ist ja schließlich das "Kind der Erde" und steht in Verbindung mit Sailormoon (man beachte: Gold und Silber!).

__

Kapitel 2:Der Anfang einer langen Reise

Alle Senshi versammelten sich zusammen mit Custody in der Kathedrale des Lichts. Jede wurde von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen bewegt. Erwartung, ein wenig Furcht aufgrund des Angriffs. Custody stellte sich an den Altar und ihr Stab leuchtete kurz auf. Bilder von blühender Natur und friedlichen Lebewesen erschienen.

"Dies ist Silver, der Planet des Lichtes, die Festung des Guten. Das einst ohne jegliches Böse blühende heilige Land, war die Quelle der unendlichen Macht. Sie wird nur demjenigen zuteil, der reinen Herzens und absolut friedlicher Absicht ist." Jetzt sah man den Tempelkomplex und noch einige ähnliche Städte. Dies sind die Tempel des äußeren Kreises. Alle sind vollauf identisch und bilden den äußeren Schutz." Die Bilder wechselten und zeigten eine weite Ebene, dann verging diese aber in einer gewaltigen Explosion. "Zu der Zeit eurer Wiedergeburt, drang das Böse in unsere Welt ein. Sie überrannten den äußeren Schutz und besetzten den inneren Ring. Die Hüter des Tals hatten ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen, so wurden sie von den Bösen versklavt. Seitdem, seit nun mehr zwanzig Jahren leben wir in Angst die letzte Bastion des reinen Lichtes zu verlieren."

Custody wartete und sah jede forschend an. "Aber wenn selbst dieser Planet vor dem Einfluß des Bösen nicht sicher ist, wie können wir dann unsere Prüfungen ablegen und das Dunkle zurückdrängen?" sprach Merkur die Frage aus, die wohl alle beschäftigte. "Zuerst einmal müßt ihr den Ring des Bösen durchbrechen, nur so könnt ihr zum ‚Heiligen Mondlichttal' vorstoßen. Dort werden euch dann eure Prüfungen auferlegt."

"Meister?" Xantier kniete vor seinem Heeren nieder. "Und ist es euch gelungen den Komplex einzunehmen." Der hochgewachsene, schon recht alte, Mann drehte sich um, wobei sein langes graues Haar herumwirbelte und sah ihn durch seine stechenden, grünen Augen an. "Wir stießen leider auf unerwarteten Widerstand."

"Welchen Widerstand könnten ein paar Priesterinnen schon leisten", fragte er verächtlich. "Sie waren nicht von hier. Ihre Kräfte waren sehr stark. Sie nannten sich das Sailorteam oder so ähnlich, und faselten irgendwas von Prüfungen."

"Nein", donnerte er los und Xantier mußte sich instinktiv ducken um den Blitzen aus negativer Energie auszuweichen. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Haben sie doch hergefunden. Wir müssen unter allen Umständen verhindern, daß sie ins Tal kommen."

"Sind diese Mädchen denn so gefährlich?" Er wußte gar nichts, was ihn auch nicht überraschte. Xantier war zwar ein fähiger Mitarbeiter aber nicht sehr klug. "Oh, das sind sie. Diese Mädchen sind die Auserwählten des Lichtes. Wir dürfen ihnen keine Gelegenheit bieten, die Macht des Mondlichtes zu bekommen."

"Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Xantier verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Der Meister drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und flüsterte: "Keine Angst, sie stellen bald keine Gefahr mehr dar. Dafür sorge ich."

Der Weg zur inneren Ebene war lang und kräftezehrend. Lange wanderten sie über die weiten Flächen und Wiesen bis sie endlich zu einem breiten Wald kamen. Dieser war, das wußten sie von Custody, die Grenze zwischen äußerem und innerem Ring. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Tag doch langsam dem Ende genährt und es wurde kühl.

"Wir sollten im Wald unser Nachtlager aufschlagen", schlug Titan vor. "Gut." Merkur hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht auf ihrem Computer herumzutippen und Informationen über den Planeten zu sammeln. "Die Dunkelphase ist hier recht kurz. Ich schätze fünf, sechs Stunden", erklärte sie nun.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie eine geeignete Stelle gefunden und bauten die vollautomatischen Zelte auf. Zu ihrer gelinden Überraschung hatte Custody sie ihnen gegeben. Die Freunde hatten nicht erwartet in diesem landschaftlichem Paradies auf höhere Technologie zu stoßen. Während die Zelte sich aufbauten, fand Moon einen kleinen See. Doch weit und breit sah sie kein einziges Tier. Wie schon auf dem ganzen Weg hierher. Der Wald wirkte leblos und nicht einmal das Zwitschern von Vögeln war zu hören. Sailorearth trat leise hinter sie. "Träumst du?"

"Es ist irgendwie gespenstisch hier, so leblos und... tot." Er legte einen Arm um sie. "Komm. Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

"Du hast recht." Mit einem Lächeln folgte sie ihm aber es war nur halb freiwillig. Die bedrückende Stille lastet schwer auf ihr.

Überall schwirrten diese kleine Wesen herum. Sie erinnerten sie an Feen – vielleicht waren sie es auch. Der Wald war voller Leben, Tiere hier und da, Vogelgesang drang von den Bäumen hinab. Doch plötzlich zog ein kalter Windhauch durch den Wald. Er war frostig und von Tod und Leid erfüllt. Im nächsten Moment explodierte etwas, Bäume barsten und die Feen schwirrten aufgeregt umher, die Tiere suchten panikerfüllt Schutz. Dunkle Gestalten stürmten den Wald und fingen eine Fee nach dem anderen. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu sammeln und gemeinsam zu wehren. Dann erschütterte eine weitere Explosion die Szenerie und...

Schweißgebadet schoß Moon aus ihrem Traum hervor. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten bis sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Noch immer etwas durcheinander schlich sie, ohne ihren Mann zu wecken, aus dem Zelt. Die Nachtluft war beträchtlich kühl aber es war auszuhalten. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Jetzt bei Nacht erschien der Wald noch düsterer und lebloser als am Tag. Kalte und schwarze Schatten schien nach ihr zu greifen. "Was ist hier bloß passiert, was hat all die Feen oder was auch immer sie waren vertrieben?" sagte sie zu sich. _Sie überrannten den äußeren Schutz und besetzten den inneren Ring. Die Hüter des Tals hatten ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen, so wurden sie von den Bösen versklavt._ Hatte Custody damit die Feen gemeint, schließlich war das hier erst die Grenze? Die Kälte zerrte an ihr und sie wollte gerade wieder ins Zelt gehen, da spürte sie den traurigen Hilferuf. Doch bevor sie dem Gefühl genauer nachgehen konnte hörte sie aus der Tiefe des Waldes den Wind eine Warnung flüsterte. Nein, es war nicht der Wind, es war eine Art Gedankenstimme. _Sie kommen, beeilt euch! Sie kommen!_ "Aber wer?" Keine Antwort. Mars, Saturn und Titan kamen gleichzeitig aus ihrem Zelt gestürzt. "Usagi, was ist los", drängte Mars. "Ich habe etwas seltsames gespürt."

"Ja, wir auch", fügte Saturn hinzu. "Ist etwas passiert", fragte Titan. Von dem Krach geweckt kamen nun auch Merkur, Jupiter, Venus und Earth aus ihren Zelten. Fragend sahen sie zu Sailormoon hinüber. Diese zwang sich zur Ruhe. Ihre sensitiven Fähigkeiten als Serenity benutzend, suchte sie die Gegend ab. Da! Am anderen Ende des Waldes. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um. "Schnell baut die Zeltè ab, wir werden angegriffen." Entgeistert starrten sie die anderen Senshi ab. "Na, macht schon!" Merkur klappte ihrem Computer auf. "Am anderen Ende des Waldes", half sie ihr auf die Sprünge. "Usagi, hat Recht. Da ist eine Gruppe von Dämonen und sie bewegen sich zielstrebig auf uns zu." Nocheinmal drehte sich Moon um, während ihre Freunde schnell mit dem Abbau begannen. "Danke", flüsterte sie, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

"Wohin jetzt", fragte Venus, als sie weit genug vom Lager entfernt waren. "In den inneren Kreis. Wir müssen herausfinden, was hier geschehen ist und den Bewohnern helfen... und zwar schnell!" Niemand wagte ihr zu widersprechen und so machten sie sich auf Richtung Waldausgang.

Nachdem sie den Wald verlassen hatten, bot sich ihnen ein schrecklicher Anblick. Das einst blühende Land, das sie in Custodys Stab gesehen hatten, entpuppte sich nun mehr als öde Felslandschaft. Eine karge Steinlandschaft. Mit kleineren Bergen hier und da. Keine Blume, kein bißchen Natur hatte überdauert. Alles war ausgelöscht. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und zusätzlich verdrängte Dunst und beißender Dampf jegliches Sonnenlicht. Fassungslos besahen die Senshi die Landschaft. "Schaut!" Jupiter zeigte auf einen der Berge. "Dort wird anscheinend gearbeitet."

"Das stimmt. Es ist eine Art Bergwerk, so weit ich das deuten kann", erklärte Merkur. "Ich bin dafür, wir sehen uns dort um", meinte Mars.. "Wenn es hier wirklich Gefangene gibt, ist das der erste Ort, wo wir suchen sollten."

"Aber wir sollten nicht so rumlaufen. Das ist zu auffällig", meinte Titan nun. "Verwandeltet sind wir nicht minder auffällig."

"Und was machen wir dann?" Kaum hatte Moon die Frage ausgesprochen, da erstrahlte ihre Münze. "Was..." Silbernes Licht hüllte sie ein und mit ihren Freunden geschah dasselbe.

Die Stollen waren schon lange nicht mehr so ergiebig. Doch er hoffte immer noch, einen geheimen Zugang zum Tal zu finden. Niemand war in der Lage das Tal zu betreten. Einige hatten es versucht, waren aber nie zurückgekommen. In diesen Bergen gab es ein seltenes aber doch sehr wertvolles Mittel. Es brachte es auf irgendeine Weise fertig die Kräfte einer einzelnen Person zu verstärken. Leider war das meiste davon auf unerklärliche Weise bei ihrem Einfall versiegt. Trotzdem eignete sich das Bergwerk noch gut, besonders zur Sklavenarbeit. Er sah dem Treiben der kleinen Lichtwesen verächtlich zu. _Sie sind so zerbrechlich, so wehrlos._

"Herr?" Er wandte seine Blick sah und sah einen Dämon in schwarzer Kutte, die hier alle trugen, vor sich. "Berichte."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr, aber sie scheinen uns entwischt zu sein."

"Was heißt entwischt? Ihr solltet sie doch überraschen." Der Meister würde nicht sehr erfreut sein. Er hatte die Anwesenheit der Senshi im Wald schon lange gespürt und war erpicht darauf gewesen sie gefangenzunehmen. "Anscheinend sind sie überstürzt weitergezogen", berichtete der Dämon. "Als ob sie jemand gewarnt hätte", murmelte Xantier. "Was?"

"Ach nichts, es war nur ein Gedanke. Verstärken sie die Wachen und halten sie Ausschau. Sie müssen hier durch, wenn sie ins Tal wollen."

"Jawohl, Herr."

"Nicht schlecht", raunte Hotaru. "So lange uns niemand unter die Kutten schaut", bemerkte ihre Schwester. "Los weiter, da runter geht es in den Hauptstollen, glaub' ich." Mamoru ging voran und dann erreichten sie den weitläufigen Stollen. Unter ihnen wimmelten kleine Wesen. Sie sahen aus wie kleine Lichtkugeln und von hier oben hätte man sie für Glühwürmchen oder Schwebelampen halten können aber Usagi wüßte es besser. Diese kleine Lichtkugeln waren nichts anderes als die, die sie heute Nacht in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Die Feen!

"Los, wir müssen da runter", drängte sie und schlich den schmalen Pfad an der Seite hinunter. Bei dem hektischem Treiben hier, fielen sie nicht weiter auf. Nach einigen hundert Metern waren sie unten angekommen. Usagi kniete sich hin und tat so als würde sie arbeiten. "Hey, du", flüsterte sie einer Fee zu, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Keine Angst, ich tu' dir nichts."

"Wer bist du?" sang die Fee mit lieblicher Stimme. Ihre Freunde hatten sich verteilt um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Usagi griff vorsichtig unter ihre Kutte und zeigte ihr die Münze. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die Fee an. "Du bist eine Auserwählte! Ist die Zeit gekommen?" Usagi nickte. "Was macht ihr dann hier? Es ist viel zu gefährlich hier."

"Wir wollen euch befreien." Sie wies knapp auf ihre Freunde. "Das ist sinnlos. Ihr solltet lieber schnell ins Tal, so lange es noch möglich ist." Es schien, daß diese Geschöpfe sich schon längst aufgegeben hatten. "Es ist nicht sinnlos", widersprach sie. "Wir helfen jedem der Hilfe braucht und solche Untaten lassen wir nicht zu." Die Fee schien darüber nachzudenken. Langsam nickte sie. "Wir sollten..."

"Halt!" Die Stimme ließ sie herumfahren. "Was macht ihr da?" Ein Mann, der den sie gestern vertrieben hatten, stand umgeben von mehreren kapuzenverhüllten Dämonen am Ende des Aufgangs. "Los, kommt her. Ihr habt nicht die Erlaubnis mit den Gefangenen zu sprechen. Na, macht schon!" Usagi und die anderen zögerten, was sich als fataler Fehler erwies. "Ergreift sie!" Die acht Freunde rückten eng zusammen und Minako sagte: "Wir haben wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, oder?" Sie erhielt nur stumme Zustimmung.

"PLANET LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!" Vor den Augen aller Anwesen verschwanden die Kutten und wurden durch die wallenden Kleider ersetzt. "Na, das ist ja eine Überraschung euch hier zu erwischen. Fangt sie!" Die Dämonen stürmten los, doch die Senshi machten kurzen Prozeß mit ihnen. Ein Blitzgewitter aus negativer Energie zuckte auf die Sailorkrieger hinab und zwang sie zu Boden. "Jetzt werdet ihr sterben!"

Plötzlich stach ein Lichtblitz aus der Dunkelheit des Stollens und blendete Xantier. "Erhebt euch, Freunde!" Die kleine Fee, die eben noch so leblos gewirkt hatte, schwebte nun empor. "Wir waren lange genug versklavt! Wehrt euch, die Zeit ist gekommen! Die Krieger des Lichtes sind hier, kämpfen wir für unsere Freiheit!" Tausende von Feen stiegen aus den Stollen hervor, wie kleine Lichtkugeln schwebten sie um die Senshi herum, bildeten ein undurchdringlichen Kreis aus Lichtenergie. Staunend betrachteten die Senshi das Schauspiel.

__

Kapitel 3:Der Aufstand

"Wagt das nicht! Ich warne euch", kreischte ein entsetzter Xantier. Das funkelnde Gebilde aus Hunderten von Feen verstärkte ihre Energie. Das Licht erfüllte jetzt fast den ganzen Berg. Jede einzelne der Senshi fühlte ein wohltuende Wärme und neue Kraft in ihren Körpern. Xantier unterdessen hatte die Gefahr endlich erkannt und wollte die Feen beseitigen, doch jede seiner Attacken prallte an ihnen ab. Sailormoon erhob sich als erste, Sailorearth folgte und schließlich auch die anderen Krieger. Instinktiv faßten sie sich an den Händen und aktivierten ihre Kräfte, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten. Das Licht ihrer Schutzplaneten vermischte sich mit der Energie der Feen. Dann verschwand Xantier schreiend unter der Last der Lichtenergie.

Die Säule aus kristallklarem Licht schoß aus dem Berg. Die Erde erzitterte regelrecht unter der Belastung. Der Meister schreckte hoch und sah fassungslos auf das Schauspiel. Das Licht verblaßte und alles schien wieder wie früher auszusehen aber weder die Präsenz der Feen noch irgendjemanden anderes, konnte er spüren.

"Nein", schrie er wütend. Sie konnten sich nicht erheben, nicht nach all der Zeit. Sie waren dem Tal schon so nah gewesen. Immer noch bebend vor Zorn rief er nach einem seiner Diener. "Ziehen sie alle verfügbaren Wachen um die Festung zusammen und bringen Sie die Gefangene zu mir!" Mit Nachdruck fügte er noch hinzu: "Sofort!" Der Untergebene verschwand eilends.

Die Freunde waren zusammen mit den Hunderten von Feen am Rande des Waldes aufgetaucht. Ein leichtes Schaudern durchlief sie, als Moon erkannte, wo sie sich befand. "Keine Angst", sagte die kleine Fee, die den Aufstand angeführt hatte. "Unsere Macht schirmt den Wald jetzt wieder ab. Wir sind im Moment sicher." Moon nickte verstehend. "Also erzählt ihr uns jetzt was hier passiert ist? Einen Teil weiß ich ja schon von Custody und aus dem Traum."

"Welchen Traum?" kam es wie es aus einem Mund. "Oh, entschuldigt. Ich hatte vorhin keine Zeit mehr. Irgendjemand hat mir über die Traumebene eine Vision oder sagen wir eine bruchstückhafte Erzählung der Vergangenheit geliefert. Sie war es auch, die mich auf die Gefahr, die uns drohte aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Aber..." Sie stockte kurz. "... ich dachte, das wäre eine von euch gewesen."

"Nein, wir haben keine Möglichkeit Traumbotschaften abzusetzen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Außer unserer Königin..." Jetzt stutzte die kleine Fee. "Erzählt uns doch einfach von Anfang an, was geschehen ist", schlug Jupiter vor. "Einverstanden. Also das war so...

Vor gut zwanzig Jahren drang das Böse in diese heilige Welt ein. Sowohl die Priesterinnen des äußeren Ringes, als auch wir die Wächter des inneren Ringes konnten dem geballten Bösen nicht standhalten. Es ist uns bis jetzt immer noch unerklärlich, wie sie den Planeten überhaupt finden konnten. Die Priesterinnen schafften durch ihre konzentrierte Energie eine Möglichkeit sich selbst zu schützen, doch die Feinde durchbrachen den Ring und griffen den Wald, das Zentrum unserer Macht an. Ihre Energie war zu mächtig und wir zu überrascht und unkoordiniert. Den Wald selbst konnten wir schützen aber die Bösen vernichtet jegliches Leben in und jenseits des Waldes und verwandelten die Landschaft in eine Welt des Todes. Seitdem halten sie uns gefangen und versuchen eine Möglichkeit zu finden ins Tal zu kommen. Wir wurden über das Land in verschiedenen Bergen und Höhlen verteilt. Wir sind nicht die Einzigen."

Die Fee schwieg in stiller Trauer und die anderen schlossen sich ihr an. "Du erwähntest eure Königin. Was ist mit ihr passiert", fragte Sailorearth. Eine lange Pause folgte, dann antwortete sie: "Als der Meister uns angriff, stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. Aber ihre Kräfte waren zu schwach und sie hielt seiner bösen Macht nicht stand. Niemand weiß was mit ihr geschehen ist." Erneute, diesmal viel intensivere Trauer legte sich über die Feen. "Wer ist der Meister?" wollte Venus wissen. "Er nennt sich Pharao, glaube ich. Wir wissen es auch nicht ganz genau... Was ist?" Sie sah in die entsetzten Mienen der Senshi, gerade Sailormoon und Saturns. "Das ist unmöglich Pharao ist nur eine dunkle Energie, kein Mensch oder so etwas ähnliches (Saturn)."

"Außerdem ist er – es – doch vernichtet, oder", fügte Moon hinzu. "Bedenkt bitte das Metallia auch eigentlich nur ein Wesen, eine Energieform ist... war", warf Merkur ein. "Metallia?" Die Fee sah sie fragend an. "Sie ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind", erklärte Titan. "Ich finde, wir sollten diesen Pharao endgültig vernichten, was meint ihr", sagte Jupiter voller Tatendrang. "Ich meine auch, wir sollten etwas unternehmen", pflichtete Mars ihr bei. Gefaßt fügte Moon hinzu: "Wir werden nicht eher weiterziehen, bis alle Feen wieder frei sind." Alle nickten zustimmend. "Ich danke euch. Wir werden euch nach besten Kräften unterstützen", sagte die Fee und zur Zustimmung tanzten die übrigen Feen auf und ab.

Die Prozession aus Sailorkriegern und den befreiten Feen näherte sich zielstrebig der stark verteidigten Steinfestung des Pharao. Ganze Scharen von Dämonen hatten die Festung umstellt und warteten scheinbar nur auf die Senshi. "Na, dann los", meinte Jupiter grimmig und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Kaum waren sie am Fuß der leicht erhöhten Festungsmauern angelangt stürzten sich die Verteidiger auf sie. Seite an Seite kämpften die Senshi und vernichteten einen Dämon nach dem anderen. Aber die Flut der Wachen schien nicht nachzulassen, als ob sie unerschöpflich wäre.

Hart ging Venus zu Boden. "Mina, na warte!" Zornig feuerte Jupiter ein Blitzgewitter auf ihre Peiniger. Den übrigen Senshi ging es nicht besser. Merkur und Mars versuchten sich gegenseitig Deckung zu geben, genauso wie Moon und Earth. Saturn und Titan hingegen konnten die Dämonen mit ihren Kräften noch gut in Schach halten aber auch ihre Kräfte schwanden langsam. "Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen", schrie Merkur über den Kampflärm hinweg. "Gute Idee!" Moon warf erneut ihre Lichtsichel und radierte ein paar Gegner aus. "Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?" Sie bekam eine Antwort jedoch anders als sie erwartet hatte. Ein Sirren und Pfeifen erklang und wurde immer lauter, wurde zu einem wunderschönen Gesang, der von überall her widerhallte. Erst hätte Moon es auf das Echo der Berge geschoben, doch dann merkte sie, daß die Berge scheinbar eine Antwort auf den Gesang gaben. Die kleinen zierlichen Feen schwirrten überall und aus den entfernten Bergen und Höhlen stiegen weitere Feen empor. Sie flogen direkt auf die Dämonen zu und wo sie das Böse berührten, verschwanden die Dämonen unter dem Licht. Dankbar für die Hilfe setzten die Senshi nach und bald würde es keine Dämonen mehr geben.

"Schluß!" donnerte eine tiefe Stimme vom Eingang der Festung herunter und sowohl Krieger, Feen als auch Dämonen verharrten. Über ihnen stand ein Mann mit langen grauen Haaren und blitzenden grünen Augen. "Das ist Meister Pharao", flüsterte eine Fee. "Ihr wagt es euch gegen mich zu erheben? Eure Tage sind gezählt, ihr unnützen kleinen Plagegeister!"

"Wir haben deine Tyrannei lange genug erdulden müssen", antwortete die kleine Fee, mit der sie auch im Bergwerk gesprochen hatte. "Du kannst unserer geschlossen Energie nichts entgegensetzen. Endlich werden wir das tun, was wir schon damals hätten tun sollen." Ein Lächeln spielte sich auf dem Gesicht des Pharaos ab. "Wirklich? Ich würde euch lieber davon abraten, wenn..." Er holte eine schwarze Kugel hervor und hielt sie hoch, so daß alle sie sehen konnten. "... euch das Leben eurer Königin lieb ist!" Ein entsetzter Aufschrei durchfuhr die Feen. In der Kugel saß die zierlicher Gestalt einer ihrer Artgenossen. Sie hatte eine kleine Krone auf ihrem Kopf und blaßblaue Flügel, ähnlich denen, die sie selbst als Messias trug. Trotz ihrer jahrelangen Gefangenschaft sah man ihr an, daß sie sich immer noch ein hohes Maß an der Würde einer Herrscherin bewahrt hatte.

Bevor die Feen jedoch reagieren konnten, erglühte die Kugel plötzlich unter weißem Licht und zerplatzte augenblicklich. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt mich in meinem Reich festhalten zu können?" sprach die Königin. Im gleichem Augenblick wußte sie, daß es ihre Stimme gewesen war, die sie im Wald gewarnt hatte. "Ich bin nicht so wehrlos wie du denkst." Voller Entsetzten starrte der Pharao auf sie herab. "Seit der Messias dein geistliches Wesen von der Erde vertrieben hat, ist deine Macht immer mehr geschwunden." Dann flatterte sie in die Mitte ihres Feenvolkes. "Die Zeit ist gekommen. Vereinigt nun eure Kräfte und vertreibt das Böse von hier!" Lichtstrahlen rasten von einer Fee zur anderen und bildeten so ein Netz aus Lichtenergie. Mit letzter Verzweiflung schoß der Pharao Wellen von negativer Energie aus seinen Fingern. Teilweise konnte sie die Feenenergie aufhalten, doch dann stellten sich die Senshi dazu und faßten sich an den Händen und bildeten einen Kreis um Sailormoon.

"MERCURY LIGHT POWER!"

"MARS LIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER LIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS LIGHT POWER!"

"SATURN LIGHT POWER!"

"TITAN LIGHT POWER!"

"EARTH LIGHT POWER!"

"MOON LIGHT POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET LIGHT ATTACK!"

Die Kraft der Senshi vermischte sich mit dem Licht der Feen. Die Königin schwebte jetzt genau über Sailormoon. Sie schloß ihre Augen und faltete ihre zierlichen Händen. "Ich bin die erste Inkarnation des Messias. Ich bin eins mit denen, die nach mir kommen. Ich bin das heilige Licht des Grals, für immer die beschützende Seele seines Trägers. Nimm dies, Messias dieser Zeit." Vor ihr erschien ein langer schimmernder Stab und fiel direkt in Sailormoons Hand. Sie hob die neue Waffe empor. "Deine Herrschaft ist jetzt endgültig zu ende, Pharao. Dafür, daß du einst unsere Welt fast vernichtet und dafür daß du diese armen Geschöpfe versklavt hast, werde ich keine Erbarmen mit dir haben! Im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich jetzt bestrafen!" Damit zückte sie ihren Stab und rief: "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRISIS POWER!" Licht in allen Farben des Spektrums breitetet sich erst strahlförmig, dann flächenartig aus. Unter fürchterlichem Gekreische verschwand der Pharao in dem reinen Licht. Die Senshi zogen ihren Ring enger und konzentrierten die Kraft ihrer Münzen nun auf Sailormoons Stab. Die Feen umkreisten die Senshi und die Strahlen, die sie eben noch verbunden hatten, trafen jetzt ebenfalls auf den Stab.

Die Energie war nicht im geringsten gewaltig oder gefährdend. Im Gegenteil sie fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen. Moon schloß die Augen und ließ die Lichtenergie aus ihrem Stab frei. Diese hüllte das ganze verwüstete Land ein und brachte das Leben zurück. Blumen erblühten urplötzlich, Vögel flogen durch die Luft, sie spürte, daß die Tiere in den Wald zurückkehrten...

Der Ausbruch positiver Energie war selbst hier auf der Erde noch als schwacher Widerhall zu spüren. Königin Serenity schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Auch Luna und Artemis spürten die Energie. In den Nachbarzellen fuhren Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und die Starlights zusammen.

Im gleichem Moment hörte man durch die weitläufigen Gänge des Palastes den Wutausbruch Metallias. "Soviel zu Metallias Vorbereitungen", meinte Uranus schmunzelnd. "Das war die erste Hürde. Die eigentlichen Prüfungen stehen ihnen noch bevor", erklärte Serenity. "Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen, Königin. Sie schaffen das schon", meinte Luna zuversichtlich.

Der Eingang zum "Tal des Mondlichtes" lag vor ihnen. Von dem hohen Bergvorsprung aus blickten die Senshi auf das weite Tal hinab. Es war so groß und kaum zu überblicken. Alles lag unter einer Art flimmernder Lichtkuppel, die genaueres Erkennen der Talabschnitte unmöglich machte.

"Habt vielen Dank." Die Königin der Feen schwebte neben ihnen. "Dank eurer Hilfe konnten wir uns aus der Tyrannei befreien. Möge euch unser Segen auf und unsere Energie auf eurer Mission begleiten." Die Luft vor ihnen kräuselte sich und Custody Lucy, die Hüterin des Lichtes erschien. "Die Prophezeiung ist erfüllt. Der Weg ist nun frei für euch. Aber seid vorsichtig. Ich fürchte einige der Anhänger des Pharaos haben einen Weg ins Tal gefunden und treiben dort ihr Unwesen. Bitte reinigt das Tal von allem Bösen." Merkur fragte, während sie ihre Blicke über das Tal schweifen ließ: "Wie sehen die Prüfungen aus?"

"Das Licht wird euch die Aufgaben stellen. Ihr werdet sie erkennen, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Nehmt nun eure Münzen, sie werden euch ins Tal geleiten." Die Senshi kamen ihrer Aufforderung nach, berührten ihre Münzen und konzentrierten ihre Energie. "Möge das Licht euch auf eurem Weg vor allem Bösen schützen, möge eure Kraft, eure Freundschaft euch den rechten Weg weisen und möge eure Liebe der Garant für den Sieg des Guten sein. Viel Glück." Die Farben der Senshi hüllten diese ein, als ihre Münzen anfingen zu strahlen. Custody hob ihren Stab. "Auf dem Weg des Lichtes!" Ein weißer Strahl erfaßte die Sailorkrieger und brachte sie sicher durch die Kuppel.

__

Anmerkungen

Hier habe ich kurz, was ergänzt. Aufmerksamen Lesern der ersten Version sollte es aufgefallen sein. Mir kam die Idee die Feenkönigin als ersten Messias zu bezeichnen beim überarbeiten. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich ihr schon das Aussehen des Messias gebe... Warum erster Messias? Eigentlich ist Sailormoon der Messias des "Second Coming". Ich habe nie ganz verstanden, was das heißt (ich glaube es gibt ein Buch, das so heißt), dachte mir aber, da war entweder ein erster Messias oder ein erstes Auftauchen. Ok, Schluß! Es wird zu kompliziert.

__

Kapitel 4:Alte Bekannte

Die Luft war kalt und Chibimoon fror, seit sie draußen war. Sie hatte sich nicht weit von der Kathedrale entfernt, war nur mal an die frische Luft. Durch die schwarze Energie fehlte die wärmende Sonneneinstrahlung, sonst wäre es noch gar nicht so kalt. Die Erde verwandelte sich in einen kalten Stern ohne Leben und nichts dagegen tun zu können war das Schlimmste. Trotz der bösen Macht, die auch ihre Kraft entzogen hatte, war ihr Silberkristall unversehrt geblieben. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ein Silberkristall aus einer anderen Zeit ist, hatte sie spekuliert. "Ist das kalt", sagte sie zitternd. "Besser wenn ich zurückgehe."

"Wirklich?" erklang eine katzenartige Stimme über ihr.

Ihren Instinkten folgend, war sie auf die junge Sailorkriegerin unter ihr gestoßen. Daß sie die Suche leitete, war für sie keine große Überraschung. Sie hatte den besten Spürsinn und es war nur wahrscheinlich gewesen, daß Tartarus dies auch nutzen würde. _Das wird mein erster Fang._

Erschrocken sah die Senshi zu ihr hinauf. "Schönen guten Tag, Prinzessin. So weit hier draußen und dazu ganz allein? Das war unvorsichtig." Die Kriegerin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus ihrem Sichtfeld. "So leicht entkommst du mir nicht. Ich bin schneller." Mit einem Satz war sie vom niedrigen Dach eines eingefallenem Hauses hinunter und folgte ihr mit langen Sätzen.

Der Weg den sie einschlug führte sie erst einmal von der Kathedrale weg. Mit langen Schritten eilte sie durch ein Gewirr von Seitenstraßen. Gestern hatten sie unter größter Vorsicht einen Fluchtweg ausgesucht. Chibimoon selbst hatte die Strecke festgelegt und rannte nun zielstrebig durch die Straßen. Ohne Nachzudenken bog sie in Gassen ein, rannte durch inaktive U-Bahnschächte und schaffte es tatsächlich Hyena abzuhängen. Auf ihrem Weg fiel ihr etwas seltsames auf. Eine Ansammlung von Zelten, ziemlich versteckt. Sie beschloß der Sache später auf den Grund zu gehen. Zu guter Letzt legte sie mit Hilfe ihres Silberkristalls noch eine falsche Spur und machten dann kehrt zur Kathedrale – selbstverständlich wieder mit einigen Umwegen.

"Wo ist die Prinzessin?" Mit besorgtem Blick kam Galaxia in den Hauptsaal der Kathedrale. Cathy saß auf einer Bank und trank etwas aus ihren Vorräten. Bei Galaxias Eintreten sah sie auf. "Oh, sie wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen, hat sie gesagt."

"Ich glaub's nicht. Liegt dieser Leichtsinn eigentlich bei den Serenitys in der Familie", schnaubte sie. "Warum?"

"Na, du mußt gerade fragen. Sie soll doch nicht alleine rausgehen." Wie zum Zeichen öffnete sich die breite Doppeltür der Kathedrale und Chibimoon schloß sie hastig wieder hinter sich. Der Schweiß und die Anstrengung standen ihr ins Gesicht. "Was ist passiert, Kleine Lady?" forderte Galaxia zu wissen. "Ich muß schon sagen..." Sie atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft zischend wieder aus. "... ein bißchen Sport am Morgen tut gut."

"Prinzessin..."

"Ich habe unseren Fluchtweg erprobt, unter Ernstfallbedingungen." Galaxia starrte sie an. "Soll das heißen, du wurdest angegriffen? Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst nicht alleine gehen? Das nächste Mal sagst du mir bitte vorher Bescheid." Chibimoon senkte den Kopf und sah betrübt zu Boden. Cathy erhob sich und kam zu ihnen hinüber. "Komm schon, Sonja. Schimpf sie doch nicht so. Chibiusa ist doch nichts passiert."

"Aber sie hätten uns finden können. Bist du sicher, daß dir niemand gefolgt ist?" Chibimoon nickte, "Ich habe sie abgehängt. Ganz sicher." Langsam beruhigte Galaxia sich wieder. "Ich geh' duschen, in Ordnung?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand sie in die hinteren Räume.

In ihrem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer setzte Chibiusa sich aufs Bett. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück. Kurz bevor sie die falsche Spur gelegt hatte, waren ihr diese Zelte aufgefallen. Sollten wirklich noch Menschen der Verwandlung entgangen sein? _Ich werde dem auf dem Grund gehen müssen._ Sie öffnete eine Schublade ihrer Kommode und zog die kleine Glocke hervor. _Wir brauchen etwas sichereres. Irgendwann finden sie uns hier. Es ist zu schutzlos._ Die kleine Glocke schien ihr die Antwort zu zuflüstern. _Vielleicht ist es der letzte Ausweg._

Schuldbewußt kniete Hyena nieder. Mit prüfendem Blick betrachtete Tartarus seine Untergebene. "Du hast sie also verloren?"

"Sie legte eine falsche Spur, so daß ich sie auf der Hälfte der Strecke endgültig verlor." Er wandte seinen Blick von Hyena ab und ging zu einem der Fenster hinüber. "Irgendwo dort unten sind sie und ich will sie haben." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Sie hat dich bestimmt in die Irre geführt. Ich glaube nicht, daß Galaxia so verantwortungslos wäre keinen Fluchtweg für einen solchen Fall festzulegen. Wir werden uns in der Umgebung, wo du sie gefunden hast, umsehen. Sie wird sich nicht sehr weit von ihrer Basis entfernt haben."

"Mein Hexer..." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit Sie zu fangen."

"Ja?" Überrascht fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick. "Kurz bevor sie mich abgehängt hat, ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Ich habe dem erst keine Bedeutung geschenkt aber ich glaube, sie hat es."

"Bist du sicher, daß es Zelte waren?" Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen hatte Chibimoon es geschafft, sie zu überreden mitzukommen. "Ja, ganz sicher. Siehst du, da!" Sie zeigte auf die Stelle. Zwischen mehreren eingefallen Häuserblocks erkannte sie tatsächlich eine Ansammlung primitiver Zelte. Leise schlich sie auf die Stelle zu und Chibimoon folgte ihr. Mühsam kletterten sie über die Trümmer eines Gebäudes. Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr und ließen sie aufhorchen. Verstohlen griff sie nach ihrem Schwertgriff. "Das könnte eine Falle sein", raunte sie Chibimoon zu. "Nein...", sagte sie langsam, angestrengt lauschend. "Ich kenne diese Stimme." Grübelnd hockte sie da, lauschte den Stimmen und suchten anscheinend einen Namen, der zu ihr paßte.

Die helle Frauenstimme sagte gerade, soweit sie es verstehen konnte: "Vielleicht haben sie uns entdeckt? Ich dachte, etwas gehört zu haben..." Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung sprang Chibimoon über das letzte Mauerstück, daß sie vom Innenhof trennte. "Cooan!" Die freudige Erregung in ihrer Stimme veranlaßte auch sie aufzustehen, immer noch wachsam eine Hand am Schwertgriff. Die Frau mit dunkelblauen Haar vor ihnen, ließ vor Schreck den alten Holzbesen, den sie scheinbar als Waffe benutzten wollte, fallen. "Wer... Chibiusa!" Kermesite lief ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. Die Anspannung bei Galaxia ließ nach.

"Was ist passiert, Cooan?" Weitere Personen kamen aus den Zelten. Eine hochgewachsene Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, eine mit braunen und einer gelben Schleife darin und eine weißhaarige Frau. Daneben tauchten gleich vier junge Mädchen auf. Etwas jünger als Chibimoon zur Zeit. Eine sehr seltsame, ihr aber sehr vertraute Energie erfüllte sie. Alle drei starrten die Kleine Lady an. "Chibiusa", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Ein unsägliches Gefühl der Gefahr plagte sie, seit Galaxia und Chibimoon los waren. Waren sie in eine Falle geraten, so wie es Galaxia geahnt hatte. Sicher sie hatte ihr mächtigen Kräfte als Hüterin des Lichts aber sie scheute davor zurück, sie zu gebrauchen. Schon einmal hatte sie damit Unheil angerichtet und all das hier heraufbeschworen. "Was soll ich machen? Ich spüre, sie sind in Gefahr aber..."

__

Fühle in dich hinein, du hast die Kraft. Sie ruht tief in deinem Innersten. In ihrem Innersten bedeutet das, daß sie eine...

"Ja." Das Abbild ihres anderen Ichs erschien vor ihr und sogleich befand sie sich in dem wunderschönen Garten aus ihrem Traum. Nur diesmal war es kein Traum, keine Vision, das spürte sie. "Wo bin ich?"

"Im Garten der Unendlichkeit." Custody ging zu dem kleinen Springbrunnen hinüber. "Der einzige Ort, wo unsere beiden Seelen nebeneinander existieren können. Cathy, du bist die äußere Vertreterin des Lichts. Ich bin nur ein Abbild deiner. Fürchte dich nicht vor der Macht, die du besitzt, sondern wende sie weise an." Custody streckte beide Hände aus und hielt sie unter den Springbrunnen. Zwischen ihren Händen entstand eine Lichtkugel. "Nimm diese Brosche." Die Brosche war ähnlich der von Eternal Sailormoon, nur trug sie oben das Symbol, das auch Light auf seiner Stirn hatte und außerdem war sie Silber. "Du bist die Vertreterin und Kriegerin von Silver und gebietest außerhalb des Heiligen Landes über seine Macht. Geh nun, deine Freunde brauchen dich."

Die Gruppe ließ sich um das kleine Lagerfeuer nieder. Cooan begann zu erzählen. "Kurz bevor Metallia mit ihren Schergen den Palast gestürmt hat, war uns klar, daß die Lage nicht zu halten war. Wir hatten das Amazonenquartett – das ehemalige Amazonenquartett – schon früher getroffen und so beschlossen wir uns hier zu verstecken, in der Hoffnung niemand würde uns finden." Vesves nickte ernst. "Seit unserer Rebellion gegen Neherenia haben wir in einigen Zirkussen gejobt. Ohne unsere alten Fähigkeiten war es nicht immer leicht aber wir haben uns irgendwie durchgeschlagen."

"Habt ihr eigentlich nochmal etwas von Neherenia gehört", fragte Junjun. "Genau. Dieses Sache mit den Spiegeln hat uns sehr an sie erinnert", meinte Cerecere. "Sie war ein verirrte Seele. Ein einsames Mädchen, daß nie einen Freund hatte. Usagi hat ihr die Augen geöffnet und ihr eine neue Chance gegeben. Sie wurde nur benutzt von..." Chibimoon warf einen Seitenblick auf ihre Gefährtin. "Das ist schon lange her", sagte sie nur. "Seid ihr eigentlich allein, wo sind die anderen", fragte Pallapalla verwundert. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte", entgegnete Chibimoon. "Aber wir sollten lieber von hier verschwinden. Wir bringen euch an einen Ort, wo ihr momentan sicher seid."

"Wirklich? Das würde ich aber nicht glauben. Ihr gehört jetzt nämlich alle mir!" Instinktiv duckte Chibimoon sich. Der Blitz aus negativer Energie schlug Zentimeter über ihrem Kopf ein. Auf der Mauer des eingefallenen Hauses, standen Tartarus, Hyena und mehrere Dämonen. _Eine Falle! Also doch._ "Lauft", rief sie, während Galaxia und sie selbst sich den Feinden in den Weg stellten. "Glaubt ihr wirklich uns aufhalten zu können? Ohne Hilfe bist du ein Nichts, Prinzessin. Du kannst sie nicht retten." Die Worte schnitten tief in ihre Seele. Sie wußte, daß er recht hatte. Selbst mit dem Silberkristall war es ihr unmöglich, sich gegen den zu stark gewordenen Einfluß des Bösen zu wehren. Langsam kreisten die Dämonen sie ein. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Verbissen kämpften Galaxia und Chibimoon Seite an Seite, versuchten ihre gerade erst wiedergefundenen Freunde zu verteidigen – aber es half nichts. Die Übermacht war einfach zu groß. "Es ist aus mit euch!"

"LIGHT EXPLOSION!" Die plötzlich Explosion an Helligkeit blendete Tartarus und Hyena und vernichtete eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Dämonen. Auf der Spitze einer abgeknickten Laterne stand Cathy, nein nicht mehr Cathy, sondern... "Wer bist du?" forderte ein erzürnter Tartarus zu wissen, obwohl er die Antwort wohl schon kannte. "Die äußere Wächterin des Lichts! Ich bin Sailorsilver!" Cathy, nein Sailorsilver trug eine ähnliches Sailoruniform wie Eternal Sailormoon. Ihr Rock war jedoch Silber, ihre Haare zu den, für Yuki markanten, Zopf mit einer silbernen Schleife gebunden. Der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn war von einem silbernen Kreis umgeben, das Zeichen, das auch Light trug. Ein Speer aus purem Licht erschien in ihrer Hand und sie rammte ihn gleich in den Boden. Blendende Helligkeit strömte aus aber sie konnte wie durch ein Wunder noch alles sehen. Silver sprang hinunter. "Es hat nur auf Böses einen blendenden Effekt. Schnellt folgt mir, solange es noch anhält." Schnell kletterte die Gruppe über die Häuserruinen in Sicherheit und rannte so schnell wie möglich, von Chibimoon über einige Umwege geführt, zur Kathedrale.

"Es war einfach zu knapp. Wir hätten alle tot sein können", sagte Chibiusa gepreßt. Sonja stand auf und sah sie an. "Ich werde gehen müssen. Du hast recht, ohne Hilfe sind wir verloren."

"Das ist aber nicht das, was ich meine. Hier, selbst diese Kathedrale wird uns nicht ewig schützen können." Sie hatten die ehemaligen vier Schwestern des Bösen und das ehemalige Amazonenquartett in den hinteren Räumen untergebracht. Die Gedanken, die sie vor ihrer Schlacht hatte, überkamen sie wieder. Chibiusa trat ans Fenster und sah auf die einsame Stadt. "Wir brauchen einen Ort, der uns als Schutz gegen das Böse dienen kann. Einen Ort, der stark genug ist unseren Freunden Zeit zu verschaffen. Ich weiß es ist riskant aber es ist der einzige Weg. Wir müssen diesen Schritt wagen. Der einzigen Ort, der uns eine Zuflucht sein kann befindet sich tief im Herzen unseres Planeten, der einzige Ort ist..." Sie stockte. Alleine, sie würde ganz alleine gehen müssen. Wenn Galaxia wirklich Hilfe holen würde, müßte Silver hierbleiben um auf eventuelle Veränderungen zu reagieren. Chibiusa faßte Mut und drehte sich um. "... Elysion."

__

Anmerkungen

Ich habe die korrekte Schreibweise der Namen des Amazonenquartetts aus "Silver Lady" (vom Raventeam) entnommen. Das ist auf jeden Fall die Mangaversion (Ok, ob nun mit Bindestrich oder Leerzeichen weiß ich nicht so genau). Die Geschichte ist übrigens lesenswert, für alle denen die Feinde in Super S gefallen haben – wie mir zum Beispiel. Ich werde mich jetzt auch weiterhin abwechseln mit dem Geschehen auf der Erde und den Prüfungen auf Silver, die jedoch Vorrang haben.

Fragt mich bitte jetzt aber nicht, wo Chibiusa in der Kathedrale duschen kann? Ist halt etwas moderner...

__

Kapitel 5:Die erste Prüfung

Der Lichtstrahl hatte sie an einem kleinen Bach abgesetzt. Ringsum waren sie von Wald umgeben, er war nicht so still und leblos, wie der Feenwald ohne Feen aber doch spürte jede, daß hier etwas fehlte – etwas wichtiges. "Wohin gehen wir", fragte Venus. Merkur analysierte bereits die Umgebung. "Nach Osten würde ich sagen. Da scheint so etwas wie eine Siedlung zu sein." Allgemeines Zustimmen antwortete ihr.

Eine lange Weile wanderten sie durch den Wald. Titan grübelte schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. "Was hast du?" Saturn sah ihre Schwester besorgt an. "Habt ihr bemerkt, wie weit das Tal sich erstreckt? So brauchen wir Monate um das ganze Tal zu durchqueren." Moon erinnerte sich unweigerlich an Custodys Worte, die sie ihnen kurz vor ihrer Abreise aus dem Tempel gesagt hatte. _Alles was ihr kennt, was in eurer Vorstellung real oder irreal ist, hat hier und insbesondere im Tal keine Bedeutung._ "Ich denke mal die Zeit verläuft hier nicht so, wie bei uns", antwortete Sailorearth an ihrer Seite. "Pluto könnte uns sicher weiterhelfen", meinte Jupiter. Beim Aussprechen ihres Namens legte sich wieder Stille auf die Senshi. Schweigend wanderten ihre Gedanken über die Weite des Universums zur Erde, wo ihre Freunde gefangen, wenn nicht noch schlimmer, waren.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein gräßliches Brüllen aus dem Unterholz. Mars stieß eine Warnung aus und im gleichem Moment sprang ein abscheuliches Wesen aus dem Unterholz, das nur entfernt menschenähnlich aussah. Es war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Sein Gesicht und seine Haut schien aus nichts weiter als grauem Dampf, undurchdringlichem Nebel zu bestehen. Zwei Hörner "zierten" seinen Kopf und ragten aus dem kurzgeschorenem Haar hervor. Bevor eine der Senshi reagieren konnte, schoß die Kreatur Fäden aus negative Energie auf sie ab, die sich auf unerwartet brutale Weise fest um ihre Körper legte. Schmerzen, ausgelöst von schwarzer Energie, durchzogen ihren Körper und sie sah, daß es den anderen nicht besser ging. Dann machte der Dämon aber einen Fehler, gut von seinem Standpunkt aus war es wohl keiner. Er wickelte die Fäden zusammen zu einem großen und faßte so alle Senshi zusammen. Unter enormer Kraftanstrengung faßten sie sich an den Händen und schlossen die Augen. Ihre Münzen leuchteten auf und sogleich erstrahlte ihre Aura. Ein Strahl regenbogenfarbenem Lichts schoß empor und brachte die Fessel zum Bersten. Erschrocken und überrascht zuckte die Kreatur zurück und schoß gleich wieder neue Fäden auf sie ab. Diesmal aber waren die Senshi vorbereitet und spritzten auseinander.

"MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Feuerpfeil traf den Dämon im Unterleib und er kreischte vor Schmerzen. Sailorearth schien instinktiv zu wissen, was er tun mußte. Er brachte sein Schwert zum Vorschein. Es strahlte bei seiner Berührung in goldenem Licht. Mit einem beherzten Sprung flog er durch die Luft und rammte das Schwert in das Monster. Sogleich schien sich das Monster förmlich gegen das Licht zu wehren. "Sailormoon", stieß Merkur hervor. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihren neuen Feenstab einsetzen sollte, entschied dann aber, daß ihr Diadem vollkommen ausreichen sollte. Sie griff an ihre Stirn. "CRESCENT MOON TIARA ACTION!" Die Lichtsichel traf auf den Dämon und zerfetzte diesen mit der ersten Berührung, kehrte dann in Sailormoons Hand zurück.

Einige Kilometer weiter kamen sie tatsächlich zu dieser Siedlung, die Merkur entdeckt hatte. Siedlung war aber wohl eher nicht der Begriff. In den Bäumen hingen lauter kleine Holzhäuser und zwischen ihnen turnten kleine Kinder, ungefähr in dem Alter Chibiusas bei ihrem ersten Besuch, herum. Einige ältere Jungs, zehn oder elf schätzte sie, hatten die Gruppe entdeckt und schwangen von einem Baum hinunter. Der älteste brachte plötzlich einen Stock, dessen unterste Kante scharf geschnitten war, hervor. "Laßt uns in Ruhe", forderte er barsch. "Aber was haben wir denn getan", fragte Venus. "Was ihr getan habt? Ihr habt tatsächlich noch die Dreistheit das zu fragen? Verschwindet wir werden uns nicht ergeben."

"Wir wollen ja auch gar nicht, daß ihr euch ergebt", meinte Moon jetzt ruhig. "Wir suchen nur jemanden, der sich hier auskennt. Wir kommen nämlich nicht von hier." Der Junge stutzte, ein andere sprach für ihn: "Was soll das denn jetzt wieder? Ihr gehört zu unseren Feinden, wieso sollten wir euch helfen, hä?"

"Aber, wir gehören nicht...", setzte Merkur an. "Lügner, ihr seid viel zu alt! Ihr könnt nur zu denen gehören", schrie er sie an. "Verschwindet, oder..."

"Warte!" Der älteste Junge legte seinem zornigem Kumpel beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schau, diese Kleidung und die Münzen..."

"Du meinst..." Er ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen. "Ja, sie sind die Erwählten."

Der älteste Junge, Raik, hatte sie in seine Hütte eingeladen und bot ihnen etwas zu Essen an. Nach einer kurzen Schweigeperiode begann er zu erzählen: "Es ist noch nicht lange her, da drangen sie in unser Land ein. Sie entführten oder töteten die Wächter des Tales. Wir nennen sie _Sacri_ – die Geweihten. Unser Wald erblühte einst in voller Pracht und die Sacri und wir waren eng befreundet aber mit dem Verschwinden der Sacri, war der Wald dem Bösen preisgegeben. Seitdem ist unser reines Tal entweiht worden und ein böser Bann lastet über ihm. Wir sind nicht zum Kämpfen geschaffen und mußten hilflos zusehen." Eine Träne rannte ihm die Wange runter aber er wischte sie gleich wieder weg, als ob er Angst hatte Schwäche zu zeigen. "Eine Frage noch. Du sagtest hier leben nur Kinder. Warum?" wollte Merkur wissen. "Wegen den Sacri. Erwachsene können sie normalerweise nicht sehen. Nur Kinder mit reinen und unschuldigen Träumen, deren Herzen offen für alles sind, können sie sehen. Erwachsene erkennen sie normalerweise nicht als das, was sie wirklich sind." Mars schaute aus dem kleinem Fenster. "Leben noch welche?"

"Vielleicht. Wenn dann sind sie im Palast, jenseits des Waldes an der Grenze unseres Tales." Raik deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. "Dann sollten wir dorthin", meinte Saturn. "Genau. Befreien wir sie", stimmte Jupiter ihr entschlossen zu. "Seid ihr sicher?"

"Ja, Custody meinte wir würden unsere Prüfungen erkennen, wenn es soweit ist. Ich bin sicher, dies gehört dazu", sagte Titan. "Richtig. Wir können hier nicht weg, ehe der Bann gebrochen ist", fügte Sailorearth hinzu. So machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg.

Es war nicht mehr soweit, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Bald kamen sie aus dem dichten Wald heraus an einen steilen Gebirgspaß. Oben auf dem kleinen Berg sahen sie die unheilvoll emporragende Festung. An dem Paß gab es eine kleine Wasserstelle und als Sailormoon es sah, wußte sie gleich, daß sie - wie kam sie eigentlich auf sie? - etwas besonderes war. Dort stand ein wunderschönes geflügeltes weißes Pferd mit silberner Mähne. Sie war mit einer Kette an einen Holzpflock gebunden, so daß sie gerade noch das Wasser erreichen konnte. Ihre Augen waren golden mit einem silbernen Glanz aber ihr Blick war sehr traurig.

Langsam, als fürchtete sie es wäre nur ein Traum, näherte Sailormoon sich ihr. _Wer bist du? Kommt nicht näher bevor die Häscher des Lords euch hier finden._ "Ich..." _Kannst du mich hören?_ Moon nickte. Die anderen Senshi standen nur dahinter und staunten. "Sie hat gesprochen", meinte Venus plötzlich. "Hört ihr sie nicht?" Ihre Freunde schüttelten den Kopf, bis auf Saturn, die sie anscheinend auch verstehen konnten. Das weiße Pferd sprach weiter mit ihrer Gedankenstimme – aber allein an Moon gerichtet. _Wer bist du, daß du mich verstehen kannst_, wiederholte sie ihre Frage. _Nur Kinder können mich verstehen. Ist dein Herz denn so rein, daß du mich hören kannst?_ Instinktiv tat Sailormoon es, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen. Es war das erste Mal, seit Metallia den Silberkristall zerstört hatte, daß sie wieder Serenity wurde. Ehrfürchtig hob das Pferd, nein das Einhorn, verbesserte sie sich, den Kopf. Jetzt konnte sie den Unterschied deutlich sehen und auch das kleine silberne Horn auf ihrer Stirn. _Prinzessin!_ Freudig hellten sich ihre Augen auf. _Ihr seid endlich da._ "Wer bist du", fragte nun Serenity. _Ich bin Sunstar. Tochter von Pegasus oder euch besser bekannt als Helios, der Priester von Elysion._

Eine lange Pause folgte. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie es geahnt. Venus erzählte gerade den anderen was Sache ist. _Wir sind die Geschöpfe, die euch anvertraut sind. Für jede erwählte Kriegerin gibt es ein Einhorn, oder eine Sacri, wie uns die Kinder nennen. Unsere Aufgabe besteht darin, euch durch das heilige Land zu begleiten und euer Fortkommen zu sichern._

Doch als der dunkle Lord in das Tal eindrang, wurde es entweiht. Ich bin die einzige, die noch wach ist. Das mir und meinen Geschwistern anvertraute Volk der Einhörner schläft unter einem bösen Zauber der schwarzen Macht. Auch meine Kräfte sind nur noch verschwindend gering. Sonst wäre es mir möglich mich zu befreien. Der Lord hält mich gefangen, da ich als stärkstes Einhorn seinem Zauber widerstehen konnte. Seitdem warte ich auf eure Ankunft. 

Traurig senkte sie wieder den Blick. Von ihrem Schicksal berührt streichelte sie sanft Sunstars Haut, während Venus den anderen versuchte in aller Kürze die Situation zu erläutern. Auf einmal, genau in dem Moment, wo Serenity ihre Stirn berührte, erstrahlte genau da eine goldene Mondsichel, als Zeichen der Verbundenheit. Ihre ganze Gestalt schien plötzlich zu strahlen, wie eine Feder sprengte Sunstar die Ketten und stieß ein freudiges Wiehern aus. "Vielen Dank, Prinzessin! Du hast meine Macht wiedererweckt!" Serenity wurde wieder zu Sailormoon und lächelte sie an. Jetzt konnten auch die anderen Senshi Sunstar hören. "Ich kann meinen Geist jedem öffnen, wenn ich will. Der Zauber, der mich belastete, unterdrückte meine Kräfte. Aber du hast mir geholfen, ich danke dir."

Aus der Ferne drangen auf einmal Stimmen. Sunstar erstarrte und auch die Sailorkrieger konnten nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren, da traten schon zwei von den Geschöpfen, die sie im Wald angefallen hatten, hervor.

"Eindringlinge! Schnappen wir sie uns!" Mit bestialischem Gebrüll gingen die beiden Dämonen auf die Senshi los. Anstatt den Fäden arbeiteten sie mit scharfen Wurfgeschossen, mit denen nicht zu spaßen war. Sofort gingen die Senshi zum Angriff über.

"THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Die Blitze trafen die beiden Dämonen aber die Attacke machte sie nur noch wütender. "Die sind ganz schön hartnäckig", bemerkte Jupiter nachdem ein weiterer Donnerschlag verpuffte. "Laßt uns mal." Saturn und Titan konzentrierten sich und legten dann ihre Stäbe aneinander. "Saturn – Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schenkt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Das violette und gelbe Licht traf die zwei Angreifer und schleuderte sie zurück jedoch rappelte sie sich gleich wieder auf. "Hier bei der Festung ist die Macht seiner Kreaturen größer als im Wald", warnte Sunstar. "Ach wirklich? Grandiose Feststellung", kommentierte Mars verbittert, wich einer Attacke aus und schickte einen, sowieso wirkungslosen, Feuerpfeil hinterher. "So geht das nicht. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten", rief Merkur. "Wie denn..." Venus wich einem Wurfgeschoß aus. "SOLAR MOON NOVA REVENGE!" Die grell goldene Lichtnova blendetet unversehens die Angreifer. "Sunstar", stieß Moon verwundert hervor. "Macht schon! Ich kann es nicht lange halten!" Sofort waren die Senshi beieinander. Der Schein verblaßte aber das Sailorteam war jetzt bereit. "Ihr habt es gewagt diese liebenswerten Geschöpfe gefangenzunehmen und sie mit einem Bann zu belegen! Das lassen wir nicht länger durchgehen! Wir kämpfen für die Liebe und die Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"MERCURY SHAVON SPRAY EXTENSION!" Der übliche Nebel war viel stärker und dichter aber die Senshi konnten im Gegensatz zu ihren Gegnern noch alles sehen. "CAPITAL PANISHMENT!"

"DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Die Dämonen wurden von den zwei Energiekugeln zu Boden gerissen. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER LIGHTNING!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM STRIKE!" Die kombinierte und verstärkte Attacke fegte die Angreifer erneut von den Beinen. Jetzt sprang Mars dazwischen und faltet ihre Hände. "Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft! SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Die meterhohe Feuerwalze verbrannte die Dämonen aber immer noch waren sie da. Sailorearth schnellte vor und mit einem Ruck steckte sein Schwert in dem einem Angreifer. Dieser löste sich schreiend auf. Sailormoon hatte bereits ihr Zepter in der Hand. "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRISIS POWER! Unter der gewaltigen Lichtwelle brach der zweite Dämon zusammen.

"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen die anderen befreien... Bevor die Typen merken, daß ihre Kumpels nicht zurückkommen." Sailormoon wartet die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern schwang sich mit behender Anmut, die alle etwas erstaunte – besonders nach dem harten Kampf – auf Sunstars Rücken. Diese stieß ein Wiehern als Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung aus.

__

Kapitel 6:Das Volk der Einhörner

Der dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron und grübelte vor sich hin. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt endlich einen Weg gefunden, diese verfluchten Einhörner endgültig zu beseitigen. Er befahl einem seiner Diener einzutreten. "Ist alles bereit?"

"Wir brechen gleich auf."

"Sehr gut." Böse schmunzelte er. "Wenn die Einhornprinzessin zurück ist, laßt sie herbringen."

"Sehr wohl." Der Diener verbeugte und entfernte sich dann langsam. Als er vor einigen Jahren mit einer Schar seiner Diener den Durchbruch ins heilige Tal geschafft hatte, konnte er die Einhörner zwar einfangen und mit einem Bann belegen aber trotz allen konnte ihre alleinige Präsenz ihn noch immer vom restlichen Tal und dadurch vom Quell des Mondlichts abschirmen. Aber nun hatte er wohl eine Lösung gefunden.

Titan sah zweifelnd die kleine aber doch erheblich steile Felswand hinauf. "Da sollen wir hoch?" Ganz schnell senkte sie wieder den Blick bevor ihr schwindelig wurde. "Auf einem Felsvorsprung..." Sunstar deutete auf einen kaum erkennbaren Vorsprung. "... liegt ein Geheimgang. Die Gewölbe sind uralt, durch sie kommen wir zu meinem Volk."

"Na gut." Venus trat vor. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Die herzförmige Kette schoß die Felswand empor und hakte sich hinter irgendwas fest. Probeweise zog Venus daran und prüfte so, ob die Kette wirklich fest war. Der Widerstand reichte ihr und schließlich sagte sie: "Gut, klettert rauf." Nacheinander machten die Senshi sich an den beschwerlichen Aufstieg.

Sailormoon indessen stand neben Sunstar. "Nun, was ist?"

"Was soll sein?" Moon lächelte. "Ich dachte, du kannst mit deinen Flügeln auch fliegen, oder nicht?" Verlegen senkte Sunstar den Kopf. "Wir hatten gerade erst mit dem Training begonnen, als wir angegriffen wurden. Ich bin so lange nicht mehr geflogen. Ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht mehr."

"Sunstar." Moon sah zu dem Vorsprung hinauf. "Aber wir brauchen dich da oben."

"Ich weiß aber..." Ohne Vorwarnung schwang Sailormoon sich auf ihren Rücken. "Ich weiß, du kannst es. Vertraue dir selbst und deinen Fähigkeiten, dann schaffst du es auch. Hm?" Sunstar drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie lange an. Dann machten sie kehrt und galoppierte in einem Bogen um Anlauf zu nehmen. Wind rauschte um ihre Ohren und sie hatte ein leicht flaues Gefühl im Magen aber sie vertraute ihrem Einhorn voll und ganz. Sunstar breitete die Flügel aus und hob ab, schlug mit ihnen, versuchte sich in der Luft zu halten und stabilisierte sich. "Na also! Du kannst es doch", rief Sailormoon freudig gegen den Wind. Sunstar lächelte, jedenfalls was man bei einem Einhorn so lächeln nennen konnte, flog einen Bogen und ging dann wieder neben Venus nieder. Mittlerweile hatten alle den Aufstieg geschafft. "Können wir dich mitnehmen, Venus?" Venus, die dem Schauspiel zugesehen hatte löste ihre Kette. "Wenn ich nicht zu schwer für dich bin, Sunstar...?"

"Keine Angst, wenn ich die Prinzessin aushalte, dann auch dich." Gekränkt verschränkte Moon die Arme. "Jetzt fängst du auch noch an. Warum muß eigentlich jeder über mein Gewicht lästern?" Mit einem Satz war Venus hinter ihr. "Vielleicht solltest du doch etwas abnehmen." Moon lachte. "Keine Angst. Ich denke, das erledigt sich auf unserer Reise von selbst." Venus und Sunstar fielen in das Lachen ein, während das Einhorn jetzt nicht mehr so zaghaft abhob und nach oben flog.

Der Tunnel, der durch den Fels führte war ziemlich dunkel und auch sehr feucht. Sunstar führte das Sailorteam durch eine Reihe gewundener Gänge. Bis sie dann in einem großen Saal ankamen. Staunend sahen die Senshi sich um. Überall hingen glitzernde Kristalle und Edelsteine und tauchten die Kammer in regenbogenfarbenes Licht.

"Dies ist die Halle der Einhörner. Unsere gesamte Macht und Energie ist hier gespeichert", erklärte Sunstar. "Und wo ist nun dein Volk, Sunstar", fragte Saturn. Das Einhorn deutet mit seinem Horn nach oben und als die Senshi der Richtung mit ihren Blicken folgten, sahen sie es. In den Wänden schliefen, wie auf gemalten Bildern, die Einhörner. Dicht gedrängt aneinander waren sie in der Decke eingeschlossen. "Der Lord verbannte meine Artgenossen in den Fels und umschloß sie mit seiner schwarzen Macht. Seitdem schläft mein Volk und ist nicht wieder aufgewacht."

"Was können wir dagegen tun?" Merkur sah zu den Einhörnern hinauf. "Wenn ich das wüßte..."

"Ah, Prinzessin Sunstar. Ich habe schon gehört, daß ihr freigekommen seid." Erschrocken fuhren die Anwesenden herum. Im Eingang stand ein breitschultriger Mann mit kurzem braunem Haar. Sein Augen waren pechschwarz und er trug ein langes graues Gewand. "Guten Abend. Ihr seid also die berühmten Sailorkrieger, ja? Schön euch kennenzulernen."

"Und sie sind bestimmt der Verantwortliche für all das! Na warte!" Merkur wollte Jupiter noch zurückhalten aber sie war schon vorgeprescht. "THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Die Blitze entluden sich und überzogen den Körper des Lord. Dieser stand aber nur reglos da. "Es ist nett von euch, daß ihr alle gekommen seid um das Ende des Einhornvolkes zu erleben."

"Was soll das heißen? Du kannst uns nicht töten, das wißt ihr doch", sagte Sunstar. "Oh, Prinzessin. Wir naiv ihr doch seid. Schaut her." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Felswand hinter ihnen öffnete sich und gaben den Blick frei auf... Ein Entsetzensschrei ging von den Senshi und Sunstar aus. An Ketten gebunden hingen die Kinder aus dem Wald. "Ich habe doch recht, oder? Ihr braucht ihre unschuldigen Träume um überleben zu können. Eure Unsterblichkeit würde in dem Moment verlorengehen, indem euch niemand mehr als das erkennt, was ihr eigentlich seid."

"Wage es nicht ihnen irgendetwas anzutun", schrie Sunstar erzürnt. "Keine Angst. Ich entziehe ihnen nur ihre Traumenergie." Schauer aus negativer Energie überzogen die Kinder. "Sie werden genauso erwachsen werden, wie alle anderen Kinder auch. Und dann werden sie euch vergessen haben."

"Nein, nicht!" Sailormoon hatte ihren Feenstab gezogen. "Ruhe", donnerte der Lord und schickte Sailormoon ein Blitzgewitter entgegen. Sailorearth sprang dazwischen und wurde voll von der negativen Energie erwischt. "Mamoru!" Sailormoon schluchzte.

Plötzlich kam Merkur eine Idee. "Sunstar, du sagtest, er hat sie mir schwarzer Magie eingeschlossen, richtig?" Das Einhorn nickte. "Wenn wir jetzt genug positive Energie dagegen setzen, könnten wir das Siegel dann nicht brechen?"

"Und woher sollen wir die Kraft nehmen", fragte Mars. "Unsere Münzen bergen unsere Kraft. Also konzentrieren wir unsere Kräfte und versuchen ein Portal zu erschaffen." Keiner hatte eine bessere Idee, also stellten sich die Krieger in einen Kreis und fokussierten ihre Kraft. "Das ist zwecklos. Meine Macht ist viel zu stark", höhnte der Lord und ließ sie gewähren.

"MERCURY LIGHT POWER!"

"MARS LIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER LIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS LIGHT POWER!"

"SATURN LIGHT POWER!"

"TITAN LIGHT POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET LIGHT ATTACK!"

Die Münzen an ihren Kleidern strahlten und verbanden sich zu einem weiten Portal. "Sie sind zu schwach um alleine den Weg zurückzufinden", rief Sunstar. "Gut." Sailormoon löste sich von Earth und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. "Dann fliegen wir rein."

"Aber, Sailormoon", protestierte Venus. "Wenn wir das Tor nicht mehr halten können, werdet ihr auch gefangen sein."

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Los!" Sunstar sprang in die Öffnung. "Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Der Lord schoß Kaskaden aus negativer Energie auf die Gruppe und die Senshi mußten ihre ganze Macht aufbieten um den Angriffen standzuhalten.

Sailormoon und Sunstar durchbrachen die Barriere und fanden sich auf der anderen Seite wieder. Sie waren von Nebelschwaden umgeben und auf dem Boden lagen schlafend die Einhörner. Schwach und zaghaft hob das eine Einhorn, welches wie eine Kopie von Sunstar aussah seinen Kopf. "Sunstar", flüsterte es. "Ja, ich bin es, Stella. Ich bin gekommen um euch zu befreien."

"Zu spät... Wir verlieren unsere Kraft... Die Traumenergie der Kinder... Wir können nicht..." Sailormoon hatte wieder ihren Mondstab in der Hand und ihre Münze strahlte jetzt. "Hilf mir, Sunstar", flüsterte sie und auf der Stirn der Einhornprinzessin erschien wieder das Mondsymbol. Beide leuchteten jetzt in silbernem Licht und Moon hob ihren Stab. "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRIS POWER!" Sailormoon begann zu sprechen, während die Feenenergie sich über die schlafenden Einhörner ausbreitete und ihre Stimme war auch für die Kinder, alle Einhörner und jedem in der Halle hörbar: "Helios sagte einst, daß die Menschen ihre Fähigkeit zu träumen nie verlieren können und das stimmt! Wehrt euch! Eure Träume und gemeinsamen Gefühle füreinander haben euch vereint! Ihr müßt jetzt alle mithelfen, bitte! Solange es auch nur einen Menschen gibt, dem ihr etwas bedeutet, dürft ihr nicht aufgeben!" Die Kinder draußen hatten mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen. Die Fesseln zerbrachen plötzlich und ihre verlorengegangene Traumenergie kehrte zurück. "So sehr du es auch immer versuchst, du wirst es nie schaffen den Menschen ihre Träume zu nehmen", wiederholte Sailormoon die Worte, die Endymion damals zu Helios gesagt hatte. Das Licht schwoll an und die Hörner auf der Stirn der Tiere erstrahlten in neuem Glanz. Langsam erhob das gesamte Volk sich. "Folgt uns!" Sunstar schwang sich in die Lüfte und ihr Volk folgte ihr. Nacheinander verließen sie ihr Gefängnis und als Sunstar durch die Öffnung kam verschwand die gesamte Decke und gab den Himmel frei. Ein Einhorn nach dem anderen kam aus dem Portal und schwang sich in die Lüfte. "Es ist an der Zeit", rief Sunstar. "Wir müssen unsere Kräfte nun mit den uns Anvertrauten vereinigen um das Böse von hier zu vertreiben!" Elf Einhörner, deren Mähne und deren Horn sich von den anderen abhob landeten neben ihr und den Senshi.

"Anvertraut dem Kinde der Erde! Ich bin Solus!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Merkur! Ich bin Aqua!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Mars! Ich bin Ignis!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Jupiter! Ich bin Tonitrus!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde der Venus! Ich bin Caritas!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Saturn! Ich bin Vita!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Titan! Ich bin Amicitia!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Uranus! Ich bin Ventus!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Neptun! Ich bin Mare!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Pluto! Ich bin Inferi!"

"Anvertraut der Hüterin des Lichts! Ich bin Stella!"

"Anvertraut dem Kinde des Mondes! Ich bin Sunstar!"

Einhörner und Sailorkrieger bildeten einen Kreis. Ein jedes zu seinem anvertrautem Partner – soweit möglich. Die Symbole ihrer Planeten erschien und die Münzen strahlten dazu. Der dunkle Lord kreischte und versuchte sich zu wehren aber die pure Lichtflut verschlang ihn. Seine Festung und alle Dämonen lösten sich vollkommen auf.

Auf der anderen Seite am Fuße des Berges, der die Grenze zum nächsten Tal bildete, hatten sich die Einhörner, Kinder und Sailorkrieger versammelte. Vor ihnen in der Luft entstand ein ihnen sehr wohlbekannte Gestalt – Pegasus! "Ich danke euch, Sailorteam. Ich schulde euch großen Dank, daß ihr den Fluch von meinem Volk genommen habt. Dies übergebe ich euch als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit und als Beweis dafür, daß ihr die erste Prüfung bestanden habt." Eine weiße Münze mit einem Einhorn als Zierde fiel in Sailormoons Hand. "Es war nicht nur unser Sieg. Dein Volk war genauso daran beteiligt. Ich reiche dies weiter an Prinzessin Sunstar auf das du es wohl behütest." Moon legte die Münze an ihren Hals und die Münze verschmolz mit dem Einhorn. "Stella, Ventus, Mare und Inferi, tretet vor." Die angesprochenen Einhörner lösten sich aus der Menge. "Ich werde euch zur Erde bringen, denn dort werdet ihr gebraucht. Euch bitte ich, begleitet die Krieger, wie ich es euch gelehrt habe. Aqua, Ignis, Tonitrus, Caritas, Vita, Amicitia und Solus traten neben ihre jeweilige Senshi. Diese schwangen sich dann behende auf ihren Rücken. "Folgt immer euren Gefühlen und ihr werdet alle Schwierigkeiten bewältigen. Lernt als Einheit zu kämpfen, denn gemeinsam ist eure Macht sehr stark. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Pegasus und die vier Einhörner verschwanden. Die Senshi auf dem Rücken ihrer Einhörner näherten sich der Grenze. Als Sunstar an der Spitze das Lichtfeld berührte strahlte die Münze an ihrem Hals kurz auf und dann gab das Feld den Weg frei für die neu gewonnen Freunde.

Zum Gruß erhoben sich alle Einhörner noch einmal in die Lüfte, dann durchschritten sie die Grenze.

__

Anmerkungen

Die Namen der Einhörner habe ich mal wieder aus dem Lateinischem abgeleitet. Sie bedeuten eigentlich nicht viel mehr, als das jeweilige Element, daß die anvertraute Senshi beherrscht. Also Wasser, Feuer, Donner, Liebe, Leben, Freundschaft, Wind, Meer und Unterwelt.

Stella bedeutet einfach nur Stern, die Bedeutung wird erst später klar. Solus ist lateinisch für Sonne. Zu Sunstar: Ich weiß, der Name ist nun schon so oft in irgendwelchen Zeichentrickfilmen und Geschichten benutzt worden (auch in der FanFic "Sailor Starla" von Karotte und der Zeichentrickserie "Prinzessin Starla und die Kristallretter" oder so ähnlich, die mal vor Sailormoon auf RTL2 lief), daß er wohl den meisten schon geläufig ist. Seit mir nicht böse aber klang einfach besser als Lux oder so.

__

Kapitel 7:Elysion

Chibiusa saß allein in ihrem Zimmer. Gedankenverloren packte sie einige Sachen ein, da sie nicht wußte, wann sie zurückkehren würde. Zu guter Letzt nahm sie ihre Glocke und ihren Raum- und Zeitschlüssel. Zusammen dürften sie ihr das Tor nach Elysion öffnen.

"Du willst also wirklich gehen", fragte Cathy besorgt. "Du hast gesehen, wie nah sie der Kathedrale gekommen sind. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

"Richtig", bestätigte Galaxia. "Deshalb muß ich dich auch um einen großen Gefallen bitten."

"Ja?"

"Ich muß auch weg, wie du weißt. Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig Hilfe beschaffen. Aber solange wir beide weg sind, bist du hier auf dich gestellt. Schaffst du das?" Chibiusa zuckte kurz zusammen. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie Cathy vielleicht mitnehmen sollte aber dann müßte sie die vier Schwestern und das Amazonenquartett auch mitnehmen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich zuviel. "Sicher, klar doch", antwortete Cathy selbstbewußt. "Ich werde sie schon lange genug beschäftigen."

Kurze Zeit später stand Chibiusa nun nur noch von Cathy und ihren geretteten Freunden beobachtet vor dem Altar. Sie beschwor die Kraft des Silberkristalls und wurde zu Serenity III. Dann ließ sie die kleine Glocke wie von Geisterhand schweben und nahm ihren Schlüssel. "Wächter der Zeit, ich rufe dich! Öffne jetzt das Tor zu Raum und Zeit für mich! Vater der Zeit, Kronos, schützte mich und führe mich auf dem Weg des Lichtes!" Für einen kleinen Moment öffnete sich die schwarze Wolkendecke und der purpurne Strahl traf auf die Spitze der Kathedrale, durchstieß diese und hüllte Serenity in sein Licht. Jetzt begann auch die Glocke zu leuchten und Serenity sprach wieder: "Wächter der Träume! Zeige jetzt den Weg nach Elysion für mich! Priester Elysions, Helios, ich rufe dich! Schütze mich und führe mich auf dem Weg des Lichtes!" Der Strahl wurde erst Silber, dann Gold und dann Regenbogenfarbend. In der nächsten Sekunde verschwand die Kleine Lady und tauchte kaum einen Herzschlag später wieder auf aber ihre Freunde waren nicht mehr da. Sie stand immer noch vor dem Altar in der Kathedrale. Diese jedoch sah nun irgendwie anders aber trotzdem vertraut aus. Vor ihr stand der weißhaarige Junge, den sie so gern hatte. Es hatte funktioniert sie war in Elysion.

Pluto zuckte zusammen und gleichzeitig sah man draußen einen Lichtstrahl, der immer heller wurde und bald in allen Farben schimmerte. "Sie hat es getan."

"Was", fragte Uranus aus der Nachbarzelle. "Kleine Lady. Sie hat ihren Raum- und Zeitschlüssel benutzt."

"Aber ich dachte, sie kann nicht mehr zurück", meinte Neptun besorgt. "Richtig sie hat auch nicht die Zeit, sondern den Raum durchschritten. Wohin kann ich aber nicht sagen genau sagen. Es ist irgendwo hier auf der Erde." Königin Serenity in ihrer Zelle wußte aber ganz genau wohin sie gegangen war. "Es gibt nur einen einzigen Ort, der ihr und allen anderen noch lebenden Menschen genug Sicherheit bieten könnte."

"Meint ihr etwa..." Pluto ließ den Satz unausgesprochen. "Ja, genau."

Draußen erwartet sie die ehemalige Leibgarde ihres Vaters. Die vier Prinzen des Himmels, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite und Nephrite. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Palast, der sich seit dem Sieg über Neherenia wieder in voller Pracht erhob. Die Kathedrale ließen sie schnell hinter sich. Helios hatte ihr erklärt, daß die Kathedrale des Lichts das letzte Bindeglied zur normalen Welt sei. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie die Vertrautheit erkannt und festgestellt, daß hier einst ihre Großmutter vor ihrer Erweckung gelegen hatte.

Auf dem Weg sah Kleine Lady Helios ganz verzaubert an. Trotz der Schwere ihrer Aufgabe, trotz den Umständen der jetzigen Zeit hatte sie nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben, ihren Pegasus, ihren Helios. Sie waren jetzt vom rein körperlichen Erscheinungsbild fast gleich alt, wobei Serenity sogar noch etwas älter wirkte. Aber Helios war als Traumprinz bestimmt schon Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende von Jahren alt aber das machte ihr nichts aus.

Mit sichtlichen Schwierigkeiten riß sie sich zusammen und folgte Helios in den großen Palast. Die Prinzen trennten sich und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen.

"Die Zeit ist etwas ungünstig. Auch wir haben hier Probleme. Erinnerst du dich an Neherenias Untergebene, Zirkonia. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie, aber nach Metallias Erwachen in eurer Welt schaffte sie es irgendwie hierher zu gelangen, obwohl wir dachten Neherenia selbst hätte sie ausgeschaltet, als sie das Siegel brach. Seitdem greift sie unentwegt die Grenzen unseres Landes an, zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Schar von, wie soll ich sie bezeichnen, Kindern."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst." Usagi hatte ihr von den Bildern erzählt, die Neherenia ihr auf dem Zirkuszelt in ihre Gedanken gerufen hatte. Mittlerweile hatten sie den einstigen Thronsaal erreicht. "Laß mich dir die Geschichte unseres Landes erzählen.

Es war etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als deine Großmutter das Silberjahrtausend einläutete. Auf der Erde errichtete sie zum gleichem Zweck Elysion, zum inneren Schutz der Erde, während das Königreich des Mondes dem äußeren Schutz diente. Königin Serenity war die erste, die die heilige Quelle des Lichtes entdeckte. Sie war nach Silver gereist und mit dem Silberkristall und dem Goldenem Kristall zurückgekehrt. Während sie Silver Millenium um den Silberkristall errichtete, gab sie den Goldenen Kristall in die Obhut der Erde.

Als das Silberjahrtausend unterging, war ich allein in Elysion. Ich wußte, was ich zu tun hatte. Mit Hilfe des Goldenen Kristalls rückte ich Elysion aus der realen Welt in die Traumwelt um das Reich vor der drohenden Apokalypse zu schützen." Helios senkte den Kopf. "Aber leider weiß ich nicht, wie ich diesen Schritt rückgängig machen kann."

"Aber ich vielleicht." Helios hob überrascht den Kopf. "Großmutter hat mir davon erzählt." Sie deutet auf ihren Silberkristall. "Du meinst..."

"Genau. Deswegen bin ich gekommen." Helios nickte zaghaft. "Ja, eine Legende besagt, daß die beiden Kristalle früher einmal zusammengehörten und die Königin sie trennte, weil sie Angst hatte ihre Kraft könnte außer Kontrolle geraten. Aber jetzt... gibt es wohl keinen anderen Weg." Er drehte sich um und ging los. "Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Komm." Er führte sie direkt in die Kristallkammer, in deren Mitte sich der Goldene Kristall befand. Serenity trat vor und löste den Silberkristall aus ihrer Brosche. Langsam führte sie das glitzernde silberne Juwel an den Traumstein. Es blitzte auf und sie spürte Widerstand, als die Steine sich berührten. Gewaltige Energien prallten aufeinander. Gold und Silbernes Licht aber der Widerstand gab nicht nach, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte es funktionierte nicht. Dann stieß sie etwas so heftig zurück, daß sie auf den Boden fiel, den Silberkristall noch immer in der Hand. "Wieso?" flüsterte sie. "Ich bin doch dazu berechtigt, hat sie gesagt." Sie schluchzte alle ihre Hoffnungen hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Helios kniete neben ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, da erzitterte der Boden und die Wänden des Palastes wackelten. "Das ist Zirkonia. Sie bläst zum letzten Gefecht."

Die vier Generäle von Elysion, die vier Prinzen des Himmels, hatten ihre Positionen in ihren jeweiligen Tempeln eingenommen, die jeweils in der Richtung ihrer Macht stand. Kunzite, der Prinz des Nordens, Jadeite, der Prinz des Ostens, Zoisite der Prinz des Südens und Nephrite, der Prinz des Westens. Gleichzeitig erhoben sie die Arme und riefen ihre Kraft herbei.

"NORTH AND WINTR STAR POWER!"

"EAST AND SPRING STAR POWER!"

"SOUTH AND SUMMER STAR POWER!"

"WEST AND AUTUMN STAR POWER!"

Aus jedem der vier Tempel erhob sich ein gewaltiger Sturm, gemeinsam legten sie sich um die Grenzen Elysions und schienen eine schier unüberwindbare Barriere zu errichten. Aber ihre Angreifer gaben nicht auf, immer und immer wieder stemmten sie sich gegen den Sturm und die Barriere bröckelte beängstigend.

Im Inneren des Palastes hatte sich Helios neben die Kleine Lady gekniet. "Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Ich bin einfach noch zu jung dafür."

"Das stimmt nicht", versuchte Helios sie zu beruhigen aber die junge Prinzessin wollte nicht beruhigt werden. "Ich hoffte meinen eigenen Weg gehen zu können, nicht mehr so von Usagi abhängig sein zu müssen. Ihr auf diese Weise helfen zu können. Aber es geht einfach nicht." Jetzt schluchzte sie. Dann fügte sie noch betrübt hinzu: "Ich werde nie eine gute Prinzessin sein. Ich bin ein Nichts."

"Chibiusa, das... das stimmt doch nicht. Es gibt viele, die dir vertrauen, viele denen du schon mehr als einmal geholfen hast. Und auch..." Helios stockte und sah die kleine Serenity an, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, gab seinen Gefühlen nach, die er all die Jahre unterdrückt hatte. "Ich... Ich liebe dich", preßte er hervor. Mit großen Augen sah Serenity ihn an, versuchte zu erfühlen, ob es ehrlich gemeint war, dann schloß sie die Augen genauso wie Helios. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, diesmal war es kein Kuß der Freundschaft, der Offenbarung oder der Erweckung, diesmal war es ein Kuß voller Liebe. Der Palast um sie herum erbebte unter den Angriffen aber das störte beide nicht. Plötzlich erstrahlten sowohl der Goldene Kristall als auch der Silberkristall. "Was?" stieß Serenity hervor.

__

Der Goldene Kristall hat Gefühle, genauso wie der Silberkristall. Eure Liebe hat mich erweckt, hörten sie eine Stimme. "Wer... was bist du?" _Ich bin die Seele des Kristalls, der einst zusammengehörte. Königin Serenity trennte mich, weil meine Macht zu gefährlich und zu unkontrolliert war. So entstanden die getrennten Königreiche von Mond und Erde. Neben dem Gebot, daß nur ein Kind aus der Ehe zwischen Erde und Mond hervorgegangen, beide Kristallteile wieder zusammenfügen könnte, gab sie mir noch eines mit. Es müßte aus reinem Herzen und aus der Liebe zweier Menschen geschehen. Du warst noch nicht bereit, da ihr beide euch eure wahren Gefühle noch nicht eingestanden hattet. Tretet nun eurem Schicksal entgegen._ Ohne zu fragen erhoben sich Serenity und Helios. Die Prinzessin nahm den Silberkristall und der Priester Elysions sein Gegenstück. Dann führten sie beide zusammen. Die Barriere kam wieder auf aber diesmal wußten sie, was zu tun war.

"Hört mich an ihr alten Mächte! Ich, als Kind von Mond und Erde bitte euch, hört meinen Ruf! Kraft, der mir verliehen Macht, gebe ich meinen Silberkristall hin!"

"Hört mich an ihr Mächte Elysions! Ich als Priester Elysions bitte euch, hört meinen Ruf! Kraft, des mir verliehen Status als Priester Elysions, gebe ich den Goldenen Kristall hin!"

Jetzt sprach wieder Serenity, vollendete, während sie spürten, daß der Widerstand nachgab, die Zeremonie. "Gemeinsam bitten wir euch, vereinigt das, was einst eins war, zum Schutze des Lebens!" Mit einem letzten Aufflackern brach die Barriere und der Silberkristall verschmolz mit dem Goldenen Kristall. In diesem kleinen kritischem Moment hielten beide den Atem an. Normalerweise würden zwei Silberkristalle - und so vielleicht auch diese beiden - zum Ende des Universums führen. Aber es geschah nichts. Um sie herum schien alles in silbernem und goldenem Licht zu glühen. Ganz Elysion erstrahlte und Zirkonia und ihre Kumpanen vor den Grenzen Elysions kreischten entsetzt auf, als das Licht sie erfaßte und auflöste. Im Palast selbst gab es jetzt einen gewaltigen Ausbruch positiver Energie, der sowohl auf der Erde, wie auch auf Silver zu spüren war. Fast gleichzeitig zuckten Sailorearth und Sailormoon zusammen. Metallia und Tartarus hielten sich schmerzend den Kopf und die Königin nickte anerkennend.

Funkelnd schwebte das Juwel vor ihnen in der Kristallkammer. Der Goldkristall bildetet die äußere Hülle und der Silberkristall glitzerte darin in neuem Glanz. "Jetzt weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe", sagte Serenity III.

Nur langsam erholte Metallia sich wieder. Ihr Bewußtsein erzeugte immer noch einen stechenden Schmerz von dem Widerhall der gewaltigen Energieausbruch, der mit nichts zuvor vergleichbar gewesen war. "Was auch immer sie getan hat", wandte sie sich an Tartarus, der auch langsam die Kontrolle zurückbekam, "sie werden dafür bezahlen. Anscheinend muß ich ein Exempel statuieren um ihren Widerstand zu brechen. Hol mir die gefangenen Sailorkrieger. Sie werden morgen Abend hingerichtet." 

__

Anmerkungen

Die vier Prinzen des Himmels habe ich der FanFic von Kei "Rufe der Vergangenheit" entnommen. Jedenfalls ihre Aufgaben. Ihr merkt vielleicht schon, daß ich vieles, was in Manga und Anime verschieden ist zusammenzuführen versuche. Warum ich Zoisite als Prinz bezeichne? Die meisten von euch werden vielleicht wissen, daß Zoisite eigentlich männlich ist (das deutsche Synchro hat uns da mal wieder alles zunichte gemacht). Ich werde das auch nochmal in Staffel sechs überarbeiten, falls ich sie dort des öfteren mit sie bezeichnet habe (könnt ihr von mir aus auch für euch selbst machen).

Mir ist eingefallen, daß ich euch noch gar keine richtige Erklärung schuldig bin, warum Chibiusa sowohl in Staffel sieben als auch jetzt den Silberkristall aus der Zukunft mitbringt. Nun das ist eigentlich ein Zeitproblem (müßt ihr Pluto fragen) aber ich will versuchen es zu erklären. Ich kann nur vage Andeutungen machen, da ihr ja noch nichts vom Ende erfahren sollt. Also... Die Kräfte, welche die Senshi in der Folgezeit erlangen, sind so mächtig, daß der Silberkristall zum Schutz nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Soviel zum ersten Mal. Bei ihren zweiten Auftauchen ist das ja eigentlich relativ egal, da für sie die Verbindung zum Kristall Tokyo der heutigen Zeit ja eigentlich gebrochen ist. Aber das wird jetzt zu verwirrend. Macht euch euren eigenen Reim drauf.

__

Anmerkungen zur überarbeiteten Version (28.10.2000)

Vergeßt die obigen Erklärung. Ich lasse sie nur des Verständnisses wegen stehen. Den Silberkristall, den Chibiusa mitbringt ist der ihrige. Das ist ganz schlecht im Anime erklärt, denn da ist es ja der Silberkristall ihrer Mutter, den sie in sich trägt. Im Manga hat sie diesen ja dabei, kann ihn aber nicht benutzen. Im letzten Kampf (der in der Zukunft stattfindet) opfert sich Pluto (Zeitstopp) und aus der Träne Black Ladys um ihre gefallene Freundin entsteht ihr eigener Silberkristall.

Ich denke, dem werde ich noch eine Geschichte widmen, die es auch fürs Anime erklärt.

__

Kapitel 8:Wasserstadt

Die Gruppe wurde auf einer kleinen Fläche abgesetzt und blickte genau auf einen großen Fluß, der sich durch das Tal schlängelte. Im Wasser gab es riesige Inseln auf denen scheinbar kleine Städte errichtet wurden. Bei nähere Betrachtung korrigierte Merkur sich aber. Die Städte waren nicht auf den Inseln, sie waren die Inseln. "Ich schlage vor, wir fliegen dort drüben hin." Sie deutete auf die wohl größte schwimmende Stadt. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und so hoben sich Aqua und die übrigen Einhörner in die Luft und hielten auf die Insel zu. Je näher sie kamen um so mehr war von der Stadt zu sehen. Wahrhaft gigantisch erhoben sich die Mauern und sie war viel größer als sie erwartet hatten. Die Einhörner drehten einige Kreise über der Stadt und suchten einen Landeplatz. Schließlich entdeckte Caritas, Venus' Einhorn, eine große freie Fläche, wo sie anscheinend schon erwartet wurden. Die Wesen sahen von hier oben größtenteils humanoid aus. Die Landung verlief problemlos und als Merkur und ihre Freunde abstiegen mußte sie sich erneut korrigieren. Die fast menschenähnlichen Bewohner hatten kleine Schwimmhäute unter Fingern und Zehen und ihre Haut schimmerte in einem hellen bläulichen Teint, der sie sehr exotisch aussehen ließ.

Ein männlicher Bewohner, der scheinbar eine Führungsrolle einnahm, begrüßte sie: "Wir haben euch erwartet Krieger des Lichtes und besonders dich, Senshi des Wassers."

Xzenua führte die Krieger ins Innere der Stadt. Es war atemberaubend. Staunend sah Merkur sich in dem technischem Meisterwerk um. Die Stadt reichte bis tief auf den Grund des Flusses hinab und war absolut stabil. Von Xzenua wußten sie, daß alle Städte so waren, diese jedoch die tiefste sei. "Es ist unsere Hauptstadt, wenn ihr so wollt." Die Wände waren absolut wasserundurchlässig und hielten dem extremen Druck, der besonders in der Tiefe herrschen mußte, anscheinend mühelos stand. Das kahle Weiß wirkte beruhigend auf sie, denn sie wußte, diese Anlage würde halten. Eine Frage quälte sie aber. Was sollten sie hier? Gab es auch hier Wesen des Bösen, war auch dieses Tal bedroht? Wie war ihre Aufgabe hier?

Er brachte sie immer tiefer, bis zu einer Schleuse. Daneben gab es einige Wandschränke. Rechts konnte sie Räume und Quartiere erkennen. Anscheinend wurde hier gearbeitet, an der Außenhülle der Stadt. Aus einem der Schränke holte ihr Führer hautenge, fast durchsichtige Anzüge. "Zieht die an. Ich werde euch nun den Fluß zeigen." Die Senshi betrachteten ungläubig die folienartigen Überzüge. "Keine Angst. Sie schützen euch. Ihr werdet atmen können."

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die äußere Schleuse und gab die Gruppe frei, die jetzt in den Tiefen des Flusses vorstieß. Xzenua zeigte ihnen die Stadt von außen. Überall hingen Bewohner dieses seltsamen Wasservolkes an Befestigungen und arbeiteten noch nicht abgeschlossene Arbeiten fertigzustellen. Die meisten trugen ähnliche Schutzanzüge wie sie, einige hingen aber auch so an den Konstruktionen.

"Wir verfügen zwar über eine begrenzte kiemenähnliche Atmung und können so begrenzte Zeit im Wasser überleben aber nicht allzu lange. Deshalb brauchen wir diese Schutzanzüge." Xzenua führte sie in die Tiefen des Flusses. Ihr unbekannte Fische schwammen an ihnen vorbei. _Was sollen wir hier eigentlich. Es ist offensichtlich, daß es etwas mit mir zu tun hat... Aber was?_ In ihren Gedanken versunken erlebte sie die Schwimmtour nicht so atemberaubend wie ihre Freunde.

Moon sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die kaum auf die Umgebung achtete. Fasziniert hatte sie die vielen unbekannten Fische, Unterwasserpflanzen und andere Phänomene betrachtet, Merkur jedoch schien all das nur oberflächlich wahrzunehmen. Xzenua schwamm neben ihr. "Laß sie ruhig. Sie denkt nach über den Sinn und Zweck von all dem. Bald wird sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhalten. Es ist ihre Prüfung, das muß sie alleine machen." Widerstreben schluckte sie ihre Fragen hinunter. Es war tatsächlich Merkurs Aufgabe hier, wie auch immer diese aussehen mochte.

Später führte Xzenua Merkur von den anderen weg noch tiefer in die Anlage. Irgendwann erreichten sie eine riesigen kreisrunden Raum. Die Fenster waren transparent und sie konnte den Fluß erkennen. Eine riesige Computeranlage, wesentlich gewaltiger als die ihrer Basis, stand im Zentrum des Raumes. "Was soll ich hier?" Der Fischmensch neigte den Kopf und deutete auf den Zentralcomputer. "Lernen."

"Aber ich habe keine Zeit zum..." Er brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. "Es gehört zu deinen Prüfungen." Damit verließ er den Raum und Merkur stand alleine da. Nach einiger Zeit näherte sie sich zögernd den Computer. _Ach, was soll's. Wenn ich hier sowieso schon bin, kann ich auch was tun_, dachte sie, setzte sich, fuhr das System hoch und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ganz verspannt von ihrer Arbeit kam Merkur an die Oberfläche. Im Computer hatte sie die Pläne der Stadt gefunden. Die gesamten Dateien zu durchforsten war ganz schön anstrengend. Sie sah hoch in den Himmel von Silver. Die Sonne stand schon recht tief. Es dürfte später Nachmittag sein. Aus der gewaltigen Wissensdatenbank hatte sie nun alles über das Wesen ihres Elementes, ihrer Kraft des Wassers gelernt. Dazu auch alles technische, was sie nicht eh schon wußte. _Aber wozu brauche ich all das?_ "Es ist die Grundlage deiner Kräfte. Das müßtest du eigentlich wissen." Xzenua war lautlos hinter sie getreten. Merkur wußte nicht, ob er ihre Gedanken las oder nur geraten hatte. Sie tippte auf das Letztere. "Ich weiß. Aber es kommt mir so verdammt langwierig und schleppend vor."

"Du sorgst dich um deine Freunde, richtig?" Merkur nickte stumm. "Keine Angst. Ihnen geschieht nichts. Sie sind stark und werden so leicht nicht zu besiegen sein." Eine Weile blieb er einfach stehen und sah genauso über die Weiten des riesigen Flusses. "Komm. Ich zeige dir deine nächste Aufgabe."

"Ich soll was?" Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an, sah dann wieder zu ihrem Talisman, der Harfe, hinüber. "Auf deiner Harfe spielen", wiederholte er ruhig. "Aber ich kann keine Musik machen, schon gar kein Instrument spielen. Michiru... Neptun kann das aber ich nicht."

"Bist du davon so überzeugt? Es gehört zu deinen Aufgaben. Die Harfe ist das Instrument des Wassers. Du kannst seine Gewalten nur beherrschen, wenn du auch seine Musik spielst. Versuche es. Du wirst sehen, du kannst es. Diese verborgene Fähigkeiten gehört zu dir, du hast sie nur noch nicht entdeckt."

"Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan."

"Bedenke, ihr müßt alle eure Fähigkeiten perfektionieren, sonst könnt ihr euren Freunden nicht helfen." Der Gedanke an Chibiusa, Yuki, Sonja und ihre gefangenen Freunde, ließ all ihr auf der Zunge liegenden Einwände wie eine Luftblase zerplatzen. Nachdem Xzenua sie alleine gelassen hatte, setzte sie sich nicht sehr zuversichtlich und nahm ihren Talisman. Diese waren auf rätselhafte Weise mit der Geburt ihrer neuen Kräfte hier ebenfalls wieder erschienen. Probeweise zupfte sie an der Harfe und versuchte ein Gefühl für die Harmonie zu bekommen aber es klang scheußlich. _Na das kann ja heiter werden._

Während Merkur sich mit ihrem Instrument abmühte und Xzenua den Senshi den Rest der Anlage zeigte, lauerte in den Tiefen des so friedlich wirkenden Flusses eine Bedrohung, die alle noch sehr beschäftigen sollte. Dort in der fast undurchdringlichen Schwärze des Wassers, tief auf dem Grund, stand ein altes Gemäuer. Zwischen seinen Mauern schwammen Wesen, die an Aale erinnerten. Ihr Körper schien elektrisch aufgeladen und sie sammelten sich anscheinend zu einem großen Kampf.

"Ist alles bereit?" Die Kreatur verbeugte sich vor dem Mann, der seinen Untergebenen zwar ähnelte aber doch noch eher wie ein "Mensch" aussah. "Wir sind fast soweit. Sie werden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht."

"Sehr gut. Diesmal werden wir siegen. Diese Idioten glauben uns besiegt zu haben aber sie werden sich noch wundern. Xzenua, das wird ein böses Erwachen für dich. Ha, ha, ha!" Das Lachen hallte durch die Weiten des Flusses, bis es schließlich vom Wasser verschluckt wurde.

__

Kapitel 9:Das Element Wasser

Spät am Abend kam Merkur gefrustet aus ihrem Übungszimmer auf das Dach der gewaltigen Stadt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß es ihr – dem Genie des Teams – so schwer fiel ein Instrument zu spielen. Über ein paar einfache Kinderlieder und ziemlich schräge Versuche war sie bisher noch nicht herausgekommen. Seufzend schlenderte sie zum Rand der Dachkuppel hinüber und sah den Wellen des Flusses zu.

"Du siehst wütend aus." Ohne sich umzudrehen wußte sie, daß es Aqua, ihr Einhorn war, das zu ihr getreten war. "Vielleicht geh' ich es einfach zu verbissen an. Vielleicht denke ich auch, ich müßte es locker schaffen, weil die anderen es zweifelsohne von mir erwarten."

"So leicht ist das nicht. Es fordert sehr viel Geduld. Niemand hat behauptet die Prüfungen würden einfach sein." Merkur antwortete nicht, wußte aber, daß Aqua die Wahrheit sprach. Es war nur so unendlich schwer warten zu müssen und in einer solchen Situation Geduld aufzubringen. Sie betrachtete das Wasser, die Fische die vollkommen frei von allem ihrem Lebenssinn nachgingen, ohne sich um das Beschützen des Universums kümmern zu müssen. _Irgendwie beneidenswert._ Eine hohe Wasserfontäne schoß in den Himmel und gleich darauf sprang etwas, das sie für einen Blauwal hielt, aus dem Wasser empor und verschwand mit einem gewaltigem _Platsch_ wieder unter der Oberfläche. Noch nie hatte sie einen Wal oder ein ähnliches Meeressäugetier in einem Fluß gesehen.

"Dieser Planet scheint wirklich seine eigenen Gesetzte zu haben", murmelt sie. "Komm." Aqua trippelte zum äußeren Rand und sprang dann mit einem Satz ins Wasser. Mit überraschend behender Anmut tauchte sie einmal unter Wasser und kam dann wieder hinauf. "Laß uns ein wenig schwimmen." Sie mußte ihren leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben. "Hey, ich kann in gewissem Maße alles was du kannst." Ein Einhorn das schwamm und tauchte, wo hatte man das schon mal gesehen? Aber sie hatte recht. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie ins Wasser. Von Custody wußten sie das ihre Gewänder wetter- und wasserfest waren. Die Kühle des Wassers war angenehm entspannend und lockerte ihre Hände und Gliedmassen nach den anstrengenden Übungsstunden. Aqua tauchte wieder und Merkur folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Das leicht ungleiche Paar tauchte immer tiefer und gerade als Merkur das Gefühl hatte auftauchen zu müssen, bemerkte sie, daß sie auch ohne Schutzfolie keine Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte. _Das Element nimmt ihr Kind an_, drang es in ihre Gedanken. Sie brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil um zu erkennen, daß Aqua dies "gesagt" hatte. _Laß dich treiben, werde eins mit dem Wasser._ Sie wußte nur zu gut was sie meinte und so verdrängte sie alle Gedanken, Sorgen und Anstrengungen aus ihrem Kopf und stieß in die Tiefe des Flusses vor. Erst jetzt viel ihr die Schönheit auf, die ihr begegnete. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch war sie abwesend gewesen, hatte anderes im Kopf gehabt. Aus den Wissensdatenbanken kannte sie die Namen der Fische, Tiere und an der Stahlkonstruktion gewachsene Pflanzen, die ihr begegneten aber es faszinierte sie all diese schönen Geschöpfe zu sehen. Plötzlich kam ihr alles so unbeschwert vor, als ob nicht die Bürde einer Kriegerin und Beschützerin auf ihr lastete. So frei, so grenzenlos...

Sailormoon machte sich ernste Sorgen. Sie hatte eben nach Sunstar schauen wollen und war auf dem Weg bei Merkurs Übungsraum vorbeigekommen. Die Tür hatte offen gestanden und die Harfe war noch auf ihren angestammten Platz. Das allein war ja nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, dann aber hatte sie oben angekommen bemerkt, daß auch Aqua fehlte. Langsam kam es ihr schon besorgniserregend vor. Schnell hatte sie ihre Wohnquartiere durchsucht aber niemanden gefunden. Als sie nun ihren Aufenthaltsraum aufsuchte, fand sie alle versammelt; Sailorearth, ihre Senshi aber keine Spur von Merkur.

"Habt ihr Ami gesehen", fragte sie schließlich. "Wieso ich dachte sie wäre beim Üben?" meinte Titan. Moon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe weder sie noch Aqua gefunden."

"Hast du auch im Wasser nachgeschaut? Du weißt Ami schwimmt gerne mal um sich ihre Sorgen zu vertreiben", warf Mars ein. "Ich habe niemanden gesehen."

"Vielleicht taucht sie gerade", überlegte Venus laut. "So lange?"

"Warum nicht? Sie ist ein Kind des Wassers. Ich bin sicher, sie kann lange unter Wasser bleiben", sagte Saturn. Jupiter fügte beruhigend hinzu: "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, unsere Ami kann auf sich selbst aufpassen." Widerwillig nickte Moon. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur schwimmen. Ohne Vorwarnung erzitterten die Wände der Stadt, als hätte eine gewaltige Flut gegen die Grundmauern geschlagen, gab es hier vielleicht extreme Seebeben. Bisher war sowieso alles viel zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack gewesen. Ein weiterer Schlag, wieder zitterten die Stahlmauern und es wackelte bedenklich.

"Was war das?" Earth war zu einem Fenster gelaufen, konnte aber wenig erkennen. Die Tür ging zischend auf und Xzenua kam hineingestürzt. "Wo ist Sailormerkur?"

"Wissen wir nicht. Vermutlich ist sie schwimmen gegangen", antwortete sie ihm. "Das können wir nicht ändern. Kommt! Wir werden angegriffen!"

"Angegriffen?"

"Ich erzähle es euch unterwegs." Begleitet von weiteren dumpfen Einschlägen, liefen sie zur Oberfläche, wo ihre Einhörner warteten. Xzenua erklärte im Laufen: "Wir wissen auch nicht genau woher sie kommen aber irgendwo aus den Tiefen des Flusses. Vor ungefähr zwei, bis drei Jahren griffen sie uns das erste Mal an. Fragt mich nicht warum, das ist uns bis jetzt unerklärlich." Sie erreichten das breite Kuppeldach und sahen wenn Xzenua mit "sie" meinte. Wesen, die nur entfernt an Menschen erinnerten. Sie sahen aus wie überdimensionale, menschenähnliche Aale. Mit gewaltigen Stromladungen aus ihren Körpern bombardierten sie die Stahlkonstruktion. "Bisher haben unsere Städte ihnen immer standgehalten aber ich habe sie noch nie in solch gewaltiger Zahl kommen sehen." Überall sprangen Fischwesen ins Wasser mit seltsamen Waffen ausgerüstet. "Lähmwaffen, sie entziehen ihnen ihre Elektrizität. Aber ich befürchte, diesmal sind es zu viele."

Eine weitere Aufforderung brauchten die sieben Freunde nicht. Hastig rannten sie zu ihren Einhörner und kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Luft. Während die Bewohner der Stadt verzweifelt im Wasser gegen die Aalwesen kämpften, gaben ihnen die Senshi aus der Luft Unterstützung. Mars und Jupiter stießen gemeinsam herunter und überzogen eine Reihe von Kreaturen mit ihren Angriffen. Jupiter hatte dabei eher weniger Erfolg, da sie die Elektrizität der Blitze einfach aufsogen. Mars ging es nicht besser, sie richtet zwar einigen Schaden an aber nicht ausreichend genug. Weiter entfernt griffen Saturn und Titan im Tandemflug an jedoch genauso mit mäßigem Erfolg. Venus unterstützte mit ihren Kräften einen Trupp Verteidiger, die dank ihres Schutzschildes genug Zeit zum Feuern hatten. Earth tauchte jetzt an ihrer Seite auf. "Ich fürchte wir können aus der Luft nicht viel ausrichten." Wie um seine Worte zu widerlegen versuchte sie mit ihrer Lichtsichel einige Angreifer zu treffen, verfehlte aber weit und brachte das Wasser nur zum Zischen, als ihr Diadem die Wasseroberfläche durchschnitt. "Ich fürchte, du hast recht", gab sie zu. "Gehen wir runter. Vielleicht können wir dort mehr helfen." Sunstar kam ihrer Aufforderung gleich nach und auch Solus ging zur Landung über.

Gerade als sie zu Xzenua hinübergeeilt waren, erhob sich etwas aus dem Wasser. Begleitet von einer, wie es ihr schien, Ehrengarde aus Aalwesen, kam ein "Mann" aus dem Wasser. Die Bezeichnung menschlich galt eigentlich nicht mehr. Er ähnelte vielmehr den Bewohnern dieser Stadt aber das Aussehen wurde von dem geschmeidig gewordenem und von elektrischen Ladungen umspielten Körper überdeckt. "Sei gegrüßt, Xzenua. Und überrascht mich zu sehen?" Verblüfft sah sie den Stadtherren an. Der Ausdruck auf seine Gesicht war der, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. "Aber das kann nicht sein", flüsterte er. "Du bist..."

"Tot?" beendete das Wesen den Satz. "Nein, ich lebe. Ich bin nicht gestorben wie ihr alle angenommen habt aber ich habe ein neues Leben begonnen..." Er zögerte einen Moment, wies dann auf die Aalwesen. "... bei den rechtmäßigen Herrschern dieses Flusses. Und nun werden wir ihn uns nehmen."

"Nein, das kann nicht sein. Du kannst nicht..." Xzenua beendete den Satz nicht. "Wer ist er", fragte Sailorearth neben ihr. "Xzoschua, mein Bruder."

Merkur wußte nicht, wie weit sie geschwommen waren. Nach kurzer Zeit bereits waren sie weit von der Stadt weggeschwommen. _Langsam machen sie sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich. Wir sollten zurückschwimmen._

Einverstanden. Ohne Hast drehten sie um und schwammen auf die Stadt zu. Als sie nahe genug waren, erkannte Merkur, daß etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. _Da! Schau!_ Jetzt erkannte sie die Wesen. Vielleicht ein Viertel menschlich, drei Viertel Aal, griffen sie mit elektrischen Ladungen die Konstruktion an und als sie nach oben blickte erkannte sie Verteidiger und die Schatten der Einhörner über dem Wasser. _Ich muß etwas tun, aber was?_

Schnell schwamm sie an die Oberfläche und machte sich ein hastiges Bild von der Situation. Es sah nicht gut aus. Jupiter konnte fast gar nichts ausrichten und auch den anderen gelang wenig. Sailormoon und Sailorearth beschäftigten sich gerade mit einem Halbmenschen, der ihr Anführer zu sein schien. Der Schwimmausflug hatte ihren Geist gereinigt und so wußte sie instinktiv, was zu tun war. Es würde riskant werden, denn ihre Ausbildung hier war noch lange nicht abgeschlossen aber ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit.

Merkur tauchte wieder hinab, wandte alles an, was sie bisher gelernt hatte und beschwor die gewaltigen Kräfte des Wassers um sie herum...

"Seht ihr. Eure lächerlichen Bemühungen werden bald zerbrechen. Ihr seid schwach. Immerzu habt ihr auf die alten Gesetze gehört, habt euch davor gescheut euch weiterzuentwickeln. Ich habe diesen Schritt gewagt und er hat mir gutgetan." Xzenua schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist nicht du selbst." Xzoschua lachte bitterböse und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "Wirklich? Ich bin mehr ich selbst, als die ganze Zeit in dieser verfluchten Stadt. Endlich kann ich tun was ich will." Er streckte seine Hand aus und zu spät begriff sie was er vorhatte. Ein Blitz elektronischer Ladung traf Xzenua und warf ihn zu Boden. "Endlich habe ich auch einmal Macht. Na, was machst du jetzt? Du warst schon immer ein Weichling."

"Xzoschua", röchelte Xzenua. Verächtlich sah dieser auf seinen Bruder hinab, da krachte etwas hinter ihnen. Er fuhr herum. Eine gewaltige Flutwelle hatte sich erhoben und erfaßte, wie durch ein Wunder, nur die Angreifer. Moon lächelte, als sie den Verursacher erkannte. Das könnte ihre Rettung sein.

Die Attacke hatte gefruchtet, nur waren die Gegner jetzt auf sie aufmerksam geworden. _Wasser ist ein guter Leiter. Wenn ich es schaffe es so umzuleiten, daß es sie einschließt, vernichten sie sich selber._ Sie fühlte die Kraft in sich, die gewaltigen Mächte ihres Elements, das Licht, sie konnte es fast berühren aber noch nicht kontrollieren_. Die Harfe ist das Instrument des Wassers. Du kannst seine Gewalten nur beherrschen, wenn du auch seine Musik spielst._ Merkur schloß die Augen konzentrierte sich und rief ihren Talisman herbei. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie die Harfe und begann zu spielen. Es schien alles ganz einfach, als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Wie ein verborgenes Talent, welches sie gerade entdeckte. Jetzt machte sie ihren Geist frei von allem und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Spiel. Die Musik wurde lauter und lauter, schwoll an. Der liebliche Klang drang bis an die Oberfläche. Sie spielte die _Serenade des Wassers_.

__

Wenn die Serenade des Wassers aus den Tiefen des Wassers erklingt, ist die Ausbildung beendet, hatte Xzenua gesagt. Jetzt spürte sie die wohltuende Wärme des Lichtes ihres Schutzplanet, die Mächte, die sich um sie herum aufbauten. Merkur spielte mit einer Hand weiter und legte die andere Aqua auf die Stirn. _Lernt als Einheit zu kämpfen, denn gemeinsam ist eure Macht sehr stark._ Ihr Diadem verschwand und auf ihrer genauso wie auf Aquas Stirn leuchtete das Symbol des Merkur auf. Mit fast spielender Leichtigkeit aber doch tiefgehender Konzentration kanalisierten beide die Mächte des Wassers und schlossen die Angreifer regelrecht ein. Das Wasser gehorchte jedem ihrer Befehle. Kreischend überluden sich die ersten Aalwesen.

"Merkur, Planet des Wassers! Schenk mir jetzt deine Macht! Schütze das Leben mit deinem Licht!" Ein regelrechter Wirbel entstand, erfaßte dann alle Angreifer und schloß sie ein, zog sie in die Tiefe und ließ nicht von ihnen ab, bis auch das letzte Wesen zerstört war.

Während auch die letzten Aalwesen in die Tiefe gerissen wurden, tobte Xzoschua: "Nein! Das dürft ihr nicht!" Mit unmenschlichem Gebrüll feuerte er wieder Elektroblitze ab. Diesmal jedoch sprang Earth dazwischen und parierte diese mit seinem Schwert. Sailormoon trat neben ihn und nahm ihr Zepter. "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRISIS POWER!" Die leuchtende Feenkraft erfaßte Xzoschua und entzog Haß, Zorn und Machtstreben aus seinem Körper. Erschöpft fiel er auf das Dach nieder.

Die Senshi, Merkur an der Spitze, standen Xzenua und dem noch leicht geschwächten und recht verbittertem Xzoschua gegenüber. Xzenua trat vor und schien sich dann für einen Moment zu konzentrieren. Eine Münze mit dem Merkurzeichen erschien in seiner Hand. "Nimm dies, als Zeichen unserer Dankbarkeit und als Zeichen deiner bestandenen Prüfung." Als Merkur die Münze berührte, verschmolz sie mit ihrer eigenen. Die Senshi schwangen sich auf ihre Einhörner. "Fliegt gen Osten, dort findet ihr den Übergang. Viel Glück und möge das Licht euch begleiten." Merkur hob nocheinmal grüßend die Hand und dann schwangen sie sich in die Lüfte.

__

Anmerkungen

Eigentlich habe ich kaum Anmerkungen zu machen. Der Begriff der "Serenade des Wassers" habe ich aus Zelda 64 übernommen. Die Schutzfolie stammt aus Kevin J. Anderssons Star Wars Fortsetzungen "Die Akademie der Jedi-Ritter". Auf Calamari benutzen Leia und Cilgahl eine ähnliche Membran.

__

Kapitel 10:Vereinigung

Der kleine Kreuzer hob sich fast lautlos und unbemerkt von den Invasoren aus dem Orbit des rotblauen Planeten. Die Sublichttriebwerke flammten auf und das Schiff nahm Kurs auf den offenen Weltraum.

Auf der Kommandobrücke nahm Galaxia die letzten Sprungberechnungen vor. "Der Kurs steht, Sonja", informierte Star, ihr Bordcomputer, sie. "Gut. Dann zurück zur Erde." Der Countdown lief runter und bei Null zog sie den Hyperraumhebel und beschleunigte die _Hope_ auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. Galaxia löste ihre Sicherheitsgurte und verließ das Cockpit. Ihr Weg führte sie zum Mannschaftsraum, wo ihre Gäste warteten. Ihre Mission war durchaus erfolgreich gewesen und sie war sicher mit der Hilfe, die sie mitbrachte und den neuen Kräften Chibimoons - auch ihr war der Ausbruch positiver Energie nicht entgangen – eine wirksame Verteidigung auf der Erde zu errichten. Jetzt mußte sie ihre Gäste nur noch in diesem Ziel einen.

Die letzte Nacht vor ihrer geplanten Hinrichtung war grauenvoll gewesen. Keiner hatte viel gesprochen. Trotz der vielen aussichtslosen Schlachten, die sie geschlagen hatten, war die Aussicht auf ihren baldigen Tod nicht sehr angenehm. Als nun der Morgen graute und sie die Schritte der Wachen hörten, richteten sich die sechs Freunde, denn das waren sie trotz aller Differenzen der Vergangenheit mittlerweile, so würdevoll wie es ging auf. Auch Königin Serenity I erhob sich. "Gebt niemals die Hoffnung auf. Das Gute wird letztendlich siegen. Euer Wille für das Recht einzutreten, wird eure Rettung sein."

"Wir werden immer daran denken", sagte Setsuna. "Und was sie uns auch antun mögen, wir werden immer an unseren Idealen festhalten, bis zum Schluß", fügte Yaten hinzu.

"Noble Worte für jemanden, der gleich sterben wird." Tartarus hatte mit einer Abteilung Dämonenwachen den Kerker betreten. "Oh, du wirst schon noch sehen. Letztendlich werden Sailormoon und ihre Freunde euch besiegen. Verlaßt euch drauf", gab Seiya zurück. "Na, wenn du meinst. Jetzt kommt! Es ist Zeit!" Er bedeutete den sechs Freunden ihnen zu folgen. "Verabschiedet euch von euren Kriegern, Hoheit. Dies ist das letzte Mal, daß ihr sie seht."

"Ich würde mich darauf nicht verlassen, Hexer. Euer Hochmut wird euch zu Fall bringen." Tartarus antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um und trieb seine Gefangenen hinaus. "Verzweifelt nicht, Königin. Cathy und die anderen werden einen Weg finden."

"Ich werde nicht verzweiflen, Light."

Sie ging in ein Ecke ihrer Zelle und hockte sich neben die kleine, weiße Taube. Eines Tages, kurz nach ihrer Gefangennahme war sie vollkommen verirrt und verwirrt gegen die Mauern des Palastes geflogen und war vor dem vergitterten Fenster ihrer Zelle gelandet. Sie hatte ihren rechten Flügel gebrochen. Serenity hatte sie durch die Stäbe herein gezwängt und versorgte sie jetzt. Sanft streichelte sie das Tier. "Keine Angst. Bald ist es vorbei. Dann kannst du wieder fliegen."

Den Aufenthaltsraum hatte sie in aller Eile zu einem provisorischem Ratssaal umgebaut. Das Podium auf dem sie stand war eigentlich nur ein erhöhter Tisch. Vor ihr saßen in einem mehr oder weniger geordnetem offenem Rundbogen gut zwanzig Krieger, die sie noch in der Untergrundbewegung zahlreicher Planeten aufgetrieben hatte. es war lange her, daß sie eine Ratssitzung geleitet hatte und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob alle noch Vertrauen zu ihr hatten. Sie räusperte sich und begann mit der Rede: "Sehr geehrte Mitglieder des Rates, dies ist unsere erste Sitzung seit Tausenden von Jahren. Wären die Umstände günstiger, hätte ich dieses Treffen an einem besser gelegenem Platz stattfinden lassen aber, wie sie alle wissen, ist unsere Lage äußerst kritisch.

Bevor ich jedoch beginne, möchte ich noch eine persönliche Abstimmung durchführen. Ich weiß, daß viele von ihnen Zweifel aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit und meiner Taten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hegen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich diejenigen unter ihnen bitten, die eine neue Vorsitzende haben wollen, die Hand zu heben." Gespannt blickte sie in die Runde. Auf der linken Seite saßen die vier Animamates. Wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit war sie sich fast sicher, daß diese auf ihrer Seite waren, obwohl sie es ihnen nicht vergönnen konnte wenn nicht. Bei den übrigen Sailorkriegern war sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Die meisten von ihnen hatte sie lange Zeit nicht gesehen und wußte nicht wie sie zu ihrer Vergangenheit standen.

Sie wartete aber niemand schickte sich an gegen sie zu stimmen, dann erhob sich Sailorsunfire, sie war früher eine der wortführenden Mitglieder des Rates gewesen. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, das hinten mit einem schwarzen Haarband zu einem Zopf geflochten war. Ihre Sailoruniform war durchgehend rot abgesehen von den goldenen ringförmigen Verzierungen auf ihren Bauch.

"Galaxia, ich glaube kaum, daß irgendjemand hier dir Vorwürfe macht. Die Prinzessin des Mondes, der wir alle treu ergeben sind, hat dir verziehen und das ist uns allen Vertrauensbeweis genug." Die anderen Senshi murmelten zustimmend. "Vielen Dank." Erleichtert atmete Galaxia aus. "Dann kommen wir jetzt zum Hauptpunkt dieses Treffens. Ich habe sie alle hier hergeholt, weil die Bedrohung des Universums immer größer wird. Wir müssen eine gemeinsame Front bilden und dem Bösen auf der Erde entgegentreten."

"Aber wenn wir selbst auf unseren Planeten nichts gegen Metallias Häscher unternehmen können, wie dann auf der Erde", fragte Sailortara. "Nun, meine liebe Tara, wir wollen sie auch nicht besiegen, sondern nur ein wenig Zeit schinden. Die Krieger des Silberjahrtausends, Sailormerkur, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, Sailorvenus, Sailorsaturn und Sailortitan befinden sich in Begleitung des Königspaars auf dem geheimen Planeten des Lichtes um dort ihre Prüfungen abzulegen und ihre Kräfte voll zu entwickeln. Außerdem erwarte ich, daß die zweite Thronerbin des Silver Milleniums, Prinzessin Serenity III, mittlerweile eine ausreichenden Schutz für uns gefunden hat." Sie wartet einen Moment, ließ die Worte wirken. "Also wer ist bereit uns zu helfen?"

"Haben wir denn eine Wahl", fragte Sailorsunfire und erhob sich wieder. "Wir sind Sailorkrieger, ihrer Majestät treu ergeben. Wir haben schon zu oft die Augen vor den Problemen der Welt verschlossen. Unsere Aufgabe ist jederzeit für den Frieden und für das Gute einzutreten." Nacheinander standen auch die übrigen neunzehn Sailorkrieger auf. Galaxia atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft erleichtert wieder aus. "Ich erkläre die Sitzung des galaktischen Rates hiermit für beendet."

Sie war beunruhigt, mehr als beunruhigt. Tartarus hatte verkünden lassen, daß die Sailorkrieger heute Abend hingerichtet werden sollten. Cathy, die sich gerade zusammen mit den vier Schwestern und den "Kindern" im Altarbereich versammelt hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als das goldene und silberne Licht den ganzen Raum – wahrscheinlich die ganze Kathedrale erleuchtete. Kurz darauf erschienen in der Mitte des Saales Prinzessin Serenety III, ein Junge, den sie als Helios identifizierte, vier Männer, von denen sie vermutete, daß sie die ehemalige Garde des Prinzen waren, und zu guter Letzt eine Gruppe von vier Einhörnern(!).

"Kleine Lady! War eure Mission erfolgreich? Wir haben ein starkes Echo gespürt." Serenity trat vor und verwandelte sich in Chibiusa zurück. Die Anstrengung war ihr anzusehen aber sie war gleichzeitig noch ein wenig entschlossener geworden. "Sie war erfolgreich. Der letzte Schritt muß aber hier getan werden."

"Ich fürchte dazu bleibt uns kaum noch Zeit. Metallia will unsere Freunde heute Abend hinrichten lassen." Chibiusa senkte den Kopf und die vier Generäle stöhnten auf. "Dann werden wir beides miteinander verbinden müssen, ihre Befreiung und Elysions Wiederbelebung." Cathy selbst hatte schon daran gedacht alleine zu gehen, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre. Ob sie aber so eine bessere Chance hatten, war äußerst zweifelhaft. "Ist Galaxia schon zurück?" Bevor sie antworten konnte, erklang Galaxias Stimme vom Eingang. "Wir sind zurück, Prinzessin!" Alle Anwesenden drehten sich um und Cathy verschlug es abermals die Sprache. Das änderte die Situation natürlich grundlegend. "Sehr gut." Chibiusa nickte zustimmend. "Dann sollten wir jetzt einen Plan entwickeln."

Das es Abend war, konnte man nur erahnen. Die dunklen Wolken sperrten fast jedes Sonnenlicht aus. Für Setsuna war es fraglich, ob die Erde sich je davon erholen würde. Aber eigentlich war das zweitrangig. Wenn Metallia geschlagen wäre, würden die siegreichen Senshi mit ihrer neuen Macht sicher alles wiederherstellen, ohne sie... Mit einem Blick zur Seite sah sie, daß Haruka und Michiru wohl ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten und der Rest ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle galten wohl dem jeweiligem Partner. Wenigsten konnten sie zusammen sterben aber irgendwie hatte sie sich wenigstens gewünscht in einer Schlacht und ehrenvoll zu sterben. Das Leben war nicht so ganz fair. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten trotteten müde hinter ihnen. Sie gaben sich wohl ihren eigenen Gedanken hin. An ihre Heimat, ihre Prinzessin, die zweifelsohne entweder gefangen oder tot war.

Tartarus ging voran, gefolgt von seinen neun dunklen Senshi. Die Prozession erreichte einen offenen Platz. Sie erkannte kaum noch etwas wieder in den verfallenen Ruinen des einstig blühenden Kristall Tokyo. Aus dem Boden erhoben sich sieben lange Säule. An jede von ihnen wurde jetzt eine Senshi gehängt, an der siebten Säule befestigte Scorpia die Verwandlungsstäbe, als Zeichen des Triumphes. _Wie originell_, dachte Setsuna. Wahrscheinlich würden ihre Feinde sie solange mit negativer Energie überziehen bis sie starben.

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um ein Exempel zu statuieren! An allen, die uns immer noch Widerstand leisten! Die verhaßten Sailorkrieger dieses Sonnensystems Sailoruranus, Sailorneptun und Sailorpluto, genauso wie die Sailorstarlights Sailorstarfighter, Sailorstarmaker und Sailorstarhealer werden hier und jetzt exekutiert!" Die Menge aus verwandelten Menschen und Dämonen um sie herum brach in Jubel aus. "Wenn jemanden Einwände hat, soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!" Diese Bemerkungen war lächerlich. Niemand hier würde Einwände erheben.

"Ich habe etwas dagegen!"

Ruckartig drehten sich alle Köpfe unter ihr in ihre Richtung. "Ich werde solche Untaten vor meinen Augen nicht dulden!" Pegasus beschrieb eine langgezogene Landungskurve und setzte dann auf. Sie sprang ab und Pegasus wurde zu Helios. "Ich bin auserwählt! Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailorterramoon! Und im Namen von Erde und Mond werde ich euch bestrafen!" Terramoon trug eine ähnliche Uniform wie als Eternal Chibimoon. Ihr Rock war jedoch genauso wie ihre Schleifen und ihre Stiefel ganz golden. Der Rest ihrer Uniform war silbern und zum Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn und ihrem Schmuck kam noch das Symbol der Erde, welches das Mondzeichen einschloß. Eine Brosche hielt ihre Brustschleife zusammen. Sie bestand aus einem weißen Rahmen und innen glühte der vereinigte Kristall.

"Das ist ja lächerlich! Wollt ihr beide etwa diese Hinrichtung verhindern?" spottete er. Selbstsicher trat Terramoon vor. "Welchen vernünftigen Grund habt ihr sie hinzurichten?"

"Welchen Grund hast du zu glauben, etwas erreichen zu können?" erwiderte er. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt und Helios trat an ihre Seite. Dann machte sie das vereinbarte Zeichen. "Oh, einen sehr gewichtigen Grund. Seht euch doch mal um." Tartarus fuhr erschrocken herum. Um den ganzen Platz herum waren plötzlich Schatten aufgetaucht und traten jetzt nacheinander ins Licht. Links von ihr die ersten.

"Wir sind die Krieger des Sonnenfeuers. Ich bin Sailorsunfire!"

"Ich bin Sailornova!"

"Ich bin Sailorlightning!"

"Ich bin Sailorvolcano!"

"Zusammen sind wir Sailorsunfighters!"

Die vier Sunfighters trugen alle ähnliche Kleider. Die weißhaarige Nova hatte blaue Streifen auf ihrer weißen Uniform. Lightning hingegen hatte rote Haare und trug eine gelbe Uniform mit weißen Streifen. Volcano hatte pechschwarze Haare und eine orange Uniform mit roten Streifen. Auf allen Uniformen steckte ein Symbol, das drei Sonnen zeigte, so wie bei ihnen die Brosche oder die Herzform.

Rechts tauchte die nächste Gruppe aus dem Schatten auf.

"Wir sind die Krieger des Betasektors! Ich bin Sailorsirius!"

"Ich bin Sailorlana!"

"Ich bin Sailortantra!"

"Ich bin Sailorzypiss!"

"Und ich bin Sailorfiera!"

"Gemeinsam nennt man uns Sailoricebreakers!"

Die fünf Icebreakers waren die größte Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge. Die fünf Krieger trugen als einzige lange hautenge Overalls in verschiedenen Farben, was bei ihrem Heimatplaneten soweit sie wußte auch notwendig war. Auf den Overalls erkannte man einen regelmäßigen achtzackigen Stern in Weiß. In der Mitte des weiten aufgestickten Sterns befand sich eine kleinere Version dieses Sterns, der sie an den von Saturn in ihrer alten Form, die sie nur einmal im Traum gesehen hatte, erinnerte. Die blauhaarige Sirius hatte einen weißen Overall und ihre Sterne waren als einzige ein kristallklares Blau. Lana und Tantra hatten blaue Overalls, wobei Lanas etwas heller war. Beide waren dunkelhaarig, Lana eher braun und Tantra eher schwarz Zypiss und Fiera trugen Overalls in Purpur, voller und mehr zum blau hin, als ihre alte Uniform. Fieras schimmerte dabei noch etwas heller. Die beiden trugen ihre weißen Haare mit einer Schleife im Haar.

Halblinks erschienen die nächsten Krieger.

"Wir sind die Krieger des Schattens! Ich bin Sailorshadowleader!"

"Ich bin Sailorshadowfire!"

"Ich bin Sailorshadowice!"

"Vereint als Sailorshadow!"

Die drei mysteriösen Krieger machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Ihre Körper schien aus purer Dunkelheit zu bestehen aber sie wußte, daß sie genauso menschliche Form annehmen konnten. Sie trugen eine den Starlights ähnliche Uniform in Grau, Rot und Blau, je nach Kraft.

Auf der halbrechten Seite zeigte sich nun die vierte Gruppe.

"Wir sind die Krieger des Waldes! Ich bin Sailortara!"

"Ich bin Sailorspiritual!"

"Ich bin Sailorfantasy!"

"Ich bin Sailorhunter!"

"Im Zeichen des Waldes kämpfen wir als Sailornatures!"

Die Natures präsentierten sich alle in einer leuchtend grünen Uniform. Sie ging bis unter die Arme und ließ die Schultern und oberen Brustbereich frei, nur leichte Fäden hielten sie dort zusammen. Der fünfzackige Sailorstern thronte in der Mitte. Tara trug ihr hellgrünes Haar offen und ohne Verzierungen und auf ihrer Stirn strahlte zusätzlich noch ein Planetenzeichen. Spiritual hellblaues Haar war lockig und relativ kurz. Fantasy hingegen trug ihr rotes Haar genauso offen wie Tara aber mit einigen Blumen darin. Hunter hatte ihr schlichtes braunes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten.

Nun traten ihr gegenüberliegend Galaxia und Silver Seite an Seite ins spärliche Licht, flankiert von vier weiteren Kriegern.

"Wir sind die Krieger des Alphasektors! Ich bin Sailortinnyanko!"

"Ich bin Sailorironmouse!"

"Ich bin Sailorleadcrow!"

"Ich bin Sailoraluminaseren!"

"Man nennt uns Sailoranimamates!"

"Ich bin die Hüterin des Lichtes, auserwählte von Silver! Ich bin Sailorsilver!"

"Und ich bin die Wächterin der Galaxie, gesetzte und bestätigte Vorsitzende des galaktischen Rates! Ich bin Sailorgalaxia!" Jetzt machten alle noch einen Schritt nach vorne und Galaxia hob ihr Schwert. "Gemeinsam sind wir der Bund des Lichts!" Sie senkte ihr Schwert wieder und wie auf Kommando gingen alle zweiundzwanzig Sailorkrieger zum Angriff über.

Im folgenden Chaos kämpften Terramoon und Helios sich zu ihren gefangenen Freunden durch. Auf deren Gesichter stand immer noch die Verblüffung. Während Helios die Verwandlungsstäbe holte, rief Terramoon ihre neue Macht an. Ein goldener Diskus erschien, sie warf ihn punktgenau und durchtrennte die Fesseln ihrer Freunde. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später warf Helios ihnen die Stäbe zu. "Macht schon, sie sind bei weitem nicht so stark wie ihr", forderte Terramoon sie auf. Sie konnten keine Rücksicht mehr auf die verwandelten Menschen nehmen, so grausam es auch sein mochte. "Netter Auftritt, Prinzessin", kommentierte Haruka und nahm ihr Zepter. "Los geht's. URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Angezogen von der neuen Zeit, ..."

"... sind wir jetzt in dieser Welt..."

"... um sie vor allem Bösen zu schützen!"

"Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Der Stern der Unterwelt Pluto ist mein Wächter! Ich bin die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit, Sailorpluto!"

"Planet des Windes! Stern des Uranus! Schnelligkeit und Kraft, schenkst du mir! Der Wind, ich fühl' ihn hier! Erhöre meinen Ruf nach deiner Kraft, laß meine Gegner spüren deine Macht! HEAVENTLY VIBRATING ERUPTIONS!" Der Wirbelsturm fegte durch die Reihen der Gegner und bombardierte sie mit einem wahren Hagel aus Planeten.

"Planet des Meeres! Stern des Neptun! Erhöre meinen Ruf! Die Ruhe des Meeres erfüllte mich, doch jetzt brauch ich deine Macht! Des Wassers Kraft allein das schafft! TIDAL WAVE MELODY!" Die Waldkrieger spritzten auseinander, als die Sturmflut eine Gruppe Dämonen wegfegte, die sie gerade noch bedroht hatten.

"Planet der Unterwelt! Stern des Pluto! Du erwähltest mich zur Wächterin der Zeit, doch die Bedrohung ist nicht weit! Die Macht meines Sterns, die öffne mir, den Frieden geben wir! TIME FREEZING..." Mehrere Gegner gefroren plötzlich wie zu Eis, was nicht daran lag, daß sich die Icebreakers gerade mit ihnen beschäftigten. "... AND DEVOURING UNDERWORLD INFERNO!" Der Planetenhagel begleitet von der Feuerwalze fraß sich durch die Massen der Gegner. Jetzt waren die Starlights an der Reihe.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellen Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Die vereinigte Macht der drei Sterne bahnten sich zischend ihren Weg. "So oder so halten wir das nicht lange", bemerkte Maker bald. "Richtig. Wir müssen jetzt auch weg." Terramoon öffnete ihr Funkgerät. "Galaxia, Rückzug!" Wie eine Einheit zogen sich die kämpfenden Senshi zurück, in Richtung Kathedrale. Terramoon stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus und sogleich stießen aus den Wolken vier Einhörner herab. Eines trennte sich von den anderen und flog zu Silver hinunter. Die übrigen drei landeten neben den sieben Kriegern. "Eure anvertrauten Einhörner", erklärte sie. "Unsere was?" Neptun sah sie ungläubig an. "Es gehörte zu den Prüfungen der anderen. Sie sind euch dreien zugewiesen. Ventus zu Uranus, Mare zu Neptun, Inferi zu Pluto. Jetzt beeilt euch!" Helios wurde wieder zu Pegasus und Terramoon schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Uranus nahm Healer mit. Neptun Maker und Pluto Fighter und so schwangen sich die Einhörner wieder in die Lüfte. Oben trafen sie mit Silver auf ihrem Einhorn zusammen. "Willst du sie wirklich zur Basis führen", schrie Silver gegen den Wind. "Es ist die einzigste Möglichkeit", brüllte Terramoon zurück. Unter ihnen tauchten schon die ersten Umrisse der Kathedrale auf.

Die übrigen Senshi trafen kurz nach ihnen ein. Terramoon hatte sie mittlerweile hinein geführt und alles für die Zeremonie war schon vorbereitet. "Stellt euch in einen Kreis und nehmt euch an der Hand. Ich kann jede Macht gebrauchen." Von draußen hörten sie schon ihre Verfolger, die gegen die Schutzwälle anliefen, die die hellen Senshi errichtet hatten. Helios trat zu Terramoon und die vier Generäle, die sie schon erwartet hatten, bildeten den inneren Kreis. Sie löste den Lichtkristall, wie er jetzt hieß, aus der Brosche und hielt ihn vor sich.

"Im Namen des Lichts rufe ich die uralten Mächte dieses Ortes! Wächter der Erde, Hüter des Reiches, wir bitten euch in unserer schwersten Stunde um euren Schutz!" Terramoon wurde zu Serenity III und schloß die Augen. Sie fühlte die Macht der anderen Senshi in sich übergehen. "Mächte der Erde, Mächte des Lichts, in eurem Namen rufen wir das uralte Reich Elysions zurück in diese Welt!" Der Lichtkristall erstrahlte in goldenen und silbernen Licht. Eine Lichtexplosion noch stärker als die, die auf die Vereinigung von Gold- und Silberkristall folgte, schoß aus der Spitze der Kathedrale. Es war als würde alles Licht des Universums sich für diesen Moment über der Kathedrale befinden. Die schwarze Wolkendecke riß auf und die Sonne war seit Wochen wieder einmal zu sehen. Dann spürte sie wie sich die Macht verformte, sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Tempel, das Land, die Natur, die Geschöpfe Elysions entstehen. Es war wie ein kleines Paradies, unberührt von der Finsternis um es herum. Alles Dunkel prallte ausnahmslos daran ab. Das Leben um sie herum kehrte in diese Welt zurück und es würde bleiben.

"Raus hier", brüllte Tartarus, als er erkannte was Terramoon vorhatte. "Wir sind alle Geschichte, wenn wir hier bleiben!" In letzter Sekunde retten sich die neun dunklen Senshi und ihr Meister über die noch nicht existierenden Grenzen.

Metallia in ihrem Schloß starrte fassungslos auf das Szenario. Königin Serenity und die drei Katzen hingegen genossen das Schauspiel.

Auf der anderen Seite des Universums verharrten die reisenden Senshi für einen langen Moment und genossen das wohltuende, friedliche Licht.

Es schien, als hätte sich das Universums für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder erhellt...

__

Anmerkungen

Bei Tara meine ich übrigens nicht die ursprüngliche Bedeutung (kennt die überhaupt jemand?). Ich habe die Senshi so gut dargestellt wie ich konnte aber im Beschreiben von Figuren bin nicht so gut. Laßt eure Fantasie etwas spielen. Mehr habe ich nicht anzumerken. Viel Spaß noch weiterhin.

Da ich nun auch die Mangafassung zu ende gelesen habe, hatte ich wirklich ein Problem, was ich mit den Animamates machen sollte. Sollte ich sie wieder zu Sailormau... machen, wie im Manga oder nicht? Ich hatte da leichten Erklärungsnotstand, da sie im Anime ja eindeutig als ehemalige helle Senshi (auf jeden Fall Tinnyanko) ausgewiesen werden. Ich hab's einfach so gelassen, wie es ist. Nicht böse sein.

__

Kapitel 11:Opfer

Stöhnend hielt Mars sich den Kopf. An die Nachwirkungen des Übergangs hatte sie sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt. "Oh, Merkur, hast du endlich herausgefunden, durch was wir eigentlich reisen?" Ihre Freundin hatte genauso Mühe aufzustehen. "Eine Art Raum-, Zeitkorridor, denke ich."

"Interdimensionsflug", kam es von Sunstar. "Hä?" Sailormoon sah sie verständnislos an und um ehrlich zu sein, sie verstand genauso wenig. "Interdimensionsflug bedeutet, daß wir uns zwischen den Dimensionen bewegen. Die Theorie besagt, daß man so innerhalb von einer sehr geringen Zeit Entfernung überwinden kann", erklärte Merkur. "Richtig. Aber ich dachte ihr wüßtet das?"

"Unsere Technologie ist noch nicht so weit."

"Oh..." Verlegen senkte Sunstar den Kopf. "Ihr habt nicht gefragt."

"Schon gut", sagte Mars um die leicht peinliche Situation zu beenden. "Wir sollten los." Jetzt erst sah sie sich richtig um. Das Tal, in dem sie waren, war eine einzige Steinwüste in der Mitte mit einem riesigem Vulkan, der aus dem Tal herausragte. "Schöne Gegend", kommentierte sie. "Kommt, laßt uns irgendwo einen Lagerplatz suchen. Es dürfte bald Nacht sein und ich bin hundemüde." Den anderen ging es nicht besser. Sie mußten nicht lange laufen, bis sie eine geeignete Stelle fanden. Der Boden war glatt, was hier schon an ein Wunder grenzte, und in einem Kreis von seltsam geformten Steinen umgeben. Es sah aus, als ob jemand die Steine bearbeitet hatte.

"Freunde, vielleicht sollten wir doch etwas anderes suchen", sagte Titan. Als alle sie fragend ansahen, fügte Saturn hinzu: "Es sieht aus wie eine heilige Stätte. Ich kann hier etwas Mystisches spüren." Momentan war ihr egal, was es war. "Ach, Unsinn. Ich habe hier noch niemanden gesehen. Also wird es wohl auch nicht so schlimm sein." Sie verdrängte das Gefühl, daß Saturn recht hatte. Auch sie konnte etwas Heiliges hier spüren aber sie war viel zu müde und viel zu hungrig. "Sucht mal etwas brennbares. Wir sollten vielleicht ein kleines Feuer machen um Essen zu können." Jupiter hatte schon ein paar Hölzer gefunden. "Hier, Rei." Sie nahm das Holz und entzündete es mit ihren Kräften. Sofort loderte eine Flamme empor aber im nächsten Moment erstickte die Flamme. "Was..." Sie nahm noch einen Holzstab und fachte ihn an. Wieder der gleiche Effekt. "Seltsam."

"Also kein Essen", fragte Sailormoon, der man ansah, daß sie genauso hungrig war. "Das können wir nicht ändern. Bauen wir die Zelte auf und legen uns etwas schlafen", ordnete Sailorearth an.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Zelte aufzurichten, da stürzte sich etwas auf sie hinab. "Runter", brüllte sie und schmiß sich geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite. Der Schatten einer geflügelten Kreatur fegte über sie hinweg. Schnell war sie wieder auf den Beinen. Die Vögel hatten dunkelgrüne Schuppenhaut. Das Gefährlichste waren anscheinend ihre Krallen, spitz und scharf. Einer der Vögel öffnete seinen Schnabel und ein Flammenstoß zuckte zu ihnen hinunter. Sie erwartet, er würde verpuffen aber er durchstieß das unsichtbare Feld, daß ihre Kräfte erstickte. Blitzschnell reagierte Merkur und schleuderte einen meterdicken Wasserstrahl der Flamme entgegen und die beiden Elemente neutralisierten sich rauchend. Langsam wurde es Mars zu bunt. Sie zückte ihren Talisman doch der Feuerpfeil erschien nicht. _Na gut, dann eben anders._ Konzentriert stellte sie sich in Position. "Mars, nicht!" warnte Saturn. "Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft! SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Diesmal funktionierte es. Die riesige Feuersäule entstand um sie herum, schoß in die Höhe und verschlang ihre Angreifer. Befriedigt senkte Mars ihren Bogen. "Seht ihr, es ist nichts pas..." Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde. Jetzt sah sie sich auch um und schlagartig erkannte sie, was ihre Freunde so beunruhigte. Unbemerkt hatten mehrere Gestalten sie umringt. Die Kreaturen bestanden zu hundert Prozent aus Stein, ihre Statur war menschlich, wenn sie auch hoch aufgewachsen waren. Die meisten waren mit mächtigen Äxten bewaffnet, die sie notfalls auch werfen konnten. Grimmig hob sie ihren Talisman senkte ihn aber gleich wieder. "Tu das ja nicht", zischte Saturn. "Das nächste Mal hörst du auf mich." Mars schluckte eine bissige Antwort hinunter. Was würde jetzt passieren?

Einer der Steinmenschen trat vor. "Du." Er zeigte auf Mars, die sichtlich zusammenzuckte. "Du hast unseren heiligsten Ort entweiht." Saturn warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu. "Wie?"

"Du hast die Macht des Feuers hier entzündet. Dies ist niemanden gestattet."

"Aber wie sollte ich wissen...", wollte Mars sich verteidigen. "Um diesen Frevel zu sühnen, müßt ihr alle im Todeskrater geopfert werden."

"Fabelhafte Idee, Mars", flüsterte Venus. "Hättest du nicht Merkur oder einer von uns den Angriff überlassen können?" Die Steinmenschen führten sie durch das Gebiet auf den Krater zu. Am Fuße des Vulkanberges zeichneten sich dunkle Flecken ab und als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie Höhleneingänge. _Notfalls werde ich diese Primitiven alle rösten_, dachte sie, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. _Nein, das könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn sie uns töten._

Der Anführer brachte die Gruppe direkt in das Höhlensystem. Während sie die Einhörner scheinbar achtlos in einen großen Nebenraum sperrten, brachten sie die Senshi in einen Trakt, der ihnen wohl als Gefängnis diente. Schwere Steintüren, die von außen verriegelt wurden, waren vor den einzelnen Zellen angebracht. Sie brachten alle Senshi in eine einzelne Zelle. "Versucht gar nicht erst einen von euren Tricks", warnte der Anführer. "Unser Herrscher wird über euer endgültiges Schicksal entscheiden. Aber macht euch keine großen Hoffnungen, die Gesetze sind eindeutig." Damit ließen die Steinmenschen sie alleine.

"Und jetzt", fragte Sailormoon nach einiger Zeit. "Eins steht mal fest, diese Felsen sind absolut wasserundurchlässig und feuerfest", sagte Merkur, die ihren Minicomputer in der Hand hatte, das einzige was ihnen geblieben war. "Und zu schwer", ächzte Jupiter, die sich an ihrer Tür versucht hatte.

Gut eine Stunde später wurden sie zum Herrscher gebracht. Sein "Thronsaal" war eine riesige, kaum zu überblickende Höhle, die mit jede Menge Schnickschnack ausgerüstet war. Aus Stein gemeißelte Statuen, Holzskulpturen usw. Der Herrscher selbst war gut einen Kopf größer als die übrigen Steinmenschen und noch ein wenig kräftiger gebaut. Man sah ihm eindeutig an, daß die ganze Einrichtung nur Fassade und er ein mutiger Krieger war. Er saß auf einem großem Thron aus massiven Fels.

Als die Freunde vor den Thron traten, erhob er sich. "Ihr habt es gewagt Feuer an der heiligen Stelle zu entzünden. Ist dies richtig?"

"Ja, aber..." Gleich verfluchte Mars sich im Stillen für ihre schnelle Zunge. "So werdet ihr, wie es unsere Gesetze verlangen, im Todeskrater den Geistern des Feuers geopfert."

"Nein", schrie Mars erzürnt, "das ist barbarisch! Ich habe uns doch nur verteidigt!" Der Steinmensch lachte laut auf. "Und warum seit ihr überhaupt erst an diesen heiligen Ort gegangen?"

"Wir wußten nicht, daß er heilig ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, ihr wußtet es. Es hilft nichts. Selbst ich muß mich den Gesetzen beugen. Nur der Auserwählten ist es gestattet die Macht des Feuers am heiligen Ort zu entfachen." Ein Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in ihr auf. "Aber wir sind die Auserwählten." Sie deutet auf ihre Münze. Etwas irritiert sah der Herrscher sie an. Im Hintergrund wurde getuschelt. "Dann beweise deine Tauglichkeit."

"Wie? Ihr habt meine Kräfte gesehen."

"Das reicht nicht. Die Prophezeiung lautet: ‚Die Auserwählte wird kommen und das Böse besiegen.' Wirst du das Böse besiegen?" Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was soll ich denn besiegen?" Der Herrscher erhob sich und griff auf die Lehne seines Throns. Jetzt erst erkannte sie das dort etwas lag. Ein langer Stab mit einer rot schimmernden Kugel darin, ähnlich dem Plutos, nur das seine Spitze eine offenes Karo war. "Schaut." Er hob den Stab und die Kugel leuchtet auf. "Vor gut vierhundert Sonnenaufgängen." Das Bild zeigte den Vulkan. Er war noch ruhig und auch die dunklen Wolken darum waren noch weiß. "Unser Land war friedlich und der Kreis des Feuers schützte uns." Jetzt sah sie den heiligen Platz. Die Steine schimmerten in einem angenehmen Licht. "Dann drang das Böse in unser Land ein." Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und ein gräßliche Kreatur stieß aus den Wolken empor. Sie würde es ja als Drache bezeichnen aber es war viel mehr als das. Der "Drache" war bestimmt an die fünfzig Meter lang und hatte die Ausmaße von gut zwei Dutzend Feuervögeln. Seine ganze Haut war ein einziger Panzer aus Kristallen. Er hatte nur ein Auge, das in einem dunklem Schwarz schimmerte. "Er überfiel unser Land und die Geister des Feuers brauchten ihre ganze Kraft auf um ihn ins Innere des Todeskraters zu bannen." Der Drache flog auf den Steinkreis zu. Plötzlich erzitterte die Erde und das Schimmern der Steine schien sich in der Mitte zu sammeln. Ein weißroter Strahl aus Licht traf den Drachen und "trug" ihn auf den Vulkan zu. Er fiel in den Krater und die Wolken wurden so schwarz, wie sie jetzt auch waren. Das Bild erlosch. "Nur wer sich seiner als würdig erweist, kann ihn bezwingen." Betroffen vom Schicksal dieses Volkes senkte sie den Kopf. "Natürlich werden wir euch helfen."

"Nein", widersprach der Herrscher. "Du mußt alleine gehen. Du mußt in die Tiefen des Kraters und die Kreatur besiegen." Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. "Nur eins. Ich werde nicht ohne mein Einhorn gehen. Wir sind eine Einheit. Entweder wir beide oder keiner." Einen langen Augenblick sah er sie durchdringend an und sie fürchtete schon, er würde ablehnen. Dann setzte er sich wieder. "So wie die Geister des Feuers die Legende erzählt haben. Ich wußte, du würdest diese Frage stellen. Es sei dir gestattet."

Einsam näherten sich die zwei Geschöpfe dem Todesberg. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, lenkte Mars Ignis in Richtung des brodelnden Vulkans. Jetzt, so nah, spürte sie die gewaltige negative Aura dieses Ortes. Daneben gab es aber noch etwas anderes, etwas reineres. Der Herrscher hatte von den Geistern des Feuers gesprochen und daß sie den Drachen in den Krater gebannt hatten. Diese Energie jedenfalls war stark aber auch fast erschöpft. Sie würde nicht mehr lange halten.

Sie hatten den Fels erreicht. Plötzlich tat sich vor ihnen eine Öffnung auf. Der Fels teilte sich und gab den Weg frei. Ignis wollte weitergehen, doch eine Stimme hielt sie zurück. "Nur du, Sailormars. Dies mußt du alleine tun."

"Was jetzt", fragte Ignis. "Was schon? Ich gehe allein. Du wartest hier." Sie wollte widersprechen aber Mars bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. "Ich habe keine Wahl." Entschlossen schritt sie in den Eingang. Der Fels schloß sich hinter ihr wieder.

__

Kapitel 12:Im Todeskrater

Es war höllisch warm hier drin. Die brodelnde Hitze, die von der Lava erzeugt wurde, ließ sie schwer atmen. Es gab nur schmale Felsvorsprünge auf denen sie sich bewegen konnte und es war ihr so gut wie unmöglich nach oben zu schauen, denn dafür müßte sie schon über den Rand hinaus schweben können. Einer inneren Stimme folgend, hatte sie sich entschlossen den Weg nach oben zu nehmen. Der aufsteigende Rauch raubte ihr ein ums andere Mal die Sicht und sie hatte schon Angst irgendwo daneben zu treten.

Sie kam an eine Stelle, wo der schmale Weg sie in den Fels hineinführte. Dankbar dafür den Kessel kurz verlassen zu können, ging sie weiter. Mars kam in eine kleine Höhle, die seltsam leuchtete. Das Leuchten wurde von den Steinen auf dem Boden erzeugt. Es sah aus wie eine kleinere Version jener heiligen Stelle dort draußen, nur die Steine bildeten hier eine Dreiecksformation. "Willkommen, Kriegerin des Mars! Wir haben dich erwartet!"

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl sie todmüde war. Die Sorge um Mars hielt sie wach. Moon spähte in die Nachbarzellen und sah, daß es den anderen nicht besser ging. "Oh", kam es plötzlich von Merkur, die bis jetzt mit ihrem Computer gearbeitet hatte. "Was ist, Ami", fragte Venus. "Ich habe das Kraftfeld analysiert, das um den Berg liegt."

"Du meinst den Bann, der diesen Drachen gefangenhält", hakte Saturn nach. "Genau den."

"Und?" Earth und die anderen sahen sie gespannt an. "Na ja. Ich fürchte, das magische Feld wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunden zusammenbrechen." Alle starrten sie entsetzt an. "Das ist richtig", hallte eine dumpfe Stimme vom Ausgang der Höhle. Die massige Gestalt des Herrschers erschien in der Öffnung. "Ich habe lange nachgedacht", sprach er weiter, während er zu ihnen hinüber kam. "Könnt ihr irgendwie beweisen. Daß ihr seid, was ihr vorgebt."

"Wir haben euch alles gezeigt, was wir konnten", erwiderte Jupiter zornig. Moon stand auf und bedeutet ihrer Freundin ruhig zu sein. "Du willst einen Beweis, bitte."

"Usagi, du solltest vielleicht nicht...", warnte Titan aber Sailormoons Körper hatte schon angefangen zu leuchten. Ohne die Gegenwart des Silberkristalls forderte es ihr einige Kraft ab. Das Kleid der Mondprinzessin ersetzte ihr Gewand. Der Halbmond erstrahlte wesentlich heller als vorher. Der Herrscher sah sie ehrfürchtig an aber sie wußte, daß er noch eines erwartet. Sie hob ihre Hand und die Türen ihrer Zellen leuchteten in silbernem Licht auf, dann zerflossen sie einfach. "Das ist mir Beweis genug."

"Fällt dir aber früh ein", zischte Jupiter. "Es tut mir leid. Aber eure Freundin hätte eh alleine gehen müssen. Es gehört zu ihren Prüfungen." Serenity hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in Sailormoon verwandelt und trat zu Jupiter. Beruhigend legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ist schon gut. Er hat recht. Wir können nicht viel daran ändern." Langsam entspannte sie sich etwas. Im nächsten Moment kamen zwei Wachen hineingestürzt. "Wir werden angegriffen, Herr! Die Feuervögel greifen unsere Höhlen an! Einige unsere Leute sind eingekesselt und halten nicht mehr lange durch!" Der Herrscher senkte den Kopf. "Sie spüren, daß das Böse bald freikommt."

"Dann werden wir euch helfen", sagte Sailormoon. Er wollte etwas erwidern aber sie schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. "Wir können Mars so am Besten unterstützen. Ich glaube kaum, daß sie ein Land ohne Leben beschützen möchte. Kommt!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie aus dem Raum. Die anderen Senshi folgten ihr.

Voll konzentriert, im Schneidersitz auf dem warmen Boden sitzend, versuchte Mars auszuführen, was von ihr verlangst wurde. Ohne ihr heiliges Feuer im Tempel war es für sie nur sehr schwierig eine Vision zu bekommen. "Gut. Laß deinen Geist treiben. Konzentriere dich." Sie begann ihre rituellen Worte zu sprechen. "Nein", donnerte die Stimme. Sie schreckte aus ihrer Konzentration hoch. "So nicht."

"Wie sonst? Ich bin angehende Priesterin, so wurde es mir beigebracht."

"Das ist genau die falsche Einstellung. Du mußt all das vergessen, was du gelernt hast. Du brauchst keine rituellen Formeln, verstehst du?" Sie nickte zögerlich. "Das ist nicht so leicht."

"Das hat auch niemand behauptet. Konzentriere dich nun. Laß dich treiben. Es gibt nichts anderes als dies." Mars begann wieder mir der Konzentration und es ging irgendwie viel einfacher. Sie machte sich von allen alten Vorstellungen frei. Plötzlich spürte sie eine gewaltige Macht in sich. "Ja. Jetzt bist du soweit. Empfange nun unsere Botschaft." Etwas berührte sie, durchzuckte ihr Bewußtsein, dann sah sie wieder Bilder vor sich. Der Steinkreis mit den leuchtenden Steinen erschien wieder. "Das sind wir. Die Hüter dieses Tales. Nichts anderes als die Feen oder Einhörner oder Wasserwesen, auf die ihr bereits getroffen seid. Wir sind das Wesen, der Geist des Feuers, wenn du so willst. Unsere Macht ziehen wir aus dem reinen Feuer. Dann drang das Böse in unser Tal ein. Das Feuer wurde verunreinigt, zum Zerstörerischen verwendet." Der Drache erschien wieder. "Es nahm uns alles, wofür wir lebten. Uns blieb keine andere Wahl, als unsere Kräfte zu bündeln und den Drachen zu verbannen. Dadurch aber überließen wir die Bewohner ihrem Schicksal. Deshalb darf im heiligen Kreis kein Feuer entzündet werden, das nicht vollends kontrolliert ist. Es schwächt unsere Kraft. Der Drache hat sich schon fast befreit und wir können ihn nicht mehr lange halten."

"Ja, ich habe es gespürt." Die Vision zerbrach und sie war wieder in der Höhle. "Deswegen muß er aufgehalten werden. Nur du kannst das." Mars nickte. Sie verstand jetzt, warum sie alleine kommen mußte. "Geh nun. Du mußt ganz nach oben. Aber sobald du diese Höhle verläßt können wir dir nicht mehr helfen." Mars erhob sich und nickte wieder. "Verlaßt euch drauf. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das diese Kreatur freikommt."

Eine Serie Wasserstrahlen wehrte die Feuervögel ab. Aber auch Merkur alleine konnte nicht viel ausrichten. Dir Übermacht war einfach zu groß. Die anderen taten was sie konnten. Da zog Sailormoon ihren Stab. "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRISIS POWER!!" Die Lichtstrahlen schossen ihren Gegnern entgegen und lösten sie auf. Doch die nächste Welle kam schon.

Sie erreichte den Ausgang der Höhle und sogleich dachte sie der Rauch würde sie erschlagen. Vorsichtig arbeitete sie sich vor, sorgfältig ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten einsetzend. Der Rauch wurde immer dichter und einmal hätte sie fast den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Irgendwann gab sie ihre primären Sinne auf und überließ sich mit geschlossenem Augen ganz ihren übernatürlichen Kräften. Sie spürte wie es vor ihr nicht mehr weiterging und sie schlug die Augen auf. Der Rauch hatte sich etwas gelichtet. Vor ihr lag eine breite Schlucht ohne eine Möglichkeit hinüber. Da entdeckte sie den Haken und auf der anderen Seite einen Stein, der als Halterung dienen konnte. Neben dem Haken lag ein Seil. _Wenn ich vorbei ziele, sitz' ich hier fest... Aber wenn ich es nicht tue ebenfalls._ Mars konzentrierte sich - ihr Bogen erschien. Sie wickelte das Seil um den Haken, zerrte es fest und machte ihren improvisierten Enterhaken an ihrem Talisman fest. Ihre Fähigkeiten ließen sie eine kleine Einkerbung erkennen, nicht viel breiter als ihr Haken. Sie würde genau treffen müssen. Konzentriert legte Mars den Bogen an und ließ ihre Gedanken auf dem Ziel ruhen. Dann schoß der Haken über die Schlucht. Ein leises "Kling" war zu hören. Sie zog am Seil und spürte Widerstand.

Der weitere Aufstieg verlief problemlos. Der Rauch störte sie nur noch wenig. Dann erreichte sie die Spitze des Weges hier ging es nicht weiter. Sie blickte nach oben und merkte, daß sie genau im Zentrum stehen mußte. Etwas regte sich in ihrer Wahrnehmung. Ihre langjährigen Reflexe als Kriegerin ließen sie einen gewaltigen Sprung rückwärts, unter den Felsvorsprung am Rand, machen. Kurz danach brach der Steinweg unter einem Flammenstoß zusammen. Vor ihr schwebte das Drachenwesen. Es war noch größer als in den Visionen und Bildern, die sie gesehen hatte. Mars zögerte nicht lange sammelte ihre Kräfte und schickte ihrerseits einen mächtigen Flammenstrahl los. Dieser verpuffte aber wirkungslos an seinem Panzer. Gereizt spuckte der Drache wieder sein Feuer und Mars konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Die Flamme traf auf das Gestein und riß ein großes Loch in den Krater. Sie spürte einen gequälten Aufschrei und wußte gleichzeitig, daß die Barriere gebrochen war.. Der Drache schien es auch zu spüren, ließ von seiner Gegnerin ab und schwang sich aus dem Vulkan. Sie rappelte sich auf und trat an die Öffnung. Sie pfiff einmal und beobachtete wie Ignis zu ihr hinaufkam. Unter ihr sah sie das restliche Sailorteam sich, entweder mit ihren Einhörnern in der Luft oder am Boden, gegen eine ganze Horde Feuervögel wehren. _Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit._ Als Ignis oben angekommen war, schwang sie sich auf ihren Rücken und deutet auf den Steinkreis. "Dort hin."

"Mars, bist du sicher, daß..."

"Ja!" Ignis ließ ihren Einwand fallen und steuerte auf den Kreis zu. Doch der Drache bemerkte ihre Absicht und versuchte ihr den Weg zu versperren, als zwei Energiekugeln ihn kurzzeitig blendeten. Saturn und Titan tauchten an ihrer Seite auf. "Was auch immer du vorhast, mach es schnell", rief Saturn ihr zu. Sie nickte und Ignis stürzte auf den Kreis zu. Unten angekommen trat Mars genau in die Mitte der Formation. "Komm", sagte sie zu Ignis. "Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Wie Merkur und Aqua." Ihr Einhorn trat hinzu. Dann entspannte sie sich und fiel in eine tiefe Meditation. Wie in Trance berührte sie Ignis Stirn, womit diese instinktiv wußte was zu tun war. _Helft mir_, flehte sie zu den Geistern des Feuers. Weißrot schimmerndes Licht legte sich wie eine Kuppel über den Steinkreis. Inzwischen hatte der Drache sich seinen Weg gebahnt. Das Feuer traf auf den Schild und ließ die Erde erzittern. Die Energien stauten sich um sie. Jetzt konnte sie ihre wahren Kräften berühren. Das Licht ihres Schutzplaneten, es war so beruhigend und stärkend. "Mars, Planet des Feuers! Schenk mir jetzt deine Macht. Entzünde das Feuer der Leidenschaft und schütze das Leben mit deinem Licht!" Ein gewaltiges Feuer entstand um sie herum. Es verstärkte den Schild. Ihr Bogen materialisierte vor ihr. Sie griff danach und der Pfeil der erschien, bestand aus jenem weißrotem Licht, wie auch die Geister des Feuers. Die Flammen um sie herum wurden ebenfalls zu Licht. Sie zwängte alle Energie in den Pfeil bis er fast unerträglich hell strahlte. Dann suchte sie nach ihrem Ziel. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Auge, dann hindurch. _Da!_ Ein kleiner schimmernder Punkt. Nicht sehr groß aber groß genug. All ihre Sinne waren auf ihr Ziel konzentriert, als sie den Pfeil abschoß. Er zog einen langen Schweif jener puren Lichtenergie hinterher, bohrte sich durch das Schwarz des Auges und... traf.

Merkur starrte nach oben. Mittlerweile standen sie alle zusammen um die Angriffe mit vereinter Kraft abzuwehren. Sie sah den Pfeil durch ihren Visor. Er verschwand durch das Auge. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann brüllte der Drachen vor Schmerzen auf. Flammen schlugen aus seinem Körper. Im gleichen Moment beendeten auch die Feuervögel ihre Angriffe und lösten sich scheinbar einfach auf. "Was geschieht mit ihm?" Sailormoon sah wie alle anderen zum Drachen auf. "Das ist unglaublich. Mars hat irgendetwas getroffen, was das Feuer in ihm kanalisiert. Er verbrennt von innen", erklärte Merkur ungläubig. Es stimmte wirklich. Der Drache verbrannte bis auf sein Skelett. Übrig blieb nur ein dunkel schimmernder Kristall. Aus dem Kreis schoß nun noch eine Feuersäule empor und verschlang den Kristall, dann brach die Kuppel zusammen und gab Mars und Ignis wieder frei. Die Steine leuchteten jetzt aber wieder und die Schwärze flüchtete förmlich aus den Wolken um den Todesberg.

"Du hast dich unserer als würdig erwiesen. Nimm dies als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft und deiner bestandenen Prüfung." Die Münze entstand über seinem Stab und fiel in Mars Hand. Sofort verschmolz sie mit ihrer eigenen, wie bei Merkur. "So und jetzt", sagte sie lächelnd, "habe ich Hunger und will endlich ein wenig schlafen."

"Und da behauptet sie immer, ich wäre eine Schlafmütze und ein Vielfraß", kommentierte Sailormoon. Alle lachten, auch Mars fiel in das heitre und entspannte Lachen mit ein.

__

Anmerkungen

Allen, die schon mal "Zelda – The Ocarina of Time" gespielt haben, werden wahrscheinlich einige Parallelen aufgefallen sein. Gerade bei der Endszene, als der Drachen verbrannte usw. Es paßte halt einfach gut rein. Irgendwo muß man sich ja auch mal inspirieren lassen.

__

Kapitel 13:Unverhoffte Prüfung

Der Duft der verschiedenen Blumen, die Springbrunnen und die vielen Arten von Tieren taten ihrem Herz gut. Solange war sie in Gefangenschaft gewesen, solange hatte sie die untergehende Welt betrachtet. _Wir müssen unsere Welt schützen. Denn sonst wird dies hier nur von kurzer Dauer sein._ Damals, während der Zeit des Silberjahrtausends, war sie, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, nur zwei- oder dreimal in Elysion gewesen – auf dem Mond vielleicht um das gleiche mehr.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Neptun, ihre anderen Identitäten benutzten sie aus Gründen der Sicherheit nicht mehr, sich ins Gras sinken. Trotz des herrlichen Duftes sehnte sie sich nach Wasser, nach den wilden Fluten des Meeres. In all der Zeit mit Haruka war sie sich dieser Sehnsucht gar nicht bewußt gewesen. Dann glitt ihr Blick nach oben. "Es ist nicht fair", dachte sie leise. "Sicher gibt es dort Wasser, wo Ami schwimmen kann. Sicher lernt sie dort ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Und ich? Was ist mit mir?" Neptun faßte einen Entschluß. _Nett ist es nicht gerade, den anderen nichts zu sagen._ Aber die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer war zu groß, als daß sie es abtun könnte. _Ein wenig schwimmen tut mir bestimmt gut._

Einige Minuten später hatte sie ihre Badesachen geholt und schlich sich heimlich zum Haupttor. Ohne Probleme passierte sie das Feld aus positiver Energie und schlug den Weg Richtung Küste ein. _Ich werde nicht lange bleiben_, dachte sie und verschwand zwischen einer verwüsteten Häuserkette. Sie hatte die zierliche Gestalt, die sie beobachtete nicht bemerkt.

Unruhig lief Sailoruranus im hinteren Teil des Konferenzraums auf und ab. "Jetzt beruhig dich doch wieder, Haruka", versuchte Pluto sie zu beschwichtigen. "Es sieht ihr nun mal nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen."

"Mare ist auch weg, vielleicht ist sie raus zu einem Erkundungsflug und noch nicht zurück", spekulierte Maker. "Allein?" Und alle wußten genauso gut wie sie, daß das ziemlich unvernünftig wäre. "Außerdem wußte sie, wann das Treffen ist."

"Haruka. Sie ist kein kleines Kind. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

"Ich hoffe du hast recht", sagte Uranus aber die Sorge war keineswegs aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Fighter legte einen Finger an den Mund. "Pst, jetzt! Sie kommt." Das Gemurmel im Saal brach ab, als Prinzessin Serenity III flankiert von Helios und Sailorgalaxia eintrat. Galaxia trat ans Rednerpult. "Ich darf vorstellen, die rechtmäßige Thronerbin von Kristall Tokyo, Prinzessin Serenity III!" Jetzt trat die Angesprochene an Galaxias Stelle. "Sehr geehrte Mitglieder des galaktischen Rates der Sailorkrieger", begann sie mit ruhiger aber doch für jeden hörbare Stimme ihre Ansprache. Pluto hatte die Königsfamilie schon immer um diese Eigenschaft bewundert. Sie konnten ganz leise sprechen aber jeder hörte sie, wenn sie es so wollten. Kleine Lady schien diese Fähigkeit geerbt zu haben.

"Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren wir die Herrscher und unsere Feinde die Rebellen. Mittlerweile sind wir in diese Rolle geschlüpft, weil wir die Gefahr, die geherrscht hat, lange verkannt haben. Deshalb bin ich froh, daß nun alle hier versammelt sind. Eine erfreuliche Nachricht vorweg. Alle Dämonen, die sich noch auf dem heiligen Grund Elysions befunden haben, sind wieder zu Menschen zurückverwandelt wurden. Trotz allem ist diese kleine _Kolonie_ nichts weiter als ein Anfang. Es wird schwer werden und wir können nicht erwarten ohne Verluste davonzukommen aber wir müssen gegen die Herrschaft des Terrors vorgehen, Metallia muß in ihrer Zerstörungswut gestoppt werden. Vielleicht ist es uns nicht möglich Metallia zu besiegen aber wir können, nein, wir müssen, sie so lange von der Vernichtung abhalten, bis meine Eltern und ihre Krieger von ihrer Reise zurück sind. Ich danke ihnen." Der gesamte versammelte GRS brach in Jubel aus. Auch Pluto klatschte genauso wie die Starlights und Uranus aber die Sorge um Neptun bedrückte sie.

Als sich die Versammlung aufgelöst hatte, kämpften sich Uranus, Pluto und Starlights zur Prinzessin durch. "Tolle Rede", lobte Healer. "Danke. Habt ihr etwas auf dem Herzen, Uranus?" Sie sah sie durchdringend an. Pluto antwortete für sie: "Wir machen uns Sorgen um Neptun. Sie war nicht hier und Mare ist auch weg." Serenity lächelte milde. "Macht euch keine Sorgen." Sie sahen sie verständnislos an. "Ich darf dazu nicht viel sagen aber Michiru ist sicher, vertraut mir." Serenity warf Helios einen Seitenblick zu und zog sich dann zurück. Uranus blickte Pluto fragend an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Frag nicht mich."

Die Kühle der Fluten umspielte ihren Körper. Die Wellen brachen sich an der fernen Klippe aber sie tauchte einfach unter ihnen durch. Keine Verpflichtung, keine Kämpfe, nur das tosende Meer und seine Geschöpfe.

Nach einer langen Zeit kam Michiru aus dem Wasser, band sich ein Handtuch um und ging hinauf zur Klippe um den Wellen zuzusehen. Oben angekommen setzte sie sich einfach hin und betrachtete das Meer.

"Hat es dir gutgetan?" Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und wirbelte herum. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemanden gesehen zu haben und gefolgt war ihr bestimmt auch niemand. Etwa zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt, saß eine junges zierliches Mädchen auf einem Stein. Allein schon die Tatsache, daß sie da saß, ohne das Michiru sie bemerkt hatte, verwunderte sie. Es gab selten jemanden, der sich so an sie heranschleichen konnte. "Wer bist du?"

"Sagen wir, ich bin eine Freundin." Zwar verstand sie immer noch nichts aber Michiru beschloß es dabei zu belassen. Das Mädchen hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe, wie sie selbst. Dazu trug sie ein schimmerndes schneeweißes Kleid. "Und was willst du?"

"Dich unterrichten."

Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihren Ausflug etwas anders vorgestellt, als Lernstunden bei jemanden zu nehmen, den sie gar nicht kannte. Haruka hätte ihr bestimmt Vorwürfe gemacht aber auf irgendeine Weise vertraute Michiru ihr blindlings. Jetzt saß sie mit überkreuzten Beinen auf der Felsenklippe und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Spiegel. "Könnte ich das nicht wenigstens als Neptun machen", fragte sie. So war es nämlich viel schwieriger für sie, um überhaupt nicht davon zu reden, daß sie überhaupt nicht wußte, was sie eigentlich erreichen sollte. "Nein. Dann verläßt du dich nämlich zu sehr auf deine jetzigen Kräfte." Ruhig und gelassen, ohne eine Spur der Unzufriedenheit oder Ungeduld saß das Mädchen auf dem Stein und beobachtete sie. "Handle jetzt nicht so wie sonst. Konzentriere dich auf das Innere, das Licht in dir. Dein Talisman ist die Verlängerung deiner Kräfte. Versuch es." _Wenn ich wüßte was..._ Trotzdem tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Auf der Höhe ihrer Konzentration griff sie tief in sich hinein. Da fühlte sie das Licht und ihr Spiegel leuchtete hell auf. "Spürst du den Fluß des Lichts. Dies ist deine Energie, sie ist direkt mit den Gewalten des Meeres verbunden. Jetzt, beschwöre sie." Ohne zu fragen, griff Michiru nach der Macht. Aus dem tosenden Meer vor ihr erhob sich plötzlich ein hauchdünner Wasserstrahl und traf auf ihren Talisman. "Gut", lobte ihre Lehrerin. Dann lenkte Michiru ihre Konzentration in eine andere Richtung. Ihr Spiegel leuchtete wieder auf, als sie ihn auf das Mädchen richtete. Ganz kurz erschien darin das Bild, was sie sehen wollte. "Ich habe es mir fast gedacht, Mare." Verlegen senkte die menschliche Gestalt ihres Einhorns den Kopf. "Eigentlich war das nicht deine Aufgabe", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln. "Setz dich. Ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Aber du darfst niemanden etwas sagen, bis die anderen ihre Prüfung nicht ebenfalls abgelegt haben."

"Du hast mein Wort."

"Außerhalb von Silver ist es uns erlaubt in dieser Form zu existieren, aber das auch nur in Gegenwart unserer Senshi und wenn diese voll ausgebildet sind."

"Aber ich bin noch nicht voll ausgebildet, richtig?" Mare nickte. "Also wieso?"

"In speziellen Situationen wie dieser, gestattet das Licht selbst, die uns anvertrauten Senshi zu unterrichten", erklärte sie. "Aber wir wurden nicht erwählt." Mare schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Entweder werden alle Sailorkrieger eines Sonnensystems als würdig befunden oder keiner." Langsam verstand Michiru. Weil sie, Haruka und Setsuna in Gefangenschaft gewesen waren, konnten sie nicht mitreisen. "Richtig", sagte Mare, ihre Gedanken wohl erahnend. "Sie konnten nicht warten und riskieren euch zu befreien. Die Zeit drängte so schon."

"Ich verstehe." Galant erhob Mare sich. "Machen wir weiter." Vor ihr erschien plötzlich ihre Geige, die sie glaubte im Palast gelassen zu haben. "Ich glaube das wird dir etwas leichter fallen als Merkur, die ziemliche Mühe damit hatte, wie ich hörte." Grinsend stand auch Michiru auf und nahm ihre Geige entgegen. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Was er sah, überraschte und entzückte ihn zugleich. Der Kundschaftsflug war bisher langweilig gewesen. Bat war einen großen Bogen um das Gebiet Elysions geflogen. Doch jetzt schien er doch noch einen unverhofften Erfolg vermelden zu können. Da oben stand unverwandelt Sailorneptun mit einem ihr unbekannten Mädchen und spielte auf einer Geige. Er beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang und sah, wie die Klänge der Geige anscheinend Einwirkung auf das Wasser hatte. _Seltsam. Aber eine bessere Chance bekomme ich nicht._ Eine Wasserfontäne stieg aus dem Wasser und schien in der Luft zu tanzen. "Erstaunlich, aber das wird dir auch nichts helfen." Er verwandelte sich in seine Senshigestalt, in der er bedingt auch fliegen konnte und raste auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer zu.

Ihrer Wahrnehmung drängte sich das Gefühl von Gefahr auf. Sie ließ die Geige fallen und warf sich auf den Boden. Im nächsten Moment schoß ein Schatten über sie hinweg und landete einige Meter weiter. Michiru drehte sich um und blickte genau Bat in die Augen. Michiru griff unter ihr Handtuch, wußte aber gleich, daß ihr Zepter noch unten lag. Bat klatschte in die Hände. Sein Vampirumhang flatterte im frischem Küstenwind. "Wirklich eine interessante Vorstellung. Jetzt endet aber dein kleines Konzert."

"Ich lasse mich nicht gerne unterbrechen, das solltest du wissen", gab Michiru spitz zurück. "Was willst du denn tun?" Er schoß einen Blitz aus negativer Energie ab, dem sie gerade noch ausweichen konnte. "Mal sehen wie du schmeckst." Er drängte sie an den Rand der Klippe. "Stirb." Als Bat schon ganz nah war, explodierte die Luft vor ihr in einem gleißendem Licht. Angewidert und geblendet wich ihr Gegner zurück. In ihrer Hand lag nun eine Münze mit ihrem Planetenzeichen. _Spring! Werde eins mit dem Meer_, hörte sie Mares Stimme. Instinktiv befolgte sie den Rat und sprang von der gut zwanzig Meter hohen Klippe in die Fluten. Im Fall rief sie: "NEPTUNE LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!" Sie verwandelte sich und trug nun ein marineblaues Kleid mit ihrer Münze in der Mitte. Dann traf sie auf ihr Element.

Das Wasser fing sie auf, als wäre sie eine Feder. Neptun tauchte kurz unter, kam aber sofort wieder hoch um sich ihren Gegner zu stellen. Wie erwartet kam Bat schon angeflogen. Doch auf der Klippe hatte sich Mare nun ungesehen zurückverwandelt und kam ebenfalls zu ihr hinunter.

Neptun wußte, was sie tun mußte. Sie tauchte wieder und ihre Geige erschien zwischen ihren Händen. Von einem Gefühl innerer Wärme und Geborgenheit durchströmt, begann sie zu spielen. Diesmal war es nicht nur eine kleine Fontäne, sondern das gesamte Meer schien ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen. Die Fluten erhoben sich und bildeten eine meterhohe Wassersäule mit Neptun in der Mitte. Mare durchflog, ohne zu zögern, die Säule, vor der Bat zurückschreckte. Sie schwebte neben ihr und Neptun legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Das Zeichen des Neptun erschien darauf und ihr Horn leuchtete auf. Dann nahm sie ihren Spiegel. "Neptun, Planet des Meeres! Schenk mir deine Macht! Dein Licht soll schützen das Leben dieser Welt!" Das Wasser umspielte nun ihren Talisman in einem immer größer und dichter werdendem, wirbelndem Kreis. Alle Kräfte sammelten sich und dann ließ Neptun die Macht frei. Die brachiale Gewalt des Meeres schlug über Bat zusammen. Kreischend versuchte er auszuweichen, bekam aber das meiste davon ab. Dann wurde er zur Fledermaus und schleppte sich tropfend und quiekend in Sicherheit.

Uranus kam auf sie zugelaufen, als sie in ihrer alten Uniform – auf besonderen Wunsch Mares – wieder zurückkam. "Wo warst du?" Ihre Freundin hatte jene sorgenvolle Miene aufgesetzt, die sie nur zu gut kannte. "Etwas ausspannen", antwortete sie lächelnd. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Immer noch beruhigend lächelnd ging sie weiter. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es ist nichts passiert, überhaupt nichts."

Später waren Neptun und Mare alleine. "Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum ich meine Kräfte noch nicht einsetzten darf."

"Erst wenn alle ihre Prüfung abgeschlossen haben. Aber keine Angst, es dauert nicht mehr lange." Neptun tätschelte ihr Einhorn. "Na, wollen wir hoffen."

__

Anmerkungen

Öh, gute Frage. Hab' ich überhaupt was anzumerken. Mal sehen. Vielleicht nur so viel. Es fällt nicht leicht für Uranus, Neptun und Pluto Prüfungen zu konzipieren, da ihre Kräfte denen von Jupiter, Merkur und Mars sehr ähnlich sind. Kleine Parallelen sind also bitte einfach so hinzunehmen. Es ging nicht anders.

__

Kapitel 14:Wassernot

Der Austritt aus dem interdimensionalem Raum war mal wieder schmerzhaft. Jupiter hielt sich den Kopf als ihre Einhörner landeten. Vor ihr lag eine breite, ziemliche karge Landschaft. Wüste wäre wohl der richtige Ausdruck, nur das der Sand fehlte. Es war vielmehr eine Staubwüste.

"Du meine Güte! Was ist denn hier passiert", meldete Venus sich zu Wort. "Nicht sehr einladend", kommentierte Tonitrus. "Da vorne scheint eine Siedlung zu sein." Earth deutete in die Richtung. "Laßt uns erstmal dahin gehen." Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und die Gruppe zog über die öde Landschaft zu ihrem Ziel.

Gina lagerte gerade die letzten Fässer ein, als der Überfall begann. Zuerst hörte sie nur vereinzelte, aufgeregte Rufe. Dann mischten sich Schreie hinzu. Schnell verstaute sie das kostbare Wasser und verschloß es sicher. Danach sprintete sie, je zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe des Kellers hinauf und trat ins Freie. Was sie schon insgeheim befürchtet hatte, bestätigte sich. Ihre Peiniger waren hier.

Ihr Anführer kam nun auf sie zu. "Ich hörte ihr hortet hier Wasser."

"Irgendwie muß man ja leben", meinte sie lässig. Der Schlag eines der Tentakel erwischte sie unvorbereitet und warf sie zu Boden. "Sei gefälligst nicht so unverschämt." Gina stand mit wütenden Gesicht auf und blickte das Wesen herausfordernd an. "Warum sollte ich nicht? Ihr stiehlt unser Wasser, das wir zum leben brauchen. Jeden Tag sterben Leute. Mir reicht's langsam gründlich." Dann bückte sie sich und nahm einen Stein. "Hier! Schmeckt euren eigenen Staub!" schrie sie zornig und warf den Stein mit voller Wucht.

Die Senshi hatten hinter ein paar Felsen die Szene mit angesehen. Der Stein verfehlte sein Ziel nicht, sondern traf das abscheuliche Wesen voll im Gesicht, nun jedenfalls dort, wo man ein Gesicht vermuten konnte. Die Wesen waren in einem sehr dunklem Grau gehalten. Anstatt Arme besaßen sie jeweils sechs Tentakel mit einem spitzen Ende. Der Kopf war nicht mehr als eine dünne schwarze Masse in senkrechter Form mit geheimnisvoll leuchtenden violetten Augen. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie trugen, war ein schwarzes Hemd.

Der Beworfene richtete sich wieder auf. "Dafür wirst du büßen", zischte er, wandte sich dann ab und rief seinem Gefolge im Vorbeigehen zu: "Zerstört den Hof!" Die Frau schrie ihm hinterher: "Ihr schleimigen Feiglinge!" Das Wesen hörte aber schon nicht mehr hin und seine Kumpanen begannen schon den Hof anzuzünden. Sie suchte Blickkontakt zu Sailormoon, diese nickte nur und gab ihnen das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Sie überließen Merkur den ersten Angriff, da alles andere das Feuer nur noch verstärkt hätte. Ein regelrechter Wasserfall ergoß sich über den brennenden Teil des Hauses und die Angreifer. Diese sprangen kreischend auseinander. Das Wasser schmeckte ihnen überhaupt nicht. Saturn und Titan nahmen die fliehenden Wesen aufs Korn und vernichteten sie. Jupiter sah Venus kurz an und kurz darauf fegte einen kombinierte Attacke aus Halbmondstrahl und Donnerschlag durch die restlichen Gegner.

"Halt! Schluß! Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Wer seid ihr?" Aufgeregt und fassungslos über das Gesehene, stand der offensichtliche Anführer in einiger Entfernung. "Das Ende deiner kleiner Veranstaltung", antwortete Jupiter. "Na wartet! Das büßt ihr mir!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. "Das sagen sie alle", sagte Mars lachend. "Aber schaffen tun sie's normalerweise nicht."

"Korrekt", bestätigte Titan. Von dem Hof kam die junge Frau, nicht älter als zwanzig nach Erdenjahren, auf sie zu. Sie trug ihre braunen Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. "Ich bin Gina. Habt vielen Dank. Wir verdanken euch unsere Existenz", erklärte sie. "Aber wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

"Sagen wir, wir sind Reisende", entgegnete Sailormoon. "Kommt doch bitte mit rein." Der Aufforderung kamen alle nach und folgten Gina in ein geräumiges Wohnhaus. "Darf ich euch etwas Wasser anbieten? Wir haben gerade erst eine neue Quelle gefunden."

"Ich schätze darum ging es denen", bemerkte Jupiter. Gina nickte. "Leider ist das Wasser sehr knapp geworden, so daß wir auf die kleinsten Reserven angewiesen sind."

"Wenn das so ist, dann vielen Dank", lehnte Saturn ab. "Oh nein, bitte. Ihr habt uns gerettet. Dafür habt ihr eine Belohnung verdient. Wir können euch nichts kostbareres bieten."

"Wir hatten auch nicht vor eine Belohnung zu bekommen", beschwichtigte Merkur, die aufgestanden war und jetzt ein Glas in der Hand hielt. Sie hielt die rechte Hand über das Glas und füllte es mit ihrer Kraft. "Macht euch über unsere Flüssigkeitsaufnahme mal keine Gedanken." Erstaunt sah Gina sie an. "Wie machst du das?"

"Du würdest es eh nicht verstehen", sagte Moon bevor Merkur zu einer langen Erklärung ansetzen konnte. "War das hier schon immer so", fragte Venus. "Nein", gab Gina zu. "Das hier, war einst ein wunderschönes Paradies voller Leben."

"Was ist passiert (Sailorearth)?" Gina senkte den Kopf. "Sie kamen vor drei Jahren. Jede Art von Feuchtigkeit ist ihnen zuwider. Sie entzogen dem Land fast alles Wasser und ließen es verdorren. In jeder neuen Quellen sehen sie in Gefahr ihrer Existenz. Sie wohnen in den Wolken, genauso wie unsere Beschützer."

Jupiter runzelte die Stirn. "Beschützer?"

"Ja. Die eigentlichen Herren dieses Tales. Die Wolkenreiter."

"Und warum...", setzte Moon an. "Das erste was diese Bastarde taten, war eine Art Barriere um ihre Städte zu legen. Nur wenige konnten diese zerbrechen. So konnten sie ohne Probleme ihr teuflisches Werk verrichten." Betroffen sahen sich die Freunde an. Belastendes Schweigen lag über dem Raum, bis Gina vorschlug: "Bleibt doch. Wir haben heute Abend ein Fest, für das neue Wasser. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bleiben würdet. _Nun bleiben müssen wir so oder so, bis wir herausgefunden haben, wie ihnen beizukommen ist._ "Einverstanden", nahm Sailormoon dankend an.

Jupiter sah dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Sie hockte auf einem kleinem Felsen und blickte in den Horizont. Vor ihr erstreckte sich die Staubwüste Kilometer weit. Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey, alles in Ordnung, Mako?" Venus setzte sich neben sie. "Ja..."

"Komm schon. Ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug. Was ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab so ein ganz dummes Gefühl." Venus blieb stumm neben ihr sitzen. "Warum müssen uns eigentlich immer wieder solche Ungerechtigkeiten begegnen? Selbst hier."

"Ach, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wir sind da um andere Menschen vor so etwas zu beschützen. Deshalb machen wir diese Reise."

"Ja, ich weiß. Glaubst du wir müssen da hoch?" Sie deutete in den Abendhimmel, wo nur noch einzige Wolken zu sehen waren. _Wie lange es wohl nicht mehr geregnet hat? Gar nicht mehr in diesen drei Jahren? Wie schrecklich._ "Merkur meint das jedenfalls." Jupiter lächelte und stand dann auf. "Na, ja. Ich bin ganz bestimmt dabei, wenn wir diesen Staubwedeln den Hintern versohlen."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

Das Fest war in vollem Gange. Von allen, in der Umgebung liegenden Höfen waren Familien gekommen. Das Wasser wurde nicht ausgeschenkt, dafür war es zu kostbar aber Merkur hatte ein wenig nachgeholfen und ein ganzes Faß gefüllt. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Sailorearth und Sailormoon tanzten zur Musik und auch die anderen entspannten sich.

"Ein wenig Erholung tut uns mal ganz gut", meinte Mars. "Stimmt. Nach den ganzen Strapazen, ist so ein Fest genau das Richtige", fügte Merkur hinzu.

Jupiter stand unterdessen etwas abseits. Sie wollte sich der fröhlichen Stimmung nicht so richtig anschließen. "Alles in Ordnung?" Gina trat an sie heran. Ihr Haar hatte sie geöffnet, so daß es ihr lang herunter hing. "Ja, ja. Es ist nur... ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Gina zupfte sie am Arm. "Komm. Wenn dich keiner auffordert, tu' ich das eben." Verblüfft sah Jupiter sie an. Dann lächelte sie. "Gerne."

Mitten im Tanz geschah es. Ein regelrechter Sturm aus Staub und Hitze fegte über den Hof. Gina warf Jupiter zu Boden und legte sich dann selbst flach hin. Als der Sturm etwas abflaute, konnten sie wieder aufstehen. Hoch über ihnen schwebten gut zwei Dutzend dieser seltsamen Tentakelwesen von heute Morgen. "Wie ich sehe, freut ihr euch ja tierisch darüber, daß ihr heute Morgen mit heiler Haut davongekommen seid", tönte das übriggebliebene Tentakel des ersten Angriffs. "Diesmal werdet ihr aber nicht so gut davonkommen! Macht alles nieder und tötet sie alle!" Kreischend liefen die Besucher durcheinander und versuchten zu fliehen, was natürlich aussichtslos war. Schon hörte sie die ersten Kampfschreie und gleich darauf wurde eines der Wesen von den zwei Energiekugeln Saturn und Titans getroffen. Kreischend löste es sich auf. Wut und Zorn staute sich in Jupiter. "Na wartet! Ihr glaubt wohl ihr seid die einzigen hier, die Stürme machen können! Tritt zurück, Gina!" Ihr Talisman erschien und ihr Diadem wurde zu ihrem Planetenzeichen. "Planet des Donners! Stern des Jupiter! Schicke, Wolken, Sturm und deinen Blitz! Alles soll erstrahlen in seinem Licht, das jetzt tiefe Dunkelheit durchbricht! THUNDERSRTORM DESTRUCTION!" Der Staubsturm verwandelte sich auf der Stelle in einen Ausbruch ihrer Kraft und deckte die Gegner mit Blitzen ein. Das Sailorteam nutzte diese Möglichkeit und machte kurzen Prozeß. Als Jupiter den Sturm abflauen ließ, war nur noch jenes Monster von heute Morgen übrig. "Das hast du nicht ungestraft getan!" Seine Augen blitzten auf.

"Das reicht jetzt!" Alle Augen richteten sich in Richtung der neuen Stimme. In einiger Entfernung landete gerade eine neue Gruppe. Durchweg menschliches Aussehen, geflügelt, kräftiger Körperbau, hühnenhaft und alle trugen ein schweres Kettenhemd mit verschiedenen Waffen. Fast schon ängstlich verschwand das Wesen. _Sind das...?_ "Seid ihr die Beschützer dieses Tals?" kam Sailormoon ihr zuvor. Ein schwarzhaariger Krieger trat vor. "Das sind wir Und ihr?" Moon winkte ihre Freunde zusammen. "Die auserwählten Krieger des Lichtes", eröffnete sie. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. "Dann wäre es besser ihr kommt mit uns."

"Wir hatten nichts anderes vor." Der Mann nickte. "Gut. Wir werden euch nach oben bringen." Ihre Anführerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu gibt es keinen Grund." Sie schloß kurz die Augen und Jupiter wußte gleich, daß sie Sunstar und die anderen Einhörner herbeirief. Kurz darauf kamen sie dann auch schon und die Senshi schwangen sich auf ihre Rücken. Jupiter umarmte Gina noch kurz. "Danke, für deine Gastfreundschaft."

"Ich wünsche euch viel Glück."

"Wir werden versuchen euch das Leben hier wieder etwas angenehmer zu machen." Dann schwang sie sich auch auf Tonitrus. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Noch lange sah Gina ihnen nach. "Ja. Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte sie.

__

Kapitel 15:Endlich Regen!

Der Flug hinauf zu den Wolken ging schnell. Während des Fluges jedoch wurde das volle Ausmaß der Vernichtung deutlich. Hier und dort sah man ganz wenige und winzige Wasserquellen, sonst schien das ganze Tal nur aus Wüste zu bestehen.

Die Einhörner folgten ihren Führern und durchbrachen schließlich die Wolkendecke. Was sich ihnen jetzt bot, war fast unbeschreiblich. Ein riesiger, einziger, kreisrunder Palast vom Durchmesser einer Kleinstadt und einer Höhe von mehr als fünfhundert Metern. Eine riesige weiße Kuppel bildete das Dach des Komplexes. Die Mauern bestanden aus stabilen hellblauem Marmor. Als sie sich dem Palast näherten, erkannte sie eine Art Wappen, das überall, auch auf der Spitze, angebracht war. Es zeigte eine Wolke und darüber zwei sich überkreuzende Blitze.

Die Flugmenschen landeten auf einem großen Balkon und führten die Senshi dann in den Palast. Sie betraten eine Art Empfangssaal, wie sie ihn aus Kristall Tokyo kannte. "Wartet bitte hier. Ihr werdet gerufen", sagte der schwarzhaarige Krieger und verschwand mit seinen Kumpanen hinter der großen Doppeltür. "Ich schätze mal, das wird ein formeller Empfang", bemerkte Sailormoon, sah Sailorearth an und beide verwandelten sich in ihre wahre Gestalt. Ein wenig später schwangen die Türen auf und jemand sagte: "Die Thronerbin des Silver Millenium, ihre Hoheit, Prinzessin Serenity und der Thronerbe von Elysion, Prinz Endymion! Begleitet von der königlichen Garde der Planeten Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn und Titan!" So anmutig und formell, wie sie es gelehrt wurde, schritt Jupiter neben Venus und der Prinzessin her. Der Thronsaal war prunkvoll ausgestattet. Vor ihnen stand ein hoher Thron aus blauem Marmor, eingerahmt von vier weißen Säulen, die sich über ihnen in dem Wolkensymbol vereinigten. Darauf saß eindeutig der Herrscher der Wolkenreiter. Sein langes dunkelbraunes Haar endete in einem Zopf. Dazu trug er eine prächtige hellblau und grüne Rüstung.

"Seid gegrüßt, Krieger des Silver Millenium. Ich bin Farak, der König der Wolkenreiter. Wir haben eure Ankunft mit aller Ungeduld erwartet." Serenity trat vor. "Wie können wir euch behilflich sein? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Menschen hier zu helfen?"

"Ah, nicht so eilig. Habt ihr jede Norm vergessen, Prinzessin?"

"Nein, aber wir sind in Eile und wir wollen gewiß nicht untätig rumsitzen."

"Nun gut. Ihr könnt uns tatsächlich helfen. Wir müssen die _Wasserschänder_, so nennen wir sie, vernichten. Nur dann kann das Leben in dieses Tal zurückkehren", erklärte Farak. "Mein Berater Gamal wird euch alles erklären."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle im Kriegsraum versammelt. "Wenn unser ganzes Volk gemeinsam zuschlägt, wird uns der Sieg bestimmt gelingen. Aber nur wir schafften es die Barriere der _Schänder_ zu zerbrechen. Die anderen Städte sind immer noch von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen. König Farak glaubt, daß wir zusammen mit eurer Macht die Barrieren brechen könnten um so unser Volk zu befreien."

"Dann werden wir das auch tun", sagte Jupiter entschlossen. "Ihr könnt auf unsere Hilfe zählen."

"Vielen Dank. Du jedoch, Kriegerin des Jupiter, mußt hier bleiben."

"Was..." _Jetzt verstehe ich, Das hier ist meine Prüfung._ Verständnisvoll nickte sie. "Schafft ihr es denn ohne mich?" Serenity lächelte. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es wird schon reichen."

Nachdem Jupiter ihre Freunde verabschiedete hatte, führte Gamal sie durch den Palast zu einem Raum, der anscheinend eine Art Waffenkammer darstellte. "Das ist unser Trainingslager." Er ging zur Wand hinüber und nahm zwei Schwerter. Eins reichte er Jupiter, die ihn überrascht ansah. "Ich dachte, ich soll mit meinem Talisman trainieren."

"Das auch. Aber was tust du, wenn du mal nichts anderes zur Hand hast. Einer deiner natürlich Talente liegt im Nahkampf, mit allen möglichen Waffen. Also verteidige dich." Jupiter ging in Verteidigungsstellung. Es war seltsam aber irgendwie wußte sie genau, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Es schien, als ob eine innere Kraft sie führen würde. Von ihren Instinkten geleitet, parierte sie die Schläge und ging bald zum Angriff über. Verbissen kämpften die beiden Kontrahenten weiter. Dann versuchte Gamal einen riskanten Angriff, gab einen Moment seine Deckung auf und genau da schlug Jupiter zu. Ihr Gegner reagierte blitzschnell und zog das Schwert vor sich, doch Jupiter veränderte die Richtung ihres Schlages und kurz darauf landete Gamals Schwert einige Meter weiter auf dem Boden. Keuchend sah er sie an. "Wie hast du das jetzt gemacht?"

"Ich habe auf mein ‚natürliches Talent' vertraut."

"Ich merke, ich kann dir nicht mehr viel beibringen. Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt."

So ging das Training weiter. Gamal unterrichtete Jupiter in, selbst ihr unbekannten, Kampfsporttechniken, die sie aber auch mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit lernte. Nach dem Nahkampftraining wurde Jupiters Stärke auf die Probe gestellt. In einem anderem Raum waren verschieden große und schwere Steine aufgereiht. Sie kämpfte sich bis zum letzten durch, vor dem sie aber zweifelnd stehenblieb. Er war gut zwanzig Zentimeter höher als sie und mindestens genauso breit. "Das soll ein Scherz sein, oder?" Sie sah Gamal an, fügte dann aber resignierend hinzu: "Wohl nicht." Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit. "Konzentriere dich auf das Licht in dir. Es ist der Fokus deiner Macht", forderte Gamal sie auf. Jupiter tat wie ihr geheißen und bald spürte sie jenes starke Gefühl wieder, als wüßte sie schon seit ihrer Geburt, wie es anzustellen war.

Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen. Der Stein lag direkt auf dem zweitgrößten Stein. "Sehr gut. Dann kommen wir jetzt zum Letzten deiner Talente. Folge mir." Zufrieden mit sich selbst folgte Jupiter ihm.

Mittlerweile war die Gruppe aus immer mehr gewordenen Kriegern und Senshi an der letzten Stadt angekommen. Erneut formierten sich die Einhörner mit ihren Senshi um die Stadt. Den Ring vervollständigten die Wolkenreiter. Dann nahmen sich alle, mittlerweile über Tausende von Personen, an den Händen und schlossen ihre Augen. Die Wolkenreiter gaben ihre Macht an die Senshi weiter.

"MERCURY LIGHT POWER!"

"MARS LIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS LIGHT POWER!"

"SATURN LIGHT POWER!"

"TITAN LIGHT POWER!"

"EARTH LIGHT POWER!"

"MOON LIGHT POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET LIGHT ATTACK!"

Die gemeinsam Energie legte sich um den flimmernden Schild aus negativer Energie. Bald bröckelte die schwarze Wand und wurde von Rissen aus Licht durchzogen. Dann zerbrach auch die letzte Abschirmung und erschöpft brachen die Senshi ihre Konzentration ab. Zehn Städte und immer wieder das gleiche Muster. Wenn auch immer mehr mithalfen, die größte Last trugen immer noch die Sailorkrieger.

Als die letzten Krieger dieser Wolkenstadt sich versammelt hatten, setzte Sailormoon sich demonstrativ an die Spitze und rief: "Los jetzt! Befreien wir euer Tal endlich!" Alle brachen in wildes Kriegsgeschrei aus und folgten ihr. _Krieg und Kampf ist niemals gut_, dachte sie. _Aber ich muß diesen Menschen ein Ziel geben und ich muß wissen, was dahinter steckt._ Ihre Gedankens schweiften ab zu Jupiter. _Ich hoffe, du kannst uns irgendwie helfen._

"Setz dich", forderte Gamal sie auf. Die beiden Personen waren auf der Spitze des Palastes angekommen. Jupiter hockte sich nun zaghaft auf das große Steinwappen. "Jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil deiner Ausbildung."

"Gut. Was soll ich tun?"

"Das mußt du selbst herausfinden", antwortete er. Als sie ihn zweifelnd anblickte, fuhr er fort: "Lasse das Licht in deinem Körper fließen. Spüre die Gewalten des Wetters, die deine mächtigste Kraft sind. Mehr kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieg er wieder hinab und ließ Jupiter allein mit dem Wind.

Die Dunkelheit in den Wolken war schon von weitem zu erkennen gewesen. Hitze und Trockenheit schlug ihr entgegen, als Sunstar in dieses Dunkel eintauchte. Neben ihr glitt Sailorearth und hinter ihr ihre Senshi und das Volk der Wolkenreiter in die Schwärze. Das unheimliche Licht, das Dunkelheit normalerweise wiedergab, erzeugte einen matten roten Schein.

"Merkur?" Aqua flog neben sie. "Nichts. Bis auf die Energieansammlung im Zentrum. Ich kann hier drin nichts erkennen."

"Aber ich. Da ist so ein ungewisses Gefühl", hörte sie Mars hinter sich.

"Herzlich Willkommen!" Vor ihnen materialisierte eine Gestalt. Ihr Körper war dunkelrot, sie hatte zwei Tentakel anstatt Armen und ihre Augen glühten gelblich. "Ihr habt es gewagt, meine Truppen daran zu hindern das Element einzusammeln."

"Einsammeln? Stehlen ist wohl das richtige Wort", ertönte eine erboste Stimme hinter ihr. "Ruhe", rief sie zu ihrem eigenem Erstaunen, wandte sich dann wieder der Gestalt zu. "Bist du ihr Anführer?"

"Ja. Ich bin Aqualus."

"Dann sag mir Aqualus, warum nimmst du den Bewohnern das Wasser und läßt sie verdursten?"

"Das braucht euch nicht zu interessieren." Plötzlich schrie Mars hinter ihr auf. "Vorsicht, wir befinden uns in einer..." Schlagartig wurde es hell und die Schwärze löste sich auf. Um sie herum wimmelte es von Tentakelwesen. "... Falle", beendete Mars den Satz. "Das war überflüssig", kommentierte Venus. "Los! Vernichtet sie!" Auf den Befehl ihres Anführers hin, stürzten die _Schänder_ sich auf ihre Opfer.

Der Kampf war im vollem Gange, als es Sailormoon endlich gelang sich zu lösen. Sie flog direkt auf Aqualus zu. "Was du tust, ist Unrecht! Du hast keine Rechtfertigung dazu", rief sie ihm zu. "Wage es nicht so mit mir zu reden!" Sie überging die Bemerkung und redete weiter. "Warum tust du das? Doch nicht nur, weil deine Gefolge sonst nicht überleben würde. Das ist doch nur ein Vorwand, oder?"

"Richtig. Aber was interessiert es dich?"

"Wie ich schon sagte, um zu wissen, warum." Eine Zeitlang sah er sie an und sie konnte in seinen Augen so etwas wie Trauer ausmachen. "Weil ich ohne Wasser nicht überleben kann."

Mit geschlossenen Augen tauchte sie ein in den Strom der Wolken. Noch immer wußte sie nicht, was sie suchen sollte. Die Erinnerung an Gina, ihren Hof, das ausgetrocknete Tal überkam sie. _Ich muß ihnen irgendwie helfen_, dachte sie.

__

Spüre die Gewalten des Wetters, ...

Des Wetters? Sie war doch ein Senshi des Donners oder des Gewitters oder so. _Aber Gewitter ist auch nur ein Teil des Wetters, genauso wie Sonne, Regen, Blitz und Donner, Sturm und Hagel._ Dumpf strömte die entfernte Empfindung von Kampf und Schmerz und Trauer auf sie ein. Dann konnte sie durch die Wolken sehen und hören. Sie hörte Aqualus sagen: "Weil ich ohne Wasser nicht überleben kann."

__

... die deine mächtigste Kraft sind.

Jupiter nahm die Anwesenheit Tonitrus' neben sich wahr. Legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und tauchte dann wieder zurück in die Wolken. Dieses Mal wußte sie, was zu tun war und bald durchströmte sie eine gewaltige Kraft. _Ich muß ihnen helfen. Ich muß ihnen Regen schenken._

Grünes Licht umgab das Mädchen und das Einhorn, welche auf dem höchsten Punkt des Schlosses standen. Mächtige Energien brauchten sich zusammen, als Jupiter aufstand und ihre freie Hand zum Himmel reckte. Ihr Talisman materialisierte in dieser.

"Jupiter, Planet des Wetters! Schicke Wolken, schicke Sturm, schicke Donner und vernichte unsere Feinde! Schicke Regen für das Tal, dein Licht soll erblühen lassen neues Leben!"

Der Sturm setzte ein und unterbrach alle Kampfhandlungen. Kreischend lösten sich hier und dort Tentakel auf, als die Blitze einsetzten. Es war kein trockener Sturm, wie bei ihrem letzten Kampf. Nein, er war so gar angenehm – für sie. "Nein! Nein! Das darf es nicht geben!" schrie Aqualus. Dann setzte der Regen ein.

Vom heulendem Sturm und dem Donnergrollen aufgeweckt, stürzte Gina nach draußen. Auch alle anderen Gäste und Mitbewohner waren schon draußen und starrten in den Himmel. Eine dicke Wolkenschicht braute sich zusammen, Blitze zuckten, ein gewaltiger Sturm wehte. Die Wolkendecke schimmerte schwach grünlich. Und dann begann das eigentliche Wunder. Das wohl größte Wunder, der letzten Jahre. Es begann zu regnen. Erst nur einige Tropfen, dann immer mehr und dann ein gewaltiger Wolkenbruch, der sich über das lechzende Land ergoß. Alle jubelten und schrien vor Begeisterung. Niemand gedachte daran Schutz im Haus zu suchen. Es war einfach viel zu schön. Viele tanzten im Regen, der gar nicht aufhören wollte.

Das grüne Licht schwoll nun an und ein einziger weißgrüner Blitz schoß genau auf die Position der neuen Wasserquelle zu. Was nun geschah versetzte alle in eine Art Trancezustand, da niemand glauben konnte, was er sah. Von der Quelle aus verbreitete sich das grüne Licht. Jeden Millimeter Land, das es berührten erblühte in neuem Glanz. Das Leben kehrte zurück, wie aus einem langen Winterschlaf. Blühende Blumen, leuchtendes Grün. Es war ein Wunder! Ein Wunder! Sie wußte nicht woher aber sie wußte es. Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick zum Himmel sagte sie: "Danke, Jupiter! Vielen Dank!"

Die Münze fiel in ihre Hand, verschmolz mit ihrer eigenen. Jupiter öffnete die Augen und ließ den Elementen freien Lauf. Ihre Pflicht war getan und ihre Prüfung bestanden.

"Nein, wieso? Das ist doch nicht möglich", wimmerte Aqualus. "Wie soll ich jetzt weiter leben?" Berührt schloß Sailormoon die Augen und schwebte so gleich neben Sunstar als Serenity in der Luft. Ihr Mondsymbol leuchtete und silbernes Licht hüllte Aqualus ein. Dann verschwand er. Sie wurde wieder Sailormoon. "Wo hast du ihn hingeschickt", fragte Titan. "Ins Wassertal. Dort wird es ihm besser gehen. Er kann keinen Schaden mehr anrichten."

"Ich wünsche ihm viel Glück", meinte Saturn. "Das tun wir alle."

__

Anmerkungen

Werden auch immer weniger. Eigentlich nichts.

__

Kapitel 16:Veränderungen

"Michiru?" Pluto trat von hinten an sie heran. "Ja?" Sie wußte nicht genau, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. "Willst du mit mir darüber sprechen?"

"Über was?" Neptun sah sie verständnislos an. Selbst Haruka hatte nichts aus ihr herauskriegen können. "Na, über das letztens..."

"Nein", sagte sie schlicht. Dann wurde ihre auf einmal ernste Miene etwas weicher. "Glaub mir. Du wirst es bald verstehen." Das sagte ihr nun gar nichts aber Pluto gab sich damit zufrieden. "In Ordnung." Sie ging wieder. Sie mußte jetzt alleine sein um darüber nachzudenken. Bald war sie in einem anderem Teil des großen Schloßgartens angekommen und ließ sich dort ins Gras sinken. Bevor sie aber weiter über Neptuns Worte nachdenken konnte, hörte sie ein Stimme, die sie lange schon nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Helios saß mit der Prinzessin zusammen in ihrem privaten Zimmer, das, so viel sie wußte, früher einmal das Zimmer des Königs gewesen war. Leise klopfte Pluto an die Tür. "Herein", hörte sie Helios Stimme von innen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Helios saß auf dem Bett, während Kleine Lady sichtlich genervt den Kleiderschrank durchsuchte. "Ah, Pluto." Sie hatte sich noch nicht mal umgedreht! Schon lange hatte sie aufgehört sie "Pu" zu nennen. Jetzt wandte sie sich ihrer langjährigen Freundin zu. "Prinzessin." Sie verbeugte sich höflich. "Bitte, laß das doch bleiben." Dann sah Serenity III sie durchdringend an. "Du verläßt uns also." Pluto zuckte überrascht zusammen. "Woher kennt ihr den Grund meines Kommens", fragte sie verwirrt. "Fragt bitte nicht."

"Es ist wichtig, Hoheit. Ich spüre es. Nur ungern verlasse ich euch nun."

"Ich weiß. Du wirst gehen müssen und du wirst uns auch mehr helfen, wenn du es tust. Vertraue mir."

"Vielen Dank, Prinzessin."

"Tritt ein." Etwas unbehaglich kam Quake der Aufforderung nach und betrat den Thronsaal. Normalerweise bekamen er von Tartarus die Befehle aber von ihrer Herrscherin direkt. Er kniete nieder. "Ihr habt mich her befohlen?"

"Ja." Der Thron schwenkte herum. "Das habe ich."

"Wie kann ich euch dienen? Oder habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein", antwortete Königin Metallia. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bist du in der Lage ins Raum-, Zeitkontinuum einzudringen, richtig?"

"Ja. Das ist richtig. Ich habe früher bereits damit Erfahrung gesammelt." Ein böses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Sehr gut. Dann bist du genau der richtige für diesen Auftrag."

Mit Hilfe ihres Talismans materialisierte Pluto direkt am Tor von Raum und Zeit. Die üblichen Nebel waren düster geworden, seit die Galaxie unter der Kontrolle des Bösen stand. Die Zeit war noch unberührt aber schon ziemlich durcheinander. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft fielen immer mehr zusammen. Wenn es so weiterging, würde Metallia die eigentliche Apokalypse nicht mal herbeiführen müssen.

Als sie direkt vor dem Tor stand, hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. "Danke, daß du gekommen bist." Pluto fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann. Hochgewachsen, mit einer Mischung aus violett und purpurnen Haaren. Für sein beträchtliches Alter, war sein Aussehen um so erstaunlicher. Er unterschied sich kaum von einem jungen Mann in seinen besten Jahren. "Ich grüße dich, Kronos, Vater der Zeit."

"Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, meine Schülerin", begrüßte er sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Warum bin ich hier?"

"Um zu lernen." Pluto sah ihn fragend an. "Öffne das Tor. Wir machen eine kleine Reise."

"Aber ihr könnt doch auch..."

"Nein, nur du hast den Schlüssel zu diesem Ort", widersprach er. "In Ordnung. Wohin gehen wir?" Er schwieg einen Augenblick. Ihre Nerven waren angespannt und sie wollte endlich wissen, was so wichtig war. Nach einigen endlos scheinenden Sekunden sagte er: "Nach Pluto. In die Unterwelt."

Der pinke Haarschopf war schon von weitem zu erkennen. Neptun hielt auf sie zu. Einige Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Die beiden Personen traten zueinander. "Hat es begonnen."

"Ja. Sie ist auf dem Weg."

"Es wird schwer für sie, oder? Schwerer als für mich."

"Ja, vermutlich."

Die kalte, sauerstofflose Atmosphäre des Planeten wäre für alle anderen Menschen tödlich gewesen. Doch das erwählte Kind des Planeten störten diese Verhältnisse nicht. Alte Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf. Erinnerungen an das Silberjahrtausends. Der Dienst am Rande des Universums. Ohne Probleme hielt Kronos mit ihr mit. Die zwei "Menschen" steuerten direkt auf einen Höhleneingang zu, der sie direkt unter die Erde führen sollte. Ins Reich der Unterwelt, der Stätte des Todes und der verlorenen Seelen.

Es war für sie einfach erstaunlich, wie auf diesem Eisklotz, das Feuer der Unterwelt brennen konnte. Das Reich des Todes war nicht mit normalen Maßstäben zu umschreiben. Sie standen auf einem erhöhten Felsvorsprung. Unter ihnen schufteten verlorene Menschen, verdammt zur ewigen Arbeit. Es gab keine Wachen, nur das ewig lodernde Feuer, welches nur die reinen Wesen, wie sie passieren lassen würde. Das war gleichzeitig auch der einzige Weg der Hölle zu entkommen.

Sie wanderten weiter den Weg entlang und sahen nun den extra abgeschirmten Bereich mit besiegten Monstern und Dämonen. Nicht alle Feinde konnten hierher verbannt werden aber die einfachen Monster oder auch im Kampf besiegte Helfer, denen jeder Sinn für das Gute fehlte. Ihr war unbehaglich. "Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr hier. Es ist so kalt." Diese Feststellung überraschte sie selbst. "Es ist die Kälte des Todes, die du spürst."

"Warum sind wir hier?"

"DU bist hier um geprüft zu werden." Pluto setzte sich auf einen Stein und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Wie?"

"Du mußt die Verbindung zur Unterwelt trennen. Du mußt deinen Stab zerstören."

Das Labyrinth des Raumes hatte unendliche Dimensionen. Keine Grenzen, nur Beschränkungen. Nicht jeder war in der Lage selbständig, ohne Hilfe eines Wächters zu reisen. Quake war ein ehemaliger Schüler gewesen und das Wissen von damals wandte er nun an und seine Bemühungen wurden jetzt durch die schwarze Macht noch verstärkt. Er suchte lang nach dem, was seine Gebieterin verlangte. Doch dann schlug es ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht. Natürlich! Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Er schickte eine Gedankenbotschaft an Tartarus und machte sich an die Vorbereitungen. Vielleicht konnte das Ende schneller als erwartet herbeigeführt werden? Und vielleicht war er letztendlich dafür verantwortlich?

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte er sie gebeten sich selbst zu töten. Ihre Waffe hergeben? Ihren Talisman zerstören? Nein, nicht ihr Talisman aber ihr Stab. "Ich glaube nicht, was du da sagst. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Weil dich seine Kraft behindert. Der Stab selbst, ist das Symbol der Unterwelt. Doch die Unterwelt verdirbt dich, sie behindert deine Entwicklung im Licht. Die Unterwelt repräsentiert den Tod, die Dunkelheit, doch du stehst für das Leben, das Licht. Ich kann dich nicht lehren, wenn du diesen Schritt nicht tust. Es ist deine Entscheidung." _Wieso? Ist das eine Prüfung? Will er das ich mich weigere. Aber es klingt so vernünftig._ Die Wahl war schwierig. Alles was Kronos angeführt hatte, war vollkommen einleuchtend aber trotzdem... Ob Chibiusa gewußt hatte, was sie erwartete? Und Michiru? Langsam verstand sie ihr Verhalten. Aber wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? _Vertraue dir selbst und vertraue anderen, dann wirst du die Wahrheit finden_. So hatte ihre Prinzessin sich oft ausgedrückt. Schweren Herzens faßte sie einen Entschluß.

Pluto nahm ihren Stab und löste den Talisman, der in ihre rechte Hand glitt. Dann atmete sie nocheinmal tief durch und... warf den Stab im hohen Bogen ins lodernde Feuer.

Er war seinem Ziel schon sehr nahe. Da erschütterte eine Schockwelle den Raum und warf ihn um die Hälfte seines bisherigen Weges zurück. Quake brauchte einige Zeit um sich zu erholen. Etwas Großes, etwas Wichtiges war geschehen und er fürchtete es war nichts beruhigendes.

"Es ist vollbracht. Nun bist du für die Prüfungen des Lichtes bereit. Laß uns gehen." Pluto folgte ihrem Lehrmeister stumm. Sie fühlte sich befreit, als wären Zentner von ihren Schultern gefallen. Draußen, vor dem Höhleneingang, blieben beide nocheinmal stehen und drehten sich um. "Du mußt den Eingang verschließen." Widerstandslos hob Pluto ihren Talisman und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Die rote Kugel im Inneren des Wappens leuchtete kurz auf, hüllte den Eingang in ihr Licht und erlosch dann. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüßte, würde sie sagen, hier hätte nie ein Eingang existiert. Gleichzeitig drehten die zwei Personen sich wieder um und verschwanden in Raum und Zeit.

"Ich werde dich nun lehren deine Gabe als Wächterin von Raum und Zeit richtig zu nutzen. Bisher war es dir nun im begrenzten Maße gestattet die Regeln zu umgehen. Bald aber wirst du die Zeit rein für das Licht nutzen und so nur noch seinen Beschränkungen unterliegen."

"Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch bevor wir beginnen,... Inferi."

"Du hast es also herausgefunden." Sie nickte. "Mir ist klar geworden, daß nur du Kronos sein kannst, da sonst niemand, der in Frage käme, über die Prüfungen Bescheid weiß."

"Das ist richtig. Ich habe viele Namen. Doch nur als Kronos war es mir gestattet Silver zu verlassen und dich aufzusuchen. Eins solltest du wissen und ich denke, daß du das auch fragen wolltest. Entweder alle oder kein Krieger eines Sonnensystems werden ausgebildet. Die Umstände waren komplex und die Prüfungen wichtig, deshalb wurden wir beauftragt", erklärte Inferi/Kronos.

"Ich verstehe."

"Dann können wir ja anfangen."

Endlich! Quake hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Die dunkle Macht in seinem Körper ließ den beißenden Wind und die klirrende Kälte, des jetzigen neunten Planeten dieses Sonnensystems, an ihr abprallen. Lange brauchte er nicht nach dem Eingang zu suchen. Die Energiesignatur der Verschließung war nicht zu verkennen. Außerdem war für ihn deutlich die negative Aura zu spüren, die dahinter lag.

Quake schloß die Augen und sammelte seine Kräfte. Die Erde begann zu beben, Risse bildeten sich im Fels und dann brach das Siegel auf. Zufrieden marschierte er hinein. "Gute Arbeit, Quake!" Er drehte sich um und sah hinter sich Tartarus mit wehendem Umhang im Eingang stehen. "Ich habe lange nach meinem einstigen Gefängnis gesucht, seit Königin Metallia mich befreite. Zusammen gingen beide in die Höhle und betraten bald die Unterwelt. "Willkommen im Reich der Verlorenen. Dort, wo alle eingesperrt sind, die unserer Sache treu gedient haben aber zu schwach um der Unterwelt zu entkommen." Er machte eine Handbewegung und schloß die arbeitenden Geschöpfe unter ihnen damit ein. "Wirklich eine Verschwendung. Der Schutz des ewigen Feuers ist zum Glück nur von außerhalb zu brechen. Du wirst das tun." Von der großen Ehre, die ihm zu Teil wurde, überrascht, begann er mit dem Werk. Wieder sammelten sich die Kräfte in ihm und bald darauf erschütterte ein gewaltiges Erdbeben die Unterwelt. Kilometerbreite Schneisen taten sich unter den Höllenfeuern auf und verschlangen sie. Schlagartig wich die Wärme aus der Unterwelt und machte der Kälte des Todes, dem eisigen Zorn der Besiegten Platz. Die Geschöpfe begannen mit dem Aufstieg.

Zeit kannte keine Dimensionen, keine Grenzen. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft waren nur Begriffe, menschliche Definitionen. Es gab nur den Fluß der Zeit. Stetig erlebte er Veränderungen. Auch der Raum war nahezu unendlich aber doch irgendwo begrenzt. Sie konnte die Energie der Sterne spüren, fühlte die tiefsten Geheimnisse des Universums und spürte...

Kälte? Ja! Sie spürte Kälte, eisige Kälte, jene Kälte, die sie erst vor kurzem am eigenem Leibe gespürt hatte. Gleichzeitig erbebte das Raum- und Zeitkontinuum in einem übernatürlichem Maße. Gewalten schlugen über ihr zusammen und veranlaßten sie dazu ihre tiefe Trance zu verlassen und die Augen aufzuschlagen. Mitten im Labyrinth des Raumes schwebend, spürte sie trotz ihrer erst kürzlich abgerissenen Verbindung, das Unglück, was geschehen war. Inferi neben ihr schlug ebenfalls die Augen auf.

"Die Unterwelt. Sie ist offen", sagte Pluto überflüssigerweise. "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen." Inferi wurde in helles Licht getaucht und verwandelte sich in ihre Einhorngestalt. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit ritten sie auf dem Strom der Zeit, zurück nach Pluto.

Schon von weitem erkannte sie, daß es zu spät war. Massen von Monster, Dämonen und den schrecklichsten Wesen dieser Galaxis strömten aus dem Eingang. Neben diesem standen lächelnd Tartarus und sein dunkler Diener Quake. "Sie müssen durchs Kontinuum, wenn sie sie zur Erde schaffen wollen", sagte Inferi. "Ja. Dann sollten wir hier auf sie warten." Lange mußten sie das nicht. Bald flimmerte es vor ihnen und die ersten Monster betraten das "Feld", IHR Territorium. _Dann mal los, sehen wir, ob der Unterricht etwas gebracht hat._ Pluto hob ihren Talisman, schloß die Augen und schickte den ersten Zeitsturm durchs Kontinuum. Sie vernichtete zwei Dutzend unvorbereitete Monster. _Freu dich nicht zu früh. Jetzt sind sie gewarnt._ Und Inferi sollte Recht behalten. Das Grauen schoß ihr jetzt geschlossen entgegen. "Schön. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!"

Weiter hinten beobachteten Quake und Tartarus das Spektakel. "Das schafft sie nie alleine", kommentierte Quake. "Ich frage mich nur, wo ihr Stab geblieben ist", grübelte Tartarus. Wieder fiel ihm die Schockwelle ein. War sie da gewesen? Hatte sie den Eingang geschlossen. Er würde nur zu gerne wissen, was hier eigentlich los war. Egal! Jetzt war sie sowieso so gut wie tot.

Sailorpluto kämpfte verbissen. Immer wieder beeinflußte sie den Strom und besiegte Gegner aber das Problem war, es gab keinen Ort, wohin diese gebracht werden konnten. Und so waren es immer noch genau so viele Gegner wie vorhin. _Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen. War es doch falsch den Stab zu zerstören._

Nein! Es mußte sein. Du vertraust zu sehr auf das, was du für selbstverständlich hältst. Man kann nur neues lernen, wenn man auch bereit dazu ist das Alte zu vergessen, sich Fehler einzugestehen. 

Eine weitere Horde Monster schoß auf sie zu. Die Unterwelt war kalt und eine Stätte des Todes, ja! Aber ihr Feuer sollte brennen um das Leben vor ihren Kreaturen zu schützen. Lange hatte sie nach dem Licht gesucht, das ihre Kraft bieten konnte. Es war wie bei Saturn, die ihre vernichtenden Kräfte für das Gute einsetzte um das Leben zu bewahren. Und genauso mußte sie auch denken.

Ihr Talisman erstrahlte in purpurnem Licht, hüllte sie vollkommen ein. Dann explodierte der Raum vor ihr in einem blendendem Lichtkreis. Eine Münze formte sich mit dem Zeichen des Pluto darauf und fiel in ihre Hand.

"PLUTO LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

Während sie nun ihren Talisman emporstreckte rief sie: "Pluto, Planet der Unterwelt! Schick dein loderndes Feuer um das Böse einzuschließen!" Das Wappen verließ ihre Hände, schwebte über ihr. Um es herum kräuselte sich der Raum und eine mächtige Doppelaxt entstand. In der Mitte der beiden Klingen befand sich ihr Talisman. "Mächte von Raum und Zeit! Eure Dienerin ruft euch! Wacht über das Leben mit eurem Licht!" Dann ergriff sie ihre neue Waffe mit einer Hand mit der anderen verband sie ihre Kräfte mit Inferi. Auf ihrer beider Stirn strahlte nun das Zeichen des Pluto. Wellen aus purpurnem Licht jagten auf die Monster zu und ließen sie erstarren. Dann loderte ihre Axt auf, Flammen tanzten und Pluto ließ das ewige Feuer los. Es erfaßte die Horden der Dämonen und schloß sie ein. Dann wirbelte sie ihre Waffe herum und richtete sie nach unten. Es gab ein grellen Lichtblitz aus ihrem Talisman, als die Pforten der Hölle wieder geschlossen wurden. Das Feuer brannte wieder und die Gefahr war gebannt.

"Was... Was hat sie gemacht?" Fassungslos starrte Quake auf den leeren Raum vor ihr. "Das dachte ich mir schon", murmelte sein Meister. "Komm. Ich muß Königin Metallia berichten." Die zwei dunklen Krieger verschwanden.

Pluto, in ihrer alten Uniform, trat zu Neptun. "Fehlt also nur noch eine."

"Ja. Haruka wird die letzte sein", antwortete Neptun, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Dann sind wir auf dem gleichen Niveau."

"Ja. Hoffen wir, das uns noch genug Zeit bleibt."

"Da brauchen wir nicht hoffen. Ich weiß es." Neptun drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. "Na, dann ist ja gut. Das ist wirklich beruhigend." Beide lachten.

Ventus, Mare und Inferi beobachteten die Szene. "Jetzt sind sie fast alle soweit", meinte Mare. "Richtig. Aber sie stehen erst am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung."

__

Anmerkungen

Mit Kontinuum ist der ganze Bereich aus Raum und Zeit genannt. Wie Pluto schon in ihrer Meditation sagte: Die Zeit kennt keine Dimensionen. Ich fand, es wäre ein passender Sammelbegriff.

Ich beziehe mich bei der Idee dieses Kapitels auf die FanFic "Rufe der Vergangenheit" (lesen, wer es noch nicht getan hat!), in der gesagt wird: "... Ihr müßt diese alten Vorstellungen und Prinzipien vergessen und bereit sein, euch auf etwas völlig neues einzulassen. Für Pluto und Neptun ist es, meiner Meinung nach am schwersten, dies zu tun. Denn sie sind zu sehr auf das Alte fixiert." (Miraha zu Saturn). Dieser Satz fiel mir gleich zu Pluto ein. Da Saturn (und Titan) und Pluto neben ihren Planetenkräften auch noch Wächteraufgaben haben, mußte die Prüfung etwas anders ablaufen. Was ich aus Saturn und Titan gemacht habe, lest ihr jetzt. Viel Spaß!

__

Kapitel 17:Liebe, Leben und Freundschaft (Teil 1)

Venus hockte inmitten der Blumen und sog ihren Duft ein. Dieses Tal war so friedlich, vielleicht war das Böse noch nicht bis hierher durchgedrungen. Überall blühte es, Tiere und Vögel waren überall zu sehen. Ein friedliches Paradies. Nur eins fiel auf.

"Es ist ja sehr schön hier", meinte Jupiter und sprach ihre Gedanken aus, "aber wo sind die Menschen?" Allgemeine Stille. Niemand wußte eine Antwort. "Komm schon, Minako. Wir wollen weiter", forderte Mars sie auf. Widerstrebend erhob Venus sich. "Na schön. Wohin gehen wir?"

"Ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns erstmal diesen Wald an", meldete Merkur sich. "Wald? Das ist ja wohl eher ein Dschungel", kommentierte Sailormoon.

Und damit hatte Usagi gar nicht mal unrecht. Die Landschaft, die jetzt vor ihnen lag, war durchzogen von Dickicht, dichtem Gestrüpp, u.ä. Ein richtiger kleinere Dschungel. Die Gruppe kämpfte sich durch das Unterholz, wobei die Einhörner aufgrund ihrer Statur leicht besser vorankamen. Titan lief neben Saturn und bemerkte wie ihre Schwester aufmerksam auf etwas lauschte. "Hotaru?"

"Hm?" Sie blickte auf. "Was ist?" Saturn machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Dschungel mit einschloß. "Es ist so lebhaft hier. So viel Leben. Ich fühle es ganz deutlich. Aber... irgendetwas fehlt, etwas ist überhaupt nicht richtig." Jetzt wo sie es sagte, breitete sich bei ihr ein ähnliches Gefühl aus. "Ja. Es ist alles so kalt, distanziert würde ich sagen."

"Vielleicht. Du bist die Beziehungsexpertin hier", neckte Saturn sie. "Laß das. Mußt du immer auf mir rumhacken", fragte sie mit einem Lachen.

Nach gut einstündigem Marsch kam die Gruppe an eine Gabelung. Der Pfad, der durchs Dickicht führte, lief bisher nur in eine Richtung. Bis hier. Vor ihnen stand eine gut fünf Meter hohe und vier Meter dicke Steinsäule. Darauf stand in einer ihr unbekannten Schrift eine Botschaft oder ein Wegweiser. Hinter dieser Säule gabelte sich der Weg in drei verschiedene Richtungen, die alle unterschiedlich aus dem Dschungel herausführten. "Versteht das jemand", fragte Sailormoon. "Rei?"

"Hm. Ich kann's versuchen." Sie trat vor, legte eine Hand an die Säule und konzentrierte sich. Instinktiv folgte Saturn ihrer Konzentration, wobei sie leicht in Mars' Privatsphäre eintauchte. Das war aber nicht zu vermeiden. Sie spürte aber keine Ablehnung im Gegenteil, Mars öffnete sich ihr völlig. _Danke für das Vertrauen_. Mars begann vorzulesen: "Diejenigen, die Kinder eines Mondes, sowohl als auch Kinder eines Planeten sind..."

"... und deren Herzen rein sind, werden dies hier lesen können", übersetzte Saturn weiter. "Sie sollen sich trennen in drei Gruppen, die erste von der Liebe, die zweite vom Leben und die dritte von der Freundschaft geführt", fuhr Sailormoon zu aller Überraschung fort. "Denn nur so werden sie hier finden, was sie suchen und weiterkommen auf ihrer Reise", endete Sailorearth. Merkur, Jupiter, Venus, Titan und auch Mars sahen sie verwundert an. "Alte Mondschrift aus dem Silberjahrtausend", erklärte Saturn. "Mir fiel es auch erst auf, als Mars angefangen hat zu übersetzten. Sie wurde für wichtige Dokumente verwendet und nur wenige konnten sie lesen. Königin Serenity hat sie mir, während meiner Ausbildung zur Wächterin beigebracht. Sonst konnten nur die höchsten Angehörigen von Erde und Mond sie lesen. Pluto kann es glaub' ich auch."

"Schön und was bedeutet das jetzt", fragte Venus. "Ist doch klar, du Dusel. Ihr sollt euch trennen und du, Saturn und Titan sollen jeweils eine Gruppen führen", erklärte ihr Caritas, die sich schon die ganze Zeit über Venus' Verhalten ärgerte. Erinnerte sie irgendwie an Usagi und Rei. "Nimm das sofort zurück", drohte Venus. "Nein. Es stimmt nämlich, manchmal bist du ein Dusel."

"Du!!" Saturn räusperte sich höflich. "Wenn ihr jetzt fertig seid, könnten wie uns auf den Weg machen."

"Gut, ich stimme dem zu. Ich schlage vor Jupiter geht mit Venus, ich werde mit Saturn gehen und Mars geht mit Titan. Usagi, Mamoru, wo wollt ihr..."

"Gar nicht, Ami. Wir werden einen anderen Weg nehmen." Alle schauten verwundert zu ihr hinüber. "Aber, Usagi!" Mars wollte sich schon wieder aufregen. "In Ordnung. Du wirst schon deine Gründe haben", lenkte Saturn schnell ein. "Kommt jetzt."

Als die drei neu formierten Gruppen, außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren sah Sailorearth seine Frau fragend an. "Also gut. Warum wolltest du nicht mit ihnen gehen?"

"Genau, das verstehe ich auch nicht", fügte Sunstar zustimmend hinzu. Anstatt zu antworten, trat Sailormoon an die Steinsäule heran. Der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete auf, jedoch verwandelte sie sich nicht weiter. Die Säule schien darauf zu reagieren, denn ein silberner Halbmond erschien und legte einen bisher nicht sichtbaren Absatz der Nachricht frei. "Oh, was ist das", fragte Solus. "Es bedeutet nur soviel, daß die Drei jetzt alleine lernen müssen. Das hier ist eine Versiegelung, die meine Mutter mir beigebracht hat. Entweder ist das ein Wink von Custody oder jemanden anderem, dem wir vertrauen können.

Jedenfalls sind wir auch deswegen nicht mitgegangen, da die betroffene Gruppe sich dann zu sehr an uns orientiert hätte."

"Also wirklich. Woher nimmst du diese Einsicht?"

"Mamoru!"

"Ist ja schon gut. Wo lang jetzt?" Sailormoon drehte sich einmal im Kreis und deutete auf eine Stelle im Dickicht. Ihr Halbmond blitzte wieder auf und wie von Geisterhand schob sich das Gestrüpp auseinander. "Ich muß sagen, manchmal bin ich wirklich beeindruckt, Prinzessin."

"Vielen Dank, mein Prinz", gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück. "Kommt jetzt."

Eine Weile bahnten sich Saturn und Merkur ohne ein Wort ihren Weg. Dann war, die sonst eher besonnene Ami wohl mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. Saturn blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Also gut. Was ist dein Problem?"

"Ich möchte nur wissen, warum es dir anscheinend nichts ausmacht, daß Usagi und Mamoru einen anderen Weg gehen."

"Weil sie uns hier nur im Weg gestanden hätten." Jetzt erst drehte sie sich zu Ami um. Diese war eindeutig zornig über diese Bemerkung. "Wie kannst gerade du, als Königin Serenitys ehemalige Vertraute das sagen?" Diesmal wählte sie ihre Worte mit mehr Bedacht. "Gerade deswegen, kann ich das sagen." Merkur sah sie leicht irritiert an. "Glaub mir", bat sie. "Die Prinzessin mußte so handeln." Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Freundin. "In Ordnung. Ich bin ja nicht Haruka. Es wird schon richtig sein." Sie lachten beide und zogen dann weiter.

Ihr Weg war eben und leicht zu begehen. Immer wieder streckte Venus ihre mentalen Fühler aus aber da draußen fand sie nichts. Sie fröstelte. "Mako, dieser Ort macht mir Angst."

"Wieso? Ich find's ganz schön hier." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es ist so kalt hier." Sie erntete einen überraschten Blick. "Nicht in Bezug auf die Temperatur, eher in Bezug auf de Gefühle."

"Ich muß Venus recht gehen. Was hier fehlt ist Liebe", meinte Caritas. "Ich frage mich, wie wir hier etwas erreichen sollen. Hier ist nichts worauf man aufbauen kann." Venus zitterte wieder und Jupiter legte ihrer Freundin ihren Arm um die Schultern. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon hin." _Ich hoffe es_, entgegnete Venus für sich selbst.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten die beiden Senshi ein kleines Holzhaus in der Größe einer Einfamilienwohnung. Ein kleiner Garten war davor angelegt, eher nur ein kleines Blumenbeet, und es gab ein kleines Häuschen, das wahrscheinlich als Werkstatt diente. Nach einem Augenblick warten kam ein Mann aus dem Holzhaus. Er trug ein durchgeschwitztes, weißes Hemd, dunkle Hosen und einen großen Strohhut. Er war darüber hinaus sehr stämmig gebaut, wirkte aber müde und abgenutzt, nicht alt eher lustlos. Sein Haut hatte einen leichten Braunton in der feuchten Wärme hier im Dschungel angenommen.

Als er die zwei Mädchen erblickte, hielt er inne. Jupiter, wie immer spontan, wenn es darum ging Bekanntschaft mit Männern zu machen, ging auf ihm zu. "Guten Tag. Wissen sie, wo die nächste Siedlung ist?" Blitzschnell war Venus bei ihr und zog ihre Freundin beiseite. "Du solltest nicht immer so voreilig sein. Wer weiß, was die hier für Sitten haben?"

"Aber..."

"Entschuldigung", verschaffte der Mann sich Aufmerksamkeit. "Ihr seid nicht aus dieser Gegend, oder?" Die beiden Senshi verneinten. "Das dacht' ich mir. Eigentlich kommen nämlich keine Leute her, weil..." Von drinnen hörten sie jetzt eine Frauenstimme. "Thomas! Was ist denn los?" Bevor Thomas antworten konnte, kam eine junge Frau in einem kurzem roten Kleid heraus. Ihre noch helle Haut und die blonden Haare mit den weißen Strähnen, standen im totalen Kontrast zu Thomas' schlichtem schwarzem Haar.

"Da siehst du, ganz normale Leute." Irgendwie stellte sie das nicht zufrieden. Im Gegenteil die Kälte verstärkte sich. Das war kein normales Paar.

"Darf ich euch meine Frau Sandra vorstellen." Höflich verbeugten Jupiter und Venus sich. "Seltsame Leute", meinte Sandra kaum hörbar zu Thomas. "Sie sind nicht von hier."

"Darf ich fragen, ob ihr auch Kinder habt." BOING! Und da sagte Caritas sie wäre ein Dusel. Na ja, sie konnte es ja nicht wissen, was sie schon ahnte. "Kinder? Wieso sollten wir denn Kinder haben? Wir brauchen keine Kinder", entgegnete Sandra verständnislos. "Na, weil sie doch eure Zukunft sind. So einsam, wie ihr hier draußen lebt. Also lieben heißt für mich auch Kinder kriegen..."

"Mako", zischte sie und hielt ihrer Freundin eine Hand vor den Mund aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet.

"Lieben? Kannst du mir sagen, was das bedeutet." Entgeisterte starrte Jupiter Sandra und Thomas an. Auch Venus, die jene kühle Distanziertheit schon gedeutet hatte, war sichtlich geschockt über das völlige Unverständnis.

Saturn und Merkur setzten ihren beschwerlichen Weg fort. _Es würde mir schon sehr helfen zu wissen, was wir überhaupt suchen._ Das Gefühl von Leben direkt in ihrer Nähe ließ sie aufschrecken. "Halt", flüsterte sie. Merkur verharrte. Ihr jahrelanges Training erlaubte den zwei Sailorkriegerin sich mit wenigen Gesten zu verständigen. Bald darauf brach Saturn aus dem Gebüsch und wäre beinahe direkt in die Lanze gelaufen. An deren Ende ein ca. fünfunddreißigjähriger Mann mit Schnauzer stand. Eindeutig ein Jäger oder so etwas. Der Mann aber war genauso verdutzt wie sie erschreckt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Fünf Sekunden später schoß ein faustdicker Wasserstrahl aus dem ihm abgewandten Gebüsch und schlug dem Jäger seine Waffe aus der Hand, die mehrere Meter weiter im Unterholz landete.

"Gutes Timing", lobte sie, als Merkur aus dem Gebüsch kam. "Oh, ich war nur nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich schießen sollte, war mir dann aber doch sicherer."

"Ich hätte sie schon nicht umgebracht", machte der Mann sich bemerkbar. Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich wieder zu ihm um. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, wer ihr seid aber mußtet ihr mich unbedingt meines einzigen Schutzes erleichtern." Die Senshi sahen ihnen verständnislos an. "Schutz", fragte Merkur nach einer Zeit. Doch bevor der Mann antworten konnte, hörten sie ein Fauchen und ein Raubtier brach aus dem Gebüsch. Es sah katzenartig aus aber mit rotem Fell und der Größe eines Tigers. Es fauchte sie mit gebleckten Fängen an und scharrte mit seinen Krallen über den Boden. Der Mann machte verängstigt einen Satz zurück. "Seht ihr. Jetzt sind wir alle tot." Er bückte sich hob einen dicken Stein auf und wollte offensichtlich damit schmeißen. Im letzten Moment war Saturn bei ihm und hinderte ihn daran. "Hey...", protestierte er. "Du machst ihm doch nur noch mehr Angst." Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging sie schnurstracks auf das Tier zu. Dieses sah se unschlüssig an. "Hab keine Angst. Wir tun dir nichts." Sanft streichelte sie es über das Fell. "Wir haben uns nur erschreckt. Bist du in Ordnung?" _Ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken._ "Ist schon gut." Sie gab ihm zu verstehen, daß es gehen konnte. "Verstehst du", richtete Saturn sich an den Mann. "Die Tiere hier sind nicht eure Feinde. Meist haben sie selbst nur Angst." Immer noch verblüfft nickte er nur.

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie in der kleinen Hütte von Ralph. "Ihr seid anders, irgendwie, wie soll ich es ausdrücken... na, ja, ihr respektiert andere Menschen genauso wie Tiere."

"Wieso sollten wir das nicht tun", fragte Merkur. Ralph murmelte mehr zu sich selbst: "Wir durften das nie, wir durften uns nie mit andren treffen oder mit ihnen reden."

"Was???" Saturn und Merkur sahen sich fassungslos an. "Wieso nicht?" wollte sie schließlich wissen. "Wer hat es euch verboten?" Etwas überrascht blickte Ralph auf. "Na, die Bewahrer."

Das geschäftige Treiben unter ihnen verfolgend, standen Sailormoon, Sailorearth und ihre Einhörner auf einem Felsvorsprung, von dem sie genau in den Vorhof der Stadt sehen konnten. Fröstelnd schmiegte sie sich an Mamoru. "Wie sollen wir hier nur weiterkommen? Ich merke, ich fühle, was hier geschieht aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Lächelnd umarmte er sie. "Wie du schon sagtest: Diesmal liegt es nicht in unserer Hand. Laß uns jetzt gehen. Wir haben genug gesehen." Widerwillig wandte sie ihren Blick ab und ging voran.

__

Kapitel 18:Liebe, Leben und Freundschaft (Teil 2)

Nach schier endlosem Marsch erreichten Titan und Mars endlich das Ende des Urwalds und kamen zu einer kleinen Stadt. "Anscheinend lebt hier doch noch jemand", meinte Mars. "Na ja,. Fragt sich nur wer und wie sie hier leben?"

"Wie meinst du das?" Einen Augenblick lang musterte Mars ihre Freundin. Schließlich sagte diese: "Oh, ich hab' nur so ein Gefühl."

Die Häuser waren ohne großen Aufwand hergestellt, Holzhütten hier und dort einige Steinbauten. Jetzt erkannten sie auch einige Leute zwischen den Häusern umherwimmeln. Jedoch schienen sich die Bewohner ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur wenige arbeiteten zusammen und das auch nur bei schweren Arbeiten. "Interessante Leute hier (Mars)." Aus einem der Steinbauten, dem prächtigsten., kam ihnen jetzt eine junge Frau entgegen. "Na, wir werden endlich begrüßt", sagte ihre Freundin, die immer noch leicht angesäuert war von Usagis Anmaßung, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte. Die Frau hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht. "Willkommen in Gatos. Ich bin Zira und ihr seid sicher Reisende. Aber es wundert mich, daß ihr zu zweit hierher kommt."

"Was ist daran so falsch hierher zu kommen. Dürfen wir hier etwa nicht herkommen", übernahm Mars mal wieder die Initiative. "Nein, ich meine, daß ihr zu zweit reist, ist ungewöhnlich. Ihr geht ein großes Risiko ein." Titan warf Mars einen vielsagenden Blick zu und übernahm das Reden. "Oh, wir sind nicht von hier. Wir kennen eure Gesetze nicht."

"Aber es ist kein Gesetz, nicht mit anderen Menschen zu verkehren, es ist normal. Na ja, kommt doch bitte mit rein", bat sie. Die zwei Senshi folgten ihr mit entsetzter Miene.

"Die Bewahrer sind unsere Beschützer. Sie sorgen dafür, daß alles seine Ordnung hat. Sie erklärten uns, daß es in unserem Dasein liegt, für uns alleine zu leben und man nur auf das nötigste mit anderen Menschen verkehren sollte. Enger Kontakt gilt als unmenschlich." Die zwei Sailorkrieger saßen zusammen mit Sandra und Thomas im Inneren der Holzhütte und Thomas erzählte. "Und warum seid ihr dann verheiratet?"

"Unsere Eltern wollten das so. Sie haben sich immer ein wenig dem widersetzt, was die Bewahrer uns beibrachten. Wir haben nur geheiratet, weil unsere beiden Eltern es so wollten."

"Das sind ja schon altherrschaftliche Verhältnisse", flüsterte Jupiter, die bis jetzt gar nichts gesagt hat. "Aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung", antwortete sie laut und für alle hörbar. "Vielleicht wollten sie so erreichen, daß die beiden sich irgendwann wirklich lieben würden."

"Entschuldigt?" Thomas räusperte sich. "Ihr habt uns immer noch nicht gesagt, was Liebe eigentlich bedeutet." Venus schlug betrübt die Augen nieder und blickte zu Boden. Wie sollte sie diesen beiden armen Menschen nur Liebe erklären. Irgendwann blickte sie auf und sammelte sich. "Wißt ihr. Dort, wo wir herkommen, heißt Heirat, daß man mit demjenigen zusammenleben WILL, den man liebt. Liebe ist nicht einfach zu erklären. Wenn du möchtest das jemand die ganze Zeit bei dir ist, wenn du dich wohl in seiner Nähe fühlst und er oder sie für dich die wichtigste Person der Welt ist, das nennt man Liebe. Versteht ihr? Liebe kann man nicht verstehen, man kann sie nur fühlen, tief in euren Herzen." Ihre Gegenüber schwiegen eine Zeit lang. "Das ist eine seltsame Lebensauffassung. So anders", sagte Sandra eher zu sich. "Denkt darüber nach."

Sandra betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Die Nacht war lang und schlaflos für sie gewesen. Immer wieder mußte sie an das denken, was dieses Mädchen ihnen offenbart hatte. Leise kam Thomas an ihre Seite. "Thomas? Lieben wir uns eigentlich", fragte sie plötzlich und schreckte dann über ihre eigenen Worte zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht. Nach ihrer Definition von Liebe wohl nicht."

"Gestern war alles noch so einfach. Wir hatten unser Leben. Wir wußten, wie wir leben sollten."

"Wußten wir das wirklich?" Die Frage blieb in der Luft hängen.. Ein Brüllen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Aus dem Unterholz brach plötzlich eine der Dschungelkatzen. Mit zwei langen Sätzen erreichte sie die zwei Menschen bevor diese reagieren konnten. Sandra stieß noch einen Schrei aus, da holte das Raubtier schon mit seinen Krallen aus...

Der Schrei riß Venus aus ihrem Schlaf. Auch Jupiter neben ihr schoß hoch. Wenige Augenblicke später, waren sie schon draußen und sahen nur noch, wie die große Raubkatze ausholte und...

Im letzten Moment sprang Thomas dazwischen und bekam den Hieb voll ab. Schwer blutend fiel er zu Boden. "Thomas!" Sandra weinte. Mit großen Schritten waren die zwei Senshi zwischen den Menschen und dem rasendem Tier. Aber nicht Wut, nein, eher Angst schien es zu seiner Tat veranlaßt zu haben. Sie hielt Jupiter am Arm fest, die sich schon mit der Raubkatze anlegen wollte und machte einen Schritt auf diese zu. _Ruhig. Sie tun dir doch nichts. Sie haben auch nur Angst. Merkst du nicht, daß du sie verletzt._

Sie hat recht, diese Menschen sind nicht deine Feinde, hörte sie Caritas weiche Gedankenstimme. _Ich wollte das nicht. Ich hatte Angst, versteht ihr? Könnt ihr mir vergeben?_ Venus nickte. "Ja. Könnt ihr ihm auch vergeben", wandte sie sich an Thomas und Sandra. Thomas stöhnte nur und Sandra entgegnete schluchzend aber doch wütend: "Wieso sollte ich? Wie kannst du es? Sieh, was es getan hat!" Weinend hielt sie Thomas in den Armen und erstmals spürte sie ganz deutlich das Gefühl von Liebe. "Weil lieben auch bedeutet, anderes Leben zu achten."

"Sie hat recht", erklang von links Saturns Stimme, die bald darauf gefolgt von Merkur und einem weiteren Mann die Lichtung betrat. "Diese Geschöpfe sind voller Angst, da ihnen jegliche Beziehung zu Menschen fehlt. Sie handeln nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz."

"Aber..."

"Nein", unterbrach Thomas sie mit brüchiger Stimme. "Sie haben... recht. Sandra, ich... liebe..." Dann sank Thomas in ihren Armen zusammen. "Nein!" Langsam näherte sich Saturn und kniete sich neben sie. "Gib mir deine Hand." Sie machte keine Anstalten zu widersprechen. Behutsam legte Saturn Thomas leblosen Körper auf das feuchte Gras und legte eine Hand auf seine Wunden. Mit der anderen hielt sie Sandras Hand fest. Ein violetter Schimmer umgab beide und Saturns Planetenzeichen leuchtete kurz auf. Die violette Aura umhüllte Thomas und langsam schlossen sich die Wunden. Gespannt warteten alle, dass die Atmung einsetzte und nach einiger Zeit, die endlos erschien, röchelte Thomas, seine Atmung stabilisierte sich. Kurz öffnete er mit einem dankbaren Ausdruck die Augen, dann schlief er ein. Auch Saturn sank zu Boden und Jupiter war schnell bei ihr und fing sie auf. "Er wird es überleben", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln an die glückliche Sandra.

"Bist du sicher, daß du das tun willst", hakte Mars nochmal nach. "Ja. Rei, wir können hier nicht das ganze Tal bekehren aber wir können einen Anfang machen. Wir können sie nicht weiter so leben lassen." Sie nickte. "Hoffentlich funktioniert es auch", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst aber Titan hatte es gehört. "Wird es schon."

Mitten auf ihrem Weg zu dem Dorf, das sie – und die anderen Senshi inzwischen sicherlich auch – entdeckt hatten, kamen sie nun plötzlich an diese alte Ruine. Sie war sich sicher, daß hier etwas wichtiges war. Gerade hatte sie die zweite Kammer durchquert, da hörte sie Sunstar. _Hier drüben, Prinzessin. Die Kammer rechts neben dir. Hier ist etwas interessantes._ Schnell war Sailormoon dort und auch Sailorearth kam gerade durch die andere Tür. Ihr Blick glitt in die Mitte des Raumes, wo Sunstar neben einem hohen Altar stand. Darauf lag eine Schatulle, versiegelt mit dem goldenem Halbmond. Sie konzentrierte sich und wurde jetzt vollständig zu Serenity II. Langsam schritt sie zu dem Altar und berührte die Schatulle. Gleich darauf öffnete diese sich und gab den Blick auf mehrere Schriftrollen frei.

Alle waren gekommen! Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Aber sie spürte wieder jene kühle Distanziertheit. Den Menschen hier auf dem Dorfplatz war es unbehaglich, so eng mit ihren Mitbewohnern zusammen zu sein. Gerade als Titan Mut gefaßt hatte - _ich bin keine Rednerin_ – bemerkte sie Saturn, Merkur, Venus, Jupiter, ihre Einhörner und drei Einheimische in der Menge. Ihre Schwester sah leicht geschafft aus aber alle hatten einen zufriedenen Ausdruck. _Sicher wäre es besser, ich würde zuerst mit ihnen reden aber ich muß da jetzt rauf, sonst krieg' ich nie mehr alle zusammen._ Mars war ihren Freunden inzwischen entgegen gelaufen und begrüßte sie.

"Jetzt oder nie." Schweren Herzens und en letztes Mal durchatmend bestieg Titan das kleine Podium. Die Menge war schon die ganze Zeit ruhig, was sie nicht verwunderte, jetzt richtete sich die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Titan räusperte sich.

"Ich bin hierher gekommen um etwas zu lernen. Aber anscheinend bin nicht nur ich es, die etwas lernen muß. Mittlerweile habe ich erfahren, warum dieses Tal so kühl ist. Was ich jetzt sage, wird sie wahrscheinlich sehr erschrecken und vielleicht glauben sie mir auch nicht – aber es ist die Wahrheit. Die Bewahrer haben euch belogen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. "Es ist ganz gewiß nicht unmenschlich mit anderen zusammenzuleben. Man nennt es Freundschaft. Ich werde euch jetzt etwas über Freundschaft erzählen. Freundschaft bedeutet für einander dazusein. Wünscht ihr euch nicht auch manchmal eure Ängste und Gefühle mit jemanden anderes zu teilen?"

"Aber wieso? Wie können wir wissen, daß der andere es nicht jedem erzählt", rief jemand und ein zustimmendes Murmeln kam danach. "Das ist eine Frage des Vertrauens und der Rücksichtnahme. Wenn du weißt du kannst dem anderen Menschen alles anvertrauen, dann kannst du ihn auch als Freund bezeichnen. Du kannst es nicht erzwingen aber ihr braucht euch nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Fühlt ihr euch denn nie einsam? Braucht ihr nie jemanden, mit dem ihr reden könnt? Einfach so." Schweigen. "Versteht ihr? Was diese Bewahrer euch auch immer erzählt haben, es ist nicht richtig. Denkt doch mal darüber nach, wo ihr eigentlich herkommt."

"Von unseren Eltern natürlich", rief jemand. "Richtig. Und wie haben sie euch denn geboren. Nur so, weil sie Lust dazu hatten oder de Notwendigkeit dazu sahen. Nein! Weil eure Eltern sich geliebt haben. Wißt ihr was Liebe ist? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es ist vielmehr als Freundschaft, volles Vertrauen, keine Geheimnisse und das schöne Gefühl einen gleichwertigen Partner zu haben. Was ich verlange ist nicht, daß ihr euch gleich mit Freundlichkeit überschüttet. Ihr sollt nur mal versuchen miteinander zu leben. Ich weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist aber eure Vorfahren haben das doch auch getan."

"Und wieso sollten wir euch glauben. Ihr seid Wildfremde. Die Bewahrer kennen wir unser ganzes Leben lang."

"Wirklich? Kennt ihr sie? Oder glaubt ihr nur sie zu kennen?"

"Außerdem gibt es auch einen Beweis für ihre Worte!" Titan drehte sich überrascht um, als Serenity, Endymion, Sunstar und Solus den Platz betraten. Serenity hatte eine lange schwarze Schatulle mit goldenen Verzierungen in der Hand. Einige überraschte Aufschreie. "Der Schatz der alten Tempel!"

"Die heilige Ahnentruhe!"

Serenity kam zusammen mit Endymion auf die Bühne und fast gleichzeitig formierten die Senshi sich hinter ihr. Würdevoll, was für sie immer noch ein seltsamer Anblick bei Usagi war, betrat sie das Podium. Titan machte ihr respektvoll Platz und überließ ihr das Reden. "Ihre Worte sind wahr, denn in diesen Überlieferungen steht..." Unter erneuten Erstaunen öffnete sie die Schatulle und holte eine Schriftrolle heraus. "Denn sie werden kommen und ihnen die Augen öffnen. Sie werden lernen genauso wie unsere Kinder von ihnen lernen werden", las sie vor. "Eure Eltern waren sehr weise. Und ich vermute, daß sie es eigentlich sein sollten, die uns hier empfangen sollten. Bitte, wenn ihr auch nur etwas auf das gebt, was Titan euch erzählt hat, dann vertraut uns. Wir können euch gegen die Bewahrer helfen aber nur, wenn ihr es selber wollt. Ihr müßt nicht länger dieses kalte, emotionslose Leben führen. Wehrt euch dagegen." Darauf kehrte Stille ein und Titan und die anderen Senshi erwarteten gespannt eine Reaktion. Alles hätte sie jetzt erwartet aber nicht unbedingt das. Ohne Vorwarnung brachen die Einwohner in kollektiven Beifall aus. Erleichtert löste sich ihre Anspannung. Zira kam zu ihnen nach oben. "Das Volk von Gatos hat entschieden. Wir akzeptieren eure Hilfe. Zeigst uns, wie wir MITEINANDER leben können." Serenity nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand. "Sehr gerne."

Schon im Laufe des Tages, was schon an ein Wunder grenzte, stellten sich die ersten "Erfolge" ein. Es war scheinbar, als ob den Menschen hier eine Jahrzehnte alte Last von den Schultern gefallen wäre. Freudig redeten sie miteinander, es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, ein Glücksgefühl eben. Menschen halfen sich hier und dort, nicht weil sie es als notwendig ansahen, sondern weil sie es gerne taten. Die Sailorkriegerinnen standen etwas abseits.

"Du scheinst ein wahres Wunder vollbracht zu haben, Schwesterherz", neckte Saturn Titan. "Oh, nein. Das war ich nicht allein. Wir alle haben unseren Teil dazu beigetragen. Aber den größten Teil haben sie selbst geleistet. Außerdem glaube ich, daß es immer noch tief in ihnen verwurzelt war, nur sehr, sehr tief vergraben."

"Seht Sunstar kommt zurück." Moon deutete nach oben. Das geflügelte Einhorn landete direkt neben ihnen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts gutes erahnen. "Was ist passiert", fragte Merkur. "Wir kriegen Besuch. Anscheinend hat bei unseren Freunden da drüben jemand herausgefunden, daß etwas nicht stimmt."

"Was ja auch kein großes Problem ist", meinte Mars mit einem Blick auf das Treiben. "Auf jeden Fall sind sie unterwegs. Wir sollten uns vorbereiten", richtete Sunstar die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Thema. "Einverstanden. Mars, Merkur, Jupiter, fliegt vor und versucht sie ein wenig abzulenken. Wir werden die Leute..." Eine schallende Stimme ließ sie verstummen. "Zira! Was ist hier los?" Am Dorfeingang hatte sich eine Gruppe jener Gestalten aus der Stadt versammelt. Mit schwarzen Kutten bekleidet und im stillen Schweigen wartete das Gefolge des Mannes, der als einziger eine blaue Kutte mit einigen Verzierungen trug, hinter ihm. Abrupt waren alle Gespräche verstummt und alle Arbeiten eingestellt. "Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, daß sie nur noch einen Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt waren, als ich zurückflog?"

"Danke für den Hinweis", sagte Jupiter mit zornigen Blick in Richtung der Bewahrer. Zira war inzwischen aus der Menge herausgetreten. "Was willst du Noshak? Du selbst hast gesagt wir sollen unseren eigenen Weg gehen. Und dieser Weg liegt in der Gemeinsamkeit."

"So ein Unsinn. Das ist unmenschlich."

"Du hast kein Recht länger über menschlich oder nicht zu urteilen. Deine Lügen sind hier nicht mehr willkommen." Man sah förmlich wie die Zornesröte in sein Gesicht stieg. "Hüte dein Zunge!" Er streckte einen Arm aus und ein Blitz warf Zira zu Boden. Entsetzt schrien die Bewohner auf. "Jetzt seht ihr was passiert, wenn ihr die Gesetzt des Lebens nicht achtet."

Jetzt wurde es ihr zu dumm. "Das reicht jetzt!" Noshak fuhr zu ihnen herum. "Das ist falsch! So wie du handelst sind niemals die Gesetzte des Lebens!"

"Was weißt du schon? Wer bist du?" Saturn trat aus der Formation heraus, auch Titan folgte ihr und Venus ging in der Mitte voran. "Wir sind auserwählt! Wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Liebe, Sailorvenus!"

"Ich bin die Kriegerin des Lebens, Sailorsaturn!"

"Und ich bin die Kriegerin der Freundschaft, Sailortitan!"

"Du hast es gehört EURE Unmenschlichkeit wird hier nicht mehr geduldet", begann Saturn. "Verschwindet besser schnell von hier", fügte Titan hinzu. "Oder es wird euch noch sehr leid tun", beendete Venus. "Ha, Schwächlinge! Was könnt ihr mir schon antun. Ihr Menschen seid schwach, so lange ihr euch von solch edlen Motiven wie Liebe und Freundschaft leiten laßt!"

"Das ist falsch", hörte sie Ralph sagen. "Wenn wir andere achten, warum sollen wir dann schwach sein?"

"Ja, die wahre Stärke liegt darin, woran du glaubst", fügte Sandra hinzu. "Du kannst nicht eher richtig leben, bevor du nicht liebst", rief Thomas. Es schlossen sich einstimmige Rufe der restlichen Menschen an. "Siehst du. Wir sind keineswegs schwach, wie du sagst. Im Gegenteil, unsere Freundschaft vereint uns und macht uns stark", meinte Saturn zu ihm. Er schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick. "Tötet sie!" Ein wahres Blitzgewitter überzog die Einwohner Gatos'. Doch diese faßten instinktiv jeden, der Nähe stand, an der Hand und gemeinsam blieben sie standhaft. Zira erhob sich wieder und stellte sich an die Spitze. "Ihr habt keine Macht mehr über uns. Unser gemeinsamer Wille ist stärker als ihr."

"Zerstört sie", donnerte Noshak und er hatte bereits einen leichten entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Gleichzeitig schoben sich Venus in der Mitte und Saturn und Titan an ihrer Seite zwischen die Bewahrer und die Menschen. Ihre Talismane erschien in ihren Händen. Von beiden Seiten näherten sich nun auch Caritas, Vita und Amicitia und stellten sich versetzt hinter ihre Senshi. Immer noch tobten die negative Energie um sie. Gestärkt durch das Vertrauen der Menschen in ihrem Rücken hoben die drei Senshi ihre Talismane.

"Venus, Planet der Liebe! Schenk deine Liebe, damit dieses Volk in deiner Schönheit erstrahlt!" Ihr Schild blitzte auf und sie wurde in die orange Aura ihres Schutzplaneten gehüllt. Saturn und Titan legten ihre Stäbe nun an Venus' Schild. "Saturn, Planet des Lebens - Titan, Planet der Freundschaft - Mächte des Friedens, wir rufen eure Macht! Schützt das Leben und erhaltet die Freundschaft mit eurem Licht!" Auch die Zwillingskrieger wurden in ihre Auren gehüllt. Die Planetenzeichen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn. Ein Schild aus oranger, gelber und violetter Energie, umgeben von weißem Licht, fing die dunkle Kraft ab. "Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun", schrie Noshak, jetzt wirklich entsetzt. "Wir stehen für die Reinheit aller Welten. Für die Liebe, ..."

"... das Leben..."

"... und für die Freundschaft!"

Venus sah erst Saturn dann Titan an. Die beiden nickten und traten vor, während Venus den Schild weiter hielt. Saturn legte ihren Stab an Titans und schloß damit den Kreis. "Wir rufen die Mächte der Vernichtung allein für das Licht! Schenkt uns Macht um den Frieden zu bewahren!" Ihr Stäbe flammten auf und eine violett und gelbe Kugel entstand. Mächtigen Gewalten bündelten sich. "TWIN STAR LIGHT DEVELOPMENT!" Die gebündelte Macht wurde freigelassen. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion.

Als das Licht der Detonation verblaßte, standen Saturn, Titan und Venus aufrecht in Mitten des leer gefegtem Schlachtfeldes. Drei Münzen erschienen in der Luft und fielen zu ihnen hinab. Wie bei den anderen Senshi verbanden auch diese sich mit ihren Verwandlungsmünzen.

"Vielen Dank. Ihr habt uns ein neues Leben ermöglicht. Wir stehen tief in eurer Schuld." Zira verabschiedete die Senshi am Eingang zum Dorf. "Nun wir haben nur einen Anfang gemacht. Es gibt noch viel zu tun für euch. Andere Menschen und Dörfer in eurem Tal brauchen euch genauso. Ihr wißt jetzt was falsch ist aber sie nicht. Doch trotzdem denke ich ihr werdet es schaffen", erklärte Sailormoon. "Nochmals, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder."

"Irgendwann vielleicht. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Ja, auf Wiedersehen."

Später, hoch über dem Dschungel, gesellte Sailormoon sich zu Saturn. "Du hast es gewußt, oder?"

"Was?"

"Na, du weißt schon."

"Nicht nur du kannst Siegel entschlüsseln. Es könnte sein, daß ich noch mehr weiß als du."

"Ich dachte mir schon, daß meine Mutter es dir beigebracht hat. Trotzdem nicht schlecht zu wissen." Saturn erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Da tauchte vor ihnen schon der Wirbel auf, der sie in den Interdimensionsflug übergehen lassen würde und bald darauf waren sie verschwunden.

__

Anmerkungen

Den Begriff der (oder in diesem Fall lieber des) Bewahrer habe ich aus Stargate (der Serie). Wenn ich mich nicht irre, zweite Staffel, zweite oder dritte Folge. Wer's gesehen hat weiß eh, was ich meine.

Ich habe Saturn, Titan und Venus zusammengetan, da ihre Kräfte im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Senshi eher im Übersinnlichen, im nicht greifbaren liegt.

__

Kapitel 19:Schlacht

Der Schauer hatte vor wenigen Tagen eingesetzt und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. Regenmassen prasselten auf die geschändete Erde hinab. Doch an jenem einen Fleck prallten sie ab und fanden kein Durchkommen. Denn der Regen war schlecht, ein Produkt der Finsternis.

Sailoruranus stand am Portal Elysions und betrachtete das Unwetter. Vereinzelt mischten sich Gewitter und Stürme dazwischen. _Ich hasse es einfach, nichts tun zu können._ Sie hieb auf den Pfahl auf dem sie sich aufgestützt hatte. Dann machte sie kehrt und ging zurück in die Idylle Elysions.

Die neun dunklen Krieger knieten vor dem Thron Metallias. Tartarus stand an ihrer Seite und betrachtete seine treuen Diener. Er hatte diese Organisation ins Leben gerufen mit dem Ziel Metallia zu befreien und der Dunkelheit den Sieg zu verschaffen. Jetzt würden sie den Angriff leiten. Den Angriff auf die letzten Überreste jener Menschen, die es sich tatsächlich anmaßten sich Sailorkrieger zu nennen. Er kannte sie alle, alle ihre Stärken und Schwächen und er würde dieses Wissen ausspielen. Sie waren so verletzlich, so schwach. Heute würde die letzte Bastion des Guten fallen.

Metallia bedeutet den Senshi aufzustehen. "Ist alles vorbereitet?"

"Es ist alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Sie werden nicht mal wissen, wie ihnen geschieht." Metallia nickte. "Sehr gut. Ich möchte kein Versagen mehr. Die Situation duldet keinen weiteren Aufschub." Das war sein Anraten. Seit seinem Erlebnis im Kontinuum war ihm klar geworden, was da vor sich ging. Doch heute würde das Problem ein für allemal gelöst werden.

Das Training lenkte ihre Aggressionen wenigstens in eine vernünftige Richtung. Der Trainingsraum war gut ausgestattet und sie konnte hier gut ihre Kampftechniken auf Trab halten. Gerade hieb sie mit ihren Schwert auf ein spezielles Übungsgerät ein. Es hatte mehrere elektronische Flächen, die bei jeder Berührung aufleuchteten. Immer wenn sie sich verausgabte, merkte sie kaum, was um sie herum geschah. Die große Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich und ein junger Mann trat hinein. Er hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Uranus nur etwas längeres Haar, trug ein dunkles Hemd und Hose mit einem dunkelblauen Umhang. Eine Zeitlang beobachtete er sie stumm ohne das Uranus selbst ihn bemerkte. Schließlich, als Uranus schwer atmend das Schwert senkte, meinte er: "Du solltest nicht so verbissen sein." Erschrocken fuhr Uranus mit kampfbereitem Schwert herum. Mißtrauisch funkelte sie ihn an. Sein Statur war die eines Mannes aber wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man auch starke feminine Züge erkennen. Es war, als würde sie sich selbst anschauen. "Wer bist du", fragte sie drohend. "Oh, keine Angst. Ich habe nicht vor dir etwas zu tun. Wenn es anders wäre, könnte ich ja gar nicht hier sein, oder?"

"Wer bist du?" wiederholte sie jetzt noch etwas zorniger. "Jemand, der dir noch eine ganze Menge beibringen kann." Uranus stutzte. _Was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?_ "Wieso sollte ich dir trauen?"

"Weil du kaum eine andere Wahl hast. Ich bin hier um deine Ausbildung zu vervollständigen. Eher werdet ihr nicht bereit sein Metallia entgegenzutreten."

Ihr Schwert fand nur noch Luft vor, als sie zuschlug. Kurz darauf lag ihr Schwert auf dem Boden. "Mist", fluchte sie. "Du bist zu verbissen", tadelte der Mann - sie blieb vorerst bei dieser Bezeichnung. Seit Starlights war sie da vorsichtiger geworden. Uranus ging zu ihrem Schwert und hob es auf. "Du verläßt dich zu sehr auf deine angelernten Reflexe. Du mußt entspannter sein, dich mehr auf deine innere Kraft verlassen. Wenn du das nicht verstehst, kann ich dich nicht unterweisen."

"Ich traue dir nicht", meinte Uranus nun mit hartem Unterton. "Das weiß ich. Trotzdem mußt du es."

"Dann erzähl mir wieso." Der Mann setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, Uranus blieb stehen. "Weil ihr nur alle gemeinsam Metallia besiegen könnt. Eure Kräfte sind genauso wichtig, wenn auch anders."

"Anders?"

"Ja. Merkur beherrscht das Wasser, Mars das Feuer und Jupiter das Wetter. Ihr hingegen beherrscht diese Elemente zwar auch aber in einem Bereich wesentlich ausgeprägter. Du z.B. bist die Kriegerin des Himmels und beherrschst den Wind."

"Also sind wir schwächer." Er seufzte. "Nein. Nur das eure Kräfte einen bestimmten Schwerpunkt haben." Langsam verstand sie. Neptun und Pluto waren in letzter Zeit öfter zusammen und ihr plötzliches Verschwinden hatte sie lange vor ein Rätsel gestellt. "Sind Neptun und Pluto schon damit durch?" Ihr geheimnisvoller Lehrer nickte. "Machen wir weiter. Du hast noch einiges zu lernen."

Der Spiegel auf ihrer Kommode blitzte auf und gleichzeitig war ihr bewußt in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten.. Schnell lief Neptun den Gang hinunter. Pluto kam ihr schon entgegen und bald erschienen auch Serenity, Helios und Cathy. Gemeinsam traten sie auf den Vorhof und blickten zum Haupttor hinüber. Etwas erschütterte die Erde. Die Kuppel aus positiver Energie flackerte verdächtig. Aus den vier Tempeln erschienen Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite und Nephrite. Vor den Toren Elysions hatte sich eine Armee aus Dämonen versammelt, angeführt von Tartarus und seinen neun Senshi. "Schnell ruft die anderen Krieger zusammen", befahl Serenity aber Galaxia hatte ihr das schon abgenommen. Sie läutete gerade die große Glocke der Kathedrale und sogleich stürmten die Sailorkrieger aus ihren Unterbringungen. "Dann los. LIGHT CRYSTAL TERRAMOON POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SILVER LIGHT POWER, MAKE UP!"

Geschickt wich sie dem Schlag aus und duckte sich unter dem folgendem Tritt hindurch. Schnell rollte sie sich nach hinten ab, kam auf die Beine und sprang über ihn hinweg. Sie landete hinter ihm und fing den Schlag mit einer Hand ab, drehte ihm dann den Arm auf den Rücken und fragte lächelnd: "Gut genug?"

"Ja", stöhnte er. "Ich denke, in diesem Punkt hast du nicht mehr viel zu lernen." Uranus entließ ihn aus ihrem Griff. "Gut. Jetzt sollten wir..." Der Boden erbebte plötzlich unter ihnen. Während Uranus und ihr Lehrer noch Halt suchten, kündigte lautes Glockengeläute einen bevorstehenden Angriff an. Schnell griff Uranus nach ihrem Schwert und wollte schon losrennen. "Warte." Sie verharrte. "Du bist noch nicht so weit." Sie drehte sich nocheinmal an und blickte ihn mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit an. "Vielleicht bin ich das nicht. Trotzdem muß ich da raus und meinen Freunden helfen. Das ist wesentlich wichtiger." Dann sprintete sie vom Wind getragen aus der Trainingshalle. "Damit könntest du recht haben." Er folgte ihr eiligst.

"Vorsicht! Paß auf, Seren!" Sailorleadcrow schubste ihre Freundin gerade noch zur Seite. Die vier Animamates hatten sich unter Galaxias Führung gleich die wohl stärkste Gruppe mit Tartarus an der Spitze vorgenommen – oder besser, sie hatten sich die Animamates vorgenommen.

"URIER... Au, was soll das?" Bevor Tinnyanko auch nur zum Abschuß ihrer Waffe gekommen war, wurde sie getroffen. Ihre Gegner waren reinrassige Dämonen, nur wesentlich stärker als normal – und es waren zu viele. "VAMPIRES KISS!" Ihre Peitsche begann zu strahlen und sie zerlegte zwei Dämonen. Aber die nächsten kamen schon.

Sowie den Animamates erging es auch den übrigen Senshi. Jede Gruppe wurde unter Leitung einer oder eines dunklen Kriegers mit genau dem Gegenteil ihrer Kräfte konfrontiert. Die Sunfighters schlugen sich mit Eiswesen und Cyklone herum. Die Shadows ebenfalls mit einer Gruppe Dämonen und Bat. Die Natures und Icebreakers kämpften gegen Feuerteufel sowie Scorpia, Spider und Snake. Alle mit eher weniger denn mehr Erfolg. Quake hatte sich mit einigen Dämonen die Starlights geschnappt. Neptun und Pluto wurden direkt von Reaper, Hyena und Dragon angegriffen. So blieben nur Terramoon, Silver und Helios übrig, die aushalfen, wo sie konnten.

Uranus sprintete auf seine Gruppe zu und verhinderte im letzten Moment einen wohl tödlichen Schlag Hyenas gegen Neptun. Ihr Gegner fauchte. "Wage es nicht sie anzurühren!" Blitzschnell tauchte sie unter einem Schlag weg. Hyena spuckte mit grauem Nebel nach ihr und einen Augenblick konnte sie nichts mehr sehen. _Verlasse dich auf deine inneren Kräfte_. Instinktiv zog sie ihr Schwert hoch und im nächsten Moment schlug etwas gegen die Klinge. Ganz ihrer inneren Kraft vertrauend wehrte sie einen Hieb nach dem anderen ab. _Was ist das für ein Gefühl, das ich habe._ Ein warmes, beruhigendes Leuchten machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Ohne zu zögern, griff sie zu und im nächsten Augenblick wurde der Nebel, der auch Neptun und Pluto behinderte, von einer jähen Windböe weggefegt. Blitzschnell hieb sie Hyena die Lanzenwaffe aus der Hand, wehrte dann geschickt seine unkontrollierten Angriffe ab und warf ihn schließlich über die Schulter zu Boden. Als dieser sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen wollte, erstrahlte plötzlich die ganze Luft vor ihr. Eine silberne Münze mit ihrem Planetenzeichen erschien und fiel in ihre Hand.

Ventus stand in seiner menschlichen Gestalt am Rand des Kampfes, noch innerhalb der Grenzen Elysions, und beobachtete die Szene. Zufrieden nickte er nun. "Jetzt hast du es begriffen." Von einer dunkelblauen Aura umgeben, verwandelte er sich zurück in seine Einhorngestalt und flog auf den Kampfplatz zu. Hinter ihm tauchten jetzt auch Mare und Inferi auf.

Sie war nicht überrascht, als Neptun und Pluto ebenfalls zwei Münzen zum Vorschein brachten. "Dann mal los", rief Uranus ihnen zu und schaute sich um. "Räumen wir hier mal ein wenig auf!" Die anderen beiden Senshi nickten. "URANUS LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"NEPTUNE LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

"PLUTO LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!"

In ihren neuen Kleidern standen die drei Senshi nun da. Neptun und Pluto schickten gleich mit den ersten Angriffen gut ein Viertel aller Dämonen ins Jenseits – oder eher in die Verbannung. Bald kamen auch ihre Einhörner und unterstützten sie tatkräftig. Doch den größten Teil würde sie leisten müssen. _Eure Kräfte haben einen bestimmten Schwerpunkt_, gedachte sie der Worte ihres Lehrers, während ihr Blick auf Ventus fiel. Da ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Weißt du, daß du gemein bist?"

"Kann schon sein. Wollten wir nicht endlich hier aufräumen?" sagte sie, es war nun eindeutig eine weiblichere Stimme. "Fabelhafte Idee. Könnte von mir sein." Sie verband ihre Kraft mit Ventus und rief die Kräfte ihres gemeinsamen Schutzplaneten herbei. "Uranus, Planet des Windes! Schicke den Sturm und reinige den Himmel vom Antlitz des Bösen! Sende dein Licht um alle Feinde zu besiegen!" Die darauf folgende Windhose schoß hoch in den Himmel und veranlaßte alle Nichtsenshi in Deckung zu gehen. Nur diese Deckung gab es nicht. Uranus drehte sich im Zentrum des Sturmes mit Ventus im Kreis und deutet nacheinander mit ihrer Schwertspitze auf eine Gruppe Dämonen, die daraufhin vom Sturm regelrecht verschluckt wurden.

Bald war alles vorbei und nur die dunklen Senshi waren, wenn auch schwer angeschlagen, noch übrig. Uranus und Ventus schwebten sanft wieder zu Boden und landeten neben Neptun und Pluto.

"Nein! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!" Tartarus tobte und schickte ihnen einen Ausbruch negativer Energie entgegen. Im selben Moment faßten sich die drei Senshi an den Händen und verbanden ihre neuen Kräfte miteinander. Das ausstrahlende Licht neutralisierte die Dunkelheit und überflutete die dunklen Senshi, die im letzten Moment noch entkommen konnten.

Custody trat aus dem Tempel des Lichtes und warf einen Blick zum Himmel hinauf. "Es ist soweit. Alle Senshi sind jetzt auf der gleichen Stufe. Die nächste Phase wird also bald beginnen."

__

Anmerkungen

So jetzt sind wir mit der ersten Prüfungswelle durch. Ich hoffe ich habe euch mit dem eintönigen Aufbau nicht zu sehr gelangweilt. Anzumerken habe ich eigentlich fast nichts.

Also die Angelegenheit mit Ventus ist natürlich auch ein Produkt meiner Überarbeitung. Wenn ich schon männliche Sailorsenshi kreiere dann auch wirklich nur sehr wenige. Ich hab mich da ans Manga erinnert, wo Neptun sagt, Haruka wäre sowohl weiblich, denn auch männlich. Stellt euch ähnliches auch bei Kronos/Inferi vor (Kronos ist ja nun eine andere Gestalt von Inferi).

__

Kapitel 20:Stell dich deiner Angst!

Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Alles war dunkel um sie herum. Tastend versuchte sie zu erfühlen, wo sie sich befand. Dann merkte sie endlich, daß ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren. Rei befand sich in einem geräumigen Zimmer ohne große prunkvolle Ausstattung. Ein kleiner Tisch, drei Stühle, das kleine Sofa, auf dem sie saß, und das Klavier in der einen Ecke des Zimmers. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wo bin ich?" Rei versuchte sich zu erinnern. Richtig, sie waren im Dimensionsflug auf irgendetwas gestoßen und dann... ja, was eigentlich?

Jedenfalls war sie jetzt hier. Sie beschloß gerade sich auf die Suche nach den anderen zu machen, als die Tür ihres Zimmers sich öffnete. Ein Mann mit kurzen, braunen Haaren kam hinein. "Es ist soweit, Miss Hino. Sie sind dran."

"Womit bin ich dran", fragte sie verwirrt. Der Mann sah sie verständnislos an. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. Rei schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, mir geht es wirklich nicht gut aber anders als sie denken. Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier gespielt wird?"

"Na, ihr Auftritt. Kommen sie schon." Er zog, die inzwischen aufgestandene Rei auf die Tür zu. "Hey, warten sie mal. Ich kann doch nicht..."

"Aber natürlich können sie. Nun kommen sie schon, ihr Publikum wartet." _Was soll das alles?_ Während sie den Gang zur Bühne entlang liefen, ging sie schnell noch einmal ihre Lieder durch. "Ähm, wieviel Zuschauer sind denn da?" Er sah sie an, als hätte sie gerade gesagt, sie würde direkt vom nächsten Hochhaus springen. "Also langsam habe ich das Gefühl sie leiden unter Gedächtnisschwund." Kurz vorm Bühnenaufgang blieben sie stehen. "Das ist ein Livekonzert. Die ganze Welt sieht ihnen zu." Rei erbleichte und sie hatte plötzlich ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. "Nun machen sie schon." Er schob sie unweigerlich auf die Bühne.

Der Applaus schlug ihr gleich entgegen. Immer noch etwas unsicher, trat sie ans Mikrofon. Die Musik eines ihrer persönlichen Lieblingslieder setzte ein und sie begann zu singen... Nur das man das, was da aus ihr heraus kam, nicht als singen bezeichnen konnte. Es war schief, es war falsch und es war ein einziges Gekreische. Der Applaus verwandelte sich in wütende Pfiffe und Reis Herz sackte ganz tief.

Ruckartig war sie da. Makoto stand am Rand einer breiten Straße. "Huch! Was ist denn jetzt passiert, Usagi, Minako?" Niemand antwortete ihr, nur einige Passanten sahen sie komisch an. Makoto entschied sich einfach die Straße hinunterzugehen. Die Gegend war ihr völlig unbekannt aber alles wirkte irgendwie wie eine Metropole. Kaum Natur, zugebaute Häuserreihen, Abgasse. Diese Städte waren ihr zuwider. Auch wenn sie selbst in einer großen Stadt lebte, war Tokyo doch selbst vor ihrer Zeit als Welthauptstadt viel gemütlicher gewesen. Nicht so eine Industriestadt des 19 Jahrhunderts.

Nach einiger Zeit kam sie zu einem riesigem Platz. Einige Passanten sahen sich die Verkaufsstände an, andere eilten schnell hinüber und wieder andere standen nur in der Gegend rum. Makoto setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und sprach eine junge Frau an. "Entschuldigen sie? Können sie mir sagen, wo ich mich hier genau befinde? Ich kenne mich hier nämlich nicht aus und..."

"Lassen sie mich in Ruhe", erwiderte die Frau schroff und entfernte sich eiligst. "Seltsame Manieren." Achselzuckend suchte sie sich diesmal einen etwas freundlich wirkenderen Menschen aus. Ein älterer Mann saß auf einer Bank und beobachtete das Treiben. "Äh, können sie..."

"Verschwinden sie oder ich lasse sie anzeigen!" Das versetzte ihr jetzt doch einen Schlag. Sie versuchte es noch bei einigen anderen Leuten aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Makotos anfänglicher Optimismus verwandelte sich in Trauer. Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit überkamen sie, bevor sie eine Sailorkriegerin wurde, bevor sie Usagi getroffen hatte und bevor sie Freunde gefunden hatte. Niemand wollte etwas mit ihr zu tun haben, weil sie immer "zu wild" gewesen war, so hatten alle immer gesagt. Dabei hatte sie doch nur immer helfen wollen aber niemand hatte sie verstanden.

"Au!" Die Landung war etwas unsanft gewesen. Ami befand sich in einem Flur, wahrscheinlich von einer Uni. Leicht desorientiert stand sie auf und klopfte sich erstmal ab. Dann schweifte ihr Blick auf die Fensterbank, wo ein schwarzer Aktenkoffer lag. Neugierig ging sie hinüber und öffnete ihn. _Nicht abgeschlossen!_ Darin entdeckte sie neben Notizbüchern, Unterrichtsmaterialien u.ä. eine kleine Liste auf der Klassen, Tag, Zeit und Art des Unterrichts standen und darüber stand – ihr Name!

"Das muß ein Irrtum sein. Dies hier ist bestimmt nur eine Scheinrealität. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?" Sie klappte den Koffer wieder zu, behielt die Liste aber in der Hand und warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, daß das hier nicht real war. Die Zeit hier stand in keiner Relation zur Zeit auf Silver. Und selbst auf der Erde, mal abgesehen davon, daß da gar keine Gebäude mehr intakt war, konnte sie nicht sein. Schon lange hatte sie den Zeitunterschied anhand ihrer in ihrem Computer eingebauten Uhr, die parallel mit Erdenzeit und der Zeit auf Silver lief, festgestellt und es konnte nie später Vormittag sein.

"Also gut." Sie schaute auf ihren Plan. "Spiele ich das Spiel erstmal mit.

Kurz vor der Tür zu ihrer Vorlesung blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Schnell ging sie noch einmal das Thema ihrer Vorlesung durch. "Na, dann." Mutig betrat sie den Raum. Es waren ungefähr fünfzehn Schüler versammelt, alle auf das Folgende vorbereitet. Ami trat ans Pult und holte ihre Sachen raus.

"Also. Wie ihr alle wißt, will ich euch heute versuchen eine komplexe physikalische Erläuterung der Schwerkraft zu geben. Fangen wir also an.

Die Schwerkraft ist eine... äh..." _Wie soll ich das jetzt erklären._ "Na ja, eine schwere Kraft eben und..." _Was rede ich eigentlich da?_ Das war eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen. Sie beherrschte das aus dem FF. Aber ihr Kopf schien vollkommen leer zu sein. Sie konnte sich nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Weiterhin stammelte Ami wirres Zeug und die ersten Schüler fingen schon an zu tuscheln. _Warum geschieht das? Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

"Miss Aino!" Minako blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte da nicht jemand ihren Namen gerufen. "Miss Aino!" Ja, tatsächlich. Eine junge Frau mit brünetten Haaren redete unentwegt auf sie ein. "Was.. was ist?"

"Miss Aino, ihre Show fängt gleich an. Sie müssen jetzt", erklärte sie mit drängender Stimme. "Show?"

"Na, ihre ‚Love and live Show'. Das haben sie doch nicht vergessen, oder? Ihr Publikum und ihre Gäste warten."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber. Kommen sie!" Die Frau zog sie hoch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Minako, daß sie sich anscheinend hinter einer Bühne befand. _Moment mal. Was tue ich eigentlich hier? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?_ Aber man ließ ihr keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Sie hörte bereits: "Licht! Kamera an und Action!" Dann begann eine Melodie zu spielen und die Frau schubste sie durch den Vorhang. Jetzt war sie in einem riesigem Studio und alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Minako stand nur da und wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Gespannte Stille legte sich über den Raum. Ein Fernsehstudio so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie war berühmt, ein großer Star, sie hatte ihre eigene Fernsehshow... aber sie wußte nicht was sie sagen, geschweige denn tun sollte.

"Wo sind die anderen?" Die acht Einhörner hingen mitten im interdimensionalem Raum und waren bis auf Sunstar und Solus reiterlos. Die Schockwelle hatte sie kurz nach ihrem Eintritt erwischt, danach hatte sie einen Augenblick gar nichts mehr gesehen und dann waren ihre Freunde wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand Sailorearth. "Es wäre vielleicht möglich, daß sie durch die Erschütterung in andere Dimensionen versetzt worden sind", meinte Sunstar. "Oh, nein. Und wie finden wir sie dann?" Angst beschlich sie, Angst sie würde ihre Freunde nie wiedersehen. "Wir müssen eben einfach suchen. Los komm", forderte Sailorearth sie auf. Und so machten sie sich auf die Suche.

Schwärze, hier war nichts als Schwärze. Die eisige Kälte der Dunkelheit. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung öffnete sich der Schleier aus Finsternis und gab den Blick frei auf eine große Halle und vor ihr eine weite Kuppel, die verschiedene Sterne zeigte. "Wo bin ich?"

"Erkennst du es nicht. Hier hast du mich einst an der Vernichtung der Welt gehindert." Diese Stimme kam ihr sonderbar bekannt vor. Sie war tief in ihrem Bewußtsein eingepflanzt. "Wer bist du", fragte sie, obwohl ihr Unterbewußtsein ihr die Antwort bereits zuflüsterte. Ein Schatten löste sich vor dem Hintergrund der Anlage und trat ins Licht, das von der Sternenprojektion ausging. Ihr schlimmster Alptraum schien wahr zu werden. Die langen Haare, das Gesicht, die violetten Lippen, der schwarze Stern auf ihrer Stirn. Das war... "Ich bin es – Mistress 9, der Messias der Stille." Instinktiv griff Hotaru nach ihrer Münze.

"SATURN LIGHT POWER, AWAKE!" Sailorsaturn schwang drohend ihren Stab. "Ha, glaubst du wirklich mich besiegen zu können?"

"Ich habe es schon einmal getan", entgegnete sie. "Ha, damals war ich geschwächt." Mistress 9 feuerte einen Schwall negativer Energie ab, die Saturn aber mühelos abwehren konnte. "Du hast Angst vor mir, das spüre ich. Und diese Angst wird dein Verderben sein." Sie beschoß Saturn weiter, die nichts anderes tun konnte als abzuwehren oder auszuweichen. "Jetzt wirst du bezahlen!"

"Ach ja? CAPITAL PAN..." Im letzten Moment wirbelte sie herum und wehrte den Energieball, der scheinbar aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, ab. Der Aufprall war aber so hart, daß es ihr den Stab aus der Hand schlug. Etwas traf sie von hinten und sie sank auf die Knie. Mistress 9 kam auf sie zu. "Ich hab' da übrigens was gefunden." In ihrer Hand erschien - die Sense der Stille. "Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals. Jetzt werde ich dich mit deiner eigenen Waffe töten." Saturn bewegte sich nicht, machte keine Anstalten eines Fluchtversuchs. Mistress 9 ließ die Sense auf sie hinabsausen...

Kurz bevor ihre alte Waffe Saturn erreichte, stoppte diese urplötzlich ab. Überrascht riß Mistress 9 die Augen auf. "Was hast du getan?"

"Du hast einen wesentlichen Punkt vergessen. Nämlich diese Waffe ist von der Energie des Lichtes gereinigt worden und sie war mein Talisman. Und die Talismane können ihren Trägern nichts zu Leide tun."

"Nein!" Die Sense befreite sich von selbst aus der Hand, der total perplex ins Leere schauenden Mistress 9, und flog zu Saturn. "Du hast noch nicht für Chibiusa bezahlt!" Saturn stand auf, nahm ihre alte Waffe und schlug zu. Der Schnitt durchtrennte den Körper ihres Gegners. Dann warf sie die Sense zur Seite und ging zu ihrem Stab, während Mistress 9 schreiend mit dem Tod rang. Ihr Körper wies einen langen Riß quer durch die Mitte auf, ein Wunder, daß sie überhaupt noch lebte. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Stab wieder in der Hand und zielte auf den ehemaligen Messias der Stille. "Du siehst, ich habe keinen Grund Angst zu haben! SATURN TWIN STAR POWER!" Ein Strahl gebündelter weißvioletter Energie löste sich und versetzte Mistress 9 den Gnadenstoß.

"Du hast keine Chance, ohne deine Schwester bist du gar nichts." Ihr Gegner, ein grauschuppiger Dämon, sah sie finster an. "Glaubt du das wirklich? Wir werden ja sehen. DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Der Dämon wich geschickt aus und feuerte jetzt seinerseits mehre Blitze ab und zwang sie zum Ausweichen. Irgendwann traf sie dann doch ein Blitz und sie ließ ihren Stab fallen. Der Dämon schoß gleich auf sie zu und in seiner Hand bildete sich ein scharfes Schwert. _Er hat recht, ohne Hotaru bin ich nicht stark genug... Halt, stopp. Er will doch nur, daß ich das denke, daß ich mich meiner Angst ergebe. Aber so nicht, Freundchen._ Ohne zu zögern, griff Titan auf eine ihrer ganz alten Techniken aus ihrer Anfangszeit zurück. Ein Dutzend Spitzen aus weißgelber Energie trafen den Dämon, dann ließ sie ihre alte Lanze erscheinen und warf sie auf den überraschten Dämon. Dieser schrie gepeinigt auf, als ihre Waffe ihn durchbohrte aber er war noch nicht geschlagen. Titan nahm wieder ihre Waffe. "TITAN TWIN STAR POWER!" Die Lichtlanze traf auf den Dämon und schleudert ihn abermals zu Boden. Doch gleich kam er wieder auf die Beine. Da traf ihn der violette Energieball und fegte ihn abermals zu Boden. "Saturn!"

"War das alles, was er zu bieten hat?"

"Anscheinend. Los, komm. Wir müssen dem endlich ein Ende machen." Die Zwillingssenshi vereinten ihre Stäbe und Titan rief. "Gebt eurer Angst nicht nach. Glaubt an euch selbst und an unsere Freundschaft!"

__

... an euch selbst und an unsere Freundschaft. Genau! Warum machte ihr das eigentlich etwas aus? Warum konnte sie wohl plötzlich nicht mehr singen? Weil sie nämlich Angst hatte vor diesem Millionenpublikum zu versagen.

Rei atmete tief durch, stand auf und gab das Zeichen ihr Lieblingslied einzuspielen. Die Melodie setzte ein und die Pfiffe verstummten und machten gespannter Erwartung Platz. "An einem stillen Ort im Universum gibt es einen Planeten von dem eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingt. Das ist unser Planet, die Erde. Mein letztes Lied heißt Melodie der Freude." Und dann überwand sie ihre Angst und sang los.

Ganz tief in mir, da fühl' ich es.

Du merkst noch nicht mal, was mein Blick verrät.

Wann wirst du ihn sehen, erkenne es.

Trau deinem Blick, morgen ist's vielleicht zu spät.

Die Kraft, die dann deine Grenzen schwinden läßt,

ein Baum, der aus einem Winterschlaf erwacht!

So wie die Sonne unserem Morgen entgegen lacht!

Melodie der Freude klingt in mir!

Sei für mich Fantasie, komm und schenk sie mir!

Sie soll der Zauber, der uns die Nacht erhellt!

Die Melodie durchdrang die Dimensionen und erzeugte neue Stärke in den Senshi. Jede einzelne stellte sich offen ihrer Angst entgegen. Ami begann wie aus dem Nichts einen langen Vortrag.

Die Angst in dir, du fühlst sie klar.

Doch stell dich ihr, sonst wirst du dran zergehen.

Makoto schloß die Augen und führte sich vor Augen, daß sie auf diese Leute ja gar nicht angewiesen war. Sie hatte all ihre Freunde, sie war nicht einsam.

Wirst du es bestehen, glaub an dich.

Hör auf uns, wir sind immer für dich da.

Minako begann sich zu entspannen. Auch wenn sie nicht wußte um was es eigentlich ging. Ihr Vorzug war Spontaneität. Sie begann einfach drauf los zu reden, Witze zu reisen und alles Mögliche.

Die Macht unserer Freundschaft strahlt in dir,

durch deren Licht du aller Angst widerstehst ganz fest!

So wie die Sonne einen neuen Tag beginnen läßt!

__

Da, da waren sie! Moon lenkte Sunstar auf diesen funkelnden Stern zu.

Melodie der Freude klingt in mir!

Sei für mich Fantasie, komm und schenk sie mir!

Sie soll der Zauber, der uns die Nacht erhellt!

-

Melodie der Freude klingt in mir!

Sei für mich Fantasie, komm und schenk sie mir!

Sie soll der Zauber, der uns die Nacht erhellt!

Melodie der Freude klingt in mir!

Sei für mich Fantasie, komm und schenk sie mir!

Sie soll der Zauber, der uns die Wärme schenket ein!

Beim letzten Refrain wurde sie in rotes Licht getaucht und verschwand getragen von den Klängen ihrer Melodie. Alle Senshi tauchten bei Titan und Saturn auf und legte ihre Kräfte zusammen. Kreischend verschwand das Monster.

Im nächsten Moment traten die Sailorkrieger aus dem interdimensionalem Raum aus.

__

Anmerkungen

So diesmal war es nur ein Kapitel für den Silver-Teil. Viel anzumerken habe ich wieder mal nicht. Den Text der 2.Strophe zu "Eien no Melody" habe ich übrigens selbst getextet (schreibt mir, ob er euch gefällt). Bei Jupiter war ich mir ein wenig unschlüssig, was ihre Angst angeht, habe mich dann aber, wie ihr wahrscheinlich bemerkt habt ans R-Movie gehalten (ihr wißt schon welche Szene).

__

Kapitel 21:Der letzte Krieger (Teil 1)

Die Düsternis über der Stadt hüllte die zwei Gestalten, die durch die Straßen huschten, in schwarze Schatten ein. Mit der Zeit hatten sie gelernt sich den Verhältnissen anzupassen. Diese Patrouillen hatten durchaus ihren Sinn. Der gesamte Bund war sich einig darüber, daß sie soviel wie möglich über die Aktivitäten ihrer Gegner erfahren mußten um dann Angriffe, Sabotageakte und ähnliches durchzuführen.

Sailorterramoon und Sailorsilver huschten weiter lautlos und geschmeidig durch die Dunkelheit. Die kalte, beißende Luft, die durch die ausbleibende Sonnenstrahlung hervorgerufen wurde, zerrte an ihnen aber brachte sie nicht von ihrem Weg ab. Ganz ihren Instinkten und sensitiven Fähigkeiten vertrauend näherten sie sich etwas Großem, etwas Wichtigem, das spürten beide.

Dann, mitten in einer Seitengasse, blieb Silver stehen. Sie stand einen Augenblick still da, als ob sie angestrengt lauschen würde und deutete schließlich nach rechts in ein noch halbwegs intaktes Gebäude. Terramoon nickte und sie betraten das Haus. Ein langer, unbeleuchteter Flur endete in einer abwärts führenden Treppe. Neugierig wagten die beiden Kriegerinnen sich hinab.

"Wow!" Sie konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Hier unten schien alles, was draußen vorging, überhaupt keinen Einfluß zu haben. Sie standen in einer kreisrunden Halle, in der Mitte führten zwei, drei Treppenstufen zu einer breiten Steinwand mit einer Inschrift darauf. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich. Die Schriftzeichen kamen ihr bekannt vor, obwohl sie gewettet hätte sie noch nie gesehen zu haben.

"Kannst du das lesen", fragte Terramoon. "Es kommt mir bekannt vor. Warte." Sie konzentrierte sich und ihre Sailoruniform wechselte zu dem silberblauem Kleid Lady Cathys. Terramoon tat dasselbe und wurde Prinzessin Serenity III. "Also mir hilft es gar nichts. Soweit ich weiß, ist das weder griechisch noch lateinisch."

"Nein. Das ist Lunaczki. Die alte Mondschrift, während der Zeit des Silberjahrtausends."

"Das kann nicht sein. Meine Mutter hat mir ein wenig Lunaczki beigebracht", widersprach Serenity. Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nur ein Verschlüsselungstrick. Schau." Sie schloß die Augen und im nächsten Moment veränderten die Schriftzeichen sich. Serenitys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. "Wie machst du das? Mama hat mir den Trick noch nicht gezeigt." Cathy seufzte resignierend. "Bei vielem, was ich kann, weiß ich manchmal gar nicht wieso und woher ich das kann. Ich tue es einfach. Frag mich lieber nicht weiter... Also kannst du es jetzt lesen." Serenity las angestrengt. "Das ist noch leicht zu hoch für mich. Wir hatten gerade erst angefangen." Cathy übersetzte für sie. "Wenn die Zeit des entscheidenden Kampfes angebrochen ist, wird es an der Zeit sein, daß alle Krieger des heiligen Sonnensystems erwachen. Denn nur vereint, können sie dem Bösen begegnen. Doch sie werden nicht erkennen, daß da noch einer fehlt in ihrem Kreis.

Das Dreieck des Lichtes muß vervollständigt werden, der letzte Krieger muß erwachen. Nur mit ihm zusammen, kann die Bedrohung abgewendet werden. Wenn diejenigen, die die reine Macht des Lichtes in sich tragen zusammenkommen, wird die Welt wieder in ihrem Glanz erstrahlen."

"Verstehst du das?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Serenity holte etwas zu schreiben heraus. "Na, vielleicht wissen die anderen etwas damit anzufangen."

"Tartarus?" Überrascht schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Metallia war neben ihn ans Fenster getreten. "Gebieterin. Wie kann ich dienen?" Metallia ließ sich lange Zeit für ihre Antwort. "Ich habe nachgedacht, Tartarus. Kennst du die Legende des letzten Kriegers?"

"Ich habe davon gehört, ja." Jetzt verstand er erst, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Glaubt ihr, sie könnte sich erfüllen? Hier? Jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe lange über die Bedeutung der Legende sinniert, doch bin zu keinem vernünftigem Schluß gekommen. Es wäre durchaus denkbar, daß es passiert." Wenn es wirklich geschehen sollte, würde ihnen langsam die Zeit davonlaufen. "Ich werde Reaper damit beauftragen sich der Sache anzunehmen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

"So fern er nicht wieder versagt."

"Keine Sorge. Er wird seinen Auftrag erfüllen... oder er wird sterben."

Terramoon und Silver kamen, immer noch tief beeindruckt und verwirrt zu gleich, aus dem Haus. Schnell wollten sie sich in Richtung Elysion auf den Weg machen, da schlug etwas neben ihr ein. Instinktiv duckte sich Terramoon und entging damit einem Strahl tödlichen Gifts. Als sie wieder aufschaute, sah sie sich und Silver von Spider, Scorpia und Snake umzingelt. "Na, wen haben wir denn da? Das wird ein hübsches Geschenk für Königin Metallia." Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Die zwei Senshi waren eingekesselt. Terramoon griff an ihre Brosche...

Eine Kugel aus feurig heißem Licht traf Scorpia und zwei ähnliche folgten gleich und warfen Spider und Snake zu Boden. Blitzschnell waren Terramoon und Silver aus ihrem Kreis heraus, schauten sich jedoch ebenso nach ihren Rettern um. Sie sahen nur noch drei Schatten, die schon bald außer Sicht waren. Keuchend richteten die drei dunklen Senshi sich wieder auf.

"SUN FIRE!" Ein flammendes Inferno drohte ihre Gegner zu verschlucken. Im letzten Moment brachten sie sich in Sicherheit.

"Dem heiligen Feuer der Sonne ergeben! Ich bin die Kriegerin des Sonnenfeuers, Sailorsunfire!"

"Dem heiligen Feuer der Sonne ergeben! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Explosionen, Sailornova!"

"Dem heiligen Feuer der Sonne ergeben! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Helligkeit, Sailorlightning!"

"Dem heiligen Feuer der Sonne ergeben! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Hitze, Sailorvolcano!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorsunfighters!"

Der Übermacht sahen sich die drei dunklen Krieger nicht gewachsen und verschwanden. "Beim nächsten Mal", meinte Spider noch. "Alles in Ordnung", fragte Sunfire. "Ja, sicher", entgegnete sie ihr knapp. "Ich dachte ihr wärt das eben gewesen", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Was?"

"Ach, nichts. Laßt uns nach hause gehen." Achselzuckend folgte Sunfire ihr.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß es richtig ist, ihnen nichts zu erzählen?" Uranus, Neptun und Pluto standen mit den menschlichen Gestalten ihrer Einhörner zusammen. "Glaubt uns, es ist besser so", meinte Inferi. "Na, ja. Ich meine nur, ich komme mir nicht wohl dabei vor sie anzulügen."

"Haruka, es wird schon alles funktionieren", sagte Michiru in jenem Ton, der bei ihr jede Widerrede ersterben ließ. "Na, wollen wir's hoffen."

Schon lange nicht mehr hatte Helios eine solch starke Vision gehabt. Er hatte die Sonne gesehen, dort war eine Art Königreich. Sollte es tatsächlich einmal Leben auf der Sonne gegeben haben? Und dann, hüllte Dunkelheit plötzlich das Licht der Sonne ein und alles verschwamm. Doch im nächsten Moment schoß ein Strahl gebündelten Lichts in allen Farben des Spektrums aus der Dunkelheit und ließ die Sonne wieder erstrahlen. In mitten dieses Strahls hatte er eine Person erkennen können aber nur Umrisse und dann war er aufgewacht.

"Helios?" Der sanfte Klang ihrer Stimme lenkte ihn weg von dem rätselhaften Traum. Serenity lächelte ihn sanft an und er spürte ein wohlige Wärme in seinem Herzen. "Hallo, Chibiusa." Er gab ihr einen Kuß. "Wie war's?"

"Ergiebig", meinte sie und gab ihm einen Zettel. "Das haben wir in einer Art unterirdischem Tempel gefunden. Der war echt beeindruckend." Er überflog schnell die Botschaft. "Das ist Lunaczki."

"Ja. Kannst du das lesen? Ich hab' auch eine Übersetzung."

"Nein, nein, geht schon." Als er fertig war, hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wohl verändert, denn Serenity sah ihn fragend an. "Was hast du?"

"Ach, es ist wahrscheinlich nichts." Er wollte ihr jetzt keine Angst machen mit seiner Vision, die fast genau darauf paßte. "Was heißt wahrscheinlich?" ließ sie nicht locker. "Sag schon!"

"Chibiusa, es ist wirklich nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Etwas ruhiger aber immer noch nicht ganz befriedigt stand sie auf. "Ich geh' zu Cathy. Wir wollen das noch besprechen. Falls dir was einfällt, sag's mir bitte."

"Natürlich."

Cathy lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Nicht etwa über die Inschrift und ihre Bedeutung. Nein, etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte sie. Draußen hörte sie Schritte auf dem Gang und gleich darauf klopfte es an der Tür. "Komm rein." Serenity kam ins Zimmer und schloß die Tür wieder hinter sich. "Alles in Ordnung? Du schaust so nachdenklich." Cathy setzte sich auf und schwang ihre Beine über den Bettrand. "Nein, es ist alles okay." Serenity setzte sich neben sie. "Warum habe ich eigentlich das Gefühl, daß jeder hier ein Geheimnis vor mir hat. Helios, du, Uranus Neptun und Pluto. Manchmal komme ich mir vor, als müßte ich alle Geheimnisse alleine lösen." Cathy schmunzelte. "Es ist etwas, das ich selbst nicht definieren kann. Ich denke nur, da ist noch ein Detail aus meiner Vergangenheit, das wichtig ist, für mich persönlich wichtig, aber an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit dieses Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Immer wenn ich mich auf diesen Punkt konzentriere, schweifen meine Gedanken ab, als ob ich es noch nicht wissen dürfte. Das ist eine Leere in mir, die ich nicht füllen kann."

"Vielleicht ein Freund, Geliebter oder so", mutmaßte Serenity. "Das habe ich auch erst gedacht aber das Gefühl ist viel intensiver. Ach, ich weiß nicht." Jetzt lächelte Serenity. "Ich bin sicher, du wirst die Lösung finden aber konzentrieren wir uns auf das gegenwärtige Rätsel. Ist dir dazu etwas eingefallen?"

"Nun. Auf jeden Fall dürfte die Botschaft korrekt sein und kein Täuschungsmanöver. Derjenige, der das hinterlassen hat, hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht die Inschrift in Lunaczki zu verfassen und anschließend zu verschlüsseln, wenn er nicht sicherstellen wollte, daß nur wir es lesen können."

"Das denke ich auch. Außerdem glaube ich, daß Uranus, Neptun und Pluto etwas wissen. Ich hab' sie vorhin nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, doch ihre Antwort war nicht sehr befriedigend. Irgendetwas verschweigen sie. Und Helios ahnt glaube ich etwas. Das war das, was ich vorhin mit Geheimnissen meinte."

"Also gut. Gehen wir durch, was wir haben. Ein letzter Krieger, der erwachen muß, gleichzeitig aber drei neue mysteriöse Krieger, die anscheinend auf unser Seite stehen."

"Das Dreieck des Lichtes", murmelte Serenity. "Was?" Sie schaute hoch. "So stand es da doch. Der letzte Krieger des heiligen – also unserem – Sonnensystem aus dem Dreieck des Lichts. Aber das ist Schwachsinn. Jeder einzelne Planet hat seinen oder seine Senshi. Oder haben wir einen Planeten übersehen?"

"Nicht das ich wüßte. Nemesis zählt nicht, oder?" Chibiusa schüttelte den Kopf. "Nemesis ist ein Mond und außerdem Nemesis und Licht. Das paßt einfach nicht."

Hier mußte es gewesen sein, wo Spider, Scorpia und Snake sie aufgespürt hatten. Also mußte das, was sie hier gefunden haben, auch irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Da war ein heller Schein, hier ganz in der Nähe. Er fixierte ein Gebäude mit seinem Blick. "Da ist es!" Ungesehen - wer sollte ihn auch sehen? - huschte er hinein. Am Ende eines düsteren Flures kam er an eine abwärts führende Treppe. An deren unterem Ende angekommen, betrat er eine riesige unterirdische Halle, schon fast eine Art Tempel, die ihm recht bekannt vorkam. "Aha. Haben sie ihn also doch entdeckt aber sie werden nicht mehr dazu kommen seine Geheimnisse zu entschlüsseln." Er hob seine Sense, die jetzt von negativer Energie umspielt wurde. "Ich werde diesen Ort nun vernichten und ihr werdet nie wissen, was ihr in der Hand hattet!"

"Halt!" Eine wirbelnde Feuersichel flog auf ihn zu und schlug dem überraschten Reaper seine Waffe aus der Hand. Verärgert drehte er sich um.

"Erwählt vom Stern des Windes, ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Erwählt vom Stern des Meeres, ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Erwählt vom Stern der Unterwelt, ich bin die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit, Sailorpluto!"

Grimmig schoß Reaper eine Kugel aus schwarzer Macht auf sie ab und schnappte sich seine Sense. Als er sich wieder umsah, merkte er, daß sein Angriff sie wohl nie erreicht hatte.

Locker hatte Uranus mit einem leichten Sturm den Angriff abgefangen. Neptun griff nun an. Zu beiden Seiten von ihr entstanden zwei Wassersäulen. Zuerst feuerte sie die linke auf Reaper, als der auswich schickte sie die rechte hinterher. Jetzt stand er an der Wand ohne eine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Sie schnellte vor und griff mit ihrer Axt an. Im letzten Moment zog Reaper seine Waffe hoch und blockte ihren Hieb ab. Seine Reaktion kam so heftig und schnell, daß sie zurückgeworfen wurde. Gleich darauf erzeugte er ein wahres Gewitter in der Halle und zwang auch Uranus und Neptun zu Boden. "Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt mich besiegen zu können? Wie lächerlich!" Siegessicher richtete er seine Sense, in der sich seine Macht sammelte, auf die Senshi. Doch er achtete nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung. Von links und rechts kamen jeweils zwei Energiekugeln angeschossen und rissen Reaper zu Boden. Die Verantwortlichen dafür standen nun neben ihm. Das eine Paar hatte eine ähnliche Haarfarbe wie Uranus und Neptun. Die anderen hatten einmal violett und purpurnes Haar und das zweite Mädchen hatte silbernes Haar mit vereinzelten goldenen Strähnen. Alle trugen regenbogenfarbene Kleider in der Art eines Eternal Senshi. "Was ihr?" Reaper keuchte, als er seine Gegner erkannte. "Du wirst hier nichts ausrichten können. Du kannst es nicht verhindern", sagte die Frau mit dem silbernem Haar. "Nein! Ich werde es verhindern, verlaßt euch darauf!" Seine Augen blitzten auf und mehrere Dämonen erschienen. "Beim nächsten Mal!" Dann verschwand er. Die vier Krieger wandten sich ab und verließen den Saal. "Ich wünschte sie würden wenigstens hierbleiben", meinte Uranus. Die drei Senshi lagen immer noch erschöpft auf dem Boden. Die Dämonen kreisten sie langsam ein. Ein Strahl goldenem Lichts zerstörte einige Dämonen und sie hörten Galaxias Stimme rufen: "Nutzt eure wahre Kraft!" Uranus, Neptun und Pluto standen auf und nahmen sich an den Händen. Ihre Münzen blitzten auf und ihr Licht verschlang ihre Gegner.

Nachdem der Kampf vorbei war, kam Galaxia zu ihnen hinüber. "Ihr hättet mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können, daß es soweit ist."

"Tut mir leid. Wir wußten nicht genau, ob du informiert bist", entgegnete Neptun. "Wissen sie davon?" Sie deutete auf die Steintafel mit der Inschrift. "Die Botschaft ja, den Sinn noch nicht", sagte Pluto.

__

Kapitel 22:Der letzte Krieger (Teil 2)

Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Universums. Die reisenden Senshi hatten gerade im neuen Tal ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und erholten sich jetzt von ihrem schweren Kampf mit ihrer eigenen Angst im interdimensionalem Raum. Die Senshi hatten, diesmal ohne Konsequenzen ein Lagerfeuer gemacht.

"Was soll das heißen, ihr müßt kurz weg?" Sailormoon bedachte Sunstar mit einem verwunderten Blick. "Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin. Unsere Anwesenheit ist auf der Erde erforderlich."

"Auf der Erde?"

"Ja, aber es wird nicht lange dauern. Noch vor Morgengrauen sind wir wieder zurück." Moon überlegte kurz aber es gab eigentlich nichts was dagegen sprach. "Einverstanden. Ihr werdet schon wissen, was zu tun ist. Aber beeilt euch."

"Das werden wir." Sunstar schwang sich in die Lüfte und die anderen Einhörner folgten ihr. Bald hatten sie die Senshi unter sich zurückgelassen und gingen in einen etwas längeren Interdimensionsflug über. Lange Zeit sahen ihnen die Krieger noch nach.

Es waren wohl das Zusammenspiel von seiner Traumvision und der gefundenen Botschaft, die ihn veranlaßten, sich das Gehörte selbst anzusehen. Alleine!

Helios kam unbemerkt zum Haupttor Elysions. Er kannte sich hier besser aus als niemand anderer. Jeder einzelne Winkel war ihm vertraut, er wußte wo welche Blume, wo welches Tier war und er wußte wie man sich am besten aus Elysion heraus schlich. Nur gab es jemand, dem diese Tatsache wohl bekannt war.

"Helios?" Sailorterramoon trat aus dem Schatten. Sie war ihm schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt, ohne daß er es sich hätte anmerken lassen. "Du solltest nicht alleine gehen."

"Aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich muß." Sie nahm seine Hand, was wieder mal einen Schauer bei ihm auslöste. "Alleine ist es zu gefährlich und du weißt, daß ich dich nie alleine gehenlassen würde." Er nickte nachgiebig. "In Ordnung. Laß uns gehen."

"Wohin?" Helios schmunzelte. "Ich denke, du weißt wohin."

"Ja, sicher." Sie kicherte.

"Ich muß es alleine tun. Damals konnte ich es nicht vollenden, doch diesmal werde ich es." Reaper macht sich gerade auf den Weg nach unten. "Ich muß es schaffen, bevor sie ihn erwecken können. Ich muß es zu ende bringen." Seine Schritte hatten ihn unter den Palast in die tiefen Gewölben, seinem Reich, geführt. Aus einem Schrank nahm er vorsichtig, ja schon fast liebevoll, ein Glasgefäß heraus. Darin schimmerte ein pechschwarzes Prisma. Sein wertvollster Schatz. Das war seine persönliche Sammlung und sie würde mit ihm komplett sein. "Bald gehört ihr alle mir", flüsterte er bedrohlich in die stille Dunkelheit.

Zwölf Gestalten, deren Umrisse nicht deutlich zu erkennen waren standen zusammen einige Meter entfernt von der Grenze Elysions und beobachteten wie Terramoon und Helios das sichere Land verließen. Eine von ihnen sagte: "So ist die Zeit jetzt also gekommen. Los, beeilen wie uns. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Gemeinsam wendete die Gruppe sich ab und schlug eine andere Richtung aber auf das gleiche Ziel ein.

Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, daß etwas Großes im Gange war. Schon lange hatte sie die anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannt und hatte die ganze Nacht über die Inschrift nachgedacht und ihre Erinnerungen durchwühlt. Jetzt war sie der Lösung ganz nahe...

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Meine Güte, natürlich!_ Sie griff nach ihrer Brosche und eilte den langen Gang zum Quartier der Senshi Uranus, Neptun und Pluto hinüber. Sie fand die drei Sailorkrieger im Gang stehen, auch Galaxia war bei ihnen, was sie nicht überraschte.

"Gut, in Ordnung, raus mit der Sprache, ich weiß Bescheid."

"Das haben wir erwartet aber was willst du dann noch von uns wissen", fragte Neptun. "Na, sie sind doch vorhin los, oder?"

"Ja, das haben wir bemerkt", entgegnete Neptun. "Und dann steht ihr noch hier! Sie sind in Gefahr", entrüstete Cathy sich. Pluto sah sie mit Nachdruck an. "Bist du ganz sicher." Sie nickte ebenso mit Nachdruck. "Dann sollten wir gehen", sagte Galaxia.

Der Tempel, da war sie sich fast sicher, wirkte diesmal noch größer als das letzte Mal. Jetzt erst achtete sie richtig auf die Architektur. Auch wenn hier vieles zu fehlen schien, was wohl über die Jahrhunderte verlorengegangen war, zeugte das Bauwerk doch von erhabener Baukunst, so wie sie es nur von den Kristallpalästen her kannte.

Helios strebte gleich auf die Mitte zu und stand lange betrachtend vor der Steintafel. "Und? Irgendeine Veränderung?" Sie war hinter ihn getreten. "Es ist alles so vertraut, als ob ich schon einmal hiergewesen wäre aber das ist verrückt. Ich habe keine verlorenen Erinnerungen." Er trat an die Inschrift heran und berührte diese mit geschlossenen Augen. Sein Körper glühte kurz auf und Terramoon zuckte zusammen. Seine Hand berührte den unteren, nicht beschrifteten Bereich. Die Wand selbst glühte ebenfalls kurz auf und ein weiterer Absatz erschien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf die Buchstaben und konnte sich nur mit Mühe konzentrieren. "Die Strahlen der Sonne werden die Dunkelheit durchbrechen. Was verloren geglaubt, kehrt zurück, in den Händen desjenigen, bei dem es am wenigstens vermutet wird." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was hilft uns das nun?"

"Überhaupt nichts!" Geistesgegenwärtig warf Terramoon sich zur Seite und entging so dem mörderischen Strahl negativer Energie. Dieser schlug dafür jedoch genau in der Steintafel ein.

Reaper stand im Eingang und fixierte sie mit selbstsicheren Blick. "Ich wußte, ihr würdet irgendwann kommen." Er deutet mit seiner Sense auf die zerstörte Inschrift. "Ihr wart so nahe aber jetzt werdet ihr sterben." Drohend schwang er seine Sense.

"Dies ist ein geheiligter Ort, ein zweites Mal wirst du ihn nicht entweihen", hörte sie Plutos Stimme.

"Ich kämpfe im Namen des Uranus! Der Stern des Windes verleiht mir meine Macht! Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Ich kämpfe im Namen des Neptun! Der Stern des Meeres verleiht mir meine Macht! Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Ich kämpfe im Namen des Pluto! Der Stern der Unterwelt verleiht mir meine Macht! Ich bin Sailorpluto!"

"Im Namen des Lichtes ist dies unsere letzte Warnung (Galaxia)!"

"Sonst wird es dir noch sehr leid tun (Silver)!"

Die fünf Krieger gingen mit allen Mitteln auf ihn los aber er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. So gewaltig die Attacken auch waren, er schien einfach keinen Schaden zunehmen. Dann schnellte er plötzlich vor. "Michiru, paß auf", warnte Uranus sie noch aber die Ladung negativer Energie hatte sie schon niedergestreckt. Uranus war viel zu geschockt um dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen. Dann fuhr er zu Pluto herum. "Jetzt beenden wir unser kleines Duell!" Sie hatte gar nicht mehr die Zeit ihre Waffe hochzuziehen. Der halbherzige Blockversuch schlug ihr die Streitaxt aus der Hand und der nächste Schlag hätte sie getötete, wenn die Klinge von Galaxias Schwert ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. "Nicht so eilig. Ich habe auch noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen." Ihre beiden Waffen kreuzten sich aber auch Galaxia hielt nicht lange stand. Doch anstatt nun nachzusetzen, drehte er sich blitzschnell zu Terramoon und Helios um. Ein einziger Blitz löste sich aus seiner Sense und flog auf Helios zu....

"Helios, nein!" In verzweifelter Angst warf sie sich genau in die Bahn des Strahls, ihr Kristall blitzte kurz auf, konnte aber die negative Energie auch nicht mehr abwehren. Das meiste davon ging durch und schmetterte sie auf den Boden. "Chibiusa!" Helios rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie.

"Jetzt habe ich dich endlich!" Die Sense verschwand und zwischen Reapers Händen formte sich ein Glasgefäß. Darin schimmerte ein prismaförmiger Gegenstand, pechschwarz wie die Dunkelheit. Er öffnete das Behältnis und nahm den Gegenstand heraus. "Hiermit ist mein Sieg perfekt!" Aus der Spitze des Prismas entstand ein dunkler Wirbel, der auf sie zuschoß und wie ein Strudel nach ihnen zu greifen schien.

"SUN LIGHT PROTECTION!" Die gleißende Barriere aus hellem Licht war der krasse Gegensatz und veranlaßte Terramoon und Helios, sowie allen anderen im Saal, die Augen zu schließen. Als das Licht wieder verblaßte standen da zwölf Krieger, die den Sailorkriegern dieses Sonnensystems verblüffend ähnlich sahen. Alle trugen Uniformen in der Art eines Eternal Senshi jedoch nicht in weiß, sondern in allen Farben des Spektrums.

"Wir kämpfen im Zeichen der Sonne! Wir sind die königliche Garde des untergegangenen Königreichs der Sonne! Den Sailorkriegern des weißen Mondes zur Seite gestellt, stehen wir für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und das strahlende Licht des Lebens! Ich bin Sailorsunstar auch bekannt als Sailorsolarmoon! Gemeinsam sind wir die Sailorsolarkrieger! Und im Namen der Sonne werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"Nein!" Reaper stand wie gebannt da. Sailorsunstar sprach weiter: "Es ist an der Zeit die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen." Gemeinsam schlossen die Sonnenkrieger ihre Augen. Auf dem Hintergrund einer hellen Sonne erschienen die Zeichen der Planeten auf ihrer Stirn. Zwölf Strahlen vereinigten sich und flogen auf sie, nein, auf Helios zu. Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe für sie. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie weggetreten und es herrschte eine angenehme Klarheit in ihrem Kopf. Plötzlich fügte sich alles ineinander. "Helios", raunte sie, "du bist der letzte Krieger!"

Das Licht umhüllte ihn jetzt vollständig. Eine wohltuende Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Eine bekannte, unglaubliche Macht wartete darauf aktiviert zu werden und als sein Geist seinem wahren Ich Platz machte, aktivierte er sie auch. "Ich rufe dich heiliger Stein des Regenbogens! Erscheine Kristall der Sonne!" Das Prisma zwischen Reapers Händen bekam plötzlich lauter kleine Löcher und er ließ es vor Schreck fallen. Regenbogenfarbene Strahlen schossen aus dem dunklen Inneren und bald erstrahlte der ganze Kristall in diesem Licht. Dann schwebte er zu Helios hinüber. Als seine Hände das Prisma berührten, formte es sich zu einem prachtvollen Diamanten, auf seiner Stirn erstrahlte ein Sonnensymbol und seine Kleidung veränderte sich. Er trug jetzt ein langes regenbogenfarbenes Gewand mit goldenen Sonnensymbolen, seine Haare wurden länger, das Horn verschwand.

"Ich bin der Erbe des Zeitalters des Regenbogens, des untergegangen Königreichs der Sonne. Ich bin Solaris."

__

"Vor langer, langer Zeit... Es begab sich noch vor der Errichtung des Silver Milleniums. Das Licht gebar auf der Sonne des heiligen Sternensystems ein Mädchen und neun Krieger. Ihnen wurde die Aufgabe verliehen über die Galaxie zu wachen und das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu bewahren. Doch das Chaos erfuhr von ihrer Existenz und schickte seine Abgesandten. Die Krieger, die einst gemeinsam mit den Sailorkriegern kämpfen sollten, fielen im Kampf. In einer letzten verzweifelten Tat entfesselte Königin Lucitia die Gewalten des Sonnenkristalls und löste so die totale Apokalypse aus. Unsere Sonnensystem ging in einer gewaltigen Supernova unter und Königin Lucitia schickte die Geister ihrer gefallen Krieger sowie ihrer erst kürzlich geborenen Vierlinge, zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen nach Silver, zurück ins Licht.

Doch dem Anführer der Schergen des Chaos gelang es den Sonnenkristall zu bergen und so ein neues Königreich im sich neu bildenden Sternensystem zu verhindern. Hier endet unsere Geschichte und beginnt die Geschichte des Silver Millenium." 

"Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, da deine Tat gesühnt wird." Solaris fixierte Reaper mit seinem Blick. Dann leuchtete der Kristall zwischen seinen Händen auf und um ihn herum entstand eine Brosche in der Form einer Goldgelben Sonne. Er verwandelte sich weiter, trug jetzt zwei regenbogenfarbene Flügel auf seinem Rücken.. "Ich bin der letzte Krieger, auserwählt das Erbe meiner Mutter zu tragen, ich bin Sailorsun!"

"Nein", brüllte Reaper wieder. "Stirb, Solaris!" Er schleuderte eine gewaltige Welle negativer Energie aber Sun hob nur eine Hand und ließ sie verpuffen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Reaper ihn an. Er hob seine Hände. "Gewalten der Sonne! SUNBEAM FOCUS!" Ein gleißend heller Energieball formte sich zwischen seinen Fingern. Dann ließ er ihn los. Die Sonnennova traf den dunklen Krieger und man hörte ein markerschütterndes Schreien. "Nein, das ist doch nicht möglich", kreischte er.

"TERRAMOON LIGHT EXPLOSION!" Der goldsilberne Energiestrahl zuckte auf den wehrlosen Reaper zu und durchbrach endgültig seinen Widerstand. Gewaltige Energien schlugen über ihm zusammen und dann gab es eine Explosion und einen heftigen Sturm aus negativer Energie. Und mit einem gequälten Schrei und gleichzeitig auch tausend erlöst klingender Seufzer löste Reaper sich auf.

Auch auf Silver blieb das Ereignis nicht unbemerkt. Gleichzeitig fuhren alle Senshi aus ihrem Schlaf und Sailormoon und Sailorearth wurden beinahe buchstäblich von dem Widerhall des Lichtes erschlagen. "Was war das", fragte Earth überflüssigerweise, denn er kannte es nur zu gut. Sailormoon antwortete trotzdem: "Die Wiedergeburt eines mächtigen Sternes."

Der Sonnenkristall schwebte wieder vor ihm und Sunstar, Stella uns Solus traten an seine Seite. Gemeinsam berührten sie den funkelnden Diamanten und im selben Moment erstrahlte der ganze Saal und weitete sich zu einem prunkvollen Thronsaal aus. Glitzernde Vorhänge, prunkvolle Statuen und Mosaikfenster.

Geführt von Sailorsun gingen sie ins Freie und fanden sich mitten im Schloßgarten Elysions wieder. Sunstar, Solus und sechs andere Krieger verwandelten sich in Einhörner, flogen in den Himmel und verschmolzen bald mit der hell leuchtenden Sonne.

__

Anmerkungen

Diese Kapitel fielen mir sehr schwer, da das Ganze nicht wie ein Abklatsch der anderen Sailorsun Geschichten aussehen sollte oder eine Kopie des Sternenkriegers würde. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen. Außerdem fiel mir gestern noch ein, wie ich alles noch weiter spinnen kann (Nein, nicht mehr in dieser Geschichte).

So wir gehen jetzt in die Endphase, dauert also nicht mehr lange.... Denke ich...

__

Kapitel 23:Ewige Nacht (Teil1) - Menschenopfer

__

"Er war noch jung, nicht älter als zehn, als mein Vater seine wahre Herkunft erkannte. Er beriet sich gleich mit Königin Serenity und die beiden beschlossen ihn zum Priester auszubilden.

Ich kannte Helios damals recht gut. Wir haben meist zusammen gelernt. Als wir alt genug waren, weihte mein Vater mich in sein Geheimnis ein. Es war nicht unbedingt geplant, ihn zum Kristallwächter zu machen aber es hatte sich so entwickelt und er war auch am besten dafür geeignet. Als der Mond fiel zeigte er Initiative und erweckte Kräfte in sich, die er noch gar nicht kannte. Er hat immer richtig gehandelt." 

Sailorearth saß mit den anderen vor den Zelten und erzählte ihnen in Anwesenheit die Geschichte des Sonnenvolkes. "Und wer sind die Krieger, die du erwähntest", fragte Sailormoon.

"Wir, Prinzessin!" Sunstar trat gefolgt von den anderen Einhörnern ins Licht des Lagerfeuers. Dann begannen ihre Körper zu strahlen, ihre Hörner funkelten und in angenehmen regenbogenfarbenem Licht nahmen die Einhörner ihre menschliche Gestalt als Solarsenshi an. Den Senshi blieb erstmal die Luft weg. Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas. Dann verwandelten sie sich wieder zurück. "Eigentlich dürft ihr es vor Vollendung der Prüfungen nicht wissen aber die Umstände erfordern es", meinte Solus. Venus hatte sich als erstes wieder gefangen. "In Ordnung. Ich schlage vor, wir konzentrieren uns auf das gegenwärtige Problem."

"Richtig", stimmte Merkur ihr nickend zu und sah zum Himmel. "Es hätte schon längst hell werden müssen." Die anderen murmelten zustimmend. "Etwas gespenstisches liegt über dem Tal. Ich kann es nicht definieren aber es fühlt sich... ich weiß nicht wie... an", sagte Moon eher zu sich selbst. Aber Saturn ergänzte: "Dunkel, richtig?"

"Ja, dunkel und böse."

"Was wir in den anderen Tälern angetroffen haben war im Gegensatz hierzu gar nichts. Die Dunkelheit scheint volle Kontrolle über das Tal zu haben", meinte Sunstar ernst. "Und was sollen wir dagegen tun", fragte Titan. "Was unsere Aufgabe ist", sagte Sailorearth fest. "Wir müssen das Böse von hier vertreiben. Jede von euch ist jetzt einzeln stark genug, jetzt müssen wir das wieder verbinden." Alle nickten entschlossen.

Es sah schlimm aus. Hier wuchs nichts mehr, rein gar nichts. Das ganze Land schien regelrecht ausgestorben, kein Tier begegnete ihnen, keine Pflanze hatte den Lichtentzug überlebt. Alles war kahl und tot. Kein einziger Stern leuchtete am Himmel. Hier und da beleuchteten einige Fackeln den Weg, sonst war es stockfinster und es war eiskalt. "Meine Güte! Lebt hier überhaupt noch jemand oder etwas?" Mars' Frage sollte bald beantwortet werden. Eine Schar schuftender Menschen lief ihnen über den Weg. Sie trugen Dinge, die sie eindeutig als Opferutensilien identifizierte und niemand antwortete auf ihre Fragen. Sie gingen einfach nur stur weiter und so blieb den Senshi nicht viel übrig als einfach hinterherzugehen.

Die Menschen "führten" sie zu einem großen Platz auf dem noch andere Menschen einströmten. In der Mitte des Platzes war eine Art Opfertisch aufgebaut. Mars kannte diese Prozeduren nur zu gut. Sie verachtet Opfer. Auch wenn sie angehende Priesterin war, ging das wahllose Töten eines Lebewesens extrem gegen ihre Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit.

Die Senshi verhielten sich ruhig und ihre Einhörner warteten etwas abseits. Die Zeremonie begann damit, daß ein alter Mann an den Opfertisch trat und zu sprechen begann: "Oh, du Gott der Nacht! Wir haben uns alle versammelt um dich um die Verlängerung unseres Lebens zu bitten. Erhalte uns unsere Unsterblichkeit, indem du das Geschenk dieses Lebens annimmst!" Was jetzt geschah verschlug Mars und ihren Freunden zum zweiten Mal heute die Sprache. Aus der absolut tiefen Dunkelheit des Himmels entstanden zwei glühende rote Augen und eine verschwommene Gestalt, die sie an Metallias geistige Gestalt erinnerte, hob sich deutlich vom Rest der Finsternis ab. Ein ersticktes Hüsteln machte ihr klar, daß Sailormoon wohl gerade einen Schrei unterdrückt hatte und wenn sie nicht viel zu gebannt gewesen wäre, hätte sie wohl auch geschrien.

"Zeigt mir euer Opfer", forderte die Gestalt mit tiefer, kalter Stimme. Der Mann machte ein Zeichen und zwei Männer brachten ein ängstlich schauendes Mädchen. Sie war wunderschön. Lockiges schwarzes Haar, ein wunderschönes, in strahlendem Weiß glänzendes Gewand. Es stach wie ein Lichtstrahl aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Ihre ganze Aura leuchtete. "Oh, ihr habt sie gefunden", rief die Stimme freudig. "Ja, heute bringen wir euch die Ketzerin höchstpersönlich. Sie wird es nie mehr wagen euch anzuzweifeln."

"Bereitet sie vor!"

"Natürlich." Die Männer wollten ihr das Kleid vom Leib reißen aber sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Dann war es Mars zu bunt. Mit einem wutentbranntem Schrei ließ sie das Feuer, das in ihr loderte, in einem einzigem langem Stoß heraus und zerstörte damit den Opfertisch.

"Wer wagt es?!?" Moon ließ ihr Diadem los, das sie schon fast geworfen hätte aber Mars war ihr zuvorgekommen. Jetzt trat sie vor, ihre Münzen und Diademe leuchten auf. "Wir wagen es! Wie könnt ihr einfach über das Leben eines Menschen bestimmen? Das lassen wir nicht zu! Im Zeichen des Lichtes! Wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Wir sind auserwählte Sailorkrieger! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!" Bevor noch jemand reagieren konnte waren Mars und Venus bei dem Mädchen und ihren Bewachern, wenig später sprinteten sie zu dritt wieder zurück. "Nein", schrie das Wesen, "das dürfen sie nicht! Haltet diese Ketzer auf!" Die Menschen schickten sich an dem Befehl nachzukommen und Jupiter wollte schon wütend angreifen, da hielt Titan sie zurück. "Nicht so, Makoto. Wir wären dann nicht besser." Sie zog Jupiter hinter sich her und die Gruppe lief zu den wartenden Einhörnern. Mars half dem Mädchen auf und so flogen sie bald darauf weg von der Versammlung.

"Sie wird uns finden", rief das Mädchen. "Sie ist überall!"

"Keine Angst. Momentan kann sie uns nicht finden." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Saturns angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich verberge unsere Präsenz aber es wird nicht lange halten."

"Fliegt nach Süden. Da sind wir erstmal sicher."

Die Senshi flogen von Ryna geführt gen Süden. Bald erreichten sie einen Hügelpaß und dahinter schien der Horizont heller zu werden. "Sagt mal, träum ich?" Sie starrte gebannt in den Himmel vor ihr, der immer heller wurde. "Ich dachte, das ganze Tal sei bedeckt."

"Wir nennen es Morgenland", erklärte Ryna mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Eine warme Brise blies ihnen ins Gesicht, als sie die Hügelkette überflogen hatten. Ein weiteres breites Tal tauchte vor ihnen auf. Hier gab es Häuser, Menschen, kleine Kinder, die verstecken spielten. "Meine Güte! Das ist ein ganz anderes Tal aber ohne Abgrenzung", sprach Merkur aller Gedanken aus. Sie landeten bei einer Ansammlung der größten Hütten. Als Mars Ryna hinab geholfen hatte, kamen ihnen gleich eine Gruppe von Menschen, allen voran ein etwas älterer Mann mit weißem Haar und ein junger kräftiger Mann mit kurzem, braunem Haar.

"Ryna, ihr lebt", rief der ältere Mann freudig und umarmte sie. Dann folgte der junge Mann, ihr Freund spekulierte sie. "Ryna..." Ryna fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals. "Joshua!" Nach einem langem Kuß wurden sie sich wieder der Sailorkrieger bewußt. "Oh, entschuldigt bitte. Ich habe euch vollkommen vergessen."

"Ach, das macht doch nichts", meinte Venus abwinkend. "Trotzdem. Folgt mir bitte. Ich bringe euch zu Maryna, meiner Mutter."

Maryna lebte in der größten Hütte. Daß sie prunkvoll eingerichtet war, konnte man nicht behaupten aber sie hob sich doch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ab. Rynas Mutter selbst war ein hochgewachsene Frau mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, daß Ryna ihre natürliche Schönheit wohl von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Beim Eintreten schaute sie noch sehr traurig drein aber als sie ihre Tochter erkannte erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und es folgte eine weitere freudige Umarmung. Ryna löste sich von ihr und wies auf die Senshi. "Mutter, dies sind die Krieger des Lichts. Sie haben mich gerettet." Maryna schaute überrascht auf. "Habt vielen Dank. Ich bin euch so dankbar."

"Keine Ursache", sagte Sailormoon, "aber könnt sie uns sagen, was hier passiert ist. Wir tappen nämlich alle noch ein wenig im Dunkeln – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Maryna nickte. "Natürlich. Setzt euch." Sie wies auf mehrere Stühle und die Freunde kamen ihrer Aufforderung dankend nach. Maryna begann zu erzählen.

__

"Vor nahezu fünfzehn Jahren eurer Zeitrechnung. Wir bevölkerten zwei wunderschöne Täler. Beide von einer strahlenden Pracht und Schönheit." 

Maryna stand gerade im Hof ihrer Ranch, die sie mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter führte. Sie sog die frische Luft ein und sah auf in den klaren Himmel. Dann blickte sie über das weite Land zu der Hügelkette, welche die beiden Täler voneinander trennte. Das fröhliche Lachen hinter ihr schreckte sie auf, als ihre fünfjährige Tochter aus dem Haupthaus kam. Ihr Mann folgte gleich danach. "Und alles in Ordnung, Mary?"

"Ja, Tom. Den Tieren geht es gut."

"Das ist schön", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und nahm sie in den Arm. "Darf ich mit Fiery spielen", fragte Ryna und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Aber sicher", sagte sie und kurz darauf lief Ryna auch schon auf dem Weg zum Stall. "Ist sie nicht süß? Ich kann mich gut erinnern, du warst früher genauso." Maryna sah ihn lachend an. "Du alter Charmeur."

__

Doch dieses Glück sollte bald zerstört sein. 

Kurz nachdem Ryna zum Stall gelaufen war, passierte es. Der klare Himmel verdüsterte sich. Ein eiskalter Wind entstand. Entsetzt starrten die beiden Menschen in den Himmel und Ryna kam zurückgelaufen. Verwirrt fragte sie: "Mama, Papa, warum ist es denn schon Nacht und, wo ist der Mond und die Sterne?" Ihre Eltern konnten ihr darauf keine Antwort geben. Tom flüsterte nur: "Das ist unmöglich. Das Böse kann hier nicht eindringen."

__

Aber doch war es so. Die ewige Nacht legte sich über unser Tal. Die einst blühende Natur wurde erstickt. Tom war einer der ersten, die ihr zum Opfer fielen. 

Bei den letzten Worten rollte Maryna eine winzige Träne über die Wange. "Und wieso herrscht hier keine Finsternis", fragte Sailorearth vorsichtig. "Das wissen wir nicht. Ihre Macht reicht nicht über die Grenze hinaus."

"Wer ist ‚sie' (Saturn)?"

"Sie ist die Verkörperung der ewigen Nacht. Sie selbst nennt sich Nocturno. Aber laßt mich weiter erzählen..."

Auf dem großen Versammlungsplatz waren alle eingetroffen, auch Maryna, Tom und ihre Tochter Ryna waren da. Ein Opfertisch war in der Mitte aufgebaut und Galed, ein weiser alter Mann, den alle sehr schätzten stand davor. Die Menge murmelte und niemand wußte, was er davon zu halten hatte. Aus dem Dunkel des Himmels stachen ohne Vorwarnung zwei glühend rote Augen. "Ich bin Nocturno, die ewige Nacht! Ich bin hierher gekommen um euch ein großes Geschenk zu machen! Ich werde euer Leben ewig erhalten!" Die Menge brach in überraschte Rufe aus. Maryna und Tom schwiegen. "Für das kleine Opfer einiger Menschenleben, schenke ich euch die Unsterblichkeit", sprach die Stimme weiter. Die Menschen waren so aufgeregt, daß sie gar nicht realisierten, was diese Kreatur des Bösen da von ihnen verlangte. Menschenopfer. "Diesen Preis können wir nicht akzeptieren", rief Tom. "Du wagst es zu widersprechen. Sie bietet uns das ewige Leben", entgegnete Galed ihm trotzig und die Menge brach in Jubel aus. "Kommt doch zu Sinnen! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß gerade du so töricht bist, Galed!" Aber niemand hörte ihn richtig. "Er weiß mein Geschenk nicht zu würdigen! Ich habe keine Verwendung für ihm. Bringt ihn mir, er soll das erste Opfer sein!" Als sich alles zu ihnen umdrehte, wußte sie, daß alle Menschen voll in ihrem Bann standen. Einige Männer lösten sich und packten Tom. "Nein, nicht! Wie könnt ihr nur?" Sie wollte ihrem Mann helfen, kam aber nicht zu ihm. "Galed, verhindere diesen Wahnsinn! Das ist Mord!" Der alte Mann reagierte nicht. Ryna weinte, sie verstand nicht, warum jemand ihrem Daddy weh tun wollte. Sie zerrte Tom zum Opfertisch. Maryna versuchte die ganze Zeit zu ihm zu kommen aber es war aussichtslos. Sie rissen ihm die Kleider vom Leib und hüllten ihn, in einer schwarzen Robe ein. Dann senkte sich die gräßliche Fratze auf ihn hinunter. Instinktiv drückte sie Ryna an sich und sorgte dafür, daß sie die Szene nicht mit ansehen mußte. Grauer Rauch hüllte Tom ein und dann stieß er einen schrecklichen Schrei aus. Wenige Sekunden später lag sein toter Leichnam auf dem Opfertisch. Maryna war außerstande etwas zu sagen, Ryna weinte bittere Tränen des Unverständnisses.

"Licht ist vergänglich wie das Leben, nur die Dunkelheit ist ewig!" Unter brausendem Jubel schlich Maryna mit zornigem und traurigem Blick zugleich den Platz und nahm ihre völlig aufgelöste Tochter mit.

Betrübt sah Sailormoon zur Seite und suchte Sailorearths Nähe. Mutter und Tochter waren ihre Gefühle anzumerken aber sie unterdrückten die Tränen. "Sie fing die Menschen mit der Versprechung der Unsterblichkeit aber es ist nur eine leere Phrase. Dadurch daß sie Opfer fordert, ist es schon schlimm genug. Aber sie sind alle von ihr abhängig. Sie läßt sie arbeiten, schuften, verlangt unmenschliche Dinge von ihnen. Von Tag zu Tag werden sie mehr und mehr zu ihren Sklaven. Die Unsterblichkeit ist ein Gefängnis."

"Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Sailormoon nun. Maryna nickte dankend. "Werdet ihr uns helfen, all den Menschen da drüben die Augen zu öffnen?" Ihr Schweigen und ihre entschlossenen Blicke sagten mehr als jedes Wort. "Habt vielen Dank."

__

Kapitel 24:Ewige Nacht (Teil 2) – Solarsenshi

Ewige Nacht, ewige Dunkelheit. Das war ihr Ziel und auch wenn eine andere es erreichen sollte, diesen Preis wäre sie nur zu gern bereit zu zahlen. Sie würde das Tal vor dem grellen Licht schützen, das sie sosehr haßte. Auch diese Fremden konnten dagegen nichts tun.

Nach der normalen Zeitrechnung war es wieder Abend, als die Senshi sich auf den Weg machten. Sie hatten etwas geschlafen und so waren sie ausgeruht für ihre Reise. Um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, wollten sie zu Fuß über die Berge, was sich zum Glück als gar nicht mal so schwierig und langwierig erwies, dank Venus Herzkette und einige Flugeinlagen ihrer Einhörner.

Am Abend, kurz nachdem die Senshi aufgebrochen waren, stahl Ryna sich davon. Weder ihre Mutter noch Joshua bemerkten es. _Ich bin ihnen etwas schuldig. Sie haben mein Leben gerettet._ Unbemerkt schlich sie zum Gatter, wo ein schwarzweiß geschecktes Pferd stand. Behende schwang sie sich über den Zaun. "Na, Fiery. Wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Ausritt machen." Fiery war neben ihrer Mutter das einzige Wesen, das ihr aus der alten Zeit noch geblieben war. Fast flehend hatte sie darauf bestanden Fiery mitzunehmen, obwohl ihre Ranch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters von jemand anderem übernommen wurde. So waren sie heimlich aufs Gelände geschlichen und hatten Fiery mit knapper Mühe befreit, dann waren sie ins "Morgenland" geflohen.

Aber jetzt mußte sie zurück. Sie mußte ihren Rettern irgendwie helfen.

Der Paß war steil aber Fiery war ein gutes Pferd, schnell und kräftig. So nahm sie die Grenze schnell und eilte bald darauf den Senshi hinterher.

Nach gut anderthalb Stunden hatten die Krieger den Weg zur Stadt zurückgelegt. Der "Opferplatz" war menschenleer. Niemand erwartet sie, es gab keine Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt. Also schlichen sie heimlich herum und untersuchten den Schauplatz. Die negative Energie an diesem Ort war unglaublich, Mars, Saturn und Titan hatten Probleme sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Merkur nahm alle Daten, die sie kriegen konnte begierig auf. "Ein unheimlicher Ort", sprach Jupiter ihre Gedanken aus. Merkur klappte ihren Computer zu. "Ja, die Energiekonzentration ist ungewöhnlich hoch. Das hier scheint eine Art Fokus zu sein. Wie die Steinkreise im Feuertal zum Beispiel."

"Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an", bemerkte Titan. "Ich kann es nicht genau definieren."

"Wie eine Ansammlung Tausender gequälter Seelen", half ihre Schwester nach. "Ja, genau so. Mensch, woher nimmst du diese Formulierungen immer?" Saturn lachte aber es war ein gequältes Lachen. Dann gelte plötzlich ein Schrei durch die Finsternis. "Kommt, schnell! Ich glaube das war Ryna", rief Sailormoon ihren Freunden noch zu, während sie schon losrannte.

Kurz vor dem Platz hatten ihr diese Gestalten aufgelauert. Gestalten war gut, eigentlich war da überhaupt nichts. Einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten mehrere Opferroben ohne Inhalt aber als ob sich jemand darin befinden würde. Schnell hatten sie die Gestalten eingekreist. Jetzt hatte sie keine Möglichkeit mehr auszubrechen. Sie schrie, in der Hoffnung die nicht weit entfernten Krieger würden sie hören. Die Kreaturen kamen immer näher...

Eine dicke Feuerwalze brach durch den Ring ihrer Gegner und in ihrem Rücken erschien die Sailorkrieger. "Was ist denn das?" stieß Sailormoon hervor. Auch die anderen Krieger waren etwas verwirrt. Das nutzten die Robenwesen um anzugreifen. Schwarze Fäden, die wie Finger aussahen, schossen auf sie zu. Geistesgegenwärtig wichen sie aus. Nur Venus, Saturn und Titan blieben stehen und schützten sich selbst um dann gleich einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Ein herzförmiger Strahl, begleitet von zwei Energiekugeln, flogen auf die Angreifer zu. Doch es passierte rein gar nichts. Fassungslos starrten alle auf die unbekannten Wesen. Sie schien die Attacken einfach aufgesaugt zu haben. Sie waren einfach in den Roben verschwunden. Sailorearth hatte sich schnell wieder gefaßt, zückte ein Schwert und stürmte auf die nächste Robe zu. Die Klinge durchbohrte das Innere, schien aber ebenfalls darin zu versinken. Erschrocken zog er es schnell wieder heraus. In dem Moment erwischten ihn einige Fäden und hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest. "Mamoru", schrie Sailormoon verzweifelt. Wenige Sekunden später verließ das funkelnde Diadem einer wütenden Sailormoon ihre Hand. Merkur und Mars legten ihre Kräfte zusammen und verbanden sie mit der wirbelnden Halbmondsichel. Die kombinierte Attacke zerschmetterte Sailorearths Peiniger regelrecht. Seine Robe zerfetzte und sein Innerstes schrie auf, es klang irgendwie dankbar.

Aber den Gedanken konnte sie nicht mehr beenden. Vom Kampf abgelenkt hatte sie die Roben nicht bemerkt, die sie eingekreist hatten. "Ryna, Vorsicht!" in Blitzgewitter flog auf ihre Gegner zu, verpuffte aber wirkungslos. Dann merkte sie nur noch wie schwarze Finger nach ihr griffen und sie festhielten. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Glieder und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen...

"Ryna!" Sie hockte noch neben Sailorearth. Jetzt griff sie nach ihrem Stab. "SPIRITUAL FAIRY MAGIC - CRISIS POWER!" Die Energieladung hüllte die Roben ein aber es geschah rein gar nichts. Dann löste sich ihre Widersacher auf und nahmen Ryna mit sich.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie schon wieder in der Luft und auf dem Weg zur "Schattenebene", so hatte Maryna sie genannt. "Was hast du, Ami?" Jupiter hatte den grübelnden Ausdruck in ihren Augen bemerkt. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einmal unsere Strecke in diesem Tal nachgerechnet. Es sieht zwar nicht so aus aber es scheint so, als bewegen wir uns im Kreis. Um etwas herum, was gar nicht existiert."

"Könnte es sein, daß sich die beiden Täler um den Berg erstrecken", mutmaßte Venus. "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht aber müßte man ihn dann nicht normalerweise sehen können?"

"Was ist hier schon normal?" warf Sailorearth ein.

Das Feld vor ihnen erstreckte sich über mehrere Kilometer und im Zentrum stand eine riesige alte und zerfallene Burg. Die Gruppe landete direkt vor dem Tor. Einem dieser riesigen Doppeltüren, die so ziemlich jedem Angriff standhalten sollten. "Also so wie das aussieht, scheint es nicht mehr sehr stabil zu sein", sagte Mars und wollte wieder einmal ihre Feuerkünste spielen lassen. Aber die Torflügel schwangen bereits knarrend auf und im Inneren erwarteten sie jene Gestalten, die sie mittlerweile als "Todesboten" bezeichneten. "Also los!"

"Mars, warte! Bleib hier", rief Merkur ihr hinterher aber sie war nicht mehr zu bremsen. "Was für ein Temperament", kommentierte Ignis und galoppierte ihrer Reiterin hinterher. Senshi und Einhörner stürzten sich in den Kampf. Als alle im Burghof waren, schloß das Portal sich krachend und die Sailorkrieger sahen sich von drei Seiten eingekeilt und zurück konnten sie nicht mehr. "Hat uns unser kleines Hitzköpfchen mal wieder rein geritten, was", meinte Sailormoon schnippisch. "Ich bin kein Hitzkopf!" Wütend schnaubend sprang sie auf Ignis Rücken. "Los! Lenkt sie von Sailormoon weg!" Dann zeigte sie auf diese. "Und du kümmerst dich um Ryna, verstanden?"

"Alles klar!" Mars schleuderte eine Attacke auf die linke Flanke und brach dann durch, die anderen Krieger folgten ihrem Beispiel. Und so blieb nur noch eine Rumpfmannschaft der eigentlichen Portalwächter übrig. "Schlau sind die ja wirklich nicht", kommentierte Solus. "Du sagst es", pflichtete Sunstar ihr bei. "Also auf geht's", trieb Moon sie an und sie stellten sich ihren leicht verwirrten, auch wenn man das nur erraten konnte, Gegnern.

Trotz dessen, daß nur noch wenige Gegner übrig waren, taten sich Moon und Earth durchaus schwer. Beide wurden weit auseinandergetrieben und dann passierte es. Drei Todesboten hatten Sailormoon in die Zange genommen und griffen gerade mit ihren unheimlichen Fingern nach ihr. "Usagi!" Aber Sailorearth war zu weit weg um sie noch zu erreichen. _Ich muß ihnen helfen. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht darf._ Die Fesseln schlangen sich schon um Sailormoons Hände. Sie schrie. Jetzt begannen sie ihren Körper einzuwickeln. Flehend sah sie ihren Bruder an, in der Hoffnung den gleichen Gedanken in seinem Gesicht zu finden – und sie fand ihn. "Auch wenn es uns unser Leben kosten sollte, die Gesetze zu überschreiten. Das ist es wert." Solus nickte nur entschlossen. Die schwarzen Fesseln hatten mittlerweile auch Sailorearth erwischt. Die beiden Gefangen wehrten sich nach Leibeskräften aber es half nichts.

"SUNBEAM SHOWER!" Die taghellen kombinierten Energiestrahlen von Sailorsolarmoon und Sailorsolarearth trafen die Roben und hüllten sie ein. Anders als die Attacken der Senshi, erzielte das Sonnenlicht seine Wirkung. Moon und Earth wurden losgelassen. Sie fühlte das warme, sanfte Licht. Ihr Stab erschien und veränderte sich. Das Mondsymbol leuchtete jetzt auf dem Hintergrund einer goldenen Sonne. Wie in Trance griff sie nach ihrem Stab und rief: "ETERNAL LIGHT POWER REQUEST!" Diesmal strömte nicht die Feenenergie aus, sondern silberne und regenbogenfarbene Lichtstrahlen durchstachen die Todesboten. Ein Schrei - nein, eher ein Seufzer – war zu hören. Dann fielen die Roben schlaf und leer zu Boden.

Im nächsten Moment schwang das Haupttor auf und die Senshi betraten die Burg. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen, meine Diener zu vernichten? Das wird euch noch sehr leid tun", donnerte Nocturnos Stimme durch die absolute Finsternis des Palastes.

Die Feuerbrunst verpuffte ohne Wirkung zu zeigen. Etwas erschrocken fuhr Mars zusammen. "Das ist doch einfach unmöglich!" Überhastet wich sie einem Angriff aus und kam dadurch ins Stolpern. Unsanft landete sie auf den Steinen. Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht schaute sie sich um und sah eine der Roben genau auf sie zufliegen. War es das jetzt? War das ihr Ende? Sie starrte in die gähnende Leere des Umhangs und ihr fröstelte.

Ein geballter rubinroter Feuerstoß traf im nächsten Moment die Robe, schleuderte sie mit einer gewaltigen Kraft gegen die Befestigungsmauer, von der sie dann zu Boden segelte. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu Inferi oder eher Sailorsolarmars um. Die Sonnenkriegerin sah grimmig zurück. "Mein erste Pflicht gilt meiner zugeteilten Senshi. Das sie ihr Ziel erreicht." Sie half ihr auf und Mars hielt ihre Hand fest. "Eine Einheit?"

"Eine Einheit!" Ihre beiden Auren strahlten in dem rotem Licht des Mars. Sie brauchte ihren Talisman nicht. Zusammen waren sie unbesiegbar. " MARS ETERNAL FIRE!" Zwei Feuersäulen loderten in den Himmel empor, vereinigten sich und ließen von ihren Gegnern nichts mehr übrig.

__

Kapitel 25:Ewige Nacht (Teil 3) – Der neue Morgen

__

Ich hasse laufen – und rennen noch viel mehr! So schnell es ihre Schritte zuließen flüchtete Merkur durch den Innenhof. "Aqua, wo bleibst du?" rief sie über ihre Schulter. Ihr Einhorn hatte eine kleine Barriere erschaffen, die leider nicht lange standhielt und Merkur war auf ihr Drängen hin weiter gelaufen. "Wo steckt sie nur?" Sie bog gerade um die nächste Ecke und wäre einigen ihrer Verfolger beinahe direkt in "die Arme gelaufen". Überrascht machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Hinter ihr tauchten weitere Todesboten auf und kesselten sie ein. Verzweifelt suchte sie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Ihre Attacken waren hier so gut wie wirkungslos. Dann fiel ihr auf, daß hier ein Loch in der Mauer war. Geistesgegenwärtig erzeugte sie einen Nebel und Sekunden später sprang sie bereits in den Graben.

Das "Wasser" war eine braungrüne Masse. _Ieh, was für eine Brühe!_ Ohne irgendwelche Ergebnisse konnte selbst sie spüren, wie gewaltig die negative Ausstrahlung war. _Kein Wunder. Sonst würde dieser Burgraben trocken wie eine Wüste sein._ Vor ihr kräuselte sich das Wasser und etwas durchbrach die Oberfläche. _Oh, nein. Nicht die schon wieder._ Galant tauchte sie tiefer. Auch wenn es nicht das schönste Gewässer war, im "kühlen" Naß war sie wesentlich beweglicher. Trotzdem schlossen die Roben einfach durchs Wasser gleitenden Roben schnell auf. Merkur entdeckte eine lange, breite Röhre und tauchte hinein, was sie im nächsten Moment hätte verfluchen können. Hinter ihr erschienen schon die ersten Verfolger und als sie das Ende der Röhre erreicht hatte, versperrten weitere Gegner ihr den Weg.

Es war aussichtslos. Sie kamen immer näher und sie selbst saß in der Falle...

Eine weitere Person tauchte soeben in das Wasser. Ihre Blicke suchten verzweifelt. Da! Da waren sie! Mit schnellen Stößen glitt sie durch das Wasser. Die Roben waren so mit ihrem Opfer beschäftigt, daß sie Sailorsolarmerkur gar nicht bemerkten. _Ich muß etwas tun. Vielleicht, wenn ich den richtigen Druck ausübe... ja, das müßte klappen._ Unbemerkt gelang sie auf die Röhre und arbeitete sich soweit zum anderen Ausgang vor, wie sie unbemerkt blieb. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Kräfte.

... Etwas schimmerte da. Ein hauchdünner Strahl kristallklaren Wassers, der sich aber gleich wieder verfärbte. Und da noch einer und noch einer... Instinktiv wissend was da vor sich ging, machte sie noch einen Schritt auf den Ausgang zu. Ihre Verfolger kamen nach. _Ja, kommt ruhig. Noch ein Stückchen._ Unter dem aufgestauten Druck an der Oberfläche brach das Rohr und entlud reines Wasser über den Roben. Diese wichen angewidert zurück oder fielen schlaff zu Boden. Schnell war Merkur durch die Lücke heraus und lächelte Aqua oder 

Solarmerkur an. _Dieses Wasser ist von der Macht des Bösen verseucht. Nur deshalb können sie hier schwimmen_, hörte sie ihre Stimme. _Wir sollten unsere Kräfte vereinen und den Graben reinigen._ Solarmerkur nickte zustimmend.

Als die ersten Angreifer wieder auf sie zukamen, hatten sich die zwei Kriegerinnen an den Händen gefaßt, ihre Auren leuchteten in klarem blau. Dann schossen sie gemeinsam aus dem Wasser empor und schwebten jetzt über der Brühe. "MERCURY ETERNAL WATER!" Die Wasserflut traf auf die Oberfläche, vermischte sich aber nicht mit ihr, sondern reinigte das Wasser Stück für Stück. Die Roben, die immer noch unter Wasser waren, fielen auf den Grund, dort wo sie mit dem klaren Wasser in Berührung kamen.

Saturn feuerte abermals eine Serie von Planetenkugeln auf ihre Verfolger. Sie kamen zu einer Art Steingebäude und liefen hinein. Irgendwann kamen sie in einen großen Raum, der von Säulen gestützt wurde. Ihre Gegner folgten bereits. Mutig stellten Saturn und Titan sich ihnen. "Alles oder nichts", meinte ihre Schwester grimmig. "Wie des öfteren." Sie legte ihren Stab an den Titans, so daß der Zwillingsstern entstand. Dieser strahlte jetzt und die zwei Schwestern ließen die Energie frei. Eine Explosion erfüllte den Raum. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, sahen sie, daß es überhaupt nichts gebracht hatte.

Aus dem Innersten einer Robe bildete sich jetzt ein Ball negativer Energie und flog mit einem langen Schweif auf Titan zu. "Naru, Vorsicht!" Aber sie war noch zu geschockt. Die Ladung traf sie mit voller Wucht und schleuderte sie hart gegen eine Steinsäule, dort blieb sie dann zusammengesunken sitzen. Schon wieder drohte ein Angriff. Die Todesboten begannen nun alle solch eine Attacke vorzubereiten und wandten sich alle zu Titan. "Nein!!!" Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Sie rannte zu ihrer wehrlosen Schwester, umarmte sie und schützte sie so vor dem Angriff, der jetzt losbrach.

"Wir müssen jetzt eingreifen."

"Damit verletzten wie unseren Eid."

"Das ist mir egal." Vita sah Amicitia fordernd an. "Sie werden beide sterben und dann, haben wir versagt."

"Dann sollten wir handeln."

Im aller letzten Moment flammte die schimmernde Blockade vor ihnen auf. "Aber wer?"

"SUN POWER! SATURN TRANSFORM!"

"SUN POWER! TITAN TRANSFORM!"

Die beiden Hörner auf der Stirn von Vita und Amicitia erstrahlten in ihren Farben. Umgeben von einem regenbogenfarbenem Licht verwandelten sie sich in zwei hübsche junge Frauen in einem violetten und gelben Kleid.

"SOLAR SATURN LIGHT, MAKE UP!"

"SOLAR TITAN LIGHT, MAKE UP!"

"Geboren in der Sonne, anvertraut dem Kinde des Saturn! Ich bin Sailorsolarsaturn!"

"Geboren in der Sonne, anvertraut dem Kinde des Titan! Ich bin Sailorsolartitan!"

Die zwei Solarsenshi eilten zu ihnen hinüber. Solartitan beugte sich zu ihrer Schwester. Doch in ihrem Rücken kam schon der nächste Angriff. Saturn erhob sich und packte ihren Stab. Die Kugeln rasten auf sie zu, die Barriere entstand. Dann spürte sie die Kraft der Sonnenkriegerin hinter sich. _Lernt als Einheit zu kämpfen._ Da verstärkte der Schild sich nocheinmal als die gelbliche Energie des Titan hinzukam. Titan trat neben sie und nickte ihr zu. Nocheinmal vereinigten sie ihre Stäbe, ihre freien Hände fanden die ihrer Partner. Der Schild schützte sie nun, ohne ihr zutun. "TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" Ein Hagel an Energieblitzen und Kugeln raste in einem wahren Inferno auf ihre Gegner zu, verschluckte deren Attacken und deckten sie dann ein.

"Wie verlorene Seelen", meinte Titan. Die Roben lagen vor ihnen auf dem Boden. "Das sind oder besser waren sie auch", bestätigte Solarsaturn. "Die gefangenen Seelen der Geopferten", fügte Solartitan an. Saturn machte einige Schritte vorwärts. "Kommt, laßt uns der Prinzessin helfen."

"Ich kann den Schild nicht länger halten!" Die orange Energiebarriere fiel in dem Moment in sich zusammen, als Venus geschwächt auf die Knie sank. Schwarze Finger kamen auf sie zu. "Venus!" Jupiter sprang dazwischen und fing die Fäden mit schier unglaublicher Kraft ab. "Ich muß es schaffen." Ihre Muskeln spannten sich aber die kleinen dünnen Finger waren nicht zu stoppen. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck kämpfte sie gegen den übermächtigen Gegner. Die ersten Fäden legten sich schon um ihre Finger. "Es klappt nicht", fluchte sie. Zwei weitere Hände stemmten sich plötzlich dazu. "Vielleicht schaffen wir es gemeinsam." Es war Sailorsolarjupiter. Dankend nickte sie ihr zu.

Solarvenus hatte hinter ihr der geschwächten Sailorvenus geholfen. Von neuer Kraft erfüllt stand sie auf. Die Todesboten feuerten weitere Fesseln los und auch die zwei Kriegerinnen konnten langsam nicht mehr standhalten. Venus bedeutete ihrer Partnerin ihr zu folgen. Mit einer Hand packte sie einen der Fäden mit der anderen ergriff sie eine Hand ihrer Solarsenshi. Diese tat es ihr gleich. "VENUS ETERNAL LOVE!" Hellorange Energie krabbelte die Fesseln hinauf und löste sie auf.

Jupiter und Solarjupiter faßten sich nun auch an den Händen. "JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDERSTORM!" Blitzladungen schossen an den schwarzen Ranken entlang und trafen ihre Verursacher. Immer und immer wieder rasten die grünlichen Blitze auf ihre Gegner zu. Bald lagen nur noch verkohlte Überreste der Roben auf dem Boden. Venus und Solarvenus ließen nocheinmal ihre Liebesenergie auf sie nieder und befreiten die gefangenen Seelen so.

"Zeig dich", forderte Sailorearth. Aus der Dunkelheit stachen wieder die roten Augen. Die Senshi hatten keine Probleme in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, trotzdem flackerten ihre Diademe auf. "Gib dieses Tal frei und verschwinde von hier", forderte Sailormoon. Nocturno lachte schallend. "Ihr wißt nicht mit wem ihr es zu tun habt. Ich bin die Dunkelheit und die Finsternis der Nacht! Eine der höchsten Untergeben des Chaos!" Dann wurde ihre Stimme leiser, verschwörerischer. "Das Böse wird dieses Universum bald vernichtet haben. Aber ihr werdet es nicht mehr erleben." Blitze aus negativer Energie deckten sie ein. "SATURN LIGHT REFLECTION!"

"Wer war das?" Sämtliche Mond- und Sonnensenshi hatten die Burg betreten und traten nun aus dem Schatten. "Sag uns nun endlich wer oder was du wirklich bist", forderte Sailormoon erneut. Die Luft kräuselte sich etwas und ein kalter Windhauch streifte ihre Seele. Das Gesicht verformte sich, eine Person entstand, eine Person, die sie nur sehr gut kannte – Königin Beryl. "Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte sie. "Nein, Prinzessin. Euer Ende ist besiegelt."

"Beryl, warum tust du das", fragte Sailorearth. "Warum, Endymion? Macht – ganz einfach Macht! So langsam müßtest du es kapiert haben, die Beryl die du kanntest, gibt es nicht mehr!" Eine Träne rollte über Sailorearths Gesicht. Nur selten hatte er ihn so emotional gesehen. Sie wußte, was seine Cousine ihm bedeutete. Beryl hob jetzt ihre Hände. "Helft mir, ihr Mächte der Nacht! Du ewige Finsternis, verleih mir die Macht!" Gewaltige negative Energien umspielten sie...

"Wenn wir es jetzt tun, könnten wir unser Leben verwirkt haben", sagte Solarearth. "Ich weiß. Aber was haben wir für eine Wahl. Wenn wir es nicht tun, war alles umsonst."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlossen gleichzeitig alle Sonnenkrieger ihre Augen. _Damals haben wir versagt aber unsere Freunde vertrauen uns._ Bevor Beryl die Kräfte der Dunkelheit freisetzten konnte, explodierte der gesamte Saal in einer mächtigen Explosion aus Licht. Beryl schrie geblendet.

"Wir sind auserwählt um die Krieger des Lichtes unter allen Umständen zu schützen! Wir kämpfen im Zeichen der Sonne! Wir sind die königliche Garde des untergegangenen Königreichs der Sonne! Den Sailorkriegern des weißen Mondes zur Seite gestellt, stehen wir für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und das strahlende Licht des Lebens! Ich bin Sailorsunstar auch bekannt als Sailorsolarmoon! Gemeinsam sind wir die Sailorsolarkrieger! Und im Namen der Sonne werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"SUN AND EARTH..."

"SUN AND MERKUR..."

"SUN AND MARS..."

"SUN AND JUPITER, ..."

"SUN AND VENUS..."

"SUN AND SATURN..."

"SUN AND TITAN..."

"SUN AND MOON..."

"LIGHT ATTACK, VERTREIB DAS BÖSE UND ERHELLT DIESES LAND!"

Acht Lichtstrahlen vereinigten sich in einem hellen Regenbogen, der jetzt das Dach der Burg durchbrach und in den Himmel stieg. Die Augen wieder geschlossen, standen jetzt sowohl Solar- als auch Lunarsenshi in einem weiten Kreis. Ihre Diademe strahlten, ihre Auren leuchteten...

Ryna erschien vor dem Haus ihrer Mutter. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. "Ryna!" Maryna kam herausgelaufen. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Da, sieh mal!" Sie zeigte gen Himmel. Da war ein schwacher Schimmer, dann erschien plötzlich ein Regenbogen und dann erschien ein Stern im Nachthimmel und noch einer und noch einer. Immer mehr spendeten plötzlich ihr Licht. Gebannt sahen Mutter und Tochter zum Himmel.

Als der erste Stern erschien zuckte Beryl zurück. Dann wurde es immer heller. Die Burg löste sich unter dem Licht auf und sie standen im Freien. Es wurde immer heller, was aber nicht mehr von den Sternen kam, sondern weil der Morgen nahte.

Dann geschah es, der erste Sonnenstrahl berührte den Horizont und badet das geschundene Tal in Helligkeit. Beryl kreischte vor Schmerzen. Ein dunkler Schatten verließ ihrem Körper und dann verschwand sie im hellen Schein des Lichtes.

Die Sonne spülte alle Dunkelheit fort und dann geschah es. Mitten im Tal öffnete sich eine unsichtbare Hülle und gab den Blick frei auf einen riesigen Berg. Auf dessen Spitze thronte ein riesiger Halbmond.

"Wir sind am Ziel", flüsterte Sailormoon ehrfürchtig.

Als die Gruppe aus sechzehn Sailorkriegern die Grenze zum Berg überschritten, flimmerte die Luft und die Hüterin des Lichts erschien. "Custody, du hier", fragte Sailormoon verwundert. Bevor diese etwas antworten konnte, sanken die Sonnenkrieger auf die Knie. "Verzeih, wir haben unseren Eid gebrochen. Bestraft uns aber nicht sie", sagte Sunstar. "Ich bin nicht gekommen um irgendjemanden zu bestrafen. Ich wollte euch beglückwünschen. Was ihr getan habt, war mutig und ehrenvoll. Ihr habt genau richtig gehandelt. Erhebt euch." Sie standen auf. "Ihr habt unzählige Gefahren bestanden, alle Täler vom Bösen befreit. Ihr habt eure Reife und Macht bewiesen, nun erwartet euch die letzte eurer Prüfungen hier. Diesmal müßt ihr euch einzeln und ganz allein der Herausforderung stellen. Geht nun und erweckt die heilige Macht des Lichtes zu neuem Leben, damit sie diese Galaxis reinigt." Damit verschwand Custody wieder und ließ die Krieger allein. Noch einmal wünschten sie sich Glück und dann beschritten sie die einzelnen Wege, von denen jeder zu einem anderen Eingang führte. Die Sonnenkrieger blieben zurück.

__

Anmerkungen

Was mit Beryl passiert ist? Verrat ich noch nicht. Ich hab' eigentlich nichts anzumerken, denke ich...

__

Kapitel 26:Eternal Starlights

Irgendwo an den Grenzen zu Kristall Tokyo schlichen drei Gestalten lautlos durch die Finsternis. Jede von ihnen bewegte sich geschmeidig und waren darauf bedacht vollkommen unbemerkt zu bleiben.

"Komm, Fighter. Wir gehen", drängte Sailorstarhealer. "Sie hat recht. Unsere Patrouillenzeit ist schon lange vorbei."

"Sag mal, was ist denn das für eine Einstellung, Maker?" Fighter funkelte ihre Freundin grimmig an. "Hey, ist ja schon gut. Aber wir haben nichts gefunden. Hier gibt es nichts von Bedeutung", beruhigte Healer sie. "Ich möchte noch kurz auf den Hügel da. Ich hab's im Gefühl. Da sind wir richtig."

"Na, von mir aus. Wenn du dann Ruhe gibst", resignierte Maker. _Manchmal kann sie wirklich nervig sein._

Fünf Minuten später waren sie den Hügel fast hinauf. "Aufpassen jetzt", flüsterte Fighter. Vorsichtig lugten sie über den Rand... Direkt in eine kreisförmige Schlucht in denen sich ein großer Komplex von "Lagern" befand. Zwischen den einzelnen Gebäuden liefen dunkle Gestalten umher. "Na, hab' ich's nicht gesagt." Maker und Healer starrten ungläubig auf das Szenario unter ihnen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ging es Fighter wohl nicht viel besser. "Das hier muß eine Art Siedlung für die ganzen Dämonen sein", raunte Maker. "Wir haben ewig nach so etwas gesucht. Los, gehen wir rein und mischen den Laden etwas auf." Fighter packte Healer am Arm. "Überleg mal. Wir können da unten allein nichts ausrichten. Verschwinden wir und erstatten Meldung. Dann können wir sie richtig treffen."

"Mitkommen!" Sie war viel zu überrascht um zu widersprechen. Folgsam gehorchte sie dem Wächter, was hätte sie auch tun sollen, und ließ sich von den Schindern ihres Planeten abführen. Sie brachten sie aus dem Gefängnistrakt heraus, der mittlerweile fast leer war, und in einem kleinen, stark gesicherten Raum.

"Ah, Prinzessin Kakyuu. Herzlich Willkommen. Ich freue mich sie zu sehen." Der hochgewachsene Dämon an dem Schreibtisch war der "Gefängnisdirektor". Nach und nach wurden der Widerstand der Gefangenen gebrochen und sie so Metallias Armeen gefügig gemacht. Nur ein paar ihrer engsten Freunde und sie selbst, hatten bis jetzt der Umerziehung standgehalten. Dank ihres Sternenkristalls würde sie letztendlich auch die einzigste hier sein, die bis zum Schluß durchhalten. würde.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gleiche von ihnen behaupten könnte." Er kam um den Tisch herum. "Ach, Kakyuu. Wenn sie etwas kooperativer wären, würde es uns allen besser gehen."

"Der Tag an dem ich mit dem Bösen kooperieren werden, wird es nicht geben", fauchte sie zurück. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Schade, ich hatte gedacht sie könnten uns über etwas aufklären, was wir in ihrem ehemaligen Schloß gefunden haben." Er brachte eine Pflanze mit vierblättrigen Blütenblättern zum Vorschein. "Sie sieht ihrem Schmuck doch zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Leider haben wir noch nicht herausgefunden, wie wir sie unbeschadet öffnen können." Kakyuus Miene erhellte sich und sie fing an zu kichern. "Was ist daran nun so lustig?"

"Nichts, nur das sie anscheinend keine Ahnung haben, was sie mir gerade für einen Gefallen getan haben." Die Wachen an ihrer Seite spannten ihre Muskeln aber sie konnten sich schon nicht mehr bewegen. Lange hatte sie auf so eine Gelegenheit erwartet – jetzt war sie da. "Das ist eine Kinmokusei, eine seltene Pflanze von der Erde. Sie ist ein Andenken aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Sie wurde nach meinem Stern benannt, weil ich eine gute Freundin der Königin war." Die Blume löste sich aus der Hand des erstarrten Dämons und schwebte zu ihr hinüber. Mit einem Finger berührte sie sanft die Blütenblätter, die sich daraufhin öffneten. Eine kleine purpurne Schmetterlingsbrosche kam zum Vorschein. "Die Zeit ist gekommen, das Geheimnis zu lüften." Sie nahm die Brosche und rief: "KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Purpurnes Licht hüllte sie ein, rote Schmetterlinge umflatterten sie und dann stand sie in der Uniform einer Sailorkriegerin dar. Ihr gelbes Kleid und ihren purpurnen Rock, zierte eine rote Schmetterlingsschleife und in deren Mitte steckte die Brosche.

"Was? Ihr habt sie entkommen lassen?" Tartarus bebte vor Zorn. Warum lief in letzter Zeit alles schief? Nicht nur das Beryl ausgeschaltet war und die Krieger den Berg erreicht hatten, was bedeutet, das alles weitere nicht mehr ihrer Kontrolle unterstand, nein, jetzt mußte auch noch eine weitere mächtige Feindin entkommen. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß darin ihre Brosche ist und sie das machen würde? Ich konnte wirklich nicht..."

"Ruhe!!!" Er bebte vor Zorn. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Über die Entfernung hinweg, suchte er den Verantwortlichen. "Sie sind unfähig. Ihr Leben ist verwirkt", sagte er mit kalter Ruhe. Der Dämon schrie plötzlich. Sein Körper löste sich auf. Tartarus sah zu, wie er langsam zu Grunde ging, dann beendete er die Verbindung, sowohl visuell als auch geistlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Herrscherin. Sie würde nicht sehr erfreut sein.

Die außerordentliche Sondersitzung des GRS fand in aller Eile und nur unter Anwesenheit Prinzessin Serenitys III, Helios', Galaxias, den Sonnen- und Mondsenshi dieses Sternensystems, den Starlights und den Anführern der einzelnen Starsenshi.

"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich, geschlossen zuschlagen", forderte Fighter. "Ich stimme dem zu", sagte Sailorsirius. "Ja, eine derartige Gelegenheit kriegen wir selten", fügte Tara an. Serenity hob die Hand und sorgte augenblicklich für Ruhe. "Ich verstehe ihre Erregung aber ich gedenke nur eine kleine Einsatzgruppe unter meiner Führung zu entsenden. Ich werde mit Uranus, Neptun und Pluto in dieses Zentrum einbrechen und so viele wie möglich befreien."

"Aber, Chibi... Prinzessin. Wir müssen diese Gelegenheit ergreifen. Und zwar so stark wie möglich."

"Fighter, hat recht", pflichtete Healer ihr bei. "Wenn wir diese Chance nutzen wollen, sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen."

"Wir gehen erst recht ein Risiko eingehen ein, wenn wir mit zu vielen dahin gehen", widersprach Serenity ihnen. "Eine kleine Gruppe kommt besser zurecht, als eine größere, die auch viel leichter entdeckt werden kann." Healer warf einen Seitenblick auf Fighter. In ihrem Gesicht war eindeutig zu merken, daß sie nicht derselben Meinung war. Außerdem fühlte sie, daß die Prinzessin ihnen etwas verheimlichte. "Aber..."

"Hast du etwas gegen meine Entscheidung, Fighter", fragte Serenity in einem leicht, für sie zu scharfen Ton. Schnell schaltet sich Sunfire ein. "Natürlich, respektieren wir eure Befehle." Sie warf Fighter einen warnenden Blick zu und Healer legte ihrer Freundin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. In ihr brodelte es aber sie beherrschte sich.

"Ich mag das nicht." Serenity schüttelte den Kopf. Zusammen mit Galaxia ging sie durch den Schloßgarten. "Vertraut mir, Hoheit. Ihr habt richtig gehandelt. Glaubt mir, es ist besser so."

"Nun gut. Ich will nur hoffen du hast recht." Dann ging sie um sich zu den anderen zu gesellen. Galaxia schlug eine andere Richtung ein und verschwand zwischen einigen hohen Büschen. Eine weitere Person trat zu ihr. "Ich hoffe auch, daß DU recht hast."

"Keine Angst. Sie sind noch nicht so weit - aber bald."

__

Was verschweigt sie uns? Warum dürfen wir nicht mit? Wir wollen doch nur helfen. Nervös und aufgebracht hatte Fighter sich etwas zu weit von Elysion entfernt. Schnell wollte er umkehren, da hörte er Stimmen. Geschmeidig war er hinter einem Schrotthaufen verschwunden. Zwei Dämonenwachen gingen vorbei. Angestrengt lauschte er ihren Gespräch. "Was glaubst du, machen sie mit ihnen?"

"Nun, sie werden sie wahrscheinlich in die Falle locken." Beide lachten böse. Obwohl mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde, wer "sie" waren, hatte Fighter auch genug gehört. Er ließ die beiden Kreaturen sich entfernen und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück.

In Elysion angekommen, fand er Healer und Maker in einer Diskussion mit Galaxia. Außer Atem kam er bei ihnen an und mußte erstmal verschnaufen. "Wir haben... ein... großes... Problem."

"Hey, beruhig dich, was ist denn geschehen", fragte Maker. "Ich war gerade draußen und habe eine Patrouille belauscht. Sie wissen, daß wir das Lager entdeckt haben."

"Mist", fluchte Galaxia und wollte schon losstürmen. "Warte!" Sie verharrte. "Laß uns mitgehen", forderte Fighter. Galaxia schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid aber ich muß den Wunsch der Prinzessin respektieren."

"Ihren oder deinen Wunsch? Ich weiß nicht, was ihr alle plötzlich gegen uns habt aber wir haben damals der Prinzessin unser Leben angeboten um sie zu beschützen. Und wenn jemand das recht hat ihre Tochter zu beschützen, dann wir mehr als du." Die scharfen Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Galaxia drehte sich mit überraschten Gesichtsausdruck um. "Das stimmt. Diese Welt ist sozusagen unsere zweite Heimat und alles was wir noch haben", fügte Maker hinzu. "Unsere oberste Priorität gehört Kakyuu aber die Königsfamilie steht gleich daneben", hielt es jetzt auch Healer nicht mehr. Galaxia ließ die Schulter hängen, sah sie dann aber mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Wißt ihr was? Ich glaube, eure Prinzessin wäre stolz euch auf. In Ordnung, kommt mit." Lächelnd folgten die drei Senshi ihr.

Als alle außer Sicht waren, trat ein Schatten aus dem Gebüsch. "Ja, das bin ich. Jetzt ist es also an der Zeit."

"Herrin." Tartarus verbeugte sich. "Ich habe etwas zu melden." Der Thron schwang herum und Königin Metallia sah ihn mit scharfen Augen an. "Ja?"

"Prinzessin Kakyuu ist unserem Gefangenenlager auf Kinmoku entkommen." Er erwartete einen Wutausbruch aber sie blieb erstaunlich ruhig. "Das ist bedauerlich aber nicht zu ändern. Doch es gibt auch erfreuliche Nachrichten. Nachrichten, die den Rebellen einen entscheidenden Schlag versetzten werden." Eine Holographie erschien vor ihm. Es war eine Aufzeichnung ihrer versteckten Überwachungssysteme bei einem der Dämonenlagern. Man sah drei Gestalten den Hügel hinauf schleichen. Die Kamera zoomte näher heran und jetzt erkannte er drei Sailorsenshi. "Das sind ja Starlights. Wie haben sie erfahren...?"

"Unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, daß wir wissen, daß sie es wissen." Er schmunzelte. Das war natürlich eine unerwartete Gelegenheit. "Was gedenkt ihr zu tun?"

"Ich habe bereits alles veranlaßt. Sie werden direkt in die Falle laufen."

Geduckt schlichen sie den beschrieben Hügel hinauf. Mit Handzeichen befahl sie Uranus, Neptun und Pluto eng zusammen zu bleiben. _Wenn das hier eine Falle, müssen wir schnell verschwinden._ Vorsichtig lugten sie über den Rand. Der Anblick packte sie erstmal eine Weile. _Wie die Konzentrationslager im Zweiten Weltkrieg, nur das diese Wesen hier freiwillig leben._ "Also gut, dann los." Es war keiner zu sehen und die vier Krieger kamen ohne gesehen zu werden nach unten. Verwirrt sahen sie sich um. Es war wirklich niemand zu sehen. "Scheint so als wären die Vögel alle ausgeflogen", meinte Uranus aber das befriedigte sie noch nicht. "Uranus, Neptun, ihr nehmt den östlichen Teil. Pluto, wir sehen uns westlich etwas um."

"Einverstanden", bestätigte diese. "Viel Glück", wünschte Neptun.

Eine ganze halbe Stunde später hatten sie genug gesehen um zu wissen, daß hier niemand mehr war. "Tja, das war wohl Pech", meinte Neptun, als die vier sich wieder trafen. "Ich glaube nicht, daß das Pech war. Irgendwie haben sie Wind davon bekommen, daß wir auf den Weg sind."

"Wahrscheinlich haben sie schnell alles zurückgezogen", meinte Pluto. Terramoon schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das paßt einfach nicht. Das ist nicht ihre Art. Ich schätze einmal wir sind direkt in einen..." Sie drehte sich um und zeigte nach oben. Auf allen Seiten der Schlucht waren plötzlich Dämonen aufgetaucht. "... Hinterhalt gelaufen." Uranus schnaubte. "Das hättest du auch eher sagen können."

"Ha, ha! Das hätte euch auch nichts genützt!" Aus der Gruppe, die sie direkt ansahen, trat Dragon, gefolgt von Hyena. "Da ist uns ja ein schöner Fang ins Netz gegangen, was, Dragon? Los, Angriff!" Die Dämonen stürzten hinunter. Rücken an Rücken gingen die Senshi in Verteidigungsstellung. "Denkt daran, nicht töten, nur schwächen!"

"Das sagst du so leicht", kommentierte Uranus, "ist dir schon aufgefallen, daß wir gut hundert zu eins in der Unterzahl sind." Dann kam auch schon die erste Welle und es war keine Zeit mehr zum Reden.

Zehn Minuten später sanken die vier Senshi erschöpft zu Boden. "Wenn wir uns nicht bald richtig wären, sind wir Geschichte", schnaufte Neptun. "TERRAMOON LIGHT EX..."

"Das wird nichts bringen", unterbrach Dragon sie. "Das sind keine ehemaligen Menschen."

"Dragon", zischte Hyena böse. "Danke", rief Uranus. "Das war alles was wir wissen wollten!" Wenige Sekunden später hatten Sturm-, Wasser- und Feuerattacken fast alles hinweg gefegt. Doch Hyena und Dragon stürzten sich nun persönlich ihren Gegnern entgegen. Die Attacken der Senshi schienen wirkungslos. "Sie müssen eine Art Schutzschild haben", stellte Pluto fest und wich einem Flammenstoß aus. "Ich glaube", rief Neptun ihren Spiegel in der Hand haltend, "ihre Energie wurde von Metallia verstärkt. Ich kann einen Teil ihrer Signatur erkennen."

"Irgendwelche Vorschläge", fragte Terramoon. Doch bevor jemand antworten konnte, wurde Hyena von etwas im Rücken getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert. Galaxia und Starlights kamen den Hügel hinunter gerannt. "Das büßt ihr", schrie Dragon erzürnt und deckte die vier neuen Senshi mit Attacken ein, während Hyena sich wieder erholte und die anderen vier Senshi beschäftigte.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Keine Wirkung. Die anderen beiden Starlights versuchten es auch aber mit demselben Ergebnis. Dragon wollte gerade eine weitere Attacke starten, da hallte eine Stimme durch die Schlucht. "Schluß jetzt!" Die Blicke aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf das Dach eines halb zerstörten Gebäudes. Dort stand eine Sailorkriegerin in gelb, rot und purpurn. Aber die Haare, der Schmuck... "Prinzessin", riefen alle drei Starlights gleichzeitig. "Auserwählt vom Licht, stehe ich wie alle Sailorkrieger für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailorkinmoku! KINMOKU FLOWER SHOWER!" Kakyuus, nein Sailorkinmokus Angriff ließ einen wahren Sturm von Blüten entstehen, in dem nur die hellen Krieger sehen konnten. In diesem Sturm war sie blitzschnell bei Terramoon. Eine einzige Berührung vermittelte ihr alle Erinnerungen. "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, das mit deiner Mutter zu machen aber es ist jetzt Zeit." Noch etwas von der Flut der Erinnerungen überwältigt nickte sie. Kinmokus Schmetterlingsbrosche öffnete sich und Terramoons Lichtkristall sendete einen kombinierten Strahl auf diese. Das Innere der Brosche, ein kleiner roter Schmetterling leuchtete auf und kurz darauf strömte Schwärme von Lichtschmetterlingen aus und legten sich um die Starlights. Dann teilten alle dieselbe Erinnerung...

__

Man sieht eine junge Frau auf einer grünen Wiese. Sie hat eine Mischung aus purpurrotem Haar und eine ähnliche Frisur wie Kakyuu. "Das ist meine Mutter. Kurz nach meiner Geburt machte sie einen Spaziergang in den schönen Wiesen Kinmokus." Die junge Frau stoppte plötzlich und bückte sich mit überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Mitten im Gras lagen drei kleine Bündel. "Meine Mutter beschloß, da die Besitzer sich nicht finden ließen, die Babys selbst aufzuziehen. Sie wuchsen mit mir zusammen auf und waren auch meine besten Freunde." Man sah jetzt Kakyuu mit den jungen Starlights spielen. "Irgendwann kam der Tag, da fand meine Mutter heraus, daß es sich um Kinder der Sterne handelte, Sailorkrieger mit ganz besonderer Kraft. Sie erweckte ihre Macht und machte sie zu meinen Leibwächtern. Doch das war nicht ihre wahre Bestimmung. Sie waren keine Krieger bestimmter Planeten, sondern direkt aus dem Licht der Sterne entstanden..."

"Als das Chaos Kinmoku angriff, wußte ich, daß sie nur auf der Erde ihre wahren Bestimmung finden würden, daß nur die Prinzessin ihnen den letzten Schliff von richtigen Sailorkriegern geben könnte." Die drei Starlights standen wie gebannt da und auch Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und Galaxia wagten nicht sich zu rühren. Die zwei dunklen Senshi waren wie gelähmt. "Als Krieger der Sterne wußte ich, daß einmal der Tag kommen würde, da ihr euch für ein Sternensystem zu entscheiden habt. Weil ihr mehrmals das Leben für die Prinzessin und ihre Freunde aufs Spiel gesetzt habt, ist das heilige Sonnensystem jetzt bereit euch aufzunehmen", fuhr Terramoon fort. "Als Erbin des Silver Millenium bin ich befugt dieses Urteil zu fällen." Kinmoku fuhr fort: "Seid ihr bereit und willens die Kräfte und Pflichten eines Eternal Senshi, einer Lichtsailorkriegerin, die nur den Krieger dieses Sonnensystems vorbehalten sind, anzunehmen? Eure oberste Pflicht würde dann nicht mehr mir, sondern der Königsfamilie dienen. Wohin ihr nach diesem großen Kampf gehen werdet, liegt dann allein in ihrer Hand. Es ist eure Entscheidung."

Fighter, Maker und Healer hatten bisher überwältigt zugehört, jetzt schlossen sie nacheinander die Augen zum Zeichen ihrer Bereitschaft. Selbst wenn es bedeuten sollte, daß sie IHRE Prinzessin möglicherweise nicht mehr zur Seite stehen würden, war es das wert. Seinem Schicksal konnte man nicht entgehen.

"So sei es." Die Schmetterlinge zogen sich enger um ihre Körper. Ihre Verwandler lösten sich und veränderten ihr Aussehen. Ein kleiner Schmetterling, dessen Mitte ein Sailorstern die Flügel verband, in rot, blau und grün.

Endlich konnten sich Dragon und Hyena aus ihrer Lethargie lösen. "Also los", rief Fighter und schnappte seinen Schmetterling aus der Luft.

"FGHTER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Im strahlenden Leuchten der Sterne – erwacht im reinen Licht – sind wir jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Eternal Sailorstarlights!"

Befreit aus der ungewollten Bewegungslosigkeit starrte Dragon gleich einen Flammenangriff aber Healer, dessen Uniform jetzt gelb und grün war mit zwei weißen, für Eternal Senshi typischen Flügeln, nahm seinen Stern, der jetzt auch hinten mit einem Schmetterling verziert war und als Griff diente. "HEALER STAR RAMPART!" Ein flimmerndes gelbes Schild fing den Angriff ab. Jetzt war Maker in seiner rotblauen Starlightsuniform dran. "MAKER STAR CHAIN!" Rote Fesseln legten sich um die verdutzen Senshi. Jetzt war Fighter an der Reihe, dessen Uniform den Kontrast zu Makers bildete. "FIGHTER STAR SHOWER!" Sein Stern begann sich zu drehen und feuerte dabei massenweise blaue Strahlen auf ihre Gegner ab. Jetzt stellten sich alle drei zusammen und legten ihre Sterne aneinander. "SAILOR STARLIGHT ATTACK!" Drei Strahlen vereinigten sich und trafen die dunklen Krieger und schleuderten sie mehrere Meter weiter. "Dann machen wir jetzt ein Ende mit ihnen", rief Fighter und hob nochmals ihre Waffe. "Warte", unterbrach Terramoon seinen Angriff. "Sie sind auch nur verirrte Seelen, die vom Chaos rekrutiert wurden. Meine Mutter hat einmal gesagt, daß es nur gute Sailorkrieger gibt, die höchstens beherrscht werden könnten." Sie sah Kinmoku an. "Bereit?" Diese nickte und Terramoon nahm ihren Stab. "TERRAMOON LIGHT..."

"BUTTERFLY STAR KISS!"

"... EXPLOSION!" Goldsilberne Lichtstrahlen, begleitet von roten Lichtschmetterlingen trafen auf Hyena und Dragon. Beide waren nicht mehr in der Lage Gegenwehr zu leisten. So wurden sie eingehüllt und ein grelles Licht erfüllte den Platz, gräßliche Schreie ertönten und als alle wieder sehen konnten, schwebten an der Stelle, wo die dunklen Sailors vor kurzem noch waren, nur noch zwei Sternenkristalle. Beide hatten einen matten schwarzen Schein, der langsam verblaßte. Dann verschwanden auch diese. "Sie kehren zurück ins Licht. Ihre Sternenkristalle haben zuviel Schaden genommen. Vielleicht sehen wir sie wieder – irgendwann", erklärte Kinmoku. "Laßt uns nach Hause gehen", meinte Terramoon und zusammen verließen sie einen weiteren Ort ihres Triumphes über das Böse. Ihre Gegner hatten sie um weitere zwei dezimiert und sie hatten alte/neue Verbündete gefunden. Alles n allen doch ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag.

__

Anmerkungen:

Ich habe mich bemüht alle Fragen im Kapitel zu klären aber oft bleiben immer bei solch langen Kapiteln einige übrig. Also wer es immer noch immer nicht weiß. Kakyuu ist der Name der Prinzessin der Starlights (wahrscheinlich wußte RTL2 nicht wie man das aussprechen sollte... ich übrigens auch nicht). Ihr Planet heißt im japanischen Original Kinmoku nicht Eufe (dank ans Raventeam). Kinmokusei ist eine japanische Pflanze, deren vierblättrige Blüten dem Schmuck der Prinzessin entsprechen (nochmals dank ans Raventeam). Eigentlich ist die Sailoridentiät von Kakyuu im Manga Sailorkakyuu, aber ich fand Sailorkinmoku passender.

Natürlich ist dies nur eine mögliche Vergangenheit der Starlights aber ich fand die Idee ganz gut. Ich wollte den Spekulation für mich persönlich erstmal ein Ende machen, da selbst Naoko Takeuchi sich ja über die Herkunft der Starlights nicht ganz sicher ist.

Sonst war's das eigentlich.

__

Kapitel 27:Eternal Senshi (Teil 1) – Im Berg des Lichtes

"Wo bin ich?" Verwirrt sah Sailorjupiter sich um. Sie stand zwischen hoch aufragenden Säulen. In der Ferne erblickte sie einen Palast oder so etwas ähnliches. Lauter verschiedene Blumen wuchsen auf dem Boden. Und alles war in eine neblige und dunstige Atmosphäre eingehüllt.

Jupiter ging auf den Palast zu. Ihr war immer noch unerklärlich, wie das hier in einem Berg eigentlich existieren konnte – aber was konnte man hier schon logisch erklären. _Wohl noch nicht mal, daß ich eine Sailorkriegerin bin und hier jetzt stehe._ Der Palast erwies sich als halb verfallene Ruine, immer noch eindrucksvoll. Grüner Marmor, hohe Säulen und Türme, alles in allem eine sehr beeindruckende Konstruktion.

Ein Kreischen schreckte sie auf. Reflexartig wirbelte sie herum und duckte sich gerade noch unter etwas hindurch. Als sie genauer hinsah, war "es" auch schon wieder weg. Dafür erklangen jetzt weitere Kreischtöne. Dann sah sie nach oben. Eine ganze Horde Vögel aus purer Elektrizität, wie sie selbst manchmal einzeln losließ, stürzte sich auf sie hinab. Gekonnt wich sie aus aber es wurden immer mehr. Ihre Attacken waren natürlich wirkungslos, luden ihre Angreifer nur noch mehr auf. _Was mach ich bloß?_ Ein Vogel versengte ihr Haar, ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren linken Arm.

Da kam ihr eine Idee. _Wenn ich es schaffe, daß sich ihre Elektrizität vollends entlädt..._ "Na gut, ich versuch's." Gequält richtete Jupiter sich auf. Ihr Blitzableiter fuhr aus ihrem Diadem. _Das letzte Mal, als ich das gemacht habe, hat es mich umgebracht. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl!_ Ihre Körper begann zu glühen. Blitze krabbelten auf ihrer Haut entlang und stiegen in ihren Ableiter. Die Donnervögel reagierten darauf und stürzten sich auf die vermeintliche Quelle neuer Kraft. Die Elektroschocks jagten durch Jupiters Körper und wurden immer unerträglicher. Sie wartet, wartete bis wirklich alle Vögel da waren, wo sie diese haben wollte. Mit letzter Kraft schickte sie die gewaltige Ladung, durch pure Willenskraft, in eine der Säule und warf sich schützend zu Boden. Ein lauter Knall, eine grelle Explosion und dann Stille. Jupiter richtete sich auf. "Na, wer sagt's denn! So etwas nenn' ich einen Volltreffer!" Von der Säule war nichts mehr übrig. Die Blitzladung hatte sogar noch eine beträchtliche Kerbe in die Säule dahinter gejagt.

Jemand klatschte und eine Stimme sagte: "Sehr beeindruckend, Sailorjupiter!"

"Ah!" Geschickt wich Venus dem riesigen, steinernen Flugdrachen aus. Kurz nachdem sie in diesem seltsamen Tal erschienen war, hatte dieser Drache sie angegriffen. Ihre spärlichen Offensivbemühungen störten dieses Untier kein bißchen. So blieb ihr nur die Flucht. Oben auf der Spitze eines Berges hatte sie eine Ruine entdeckt und beschlossen darauf zu steigen. Nicht das der Weg allein schon schwierig genug war, der Drache nervte dabei durchaus. Wieder wich sie einem Prankenhieb aus und blendete ihn mit einem gezielten Halbmondstrahl. Jaulend rieb er sich die Augen. _Jetzt!_

Ihr jahrelanges Training sollte sich jetzt bezahlt machen. Natürlich war sie sich bewußt, daß sie die Sportlichste der Senshi war aber noch nie war es so wichtig. Beherzt rannte sie den schmalen Gebirgspfad hinauf, sprang graziös über kleiner Spalten und hangelte sich blitzschnell an ihrer Kette über unpassierbare Hindernisse und mußte schließlich das letzte Stück erklimmen.

Gerade als sie den letzten Zug machen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich das dumpfe Schreien des Drachen. Instinktiv schoß sie eine zweite Kette ab und wickelte sie um eine sichtbare Säule. Dann löste sie die erste und schwang sich behende über den Rand der Schlucht, landete gezielt und rollte sich gleich unter dem folgenden Angriff hinweg.

Doch der Drache wollte ihr den Sieg nicht können. Er landete genau vor der Ruine und funkelte sie kampflustig an. "Glaub nicht, daß du so leicht gewonnen hast. Ich gelte nicht umsonst als eine der stärksten Sailorkriegerin." Ihr Gegner stampfte mit den Füßen auf aber Venus ließ ihm keine Angriffschance. Ihre Kette fesselte ihn vorübergehend. Ein wahres Inferno von Strahlen deckte ihn ein. Ihr Blick fiel nach unten, in die Tiefe der Schlucht. Schnell eilte sie um die Säulen herum und band das andere Ende ihrer Herzkette um diese.

So fest verankert passierte genau das, was sie erwartete. Der Drache zog an der Kette aber der Widerstand war stark genug. Er schlitterte auf den Rand zu ohne es zu bemerken, ganz allein mit der Kette beschäftigt, die er nicht sprengen konnte.

Sie sah befriedigt hin, als das Monster über den Rand purzelte in die Tiefe fiel, dort krachend aufschlug und liegenblieb. "Je größer sie sind, desto tiefer fallen sie. Siehst du Ami, das war sogar richtig, hehe!"

"Aber je feiner, desto zerbrechlicher", erwiderte jemand hinter ihr.

"Hm, komisch..." Niemand war zu sehen. Titan bückte sich und pflückte eine der gelben Blumen. "Schön", sinnierte sie. "Aber irgendwie einsam hier." Etwas summte hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und ließ dabei die Blume fallen. Nur einige Meter vor ihr schwebte ein riesiges mutiertes Insekt in der Luft. Ihr ganzer Körper war übersät mit schweren Panzerplatten und der Stachel ragte bedrohlich heraus. Das Insekt sah erst die Blume auf dem Boden und dann sie böse an. "Ähem, war das deine Lieblingsblume", fragte Titan verunsichert.

Mit lautem Summen schoß es heran und Titan mußte schnell ausweichen. Eine Energiekugel flog auf ihren Angreifer zu aber es war viel zu schnell. Die nächste Attacke folgte und riß ihr ein Stück ihrer Kleidung ab. Noch ein Schuß aus ihrem Stab traf dann endlich. Doch die Wirkung war einzig, daß ein kleines Loch in ihrem Panzer klaffte. Wieder setzte das Insekt zum Tiefflug an und als sie diesmal auswich, stolperte sie und fiel unsanft ins Gras. Das Insekt kam wieder und sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. _Es ist doch zwecklos. Ohne Saturn bin ich nicht annähernd stark genug. Ich schaff' ja noch nicht mal so ein dummes Insekt._ Mit ausgezogenem Stachel kam besagtes direkt auf sie zu. _Glaub an dich_, hatte Saturn immer gefordert. _Du bist nicht weniger abhängig von mir als ich von dir. Vertraue auf deine Kraft._ Sie hob den Kopf und fixierte ihren Gegner. _Oh, nein. Ich werde nicht aufgeben, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Ich muß endlich lernen auch alleine zurechtzukommen._ Im letzten Moment erzeugte sie ein Schutzschild, das so mächtig war wie das, was sie mit Saturn, Venus und den Einhörnern erzeugt hatte. Das Insekt prallte mit voller Wucht darauf, dabei brach der Stachel ab und es hing benommen in der Luft. Dann zog sie mit einem Mal, wobei sie selber überrascht war, daß es auch funktionierte, ihre alte Lanze hervor und rammte sie genau in die Stelle, die sie vorher getroffen hatte. Jetzt jagte sie ihre Macht durch ihre Waffe ins Innere des Insekts und einige Sekunden später, löste es sich quietschend auf.

"Eine sehr interessante Vorstellung."

Die Wiese auf der Sailorsaturn gelandet war, war übersät mit violetten und weißen Blumen. Doch etwas störte diese Harmonie. An den Wänden des noch halb intakten Palastes klebten Spinnweben und Stücke von Netzen. "Na, toll. Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?" Langsam ging sie durch den idyllischen Garten auf den so düster wirkenden Palast zu. Als sie den Eingang fast erreicht hatte, rief jemanden: "Halt! Nicht weiter!" Ein schwarzer Schatten hob sich von der vernebelten Illusion einer Sonne ab. "Wieso sollte ich denn nicht?" meinte sie herausfordernd. "Weil, ich dich sonst töten werde!"

"Das glaub' ich nicht. Weil du dafür erstmal darunter kommen mußt." Der Schatten schien zu lachen, dann nahm sie ein dämonisches Grinsen wahr, dort wo sie den Mund vermutete. "Falsch! Das muß ich nicht!"

Ihre Instinkte warnten sie im letzten Moment und so entging sie dem tödlichen Giftstrahl um Haaresbreite. Vor ihr war eine riesige Spinne aufgetaucht. Sie hatte die ungefähre Größe eines jungen Drachens, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, die Enden ihrer Beine waren spitz und mit dem tödlichen Gift gefüllt, daß sie anscheinend auch durch ihren Kiefer ausstoßen konnte. Sofort schoß sie eine violette Lichtlanze auf ihren Gegner. Die Spinne taumelte etwas, blieb aber stehen und schien jetzt noch wütender zu sein. "Ist sie nicht niedlich. Sie ist mein kleines Haustier. Ich nenne sie Todesbein."

"Wie überaus passend."

"Los! Jage sie und tötete sie! Aber langsam." Die letzten Worte hauchte sie regelrecht. Das Ungetüm setzte sich in Bewegung. Saturn hatte genug damit zutun den scharfen Beinen auszuweichen. Ihre Kondition ließ immer mehr nach. _Ich war noch nie die Ausdauerndste unseres Teams._ Schon bald kam sie aus der Puste und konzentrierte sich darauf die Spinne mit Salven von Energiekugeln auf Distanz zu halten, was aber herzlich wenig brachte. Das Tier spuckte eine Giftsalve und Saturn machte einen Salto rückwärts, sah so aber das Netzt nicht, daß sie hinterher spuckte und war so nun gefangen im Netz der Spinne. Diese trat nun auf das Netz und brachte es zum Schwanken. Langsam krabbelte sie zu ihrem wehrlosen Opfer, das sich nicht wehrend auf sie wartete. _Wenn ich mich bewege, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Aber was soll ich jetzt machen._ Die Spinne hatte sie erreicht und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Ihr Kiefer klappte auf und die messerscharfen Zähne schnappten ihren rechten Arm. Saturn schrie. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Sie schloß die Augen und wartete ab, wie das Gift in ihren Körper stieg und sie langsam tötete...

__

"Wo bin ich?" Sie stand inmitten einer großen Ruine. Es war so vertraut – das Silberjahrtausend – dies wahr der Mond der Erde.

"Sei gegrüßt, Sailorsaturn." Hinter einer der Säulen erschien der Geist der Mondkönigin. Sofort kniete Saturn nieder und senkte ihren Kopf. "Hoheit, jetzt ist mir alles bewußt. Wie kann ich das von damals je wieder gut machen?"

"Das hast du bereits." Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah die Mondkönigin verwirrt an. "Du hast dein Leben für meine kleine Serenity und ihre Tochter gegeben. Damit ist deine Schuld getilgt. Aber die Gefahr ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Die Welt braucht deine Macht. Erhebe dich!" Sie gehorchte wortlos. Königin Serenity berührte ihren Stern und dieser verformte sich zu einem Herz. "Willst du die Pflichten der Wächterin des Lebens annehmen und dieses mit all deiner Kraft schützen." Gefaßt nickte Saturn und nahm die Sense, welche die Mondkönigin ihr hinhielt. "So sei es. Ab sofort wirst du das Leben schützen. Deine größte Macht wird es sein, es wird dich immer begleiten..." 

Die Erinnerung endete hier. All das, war bei ihrer zweiten Erweckung geschehen, bevor sie zu Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna gegangen war.

Ihre Aura begann violett zu leuchten. Nein, sie strahlte in hellem, prächtigen Glanz. Das Licht sprang auf das Monster über und umhüllte es vollständig. Das Netz löste sich auf und die Spinne ließ sie kreischend los. Saturn spreizte schwebend die Finger und rief: "Höre mich, Schutzplanet Saturn. Ich rufe das Instrument, das über Leben und Tod entscheiden kann!" Die Sense der Stille fiel in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. "SILENT GLAIVE SUPRISE!" Ihre ganze Macht und neu gewonnene Kraft legte sie in ihren Talisman, bis dieser eine meterdicke Kugel aus violettem Licht gebildet hatte und warf diese dann mit voller Wucht auf die Spinne. Es gab eine grelle Explosion und wo vorher die Spinne gestanden hatte, klaffte ein Loch von zwei bis drei Metern Durchmesser und einer Tiefe von einem halben Meter.

Leicht konfus betrachtete Merkur den prächtigen Wassertempel – Schloß war wohl eher angebracht. Sie sah nach oben und bekam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Da oben war ein Mond – dieses System hatte keinen Mond – und es war Nacht, obwohl sie den Berg doch bei Tagesanbruch betreten hatten. Die Konstellation der Sterne kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor aber sie wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in gespenstisches silbriges Licht und spiegelte sich auf dem klaren Wasser wieder.

Merkur nahm ihren Computer zur Hand. Alle Werte deuteten daraufhin, daß dies hier die Wirklichkeit war aber das war einfach unmöglich – oder doch? "Eine sehr eindrucksvolle Illusion", murmelte sie laut vor sich hin. Inzwischen hatte sie ihren Minicomputer wieder zugeklappt und war auf die Brücke gegangen, die das "Festland" vom Wasserpalast trennte. Als sie in der Mitte angekommen war, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme: "Nein, das hier ist die Realität." Sie sah sich verwirrt um, ihre Augen fanden jedoch niemanden. "Aber diese Brücke, die ist nicht real." Erschrocken sah Merkur nach unten und sah, daß die Brücke die Haut einer riesigen Wasserschlange bildete. Die Schlange bäumte sich auf und Merkur verlor das Gleichgewicht. Unkontrolliert stürzte sie in das Wasser und versuchte mühevoll ihre Lage zu stabilisieren. Da packte sie schon etwas und hob sie aus den Fluten. Die monströse Wasserschlange hatte sie nun eng umschlungen und sie versuchte vergeblich aus dem mörderischen Schraubstock zu entkommen. Stattdessen drückte das Untier immer härter zu. Ihr blieb zunehmend die Luft weg und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr etwas ein, daß sie aus den Wissensdatenbanken entnommen hatte. Es war eine jener anstrengenden Stunden, in den sie jedes Detail aufgesaugt hatte. Sie war fast fertig und die letzten Daten gingen beinahe unbemerkt an ihr vorbei. Da hatte sie jene kleine Information entdeckt, die ihr jetzt vielleicht das Leben retten konnte.

Mit letzter körperlicher Anstrengung tauchte sie eines ihrer Beine ins Wasser. Den Rest sollte ihre geistige Kraft tun. Jede der Senshi hatte die Möglichkeit durch Konzentration ihren Körper nach ihrem Willen zu beherrschen. Dazu gehörte auch sich selbst Verletzungen zuzufügen. Ihr Stoff riß mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken und dann floß das Wasser in die offene Wunde. Diese schien zu flimmern. Es zog sich über das ganze Bein, dann wurde ihr ganzer Körper fast durchsichtig, paßte sich der Farbe des Wassers an – nein, er wurde zu Wasser. In diesem Zustand versetzt, entglitt Merkur der verwirrten Schlange. "Wasser ist ein flüssiges Element... und es kann auch tödlich sein", halte ihre Stimme aus den Fluten. Ein unglaublicher Sog entstand und riß die Wasserschlange in die Tiefe. Sailormerkur tauchte wenige Sekunden später wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt am sicheren Ufer beim Wasserpalast auf.

"Ich bin durchaus beeindruckt. Diesen Trick habe ich gar nicht bedacht," Sie drehte sich um und hinter einer Säule trat ein Schatten ins Licht des Mondes...

Es war unheimlich. Die ganze Gegend kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor. Auch ihre sensitive Fähigkeiten bestätigten ihr das aber sie konnte das Szenario nicht einordnen. Wo war sie hier und was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Fragen, die in ihrem Kopf herumspukten und auf die sie keine Antwort fand. Doch das stärkste aller Gefühle war das der Verbundenheit. Der Palast mit seinen rubinroten Kristalltürmen und den feuerroten Marmorwänden erzeugte in ihr ein Gefühl tiefster Geborgenheit, so wie ein Kind, das ihre Mutter wiedersieht. Lange betrachtete sie das Bauwerk, ohne die Herkunft jener Gefühle ergründen zu können. _Wir wissen so wenig über unsere Vergangenheit_, dachte sie stattdessen nur.

Schließlich wollte sie sich den Palast von innen ansehen, da hörte sie ein scheußliches Wimmern. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie eine Präsenz, die sie als fast Shintopriesterin nur zu gut kannte. Die Präsenz eines mächtigen Geistes. Das Wimmern nahm zu und da kam er auch schon. Ein Flammengeist sozusagen – wobei sie etwas anderes auch überrascht hätte.

Ohne zu zögern griff sie mit einigen gezielten Attacken an. Obwohl der Geist auch aus Feuer zu bestehen schien, wich er vor ihren Angriffen zurück. Mars glaubte schon leichtes Spiel zu haben, als er plötzlich seine Gestalt änderte. Jetzt bestand er aus Wasser und ihre Schüsse trafen ihn nicht mehr. Stattdessen griff er jetzt an und deckte sie mit Wassersalven ein, die selbst Merkur Konkurrenz machen konnten. Sie konnte nur noch ausweichen.

__

So kann ich nicht gewinnen, dachte sie. _Aber ich habe diese Konzentrationsübungen ja nicht umsonst gemacht._ Sie zog einen Bannzettel. Die Worte aus ihrem Mund waren aber wohl in keinem Ritual selbst benutzt worden. In ihrer tiefen Trance wußte sie selbst nicht, was sie sagte. Mars glaubte es sei Lunaczki aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall warf sie einen ihrer Talismane auf den Geist, dieser entflammte im Flug und verbrannte schließlich den Geist. Mars erwachte aus ihrer Konzentration und atmete tief durch.

"Ich gratuliere. Das war eine gelungene Vorstellung", ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme. Im Eingang des Palastes, noch vom Licht des Mondes verdeckt trat eine junge Frau hervor. Mars stockte der Atem, jede bissige Antwort blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Ihr Gegenüber trug eine rotviolette Sailoruniform. Nur war diese nicht weiß, sondern schwarz. Ansonsten sah sie genau aus wie sie selbst...

__

Kapitel 28:Eternal Senshi (Teil 2) – Der Angriff

"Wir müssen angreifen! Und zwar sofort", meinte eine hitzige Uranus. Sie Sailorneptun und Sailorpluto, sowie Starlights hatten sich mit Serenity III, Helios und Cathy zu einem geheimen Krisentreffen zusammengefunden. "Also jetzt mal ganz ruhig", versuchte Maker zu beschwichtigen. "Wir sollten hier nichts überstürzen."

"Oder ist es eher so, daß dir langweilig ist", scherzte Healer, fing sich dafür aber nur einen wütenden Blick ein. "Ich muß Uranus zustimmen. Der Planet steht kurz vor dem Kollaps und wenn die Erde fällt, fällt das ganze Universum. Das ist euch hoffentlich bewußt", argumentierte Neptun. "Durchaus ist uns das bewußt", antwortete Cathy nun, "aber ihr könnt Metallia nur zusammen besiegen."

"Und wenn schon. Die Zeit wird knapp, selbst wenn sie es rechtzeitig schaffen, könnte der letzte Kampf zu spät erfolgen."

"Auch ich muß Uranus zustimmen", meldete Pluto sich jetzt. "Selbst ich als Wächterin spüre, daß die Zeit äußerst eng geworden ist. Trotz des Verlustes ihrer Diener haben wir alle gemerkt, daß ihre Energie immer mehr anwächst. Und wenn sie den Höhepunkt erst einmal erreicht hat, wird die ganze Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse entschieden sein."

"Gut, und was schlagt ihr konkret vor", erkundigte Helios sich. "Das einzigste, was uns übrig bleibt. Ein Großangriff", antwortete Uranus. "Wir hatten es schon in Erwägung gezogen", stimmte Serenity zu. "Also seid ihr alle dafür?"

"Wenn es die einzigste Möglichkeit ist, etwas Zeit raus zu holen", sagte Fighter, erhob sich und nickte zustimmend. Auch die anderen sprachen sich für die Überlegung aus. "In Ordnung. Dann werde ich Galaxia unterrichten. Stellt euch darauf ein, daß die Sitzung heute Mittag stattfindet."

Und es sollte so bleiben. Wenige Stunden später, nachdem Serenity sich mit Galaxia und Kakyuu beraten hatte, fanden sich alle Mitglieder des "Bund des Lichtes" im Ratssaal ein. Galaxia trat ans Rednerpult und das Gemurmel verstummte. "Aus aktuellem Anlaß überlasse ich die Leitung dieser Sitzung Prinzessin Serenity III, Erbin des Silberjahrtausends und Prinzessin der Erde!" Serenity löste sie ab. "Vielen Dank, Vorsitzende. Meine lieben Freunde und Mitstreiter, ich wünschte wirklich die Umstände wären besser, die Gegebenheiten günstiger aber Fakt ist, daß dieser Welt und damit der ganzen Galaxis der Untergang droht. Deshalb haben ich und meine engsten Berater uns heute Morgen dafür entschieden einen geschlossen Angriff mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln durchzuführen. Dieser Kampf wird vorentscheidend sein. Er wird sehr hart werden und wir werden gewiß nicht ohne Verluste davonkommen. Jeder, der sich nicht daran beteiligen will, kann dies tun." Sie wartete eine halbe Minute und sah jede einzelne Senshi tief in die Augen aber es gab keine Regung. Serenity fuhr mit erhobener Stimme fort: "Das habe ich auch angenommen. Dann laßt uns kämpfen! Für diese schöne Erde, für das Universum, den Frieden und das Licht!" Es gab keinen Applaus oder ähnliche Gefühlsregungen als sie das Rednerpult verließ, allen war der Ernst der Lage bewußt und jeder wußte um was es ging. Sonst wären sie alle wohl kaum hier.

Tartarus betrat, von seinen übriggeblieben Dienern flankiert, den Thronsaal. Der Thron Königin Metallias schwang herum und die sieben Untergebenen verbeugten sich. "Sie wollten uns sehen, Herrin?"

"Ja, Tartarus", begann sie, die anderen vollkommen ignorierend – sie ignorierte sie fast immer. "Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, daß wir bald mit einem Angriff zu rechnen haben." Diese absolute Sicherheit in ihren Worten ließ ihn stutzig werden. "Seid ihr da so sicher? War es nicht immer ihr Ziel uns hinzuhalten und zu versuchen eure Kräfte zu schwächen, bis die Prinzessin und ihre Freunde zurück sind – falls sie je zurückkommen sollten", bemerkte er. "Das ist richtig. Aber ihnen kann nicht entgangen sein, wie meine Kräfte trotz des bedauerlichen Zwischenfalls gewachsen sind."

"Und wenn schon", meinte Bat verächtlich. "Sie haben doch eh keine Chance."

"Hüte deine Zunge, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", donnerte Metallia plötzlich und alle schreckten zurück. "Ich habe mir immer wieder geschworen sie nicht zu unterschätzen aber ich habe es immer wieder getan. Ihr solltet diese Einstellung ganz schnell ablegen, wenn ihr siegen wollt. Ihr tut gut daran, euch ein Beispiel am Schicksal Hyenas und Dragons zu nehmen. Sie werden angreifen, da ihnen keine andere Wahl bleibt. Früher oder später." Ein gewaltiger Knall zerfetzte die eingekehrte Stille. "Wohl eher früher", meinte Scorpia. "Los, raus mit euch! Und wehe sie schaffen es zu meinem Thronsaal und ihr lebt noch!" Die sechs dunklen Senshi verbeugten sich und entmaterialisierten.

Der Hauptschlachtplan sah drei Gruppen vor, deren Aufgabe es war Sailoruranus, Sailorneptun und Sailorpluto bis zum Schloß zu bringen. Diese Gruppen waren die Animamates, welche Uranus durchbringen sollten, die Sunfighters, welche sich um Pluto kümmerten, und die Shadows, welche Neptun flankierten. Die übrigen Gruppierungen kämpften unter der Leitung von Terramoon, Silver, Galaxia, den vier Generälen, den Sonnensenshi und den Eternal Starlights mit Kinmoku und sorgten für Rückendeckung.

Als die erste Welle der Verteidiger sie erreichte, hatten die drei Hauptgruppen schon einen beträchtlichen Abstand zwischen sich und ihrer Absicherung gelegt. Neptun und die Shadows trafen als erstes auf die Feindlinie. Sailorshadowleader war schon immer ein stolzer Krieger gewesen und führte so auch den ersten Angriff. "SHADOW SPEAR!" Eine Lanze aus schwarzem, pulsierendem Licht flog auf die Dämonen zu und als sie traf, verwandelte sie sich plötzlich in weißes Licht und verschlang so ein paar Verteidiger. Ähnliches hatten auch die anderen Shadows zu bieten. Shadowfire schoß kleine Feuerspitzen mit unheimlich präziser Genauigkeit. Shadowice warf mit Eisstalagmiten, die sich in die Feinde bohrten.

Jemand schrie hinter ihr und sie erkannte das es Ice war. Mehrere Dämonen hatten sie umzingelt und traktierten sie nun mit negativer Energie. Fire kam ihm zu Hilfe und befreite sie aus der Umklammerung aber in diesem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit traf ein Blitz negativer Energie sie. Sie schrie, auch Neptun fuhr herum, dann war es vorbei und ihr Körper fiel leblos zu Boden. Schließlich löste sie sich auf und ihr Sternenkristall verschwand mit ihr.

Alle schluckten einmal hart, wendeten sich aber gleich wieder dem Kampf zu. Shadowfire war nur das erste Opfer von vielen heute. "Ice", schrie sie über den Kampflärm, "nur Neptuns Durchkommen zählt! Vergiß das nicht!" Ice nickte, wenig später warf sie sich schützend vor Neptun und fing einen für sie gedachten tödlichen Schuß ab. Der letzten verbliebenen Shadow blieb keine Wahl. Sie sammelte all ihre Schattenenergie, drehte sie um und ließ sie in einem grellen Lichtblitz wie eine Schneise durch den Verteidigungsgürtel. "Lauf", rief sie ihr zu. Neptun kam ohne zu zögern der Aufforderung nach und einige Sekunden später fiel Sailorshadowleader kraftlos zu Boden und wartet auf sein Ende.

Zur gleichen Zeit etwa war auch die zweite Gruppe um Pluto in heftige Kämpfe verwickelt. Da die Dämonen anscheinend ihre Taktik zu durchschauen schienen, griffen immer mehr die Frontlinie der Senshi an. Seite an Seite verzehrten die vernichtenden Feuerwalzen und Lichtexplosion Gegner um Gegner.

Lightning und Nova fielen als erstes, als ein Querschläger ihrer eigenen kombinierten Attacke, sie vorübergehend blendete und eine eigentliche eher harmlose Attacke sie schließlich erwischte. So kämpften nur noch Pluto, Sunfire und Volcano. Letztere wurde gerade von mehreren Dämonen eingekreist. Sunfire wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen aber Volcano schüttelte energisch den Kopf. _Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen_, sollte das heißen. Im letzten Akt der Verzweiflung schickte Volcano ihre ganze Macht auf einmal. Sunstar packte die entsetzte Pluto und durchbrach den Verteidigungsring. Sofort trafen sie auf die nachrückende Feinde. Es waren einfach zu viele. Etwas erwischte sie und sie sank zu Boden. Pluto eilte zu ihr aber sie blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck in ihren Augen an, der keiner Übersetzung bedurfte. "Geh!" brachte sie hervor. "Rette das Universum!" Pluto nickte und rannte weiter. Die Horde ließ von ihr ab und eilte Pluto hinterher aber Sunfire sammelte noch einmal all ihre Kräfte. "Ich rufe dich, heiliges Feuer der Sonne! Verbrenne das Böse!" Mit einem letzten Kampfschrei ließ sie die lodernden Gewalten ihres Schutzsterns frei und besiegelte damit ihr Schicksal. Mitten im brennenden Inferno fing sie Plutos Blick voller Zorn aber doch wilder Entschlossenheit auf. Dann drehte diese sich und rannte weiter...

Sie registrierte kaum wie Ironmouse fiel. Es war schade um sie aber es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn zu trauern. Erst als sie Serens Schrei hörte, fuhr sie herum. Ein Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange. Crow kniete neben ihr nieder. "Bring es zu ende. Bitte", waren ihre letzten geflüsterten Worte. Crow erhob sich. Jetzt waren sie und Tinnyanko schon wieder die einzigsten Animamates, die übrig waren.

Es war eigentlich nie eine richtig innige Freundschaft, welche die beiden verbunden hatte. Nach dem Vertreiben des Chaos und ihrer Wiedergeburt, gingen beide sich ständig aus dem Weg, geplagt von gegenseitigen Schuldgefühlen. Irgendwann, mit der Zeit, erkannte Crow, daß sie gar nicht so schlecht war, sondern nur eine verbissene, ehrgeizige aber doch sanfte Kämpferin. Die Armbänder hatten ihr tiefstes Innerstes, den kleinen Funken Dunkelheit hervorgeholt, den Ehrgeiz erzeugen kann. Jene Rücksichtslosigkeit, die Tinnyanko im Grunde ihres Herzen immer zutiefst verabscheut hat. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete sie ihr mehr, als sie selbst zugeben wollte.

Auch Tinnyanko hatte ähnliche Gedanken, als sie Serens Tod wahrnahm. Sie war immer so etwas wie die stärkste Animamates, immer ein wenig die Anführerin gewesen aber sie hatte sich nie mehr getraut es offen auszusprechen oder einzufordern. Crow hatte es einfach stillschweigend akzeptiert.

Geschickt mußte sie gerade einigen Angriffen ausweichen, als ein Strahl negativer Energie von der Seite auf sie zuflog. Zu spät bemerkte sie ihn. Da warf sich Crow direkt in die Bahn und wurde weggeschleudert. Tinnyanko fing sie ab und sah sie fassungslos an. "Warum?" war das einzigste, was sie hervorbrachte. Sailorleadcrow antwortete mit leicht zittriger Stimme: "Bring sie durch, meine Anführerin."

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie Claw sich in ihren Armen auflöste. Der Widerhall ihrer letzten Worte bannte sie. Dann sah sie Uranus, die sich verzweifelt mit Energiebällen und Windattacken der Übermacht erwehrte. _Bring sie durch, meine Anführerin... meine Anführerin..._ Ihr Augen leuchten plötzlich, ihr Blick wurde entschlossener. Sie erhob sich und nahm ihre Waffe. "URIER!" Die Katzenklaue sprang auf und die Energie sammelte sich, sie zielte feuerte und traf. Uranus sah zu ihr. "Lauf!"

__

Und was ist mit dir? Wollte sie fragen aber sie erkannte die bedingungslose Aufopferung. _Ihr seid wahrhaft starke Krieger._ Mit enormer Schnelligkeit rannte sie auf den Palast zu. Noch einmal sah sie über die Schulter. Tinnyanko stand immer noch aufrecht da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung, und blickte ihr nach. Dann wurde sie getroffen aber sie sank nicht, sondern verschwand mitten im Stehen. _Ich bringe es zu ende. Das verspreche ich dir!_

Am Eingang traf sie Neptun und Pluto. Auch auf ihren Gesichtern konnte sie jene grimmige Entschlossenheit erkennen. Die drei Kriegerinnen nickten sich nocheinmal zu und betraten dann die Festung.

Die Gänge waren lang. Das Äußere hatte sich zwar geändert aber die Gänge waren dieselben geblieben. Immer noch schier unendlich und komplex. Sie steuerten direkt auf ihr ehemaliges Gefängnis zu. Während draußen die Schlacht tobte, war es im Inneren des Palastes totenstill. Keine Wache stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, kein Dämon begegnete ihnen. Als sie den Kerkerbereich schließlich erreichten, war Königin Serenity nicht mehr da. Sie durchsuchten die Zellen, bis schließlich drei kleine Schatten zögernd aus der Deckung kamen. "Luna", erkannte Neptun. "Artemis", bemerkte Pluto. "Light", sagte Uranus, als auch der blaue Kater aus dem Versteck kam. "Sie haben die Königin zu Metallia gebracht. Vor einer Weile, als der Kampf begann", erklärte Luna. "Sie haben uns einfach ignoriert", fuhr Artemis fort. "Gehen wir", meinte Uranus und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, verharrte dann jedoch. "Ah, wir haben uns doch gleich gedacht, daß ihr hier seid." Quake, Cyklone und Bat standen am oberen Ende der Steintreppe im Eingang...

"FIGHTER STAR SHOWER!" Die Natures waren als erstes gefallen und schließlich waren auch von den Icebreakers nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben. Die Übermacht der Verteidiger war einfach zu groß. Jetzt waren nur noch der Kern übrig. Sie waren nicht viel mehr als zum Beginn ihrer Bewegung. Alle Senshi, die nicht direkt oder indirekt ihrem Sonnensystem angehörten waren gefallen. Diese letzte Gruppe Lichtsenshi hatte zwar kaum Mühe sich den Angriffen zu erwehren aber es war nicht die Gefährlichkeit ihrer Gegner, sondern ihre schiere Anzahl, der alle zum Opfer fielen. Der "Bund des Lichts" war gestorben aber er hatte aufopferungsvoll seine Pflicht erfüllt. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto hatten den Ring durchbrochen, wofür ihre Beschützer mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten. Jetzt blieben ihnen nur noch, den drei Kriegerinnen Glück zu wünschen und auf eine baldige Rückkehr der anderen Sailorkrieger zu warten.

Sie schickte eine weitere Attacke los und befreite alle vorübergehend aus der Umzingelung. Dann rief sie schweren Herzens: "Rückzug!" Geschlossen wichen alle verbliebenen Kämpfer zurück, versammelten sich um Terramoon und verschwanden dann mit Hilfe ihrer telepathischen Fähigkeiten in einem kombiniertem Teletransport.

Uranus schickte einen heftigen Sturm durch den Raum aber Cyklone streckte eine Hand aus und saugte ihn regelrecht auf. Dann begann er selber einen Angriff und sein Machtsturm fegte unkontrolliert durch den verhältnismäßig kleinen Kerker. In diesem Sturm hatte sich Bat zu Neptun durchgearbeitet. Diese versuchte ihn wie damals mit Wasserattacken zu attackieren. Doch er wich diesmal geschickt aus und wenn ihn mal etwas traf, schien er kaum Schaden davongetragen zu haben. Es ging fast schon zu schnell. Die zwei dunklen Senshi ließen ihnen keine Chance.

Auch Pluto richtete gegen Quake nichts aus. Jede ihrer Feuerstöße war wirkungslos und Zeitangriffe schienen gar nicht zu funktionieren. "Habt ihr es immer noch nicht verstanden. Dies hier ist Metallias Domäne, euere Kräfte haben hier keine Wirkung. Er hatte recht. Es war wie damals, nur damals hatte Saturn sie mit ihrem Opfer alle gerettet.

Die drei Krieger setzten jeweils zum letzten, vernichtenden Schlag an. "Jetzt werdet ihr sterben", höhnte Bat. Alle drei Sailorkriegerinnen hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf und fixierten ihre Gegner. Pluto sprach schließlich für alle: "Niemals!" Lachend entfesselten ihre Gegner ihre zerstörerischen Kräfte. Bilder zogen an ihn vorbei, die Schlachten, die vielen verlorenen Freunde. Opfer um Opfer... _Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, daß sich jemand für einen anderen einsetzt. Aber was ist denn mit denen, die sich aufopfern?_ Ihre ganze Existenz hatte daraus bestanden Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen. Für die Zukunft der Welt.... Und was hatte es ihnen gebracht. Sailormoon hatte recht gehabt, man mußte zusammenhalten. Von einem Inneren Frieden erfüllt, stellten sie sich schließlich ihrem Schicksal.

In genau diesem Augenblick explodierte der ganze Raum in einem unbeschreiblichem Licht...

__

Kapitel 29:Eternal Senshi (Teil 3) – Die Auferstehung des Lichts

Jede der Senshi sah sich seinem Gegenteil gegenübergestellt. Jede sah genauso aus, wie sie selbst aber vollkommen schwarz und ihre Präsenz war finster und böse. "Wer bist du", fragten alle, die Antwort zwar kennend aber nicht glauben wollend. "Ich bin du und du bist ich. Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen uns, außer unserer Gesinnung. Nur wenn du mich besiegst, wirst du die Macht erhalten, die du suchst."

Sailormoon führte Sailorearth durch die Gänge des Mondpalastes. Alles war ruhig und still. Schließlich kamen sie in den Raum, den ihr Gefühl ihr zeigte. Sie kannte ihn nicht, hatte ihn in ihrer ganzen Zeit als Mondprinzessin nie gesehen. Ja, es war ihr noch nicht mal aufgefallen, daß es diesen Raum gab. Die Wänden bildeten ein regelmäßiges Achteck. Verschiedenste Zeichen waren auf ihnen gemalt und an jeder der Wände war in der Mitte das Mond- und Erdsymbol, umgeben von den Planetenzeichen aufgezeichnet. So als hätten die Architekten, sofern dieser Raum, was sie bezweifelte, überhaupt "erbaut" wurde, ganz genau von ihrer zukünftigen Verbindung und auch dem Erwachen des Zwillingssterns gewußt.

"Beeindruckend", bemerkte Sailorearth an ihrer Seite. "Ich war noch nie hier", sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Säule in Brusthöhe. Darauf thronte eine seltsame Halterung. Plötzlich bildete sich ein Bild aus der Säule. Es zeigte Metallia und vor ihr auf dem Boden knieten mehrere Gestalten. Nacheinander erkannte sie alle ihre Freunde, ihre Senshi, Eltern, Verwandten, Bekannten und ganz an der Spitze kniete Sailorearth mit einem finsteren Grinsen. Genau in diesem Moment wußte sie, daß es nicht wahr sein konnte. Ihre Krieger waren hier, ihre Eltern schon längst verwandelt und Sailorearth stand neben ihr. Es konnte nicht stimmen - nein, es stimmte nicht. Sie schloß die Augen und begann leise zu sprechen. "So lange es auch nur etwas Hoffnung in der Welt gibt, werde ich kämpfen. Ich glaube an meine Freunde, an die, die ich liebe. Niemals werde ich aufhören ihnen zu vertrauen. Wenn ich liebe, tue ich das von ganzem Herzen und ohne Ausnahme. Wenn ich Licht sein soll, dann mit jeder Faser meiner Seele. Zorn, Wut, Verzweiflung, all das ist vergänglich. Nur das Licht und die Liebe bleibt." Sie ergriff Sailorearths Hand. "Gemeinsam stehen wir hier für alles Licht dieses Universums und gemeinsam werden wir es immer verteidigen."

"So wie ihr es immer getan habt", hallte eine klare Stimme in dem Raum wieder. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, daß das Bild verschwunden war und stattdessen über der Säule ein kleines anmutiges Wesen mit Flügeln und zwei langen Zöpfen schwebte.

Gleichzeitig griffen die dunklen Abbilder der Senshi an aber keine der Sailorkriegerinnen rührte sich. Erst kurz vor dem Aufeinandertreffen passierte es. Mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung, für das menschliche Auge nicht zu erfassen, lagen die dunklen Sailorkrieger geschlagen auf dem Boden. In den Händen der Senshi zuckten die Energien ihrer Elemente, direkt auf ihr böses Abbild gerichtet. "Töte mich", sagten sie aber im selben Augenblick zogen die Senshi ihre Macht zurück.

"Warum sollte ich (Jupiter)?"

"Wieso sollte ich dich töten (Titan)?"

"Wenn du doch ein Teil von mir bist (Saturn)?"

"Auch wenn es nötig wäre, könnte ich es nicht (Venus)."

"Ich wäre doch nicht besser, als die, die ich bekämpfe (Merkur)."

"Niemals wird eine von uns dem Bösen nachgeben, den in diesem Moment, wäre diese all dem beraubt, was sie stark macht (Mars)."

"Und das ist gut so", antworteten ihre Ebenbilder aber mit veränderter Stimme. Ihre Körper lösten sich auf. "Dies war eure letzte Prüfung aber wir hatten nie Zweifel, daß ihr sie nie bestehen könntet." Vor jeder Kriegerin – und auch Uranus, Neptun und Pluto teilten diesen Augenblick – war ein kleine engelsähnliche Gestalt erschien, die ihnen wie aufs Haar ähnelte und aus reinem Licht ihres Schutzplaneten bestand. "Ich bin ein Teil von dir, ein Teil deiner Seele. Die Seele deines Sternenkristalls. Ich mußte prüfen, ob du auch ohne uns deiner Überzeugung treu bist. Nun folge mir." Die Seelen ihrer Sternenkristalle führten sie ins Innere der Paläste, die jetzt alle wieder so prachtvoll wie früher waren. Alle wurden sie in einen Raum, wie dem im Mondpalast geführt. "Das hier ist der Ort eurer Erwachens. Das Refugium eurer Macht. Hier in diesen Mauern liegt eure Geburtsstätte. Dies hier ist das heilige Zentrum. Es ist erst dann zugänglich, wenn ihr auf dem Höhepunkt eurer Macht seid. Die Sternenkristalle wurden zu Schmetterlingen und flogen auf die Säule zu, genau dort verharrten sie, wurden zu ihrer Kristallform und verschwanden. Ein runder Ball aus Licht entstand an ihrer Stelle und aus ihnen formten sich Gefäße, Elixiere mit dem Wasser in den jeweiligen Farben. "Dies ist dein Elixiere der Macht. Das Licht, das in dir schlummerte." Ehrfürchtig aber doch ohne Angst traten die Krieger an ihr Elixier. Ihre Prüfungskleider verschwanden und eine jede stand in dem Kleid einer Prinzessin da. Sie fühlten alle ihre Herkunft und die damit verbundenen Namen. Cupidity, Prinzessin des Mars; Sapientia, Prinzessin des Merkurs; Fortitudy, Prinzessin des Jupiter; Laetitia, Prinzessin der Venus; Celerity, Prinzessin des Uranus; Elegantia, Prinzessin des Neptun; Tempesty, Prinzessin des Pluto; Alacrity, Prinzessin des Saturn; Comity, Prinzessin des Titan; Endymion, Prinz der Erde und Serenity, Prinzessin des Mondes.

Gleichzeitig ergriffen sie ihr Elixier und in jenem Moment erhob sich das heiligste Licht des Universums.

Custody Lucy stand mit den Sonnensenshi am Rand des Berges, als es geschah. Der gesamte Berg erstrahlte in weißem Licht. Es stach aus der Spitze hervor, wurde vom Halbmond reflektiert und erhellte den Himmel, überstrahlte das Licht der Sonne und umhüllte schließlich ganz Silver. Überall dort wo es zerstörte Täler gab, wo geschundene Herzen existierten, kehrte der Frieden und das Leben zurück. Es war unglaublich und auch unbeschreiblich...

Als das Universum wieder anfing im Puls des Lebens zu schlagen, erhob sich Königin Serenity mit all ihrer Würde, die ihr mit den Ketten möglich war. Metallia und Tartarus schrien vor Schmerzen aber für sie war das helle Licht die Errettung, auf die sie viel zulange gewartet hatte.

Die acht Krieger erschienen vor Custody. Ein jeder in der Kleidung eines Eternal Senshi. Sailormoon hatte eine silbergoldene Uniform. Jede Falte ihres Rockes trug eine Farbe ihrer Krieger und endete in Gold und Silber. Auch ihre Flügel und Schleifen waren silbern.

Sailorearth trug eine goldene Rüstung mit silbernen Verzierung, dazu genau wie Sailormoon weiße Stiefel. Seine Flügeln waren im Gegensatz dazu golden und er trug wie jede Senshi das Zeichen seines Schutzsterns auf der Stirn.

Die anderen Senshi hatten alle Kleider in ihren alten Farben und jeder einzelne Krieger trug eine Brosche in ihrer Farbe.

"So ist es also verbracht. Ihr habt unzählige Gefahren überwunden. Nun habt ihr euer Ziel erreicht und nun will ich euch alles erzählen. Es ist das Geheimnis der Entstehung des Silberjahrtausends..."

"So hat alles angefangen. Lange Zeit nach dem Licht und Dunkelheit das Universum geschaffen hatte, lange nachdem das Licht Leben hervorgebracht hatte und lange nach dem das Sonnenreich gefallen war. Es war auf einem kleinem blauen Planeten im noch jungen, sich gerade regenerierenden Sternensystem..." Sie sahen die Erde vor Urzeiten. Dann wechselte das Bild und zeigte eine kleine primitive Hütte. Davor trocknete ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und langen Zöpfen gerade ihre Wäsche. Sie war bildhübsch und anmutig. "Die Macht der Dunkelheit in unserem Universum wuchs immer mehr an. Mehr und mehr wurden vom Chaos und seinen Ablegern korrumpiert. So mußte das Licht erneut einen Vertreter finden, jemand der seine Macht weise nutzen und dem Bösen entschieden entgegenwirken konnte. Ihr Herz mußte noch unschuldig sein und ihre Seele vollkommen rein.

Es fand ein Mädchen auf der Erde, welches alles in sich vereinigte. Seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr war sie eine Waise aber ihre Unschuld hatte sie nie verloren. Das Licht schickte einen Abgesandten zu diesem Mädchen und erklärte ihr, sie sei auserwählt die Galaxis zu retten. Dafür müsse sie auf einen geheimen Planeten Prüfungen absolvieren und ihre Tauglichkeit beweisen.

So folgte sie dem Ruf des Lichtes und verließ ihre Heimat und machte sich auf die Reise nach Silver. Sie bestand alle ihr auferlegten Prüfungen und erweckte zum allerersten Mal die Quelle des heiligen Lichtes, das von nun an Mondlicht heißen sollte. ‚Von heute an sollst du Serenity heißen', trug das Licht ihr auf. Ein Kristall formte sich aus ihrer neuen Macht. Funkelnd wie Gold und rein wie Silber. Dazu auch ein Amulett um seine Macht zu nutzen.

Schließlich kehrte sie zurück in ihr Sonnensystem. Sie trennte den Kristall und gab den Goldenen in die Hände eines jungen Prinzen auf der Erde und machte ihn zu ihrem König. Um diesen bildete sich das heilige Reich Elysions. Serenity hingegen nahm den Silberkristall und errichte auf dem einzigsten Mond des Planeten das Königreich des weißen Mondes. Sie führte in dieser Zeit, Silberjahrtausend genannt, das Universums in eine Ära des Friedens. Es war die Begründung einer langen Dynastie und auch die Begründung der Ära der Sailorkrieger."

"... Dies ist die Legende. Doch bevor ihr nun aufbrecht und den letzten Kampf beginnt, soll auch das letzte aller Geheimnisse gelüftet werden..."

"Nachdem Königin Serenity die Prüfung abgelegt hatte, wurde ihr vom Licht folgendes aufgetragen: Sie würde zwei Kinder gebären, Zwillinge, die ein im Zeichen des Mondes, die andere im Zeichen des Lichtes. Die eine sollte ihre Erbin sein und die andere die Wächterin des Lichtes. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, nämlich wenn die Zwillinge genau drei Erdenjahre alt sind, soll ihre Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Herkunft gelöscht und die Persönlichkeit der Hüterin des Lichts geteilt werden. Die eine Hälfte auf Silver, die andere auf dem Mond als Priesterin. So geschah es auch und als Königin Serenity vom Licht ihre Kinder geschenkt bekam, erfüllte sie schweren Herzens die Prophezeiung. Erst an jenem Tag, wenn ihre Tochter die Prüfungen ebenfalls bestand, sollte die geistliche Trennung aufgehoben werden."

"Ja, Serenity", sprach Custody mit zweigeteilter Stimme und Lady Cathy schwebte neben ihr und vereinigte sich mit ihr. Jetzt trug sie ein Kleid wie Serenity und das einzigste was sie unterschied war ihre unterschiedliche Frisur. Serenity war außerstande etwas zu sagen und auch die anderen Senshi schwiegen überwältigt. "Ich bin deine Schwester." Lange Sekunden sahen sich beide einfach nur an, Bilder der Erinnerung strömten in ihr Gedächtnis. In ihren beiden Gesichtern war der Schmerz der Trennung zu sehen aber er wich bald dem freudigen Ausdruck des Wiedersehens. Serenity kullerte eine Träne über die Augen, dann brachte sie dieses eine Wort über ihre Lippen, das alles andere unwichtig erschienen ließ. "Infinity." Mit Tränen der Freude umarmten die beiden Geschwister sich, ließen ihrer Freude und ihrem Glück freien Lauf. Die Sailorkrieger standen einfach nur da und auch sie konnten die Tränen in diesem bewegendem Moment nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit, die aber doch viel zu kurz war, löste Infinity sich wieder und wurde wieder zu Custody aber selbst sie schien noch mitgenommen.

"Nun wißt ihr alles was notwendig ist. Doch eines bedenkt noch: Ihr dürft das Licht eures Elixiers erst freisetzen, wenn ihr fühlt, daß es an der Zeit ist. Sonst wird seine Macht für immer versiegen.

Geht nun, errettet euren Planeten und damit das ganze Universum. Nehmt meinen Segen und den des Lichts mit euch. Befreit uns von dem Leid der Dunkelheit und führt uns in eine neue Ära des Friedens. Möge das Licht euch immer schützen!" Sie hob ihren Stab und die Energien der Ewigkeit schlossen sich um die Lichtsenshi.

Cathy stürzte aus ihrem Zimmer, noch immer überwältigt von der Flut der Erinnerungen. "Sie kommen", schrie sie. Cathy bezweifelte nicht, daß die anderen das Erwachen des Lichtes nicht gespürt hätten aber jetzt kamen sie zurück. Die Sailorkrieger, geführt von... ihrer Schwester. Es war ihr nun alles so klar und doch so überraschend.

Terramoon und die anderen übrigen Sailorkrieger, sowie die Prinzen des Himmels kamen aus ihren Gemächern. Schweigend folgten sie Cathy nach draußen. Dort sahen sie angestrengt in den Himmel vor den Toren Elysions. Schließlich riß die schwarze Wolkendecke auf. Acht helle Lichtstrahlen durchstießen die Finsternis und gaben die acht Freunde frei. Die Hoffnung war in diese Welt zurückgekehrt.

__

Anmerkungen

Die Namen der Prinzessinnen. Ja, vielleicht mögen sie nicht jedem Gefallen aber es war auch nicht leicht passende zu finden. Gerade bei Neptun und Pluto habe ich mich schwer getan passende Eigenschaften zu finden.

Cupidity: von lat. cupiditas = Leidenschaft

Sapientia: (lat.) Weisheit, Klugheit, Verstand

Fortitudy: von lat. fortitudo = Mut, Stärke

Laetitia: (lat.) Freude, Fröhlichkeit, Schönheit

Celerity: von lat. celeritas = Schnelligkeit

Elegantia: (lat.) Eleganz

Tempesty: von lat. tempestas = Zeit

Alacrity: von lat. alacritas = Lebhaftigkeit, Fröhlichkeit, Munterkeit

Comity: von lat. comitas = Freundlichkeit, Heiterkeit, Frohsinn.

Wie gesagt: Ich weiß, daß die Namen bei Uranus, Neptun und Pluto nicht ganz gelungen sind aber die drei eigenschaftsmäßig zu benennen ist nicht so leicht. Also liebe Fans, falls euch etwas besseres (lateinisches) einfällt, meldet euch bitte.

Den Anfang des 29. Kapitels müßt ihr euch, wie einen ständigen Wechsel der Orte vorstellen. Die Bilder springen von Senshi zu Senshi, während der kurzen Kämpfe und während die Sternenkristalle erzählen. So etwas kann man schlecht in Worte fassen, so entstand vielleicht der Eindruck, daß alle zusammen waren.

Bei der Auflösung Merkurs in Wasser habe ich mich ein wenig bei "Moon Revenge" (Autor: Markusor) bedient, was Lesern dieser FanFic bestimmt aufgefallen ist. Ich glaube, das war's dann. Voraussichtlich gibt's noch drei Kapitel, inklusive Epilog. Wir nähern uns also dem Ende.

__

Kapitel 30:Erlösung

Eine lange Zeit standen die Heimkehrer und die Verteidiger Elysions sich einfach nur gegenüber. Schließlich kam es dann zu herzlichen Wiedersehensszenen. Sailormoon lief zuerst zu Cathy und umarmte sie. Daraufhin räusperte sich eine etwas verwirrte Serenity III. "Also ich will euch ja nicht stören aber hat es einen Grund, daß du erst sie und nicht mich umarmst?" Moon löste die Umarmung und sah peinlich betroffen ihre zukünftige Tochter an. "Oh, entschuldige." Dann umarmte sie auch diese. "Ich dachte... ach, Mist.... du konntest es ja noch gar nicht wissen."

"Was?"

"Cathy, das heißt Infinity, ist meine Schwester", eröffnete sie ihr. "Was?" Auch alle anderen, die noch nicht eingeweiht waren, starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. "Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte... Aber wie ich sehe, hast du mich ja nicht unbedingt gebraucht", sagte Moon mit einem Seitenblick auf Helios und zwinkerte Serenity zu. Diese wurde leicht rot.

An diesem Punkt ging Galaxia dazwischen. "Falls ich mich nicht irre, haben wir immer noch einen Planeten zu retten, oder?" Jetzt schauten alle betrübt. "Natürlich", ergriff Sailormoon wieder das Wort. "Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht. Seht zu, daß ihr euch etwas frisch macht. Wir treffen uns in höchstens einer Stunde wieder hier." Sie trennten sich nur Titan und Nephrite standen sich noch einige Momente gegenüber. Sie streckte ihm schließlich die Hand entgegen. "Freunde?" Er ergriff sie sofort, mit erleichtertem Ausdruck. "Freunde."

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später waren alle in ihren zivilen Kleidern wieder an den Toren Elysions versammelt. Es gab keine Worte, alles Notwendige war in der kurzen Zeit besprochen worden. Alle nickten sich nocheinmal zu und nahmen dann ihre Broschen und Verwandlungszepter.

"MOONLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"EARTHLIGHT ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURYLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"MARSLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITERLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"VENUSLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"SATURNLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"TITANLIGHT ETENAL, MAKE UP!"

"LIGHT CRYSTAL TERRAMOON POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SILVER LIGHT POWER, MAKE UP!"

"GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER ETERNAL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Auch die Einhörner verwandelten sich in ihre Senshigestalt und gemeinsam zogen sie los.

Spider, Scorpia und Snake hatten Metallias Truppen wieder geordnet und in Stellung gebracht. Die auserwählten Krieger würden hier nicht durchkommen davon war Scorpia felsenfest überzeugt. "Es ist fast soweit", zischte Snake. "Ja, Königin Metallias Macht wächst und wächst. Der Planet wir bald ganz ihr gehören", bestätigte Spider. Scorpia nickte. "Und mit ihm das ganze Universum."

"Das lassen wir nicht zu!!!" Die Blitze, die in dem Unwetter tobten, schienen sich in diesem Moment auf genau jenen Hügel zu konzentrieren, der flach abfallend genau auf die Armee zeigte. Im flackernden Licht waren achtundzwanzig schemenhafte Körper zu sehen...

"Lange genug wurde dieses Universum in Sklaverei gehalten! Jetzt ist die Zeit der Erlösung gekommen! Das Böse soll verschwinden! Wir sind auserwählt, den Geist des Lichtes zu vertreten! Wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Wir sind Vertreter des heiligen Dreiecks des Lichtes von Sonne, Mond und Erde! Und im Namen des Lichtes werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"Angriff", brüllte Scorpia und die Dämonen setzten sich in Bewegung.

In verschiedenen Gruppen unterteilt griffen die Senshi an. Während sich Sailormoon, Earth, Terramoon, Silver und Galaxia sich mit Sun, Sunstar, Solus und Stella im Hintergrund hielten, kämpften Mond- und Sonnensenshi zusammen mit Starlights und Kinmoku an der Front. Dabei gesellten sich Solaruranus, Solarneptun und Solarpluto zu den Kriegern, die ihrem Element am nächsten kamen, also Merkur, Mars und Jupiter.

So kamen Trios und Tandems zustande, die an Durchschlagskraft nichts fehlen ließen. Merkur, Solarmerkur und Solarneptun zum Beispiel bombardierten ihre Gegner mit epischen Flutwellen und teilweise auch mit gefrorenem Wasser. Mars, Solarmars und Solarpluto fegten mit Feuerwalzen durch die Reihen der Angreifer, schossen Flammenbälle ab und ließen übergroße Feuervögel los. Jupiter, Solarjupiter und Solaruranus benutzen ihre eigenen Körper als Leiter, verarbeiteten die Elektrizität dann in einem tosenden Sturm, der noch von den Prinzen des Himmels verstärkt wurde, und schickten diesen auf die Dämonen.

Nicht weniger durchschlagend waren Saturn, Titan und Venus mit ihren Sonnensenshi, die wieder einmal zusammenarbeiteten. Venus und Solarvenus waren zwar nicht so zerstörerisch aber dafür um so eleganter. Sie schoß mit einem Angriff unzählige von Herzketten ab, die sich um ihre Gegner legten und ihnen die Kraft entzogen. Dabei halfen die Zwillingssenshi mit zahlreichen Angriffsvariationen tatkräftig mit.

Auch Starlights und Kinmoku waren sehr erfolgreich. Trotz der erst kürzlich geschlagenen ersten Schlacht merkte man ihnen die Erschöpfung gar nicht an.

Schließlich war die Dämonenarmee beträchtlich zusammengeschrumpft. Die Senshi hatten sie weitestgehend umzingelt. Eternal Sailormoon ließ nun einen silbernen Stab erscheinen und fuhr ihn auf seine volle Länge aus bis er den Boden berührte. Earth, Sun und Terramoon taten es ihr gleich und auch Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn und Titan brachten ähnliche Stäbe zum Vorschein. Jeder einzelne Stab produzierte nun Lichtenergie in den Farben der Krieger und diese sammelte sich in den Stäben von Terramoon, Earth, Sun und Silver. Schließlich vereinigte sich die gesamte Energie in Sailormoons Stab, der anfing in grellem Weiß zu leuchten. Jetzt rief Sailormoon: "MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" Die positive Energie prasselte auf die Dämonen ein, die einst ihre Mitbürger waren, und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung lösten sich die Reste jener dunklen Armee auf.

Es blieben nur noch die drei dunklen Senshi übrig. Mit offenem Mund starrten sie die Sailorkrieger an, die sich jetzt komplett hinter ihrer Anführerin versammelt hatten. Sie wollten etwas tun aber sie konnte es nicht. Ihre Kräfte verweigerten sich ihnen. "Jetzt habt ihr einen Teil dessen gespürt, was ihr verloren habt, als ihr euch dem Bösen angeschlossen habt."

"Aber wieso... habt ihr uns verschont", stammelte Scorpia. "Weil ihr nicht ihr selbst seid. Glaubt mir, viele von uns haben es selbst erlebt." Sie formte drei kleine Energiekugeln aus silbernem Licht und ließ sie zu ihnen schweben. "Nehmt das. Ich kann euch vergeben aber für eure Erlösung könnt ihr nur selbst sorgen." Zögernd ergriffen die drei Krieger die Kugeln. In dem Moment als sie das Licht berührten, durchfuhr es sie, reinigte ihren Körper und ihre Seele.

Das Licht verblaßte langsam und Uranus, Neptun und Pluto erschienen wieder darin. Sie trugen nun die Kleider von Eternal Senshi. Es war wie eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen, solange hatte in diesem kleinem Kerkerraum die Zeit still gestanden. Luna, Artemis und Light hatten das lange Schauspiel genossen und betrachteten nun ehrfurchtsvoll ihre Freunde. "Es ist vollbracht", sagte Light, "Ja, das Licht ist erwacht", ergänzte Luna. Artemis fügte hinzu: "Die Herrschaft des Bösen ist nun zu Ende."

Cyklone, Bat und Quake hatten scheinbar noch nicht ganz den Ernst ihrer Lager erfaßt. Selbstbewußt höhnte Quake: "Neue Kleider und ein paar kleine Flügel werden euch auch nicht retten." Sie setzten zum Angriff an aber das, was sie vor kurzem noch fast getötet hätte, verpuffte nun wirkungslos. Die Lichtsenshi hatten nicht vor ihren Gegnern Zeit zur Verblüffung zu gewähren. Uranus und Neptun erzeugten zusammen eine mächtige Sturmflut und Pluto beschleunigte die mit ihren Kräften auf eine Geschwindigkeit, die für die dunklen Krieger zu schnell war um auszuweichen. Die Attacke fegte sie quer durch den Raum und sie prallten schließlich heftigst an die Steintreppe. So wie die übrigen Senshi brachten auch Uranus, Neptun und Pluto Stäbe hervor. Aber sie verharrten kurz.

"Wieso kämpft ihr überhaupt gegen uns? Männliche Sailorkrieger gibt es, soweit ich weiß, nur in Ausnahmefällen", fragte Uranus. Bat rappelte sich auf und schrie: "Das kann euch egal bleiben!" Er stürmte vor aber eine Feuerlanze zerfetzte ihn. Plötzlich ging eine Veränderung in den beiden anderen vor. Ihre Uniformen wurden plötzlich weiß anstatt schwarz und der böse Ausdruck schwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Quake begann zu erzählen: "Cyklone und ich waren Prinzen in zwei aneinandergrenzenden Systemen. Da wir Freunde waren, wollten wir einst unser Galaxien verbinden. Doch unser beider Systeme bedrohte ein dunkler Lord, ein Vampirkönig. Er war nicht nur in der Lage Menschen zu Vampiren zu machen, sondern konnte auch Menschen zu seinen willenlosen Sklaven machen. Doch seine Vampire wären unseren gemeinsamen Armeen nicht mehr gewachsen gewesen. So sandte er seine Diener aus. Sie überwältigten uns und er machte uns zu seinesgleichen."

Cyklone fuhr fort: "Als Tartarus dann den Bund gründete, gingen wir in seine Dienste. Ich glaube, nicht einmal ihm hat Bat sein Geheimnis erzählt." Er sah die drei Senshi flehend an. "Bitte, wir haben zu sehr gelitten. Ihr müßt es zu ende bringen, sonst werden wir nie wieder frei sein." Uranus sah Pluto und Neptun an, diese nickten zustimmend. Also nahmen sie ihre Stäbe.

"URANUSLIGHT ETERNAL..."

"NEPTUNELIGHT ETERNAL..."

"PLUTOLIGHT ETERNAL..."

"... POWER!"

Die Lichtenergie aus den Stäben verband sich kurz vor ihrem Auftreffen zu einem ultraviolettem Licht, hüllte die geschändeten Prinzen ein und mit einem Aufblitzen war alles vorbei. "Viel Glück", wünschte Neptun ihnen. "Kommt. Laßt uns gehen", forderte Pluto sie auf und die drei Senshi und die drei Katzen verließen den düsteren Raum, der hoffentlich nie wieder als Kerker zweckentfremdet werden würde.

__

Kapitel 31:Kampf der Mächte

Die zwei Gruppen trafen direkt an dem Gang aufeinander, der zum Thronsaal führte. Es gab keine Begrüßungen, nur stille. Uranus stutze erst, als sie Scorpia, Spider und Snake entdeckte, nickte dann aber stumm. Gemeinsam zog die große Gruppe weiter und erreichte den Thronsaal. Mutig trat Sailormoon vor und stieß die breite Doppeltür auf, immer einen tückischen Angriff erwartend aber es kam keiner. Die über dreißig Sailorkrieger betraten den großen Saal, von dem aus sie selbst oft die Regierungsgeschäfte geleitet hatte. Jetzt war das einst prunkvolle Zentrum der Macht nur noch ein riesiger düsterer Raum. Der schwarze Thron an der anderen Wand drehte sich langsam und sie sah wieder auf die Gestalt, die sie nie hatte wiedersehen wollen. An ihrer Seite wurde Tartarus sichtbar. "Seid willkommen, Sailorkrieger! Wie nett von euch herzukommen und Zeugen des endgültigen Untergans der Welt zu werden!"

Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die Gestalt, die angekettet etwas abseits hockte. Ihre Mutter lächelte und es sprach eine solche Hoffnung aus diesem Lächeln, daß sie schlagartig alle Strapazen ihrer Reise vergessen konnte. Ihre Augen sahen sie dankbar an und Sailormoon wußte, daß sie ihnen vollkommen vertraute.

"So? Das werden wir ja sehen!" Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das eigentliche Geschehen gelenkt. Zoisite war es, die diese schroffe Antwort gegeben hatte. "Steht mir bei, Prinzen des Himmels!" Ein mächtiger Sturm erhob sich und schmetterte gegen den Thron. Metallia blieb regungslos sitzen und auch Tartarus an ihrer Seite verzog keine Miene. "Da seht ihr wohin euch euer Weg geführt habt. Ihr hättet mich nicht verraten dürfen, dann wärt ihr jetzt auf der richtigen Seite"

"Das sind wir schon. Der Seite des Lichtes und des Lebens", entgegnete Kunzite. Es geschah zu schnell. Niemand konnte reagieren oder eingreifen. Wie ein riesiges schwarzes Loch legte sich die Kugel aus negativer Energie um die vier Prinzen. Als sie verschwand war von ihnen nichts zusehen. "Richtig, auf der Seite der Verlierer", höhnte Tartarus und senkte seinen Arm wieder. Die Senshi waren wie gelähmt – geschockt von dem Schauspiel.

"Du unterschätzt uns zu sehr!" Eine Feuerkugel, doppelt so groß wie die Planetenkugeln Uranus', Neptuns und Pluto, schoß auf Tartarus zu. Dieser hob aber nur seine rechte Hand und absorbierte den Angriff. Mars starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Oh, mir sind eure mächtigen Kräfte durchaus bewußt. Nur sie kommen zu spät. Metallias Macht hat ihren Höhepunkt fast erreicht und mit dem Anwachsen ihrer Macht, wächst auch die meinige."

"Das ist richtig", bestätigte Metallia. "Tartarus, dir gebührt die große Ehre sie auszuschalten." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und verbeugte sich. "Gewiß, Herrscherin. Ich werde ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen." Dann wandte er sich wieder der Gruppe Senshi zu, die einen Halbmond vor dem Thron bildeten. "Macht euch auf euer Ende gefaßt!"

"Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist etwas zu überheblich! Los, Freunde! Zeigen wir es ihm", forderte Jupiter und schickte Blitze, so schnell wie das Licht los. Wieder gab es keine Reaktion. Aber die Sailorkrieger griffen nun geschlossen an, aufgestachelt durch Jupiters Appell und erzürnt über den Tod ihrer Freunde. Ein Hagel aus Angriffen ergoß sich über Tartarus.

Erst als die Angriffe aufhörten und Tartarus unversehrt zum Vorschein kam, bemerkte sie, daß sein Aura in einem tiefschwarzen "Licht" schimmerte. Keine der Attacken, der mächtigsten Attacken im ganzen Universum, hatte ihn nicht einmal verletzt. "Euer Widerstand ist nutzlos."

__

Wenn die Zeit des entscheidenden Kampfes angebrochen ist, wird es an der Zeit sein, daß alle Krieger des heiligen Sonnensystems erwachen. Denn nur vereint, können sie dem Bösen begegnen.

Das Flimmern seiner Aura wurde stärker. Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab ihn und breitete sich immer weiter aus... Drohte sie zu verschlucken.

__

Das Dreieck des Lichtes muß vervollständigt werden...

Silver erhob sich und umklammerte ihren Stab. Der Stern darin leuchtete auf und sie rezitierte die letzten Worte der Prophezeiung laut:

"Wenn diejenigen, die die reine Macht des Lichtes in sich tragen zusammenkommen, wird die Welt wieder in ihrem Glanz erstrahlen!" Sie sah erst Sailormoon, dann Earth und dann Sun an und vergewisserte sich, daß sie verstanden hatten. "Zu spät!" donnerte Tartarus und die Schwärze verformte sich und schoß wie ein überdimensionaler Pfeil auf die Senshi zu, direkt auf sie, Sailormoon, Sailorearth und Sailorsun. Im aller letzten Moment warfen sich Scorpia, Spider und Snake, sie hatte sie schon fast vergessen, dazwischen.

Tartarus blickte mit entgeistertem Blick auf die sich auflösenden Körper seiner ehemaligen Diener. "Warum?" stammelte er und dieses einzigen Wort zeigte ihr, daß Tartarus nicht der wahre Feind war, ja, wahrscheinlich nicht mal er selbst. "Weil sie an das glauben, wofür sie kämpfen. Sie haben erkannt, daß das Leben anderer über dem eigenem stehen sollte. So etwas nennt man Freundschaft", antwortete Sailormoon ihm und die Worte hätten aus ihrem Mund stammen können. Mittlerweile hatten die vier Lichtkrieger die Zeit genutzt und sich versammelt. "Nun fühle was Vergebung bedeutet", sagte Earth. "Richtig. Fühle die Gnade des Lichts", fügte Sun hinzu. Sailormoon stand an der Spitze des Dreiecks, Earth links und Sun rechts hinter ihr. In der Mitte stand sie selbst als Fixpunkt und Gleichgewicht des Dreiecks.

"Ich rufe dich, gewaltige Macht der Erde! Schick dein Licht!"

"Ich rufe dich, strahlende Macht der Sonne! Spende dein Licht!"

"Du heilige Macht des Mondes, ich rufe dich! Schenk uns dein Licht!"

Die Auren aller drei verfärbten sich vom Licht ihres Schutzsterns in reines, weißes Licht. Linien aus diesem Licht verbanden sich zum Dreieck des Lichts. Silver reckte ihren Stab empor. "Oh, du leuchtendes Dreieck des Lichts, zeige dieser armen Seele die Wahrheit!" Von den Ecken des Dreiecks, welche die Krieger bildeten, brach sich nun auch noch ein Lichtstrahl. Alle vereinigten sich schließlich in ihrem Stab zu einer Pyramide. Ihre Aufgabe war das Gleichgewicht der drei Mächte zu wahren. In diesem Augenblick war es ihr strengstens verboten auch nur einen Teil ihrer eigenen geerbten Mondenergie dazu zulegen, sonst würde es in einer Katastrophe enden.

Das Licht verdrängte die Dunkelheit, legte sich um Tartarus, tötete ihn aber nicht. "Wieso tötet ihr mich nicht? Gerade ihr, nach alledem, was ich euch angetan habe. Das verstehe ich nicht?"

"Du brauchst es auch nicht zu verstehen. Fühle es nur", entgegnete sie. "Spüre es mit deinem Herzen, dann wirst du es verstehen." Tartarus schloß die Augen seine Züge entspannten sich. Sie fühlte - nein, sie wußte – er hatte es verstanden.

"Tartarus! Wage es nicht dich mir zu widersetzen. Führe meinen Befehl zu ende und tötete sie mit der Macht, die ich dir verliehen habe!" Abrupt drehte Tartarus sich zu ihr um. Die Reinigung hatte sich auch auf seinen Körper ausgewirkt. Er wirkte nun frisch und jugendlich, nicht mehr so alt und verwelkt von der dunklen Energie. "Ich will deine Macht nicht mehr! Hier!" Mit einer Bewegung schleuderte er alle Macht, die ihm geblieben war auf Metallia und beseitigte so auch die letzten Spuren des Bösen in ihm. Dann sank er auf die Knie. "Damit hast du dein Schicksal besiegelt", rief Metallia zornig. "Ich weiß", antworte er leise, "aber lieber sterbe ich mit einer reinen Seele, als mit einer unreinen in die Dunkelheit zu gehen. Ich kann nur auf Vergebung und ein neues Leben hoffen." Er drehte sich nocheinmal mit letzter Kraft zu den Senshi. "Euer Mitgefühl ist eure Stärke und wird euer Sieg sein... Lebt wohl..." Dann löste auch er sich auf in mattgrauen Kugeln aus Licht, als Symbol seiner Läuterung.

In diesem Moment geschah etwas, daß niemand der hier Anwesenden, sie eingeschlossen, wohl erwartet hätten. Es gab Tartarus' letzten Worten einen tiefgreifenden Sinn. Eine einzige, winzig kleine aber doch unheimlich wichtige Träne bildete sich in Metallias linken Auge und tropfte zu Boden... Alle hielten den Atem an.

Sie verstand, plötzlich verstand sie, was sie hier vor sich hatten. Nun war sie sich dem Erfolg dieses Kampfes hundertprozentig sicher.

Vorerst sollte es aber bei dieser einzigen Träne bleiben. In einem heftigen Wutausbruch, der jedoch nur noch einmal ihre Vermutung unterstrich, schleuderte Metallia Kaskaden von Blitzen auf die Krieger und schrie: "Das sollt ihr büßen!"

"Jetzt!" rief sie Earth, Sun und Silver zu. Wieder schloß sie die Augen und gab ihre Macht an Silver weiter. Wieder sammelte sich die Lichtenergie und zuckte in der Form eines riesigen Sternes auf Metallia zu. Diese schrie auf aber das Licht verblaßte schnell. Mit einigen Blitzen warf sie alle zu Boden und zerschmetterte die Verbindung. "Es ist zu spät! Meine Macht hat ihren Höhepunkt erreicht! Nun wird das Universum in der absoluten Stille des Nichts untergehen!"

Die Wände um die Krieger zitterten, wackelten und stürzten schließlich in sich zusammen. Der Palast brach auseinander und die ganze Erde wurde zu einem schwarzen Stern. Die Dunkelheit legte sich flächendeckend über die ganze Galaxis. Sterne verblaßten – erloschen. Sonnen wurden dunkel – verloren ihr Licht. Bald würde ihr Zentrum, der schwarze Stern der Erde explodieren und das gesamte Universum mit sich in die Apokalypse reißen.

Auf diesem Stern, der einst so wunderschön funkelnden Perle des blauen Planeten, genannt Erde, erhellte nur noch das brausende Unwetter der negativen Energie hin und wieder die zerstörte Landschaft. Mitten auf diesem Stern, wo einst das Zentrum des Universums gestanden hatte, befanden sich die letzten Repräsentanten des Lebens. Immer noch aufrecht standen sie in den Trümmern des zerfallenen Schlosses, die sich wie in einem Kreis um sie verteilt hatten. Vor ihnen schwebte das weibliche Wesen, das sich Metallia nannte. Sie pulsierte vor Dunkelheit und zwischen ihren Händen sammelte sich zuckend die Energien, die dieses Universum zerstören würden.

"Endlich! Endlich, mein Ziel ist erreicht! Die Vernichtung hat begonnen und ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten!" triumphierte Metallia. "Das werden wir sehen", rief Galaxia und Kinmoku und Starlights formierten sich hinter ihr. "Noch hast du nicht gesiegt", sagte Kinmoku. Die fünf Kriegerinnen verbanden ihre Macht und mit Kinmokus Unterstützung wurde der kombinierte Angriff noch mächtiger als früher. Mit enormer Geschwindigkeit jagten sie auf Metallia zu. Mit jedoch genau der gleichen Wucht prallten sie an der negativen Energie ab und purzelten schwer getroffen zu Boden. "Wie erbärmlich! Ich verschone euch nur, damit ihr mitansehen könnt, wie das, was ihr zu beschützen versuchtet, untergeht."

"Ich fürchte, du siehst da etwas grundlegend falsch", rief Sailormoon ihr nun zu und lenkte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. "Was bist du?" Metallia sah sie verdutzt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, für was hältst du dich?" Die Antwort kam prompt aber doch wirkte sie plump und ohne Überzeugung. "Für die Dunkelheit!"

"Und genau das, ist ein Irrtum. Du bist nicht der Meister..." Sie wartet lange bevor sie weitersprach. "Nein, du bist das Opfer." Metallia sah sie fassungslos an. "Wage es nie wieder so etwas zu behaupten!" Sie sammelte ihre Macht für einen vernichtenden Schlag, der sie diesmal sicherlich alle auslöschen würde aber Sailormoon hatte nicht vor sie gewähren zu lassen. _Ihr dürft das Licht eures Elixiers erst freisetzen, wenn ihr fühlt, daß es an der Zeit ist._ "Ich werde es nicht wieder behaupten, ich werde es dir beweisen." In einem Stern hellen Lichts erschien funkelnd ihr Sternenkristall und dann wurde er zu ihrem Lichtelixier. "Es ist an der Zeit, Freunde, die Herrschaft des Schreckens zu beenden!" Die erwählten Krieger der neun Planeten formierten sich hinter ihr in einem Halbmond. Earth trat an ihre Seite und ließ ebenfalls sein Elixier erscheinen. Jede einzelne Senshi hinter ihr, tat es ihm gleich. Dann tranken sie. Zuerst ihre Freunde. Die Energie durchflutete sie, spiegelte sich in einer Säule im Licht ihres Schutzplaneten wieder, die bis in den Himmel reichte. Sobald diese Macht aktiviert wurde, verwandelte sich die jeweilige Senshi in ihre Prinzessinnengestalt. Jetzt trank auch Earth und wurde im goldenen Licht der Erde zu Endymion. "Siehst du es? Spürst du es? Spürst du die Wärme des Lichts, die du in deiner ganzen Existenz nie gespürt hast?" Sie leerte ihr Elixier und wurde zu Serenity. Hinter ihr riefen die Sailorkrieger ihre Macht an.

"ETERNAL MARSLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL MERCURYLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL JUPITERLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL VENUSLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL SATURNLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL TITANLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL URANUSLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL NEPTUNELIGHT!"

"ETERNAL PLUTOLIGHT!"

"ETERNAL EARTHLIGHT!"

Auch alle anderen noch übrigen Senshi sammelten ihre Kräfte. Die Säulen beugten sich nun hinab, genau auf Serenity, die vorgetreten war. "Laß uns neu beginnen! Wage einen neuen Anfang, du geschundene Seele, du Abkömmling des Lichts!"

"Nein!" brüllte Metallia jetzt aber ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert war noch tiefer und dunkler geworden. Serenity achtete nicht darauf. Sie fixierte unbeirrt einen einzigen bestimmten Punkt in Metallia. Diese setzte nun die Gewalten der Dunkelheit frei und im Gegenzug verband Serenity die Gewalten des Lichtes.

"ETERNAL MOONLIGHT!"

Apokalyptische Gewalten prallten aufeinander aber das Licht fing die Energien der Dunkelheit auf und trieb sie zurück, langsam ihrem Ursprung entgegen. "Nein, nein!" schrie Metallia. "Gib dieses Wesen frei, du grausiger Quell des Bösen! Verlasse diesen Geist, den du schon lange genug gequält hast! Verschwinde aus diesem Universum,... Chaos!" Daraufhin überrollte die Lichtenergie das Dunkle und traf schließlich auf Metallia. Ein breiter Lichtstrahl schoß kerzengerade in den Himmel und was das Universum nun erlebte, war ein Hauch jenes Lichts der Ewigkeit, jener Energie mit der alles Leben begann und mit der es aufhören würde, doch trotzdem war dies von keinem Lebewesen zu begreifen. Jener eine Ausdruck paßt am besten, drückt aber doch viel zu wenig aus. Es war einfach wunderschön.

__

Schlußwort

Schlußlied

(während des Schlußkampfes, Einsatz mit dem Erscheinen des ersten Elixiers)

Eternal Moonlight (Text eigen - Melodie: Sailor Stars theme)

(englische Version)

Give force now, Eternal Moonlight

Give courage now, Eternal Moonlight

Through your light we will keep carry on

Give wisdom now, Eternal Moonlight

Give love now, Eternal Moonlight

Your light will shine trough the whole galaxy

Our journey leads us far away from home

Our hope was leaved in the cold darkness

The magic words couldn't reached anymore

You broke through our ruined souls and gave us a nwe hope

Awaken now, Eternal Moonlight

Let your light rising up high and lift my heart up in the blue sky

*Let the wind blow, Eternal Moonlight

Let the water flow, Eternal Moonlight

Let us be the princesses of your light

Let the fire burn, Eternal Moonlight

Kiss the love, the live and the friendship

Make us angels of your light

Now we are standing here, figthing for the right

We believe in your power, your unlimeted energy

I look up to the stars and praying out to you

Finally it's now the time for your awakening

Show this ruined soul, now what you shown us before

Break through the gloomy night, awaken now, Eternal Moonlight

Give force now, Eternal Moonlight

Give courage now, Eternal Moonlight

Through your light our future will be saved

Give wisdom now, Eternal Moonlight

Give love now, Eternal Moonlight

Your light will shine trough the whole galaxy

*repeat

(deutsche Version)

Schenk Kraft nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Schenk Mut nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Durch dein Licht machen wir immer weiter

Schenk Weisheit nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Schenk Liebe nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Dein Licht wird scheinen durch die ganze Galaxie

Unsere Reise führt uns weit von zu hause weg

Unsere Hoffnung blieb zurück in der kalten Finsternis

Die magischen Worten bleibe jetzt unerreicht

Du durchbrachst unsere zerstörten Seelen und gabst uns eine nue Hoffnung

Erwache nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Laß dein Licht hell erleuchten und trag mein Herz in den blauen Himmel

*Laß den Wind wehen, ewiges Mondlicht

Laß das Wasser fließen, ewiges Mondlicht

Laß uns die Prinzessinnen deines Lichtes sein

Laß das Feuer brennen, ewiges Mondlicht

Küß die Liebe, das Leben und die Freundschaft

Mach uns zu Engeln deines Lichts

Jetzt stehen wir hier und kämpfen für das Recht

Wir glauben an deine Macht, deine unendliche Energie

Ich schaue zu den Sternen und bete zu dir

Die Zeit für dein Erwachen ist nun endlich da

Zeig dieser zerstörten Seele, was du uns hast gelehrt

Durchbrich die düstere Nacht, erwache nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Schenk Kraft nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Schenk Mut nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Durch dein Licht sicherst du unsere Zukunft

Schenk Weisheit nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Schenk Liebe nun, ewiges Mondlicht

Dein Licht wird scheinen durch die ganze Galaxie

*Wiederholung

Ich habe eigentlich nichts wirkliches noch anzumerken. Bedanken möchte ich mich ganz herzlich beim Raventeam, die meine Anfragen immer schnell und hilfreich beantwortet haben. Natürlich auch bei meiner Testleserin Evelyn und Baxi, der ich die Bilder von Sailorsilver zu verdanken habe.

Bitte, bitte, schreibt mir eure Meinung. Meine Homepage ist jetzt fertig und beschäftigt sich auch mit Elementen dieser Fanfics; zu finden unter: [http://members.xoom.com/paprfu][33].

Ich habe noch weitere Ideen aber ob ich alle umsetzten kann ist fraglich. Deshalb, falls ihr selbst Ideen für Zwischenstories o.ä. habt, traut euch und fragt mich um Erlaubnis.

Sonst bin ich jetzt eigentlich fertig. Es folgt noch das Abschlußkapitel, indem noch einiges aufgedeckt wird. Danke, daß ihr bis hierher gelesen habt und bis zum nächsten Mal.

Euer Matthias

__

Kapitel 32:Epilog

Eine Kugel aus jenem gleißendem Licht erhob sich aus den Trümmern des Palastes und durchzog die Galaxis. Wo sie eine Stelle streifte, kehrte das Licht zurück. Was vorher tot war, lebte wieder, was verloren geglaubt, kam zurück. Das Universum erhellte sich wieder.

Inmitten dieser Blase aus dem reinen Licht, erkannte man zehn Mädchen in wallenden Kleidern und einen jungen Mann in goldener Rüstung. Sie schwebten in einem Kreis und in ihrer Mitte befand sich ein kleines, zierlich Wesen, wie das eines Sternenkristalls. Es hatte lange, wallende Haare. "Wer bist du", fragte Fortitudy. "Ich", erklärte das Wesen mit heller Stimme, "bin das, was ihr unter dem Namen Metallia kennt." Sie wartete einen Moment und sah jeden einzeln an. "Habt vielen Dank! Euer Vertrauen und euer Licht hat mich von dem furchtbaren Einfluß des Chaos befreit, das mich noch vor meiner Geburt gefangennahm."

"Vor deiner Geburt?" stutzte Elegantia. "Ja. Ich will versuchen es euch zu erzählen..."

"Wir, die ihr als Seelen eurer Sternenkristalle kennt, sind das Zentrum des Lebens. Zu Beginn aller Zeit und allen Raumes, als das Licht und die Dunkelheit entstanden, die zwei beherrschenden Mächte des Universums. Wir entstanden aus dem reinen Licht und besiedelten die Leere des Universums. Wir waren die Vorreiter der Menschheit und allen Lebens, den wir erschufen die Sterne und Planeten.

Seit der Geburt des Lebens war die Dunkelheit bestrebt dieses Leben zu zerstören. Aber die Dunkelheit selbst kann keine eigenen Lebensformen erschaffen. So bediente es sich der Lebewesen, die vom Licht erschaffen wurden.

Doch auch die noch nicht geborenen Sterne waren anfällig. Einer von denen war ich. Der oberste Diener der Dunkelheit, das Chaos, der Ursprung allen Böses, fing mich und zog mich in die Finsternis, noch bevor ich als Seele eines Sternes geboren werden konnte. Seit dieser Zeit habe ich viele Formen angenommen aber die mächtigste von allen war die der Königin Metallia.

Ich entstand aus einer Blase der Sonne. Mein Geist wurde einst dort eingeschlossen, als mein früheres Wesen zerstört wurde. Es war die Königin der Sonne, die mich damals bezwang, denn das Chaos schickte mich noch vor dem Todesboten Reaper. Königin Lucitia vereinigte ihre Krieger schließlich um sich und bannte mich mit dem Sonnenkristall. Doch ich schaffte es den Bann nach langen Jahrmillionen zu brechen und im Silberjahrtausend als Metallia wiedergeboren zu werden..."

"Der Rest ist euch bekannt." Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des zierlichen Wesens. "Ich kann mich nur noch einmal entschuldigen für das, was ich angerichtet habe. So gern hätte ich ein normales Leben geführt, vielleicht als Kriegerin oder nur als normaler Mensch... Aber aus mir ist ein schreckliches Monster geworden, das so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen hat."

"Richtig", sagte Serenity. "Dieses Wesen hat die vielen Leben auf dem Gewissen, nicht du." Sie nickte zögerlich und der traurige Blick verschwand. "Ich bin euch unendlich dankbar. Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder."

"Warte", hielt Laetitia sie zurück. "Was ist das Chaos?" Sie zögerte, sagte dann: "Das Chaos ist ein Produkt der Dunkelheit." Sapientia sah sie verwirrt an. "Du sagtest, die Dunkelheit könne kein Leben erzeugen."

"Ich habe nie behauptet, daß das Chaos Leben sei."

"Dann ist es so etwas wie ein Ableger", stellte Cupidity fest. "Das trifft es wohl am besten. Selbst ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist."

"Was geschieht nun mit dir", fragte Comity. "Ich kehre zurück ins Licht und warte auf meine Wiedergeburt."

"In welche Richtung", hakte Celerity nochmal nach, meinte es aber nicht wirklich ernst. Doch das Wesen antwortete: "Diese Seele wurde gereinigt von der heilenden Kraft des Lichtes. Sie ist nun gefestigt und wird nicht wieder dem Bösen verfallen."

"Werden wir dich wiedersehen?" wollte Tempesty noch wissen. "Und wann?"

"Vielleicht früher aber vielleicht auch später. In der einen oder anderen Form werden wir uns wieder begegnen", erklärte sie. Ihre Gestalt nahm die eines Lichtschmetterlings an. "Auf Wiedersehen", wünschte Endymion. Alacrity fügte hinzu: "Viel Glück."

"Lebt wohl, Krieger und Prinzessinnen des Lichtes. Eure Liebe und euer Vertrauen wird der Grundstein unseres Sieges sein. Ihr seid unsere Hoffnung und unsere Zukunft!" Damit verblaßte der Schmetterling.

Die Lichtkugel hatte indessen einmal in unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit das Universum durchquert und vollkommen gereinigt. Nun erreichte sie wieder die Erde. Ihr heilendes Licht verbreitete sich über die Erde und verwandelte die öde Steinwüste wieder in den einst blühenden Planeten. Zu allerletzt schwebte die Kugel über den Trümmern des Palastes. Ein einziger kleiner Tropfen entstand aus diesem Licht und aus ihm wurde ein neuer Silberkristall, noch stärker und mächtiger als der erste. Um diesen Silberkristall herum, verschwanden zuerst die alten Trümmer und der Kristallpalast entstand in einer noch wundervollerem Glanz. Kristall Tokyo erblühte wieder im Glanz des Kristalls und einen beträchtlichen Teil davon bildete nun auch das Reich Elysion.

Und genau dort endete der Weg der Kugel schließlich. Sie setzte die Prinzessinnen genau dort ab, vor den Toren des Reiches der Erde.

Endymion führte die anderen in Richtung Palast, als eine aufgeregte menschliche Gestalt sich ihnen näherte. Es war Kunzite. "Mein Prinz, mein Prinz! Kommt schnell, das müßt ihr sehen!" Die Gruppe folgte ihm widerstandslos. Keiner war überrascht alle Senshi des "Bund des Lichts" vor einem der Tempel zusehen. "Das ist doch Beryls alter Wohnort", stellte Endymion fest. "Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr hier..." Die Krieger machten ihnen stumm Platz. Im Tempel selbst waren nur die vier Prinzen, Terramoon, Sun und Silver. Sie standen alle um ein Bett herum auf dem ein lebloser Körper lag. Beinahe hätte sie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen vor ihr nicht wiedererkannt aber Endymion half ihr auf die Sprünge. "Beryl", flüsterte er. Ihr Gesicht war blaß und ihre Hände lagen schlaff neben ihr. "Da seht!" Kunzite deutete auf einen winzig kleinen Punkt. Ein weißer Lichtpunkt, der langsam anwuchs. Plötzlich, als ob ihre Ankunft den Ausschlag gegeben hätte, vergrößerter der Punkt sich schlagartig. Zum Vorschein kam ein Sternenkristall, ein weißer Sternenkristall. Dann verwandelte er sich...

"Du?", keuchte sie erstaunt. Die Seele dieses Sternenkristalls war nichts weiter als die, die sie gerade verlassen hatte. Konnte es so schnell gehen?

"Von nun an werde ich in diesem Mädchen weiterleben. So werde ich immer bei euch sein. Paßt gut auf euch." Das Wesen wurde wieder zum Kristall. Ein Sternenkristallblume entstand und schloß sich um den Kristall. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, öffnete Beryl die Augen, zwinkerte erst verdutzt, setzte sich dann auf und sah sich verwirrt um. "Beryl!" Endymion stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Du lebst!"

"Endymion... was ist geschehen?"

"Es ist vorbei. Das Chaos ist vertrieben und Metallia hat dich gerettet."

"Metallia hat... Das verstehe ich nicht." Endymion lächelte glücklich und Serenity konnte überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig sein. "Im Kern ihres Wesen war sie gar nicht böse. Dieses Wesen ist nun das Licht deines Lebens", erklärte Endymion ihr. "Mein neuer Sternenkristall? Ich verstehe..."

Ein paar Stunden später, es war kurz vorm Morgengrauen und noch war nichts von dem Trubel zu hören und sehen, der hier ohne Frage bald losbrechen würde.

"Ihr wollt wirklich nicht bleiben?" Sailormoon, sie hatten sich wieder zurückverwandelt, stand Galaxia gegenüber. Die anderen Starsenshi waren bereits in das Schiff gegangen und standen nun am Brückenfenster. Es war eine leichte Überraschung für sie gewesen, als Galaxia ankündigte, der Bund hätte sich entschlossen zu ihren Planeten zurückzukehren. "Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet mit uns feiern. Euch gebührt genauso viel Ehre wie uns." Lächelnd schüttelte Galaxia den Kopf. "Nein. Es ist besser so. Diese Krieger werden auf ihren Planeten erwartet. Dort werden sie mit ihrem Volk feiern."

"Das ist natürlich nur legitim", sagte Earth. Moon nickte. "Eines noch, Galaxia. Auch wenn es jetzt unpassend ist, das zu erwähnen. Wir sollten den Rat so bald wie möglich wieder zusammenrufen. Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt aber wenn wir alle so zusammenhalten wie dieses Mal, können wir derartige Ausuferungen in Zukunft sicher verhindern. Der Rat muß wieder zur zentralen Gerechtigkeit werden. Wir können uns keine weiteren Verluste erlauben." Damit spielte sie auf Scorpia, Spider und Snake an, die bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt waren – was natürlich nichts zu bedeuten hatte. "Ihr besitzt mittlerweile eine erstaunliche Voraussicht. Ich werde das Thema zur Sprache bringen. Ihr hört von mir." Sie machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, drehte sich dann um und bestieg ihr Schiff. An der Rampe machte sie halt, drehte sich noch einmal um und erhob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß. Die Krieger erwiderten ihren Gruß und auch die auf der Brücke verabschiedeten sich winkend. "Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen – in friedlicheren Zeiten." Dann wurde die Rampe eingezogen und das Schott schloß sich. Die Krieger verließen die Startzone und sahen dann dem Schiff hinterher, wie es langsam im Nachthimmel verschwand.

Der Sonnenaufgang war nahe und der Himmel erhellte sich langsam. Ihre Freunde waren bereits im Kristallpalast und bereiteten sich auf die Feier vor. Menschenmassen waren zum Kristallpalast gekommen und warteten darauf, daß ihre Helden sich zeigten. Aber erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wollten sie auf den Balkon gehen.

"Prinzessin?" Es war Fighters Stimme. Die drei Starlights standen zusammen mit ihrer Prinzessin mitten im Schloßgarten. Fighter trat vor. "Wir müssen euch um einen großen Gefallen bitten." Sie wurde stutzig, was würde jetzt kommen? Maker und Healer kamen an seine Seite und alle drei knieten sich hin. Vor ihr! "Prinzessin, als wir die Macht der Eternal Senshi annahmen, gaben wir unser altes Leben auf und schworen euch ewige Treue. Wir ließen uns von diesem Sonnensystem annehmen, das wie unsere zweite Heimat war." Serenitys Gesicht erhellte sich. Jetzt wußte sie, worauf die drei hinauswollten. Noch bevor Fighter weiter ausführen konnte, sagte sie mit einem milden Lächeln: "Ich kann dieses Gesetz nicht aufheben aber ich weiß, daß eure Verpflichtung Kakyuu gegenüber aus eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit herrührt. Deshalb geht ruhig mit ihr und paßt gut auf sie auf." Die drei Starlights waren überrumpelt, faßten sich aber schnell wieder. "Seht ihr?" sagte Fighter. "Ich hab's euch doch gesagt." Dann wandte er sich wieder an sie. "Wann immer ihr uns braucht, werden wir zur Stelle sein."

"Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel... Aber wollt ihr nicht bleiben?"

"Nein, dieses Ehre gebührt euch, Prinzessin", meinte Maker. Healer kam ihr zuvor: "Ja, natürlich waren wir auch daran beteiligt aber auch Kakyuu und wir werden zu Hause erwartet." Serenity nickte verstehend. "Natürlich. Paßt auf euch auf."

"Das werden wir", sagte Kakyuu, die nun zwischen die drei getreten war. "Lebt wohl, Serenity." Eine Blase purpurroten Lichts umhüllte sie und verschwanden in einem hellen Lichtblitz.

Serenity kam die Treppe hinauf, zu dem Zimmer, wo schon ihre Freunde warteten. Es war Zeit für den letzten Abschied heute. Wohl ein Abschied auf immer – jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit.

Terramoon wartete mit ihren Kriegern und Endymion bereits auf sie.

"Wo warst du", fragte Jupiter besorgt. "Ich habe Starlights verabschiedet."

"Wollten sie denn nicht bleiben?" dachte Merkur laut. "Nein, sie wollten nach Kinmoku zurück. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so." Alle nickten zustimmend. "Es ist Zeit", sagte Pluto und alle Gesichter wandten sich Terramoon zu. Sie schluckte leicht und konnte eine Träne nicht unterdrücken aber das war nur menschlich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ihr ging es genauso. "Es wird das letzte Mal sein, daß wir uns so sehen. Das nächste Mal werde ich eure Prinzessin sein." Niemand sagte etwas. Nacheinander umarmte jeder Terramoon. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre zukünftigen Eltern. "Vater." Der Lichtkristall löste sich aus ihrer Brosche. Terramoon konzentrierte sich und wurde Serenity. Bei ihrer Berührung verließ der Silberkristall den Goldkristall. "Hier, ich gebe ihn dir zurück." Der Goldkristall schwebte zu ihm und verschwand bei seiner Berührung – in den Kristallpalast Elysions vermutete sie. "Normalerweise hätte ich den zukünftigen Silberkristall nicht mit dem heutigen Goldkristall vereinen dürfen aber durch die Verwirrung und das Chaos in der Zeit, hatte diese Vereinigung keine Auswirkungen. Doch Elysion wird verschwinden, wenn er nicht hierbleibt. Ich kann die Vereinigung in der Zukunft wiederherstellen." Endymion nahm sie auch nochmal in den Arm. Jetzt war Serenity selbst an der Reihe. Die zwei standen sich gegenüber, bis ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückgehalten werden konnte. Sie umarmten sich leidenschaftlich. "Ich werd' dich vermissen."

"Ich dich auch, Mama." Sie löste die Umarmung und wandte sich nun Sun zu, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. "Helios..."

"Serenity, ich..." Man sah ihm sein zerrissenes Herz an und sie konnte sehr gut mit ihm fühlen. Schließlich faßte er sich. "Ich werde auf dich warten. Egal wie lange es dauert." Sie küßten sich zärtlich. Serenity trat zurück. "Für dich wird es nur ein Wimpernschlag sein aber für mich eine Ewigkeit."

"Ich weiß... Lebe wohl." Sie sah Pluto flehend an und diese hob ihren Stab. "Das Chaos des Raum- und Zeitgefüges ist behoben, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft sind wieder im Gleichgewicht, der Strom der Zeit fließt wieder. So rufe ich dich allmächtige Macht des Raumes! Bring dieses tapfere Mädchen zurück auf den Wellen der Zeit!" Purpurnes Licht hüllte sie ein. "Lebt wohl, Freunde!" Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand sie.

"Es wird Zeit. Die Sonne geht gleich auf und die Leute erwarten uns", erklang Königin Serenitys Stimme hinter ihr. Sie stand mit Silver an der Treppe. Auf ihrer Schulter saß die weiße Taube, die sie die ganze Zeit versorgt hatte. Saturn hatte sie geheilt.

Serenity II wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast recht. Kommt, Freunde, es ist Zeit unsere Freiheit zu feiern." Se ging zur Balkontür und die anderen folgten ihr.

Die Tür eines der Balkone öffnete sich und Prinzessin Serenity, gefolgt von ihrer Mutter und Endymion, sowie zum Schluß den erwählten Mondsenshi traten ins Freie. Die Menge jubelte. Ein tosendes Brausen, ein donnernder Applaus, gemischt mit begeisterten Rufen dröhnte zu ihnen hinauf. Serenity II kam an den Rand des Balkons. "Liebe, Mitbürger", begann sie und es wurde schlagartig ruhig. Sie sprach mit gemäßigter Stimme aber sie war so laut, daß jeder sie hören konnte.

"Eine lange Zeit des Schreckens liegt hinter uns. Unzählige Kämpfe und mörderische Qualen haben uns heimgesucht. Aber wir haben es überstanden. Diese Zeit des Leidens hat unseren Zusammenhalt gestärkt und uns zu einer Einheit geformt.

Laßt uns nun neu beginnen, laßt uns von vorne anfangen und unser friedliches und schönes Reich in eine glückliche Zukunft führen. So lange ihr an uns glaubt, werden wir da sein und euch beschützen. Feiern wir nun gemeinsam diesen Tag der Befreiung und den Anbruch einer neuen Zeit." Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne berührten in diesem Moment den Horizont. Serenity sah ihre Mutter an und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Taube. Sie nahm sie auf den Arm und setzte sie in de geöffneten Hände ihrer Tochter. Diese wandte sich wieder an ihr Volk. "Eine Zeit der Liebe, des Lichts und eine Zeit der Freiheit!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie die Taube hoch in die Luft und ließ sie fliegen. Erneut brauste der Jubel zu ihnen hinauf.

"Habt Dank!" Sie hob den Kopf und erkannte im Morgenhimmel das Abbild Custodys. "Ihr habt der Galaxis den Frieden und das Licht wiedergegeben. Habt nochmals vielen Dank!" Dann verschwand sie und die Krieger wandten sich dem Sonnenaufgang zu. Die Taube hatte einmal die Menge umkreist und flog nun direkt in den strahlenden Sonnenaufgang, begleitet von den Gesängen und Hochrufen, welche die Retter dieser Welt anpriesen.

SAILORMOON - ETERNAL MOONLIGHT

(während des Abspanns werden zu "Moonlight Denetsu" alle Krieger nochmal in verschiedenen Variationen gezeigt. Bis zum Schluß, wo dann nochmal alle zusammenkommen und sich verabschieden)

Autor: Naoko Takeuchi

Autor der Fortsetzungen: Matthias Engel

HAUPTCHARAKTERE

Königin Serenity

[Sailormoon/ Prinzessin Serenity/ Königin Serenity II: Usagi Tsukino Chiba][34]

Sailorearth/ Prinz Endymion/ König Endymion II: Mamoru Chiba

[Sailorsilver/Lady Cathy/Custody Lucy/Prinzessin Infinity: Yuki Toshaki][35]

Sailorterramoon/ zukünftige Prinzessin Serenity III: Usagi (gen. Chibiusa) Tsukino Chiba

Sailormerkur/ Prinzessin Sapientia: Ami Mizuno

Sailormars/ Prinzessin Cupidity: Rei Hino

Sailorjupiter/ Prinzessin Fortitudy: Makoto Kino

Sailorvenus/ Prinzessin Laetitia: Minako Aino

Sailorsaturn/ Prinzessin Alacrity: Hotaru Tomoe

[Sailortitan/ Prinzessin Comity: Naru Osaka][36]

Sailoruranus/ Prinzessin Celerity: Haruka Ten'ou

Sailorneptun/ Prinzessin Elegantia: Michiru Kai'ou

Sailorpluto/ Prinzessin Tempesty: Setsuna Mei'ou

Luna/Artemis/Light/Diana

Sailorsun/Prinz Solaris: Helios

Sailorsolarmoon: Sunstar

Sailorsolarearth: Solus

Sailorsolarsilver: Stella

Sailorsolarmerkur: Aqua

Sailorsolarmars: Ignis

Sailorsolarjupiter: Tonitrus

Sailorsolarvenus: Caritas

Sailorsolarsaturn: Vita

Sailorsolartitan: Amicitia

Sailorsolaruranus: Ventus

Sailorsolarneptun: Mare

Sailorsolarpluto: Inferi

[Sailorstarfighter: Seiya Kou ][37]

Sailorstarmaker: Taiki Kou

Sailorstarhealer: Yaten Kou

Prinz des Nordens: Kunzite

Prinz des Südens: Zoisite

Prinz des Westens: Nephrite

Prinz des Ostens: Jadeite

BUND DES BÖSEN

Königin Metallia

Tartarus

Siren

Quake/Cyklone/Bat

Scorpia/Spider/Snake

Dragon/Hyena/Reaper

BUND DES LICHTS

Sailorgalaxia: Sonja

Sailortinnyanko/Sailorleadcrow/Sailoraluminiumseren/Sailorironmuse

Sailorsunfire/Sailornova/Sailorlightning/Sailorvolcano

Sailorsirius/Sailorlana/Sailortantra/Sailorzypiss/Sailorfiera

Sailorshadowleader/Sailorshadowfire/Sailorshadowice

Sailortara/Sailorspiritual/Sailorfantasy/Sailorhunter

NEBENCHARAKTERE

Vater: Kenji Tsukino

Mutter: Ikuko Tsukino

Bruder: Shingo Tsukino

Amis Freund: Ryo Urawa

Reis Freund: Yuuichirou Kumada

Makotos Freund: Shinta

Minakos Freund: Jataka

Narus Freund: Umino Gurio

Junjun/Vesves/Cerecere/Pallapalla

Cooan/Beruche/Karaberas/Petz

Motoki /Unazuki Furuhata

Reika

Großvater Hino

Kotschiro und Kira Hino

Dr. Tomoe

Yoshiki Usui

Beryl

Dank an

Das Raventeam

Evelyn

Baxi

Besonderen Dank an

Toei Animations und Kodansha

Ganz speziellen Dank natürlich an

Naoko Takeuchi

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: All rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animations & Kodansha

Sailormoon - MondlichtÓ 1999 by Matthias Engel

THE END

   [1]: #Kapitel01DerletzteLichtstrahl
   [2]: #Kapitel02DerAnfangeinerlangenReise
   [3]: #Kapitel03DerAufstand
   [4]: #Kapitel04AlteBekannte
   [5]: #Kapitel05DieerstePrüfung
   [6]: #Kapitel06DasVolkderEinhörner
   [7]: #Kapitel07Elysion
   [8]: #Kapitel08Wasserstadt
   [9]: #Kapitel09DasElementWasser
   [10]: #Kapitel10Vereinigung
   [11]: #Kapitel11Opfer
   [12]: #Kapitel12ImTodeskrater
   [13]: #Kapitel13UnverhofftePrüfung
   [14]: #Kapitel14Wassernot
   [15]: #Kapitel15EndlichRegen
   [16]: #Kapitel16Veränderungen
   [17]: #Kapitel17LiebeLebenundFreundschaftTeil1
   [18]: #Kapitel18LiebeLebenundFreundschaftTeil2
   [19]: #Kapitel19Schlacht
   [20]: #Kapitel20StelldichdeinerAngst
   [21]: #Kapitel21DerletzteKriegerTeil1
   [22]: #Kapitel22DerletzteKriegerTeil2
   [23]: #Kapitel23EwigeNachtTeil1Menschenopfer
   [24]: #Kapitel24EwigeNachtTeil2Solarsenshi
   [25]: #Kapitel25EwigeNachtTeil3DerneueMorgen
   [26]: #Kapitel26EternalStarlights
   [27]: #Kapitel27EternalSenshiImBergdesLichtes
   [28]: #Kapitel28EternalSenshiDerAngriff
   [29]: #Kapitel29DieAuferstehungdesLichts
   [30]: #Kapitel30Erlösung
   [31]: #Kapitel31KampfderMächte
   [32]: #Kapitel32Epilog
   [33]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu
   [34]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu/Eternal_Sailormoon.JPG
   [35]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu/CATHY.JPG
   [36]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu/Titan01.jpg
   [37]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu/Eternal_Starlights.jpg



End file.
